Deltadimension Neptunia: Gods Console War
by MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon
Summary: Meet Azure. He's the CPU Of Delta Dimension, and has been at war with 4 CPUs that are bent on destruction for their master. But when he falls into Hyper Dimension wounded by his battle with Arfoire, will he make it back? And who are the 4 New CPUs that are killing people? Who is their master? What is he after? Find out in Delta Dimension!
1. Prologue

**_I Own Nothing Besides OC and Story. All Rights go to their respectful owners._** ** _I also don't own OST. They are also owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _Happy Reading~!_**

* * *

 ** _[Meanwhile; In a Different Dimension]_**

Dark clouds were in the sky's of Gamindustri,

A Boy with a Ebony Sword was fighting Arfoire in the remains of Zune district

The boy had a pair of blue jeans, A Black Long sleeve compressed shirt, a black zip up hoodie that had a Planeptune symbol on the right Chest. He had short black hair that looked like he just got out of bed, dark purple Eyes, and black boots.

"Not bad! But it's no use!" Arfoire said as she fired Purple Blasts of Flames at the boy. But he sliced them apart and rushed Arfoire. They clash weapons as sparks fly of the collision.

"This time, I'm putting you in the ground Old Hag!" The Boy yelled as he slashed Arfoire away. He rushed Arfoire again, hitting her with a relentless barrage, which forced Arfoire to back away.

" _Tch_...! You've gotten stronger!?" Arfoire yelled. The boy gripped his blade and pointed it at Arfoire.

"It's to protect my family you're threatening to destroy! I won't let anyone hurt them, I don't care who they are!" The boy yelled. Arfoire laughed.

"They're a nuisance that must be eliminated. I must kill them before they grow and find there own nations!" Arfoire yelled.

 **"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU F*CKING TRY!"** The Boy yelled in rage as he launched at Arfoire, Sword ready to slash her in half. They clashed their weapons again, causing a major shock wave that roared across Gamindustri.

 ** _*In Hyperdimension...]_**

A Peaceful Day in Planeptune, Everything was normal.

"NEPTUNE! DO YOUR WORK!" Histoire yelled.

Yep, Perfectly Normal.

"Histy? Why are ya yelling?" Neptune asked.

"Because you've done nothing for Days! Our shares are declining each and every day you slack off!" Histoire yelled.

"Aw~! But Histy-!" Before Neptune could finish, Nepgear came running in.

"Neptune! A Giant Hole opened up in the sky!" Nepgear yelled. Neptune shot up.

" _NEPU_?! Really?! We're only on the first Chapter and a hole opens up in the sky?!" Neptune yelled As she looked out into the sky. And, true to Nepgear's claim, A giant black hole was In the Sky.

"Let's Go, Nep Jr.! We gotta see what That's all about!" Neptune said as she transformed and flew out of the Basilicom.

"Right!" Nepgear yelled as she followed.

When they reached the black hole, They realized how big it really was when they got close. It even started to emit Lightning.

"What do we do...?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't Know... But we need to try something... Wait, what's that...?" Purple Heart Pointed out a Object starting to come out of the Hole.

"Is that... A PERSON?!" Nepgear yelled. The Person Shot out passed them in flames and crashed into the ground. The Sound of The Crash Roared. When smoke cleared, a boy was in the middle of the crater with clothes torn and burnt, Unconscious, and Had serious wounds.

"Goodness! That _is_ a person!" Nepgear yelled as she descended down to the crater. When Neptune and Nepgear landed, They checked to see if the boy was still alive. He was, but just barely.

"We need to get him medical attention!" Nepgear yelled.

"Yes, Let's bring him to the Basilicom and get him help!" Neptune said as she picked up the boy. They flew back to the Basilicom at high speed...

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _AN: Sorry for making this short, But Hey, prologue._**

 ** _Anyway_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! FeedBack is also appreciated!_**


	2. Azure

**_I Own Nothing Besides OC and Story. All Rights Go to their respectful Owners_**

 ** _Also, I don't own the OST, They are owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _AN: For this story, I'm going to give it a Nanatsu No Taizai feel. Also, I May open OC submission for this, ultimately due to the fact I haven't decided on something for this story yet. More Info at the end._**

 ** _Happy Reading~!_**

The Boy that Neptune and Nepgear found in the crater was in one of the guest beds with bandages on him. Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire were currently in the room at which he laid resting.

"I cannot believe that this boy came from the hole in the sky. And With such injuries at that..." Histoire said in disbelief.

"Yeah! Whenever I Crash Into the Ground, I don't do as much damage! When HE crashed, he was like a Meteor! He was on fire and made a Giant Crater!" Neptune yelled.

"I really do hope that he wakes up soon... I wonder where he came from..." Nepgear wondered.

"Hey! Maybe he's one of those Characters that has Really Important roles! Complicated Origin Stories and More!" Neptune said. Histoire sighed.

"Just when I tell you to get work done, This Happens. I just hope that it had nothing to do with something dangerous..." Histoire said.

"Nah~! We deal with Dangerous Stuff all the time! I'm sure it can't be THAT bad." Neptune said.

"Regardless, We should alert the other CPUs of this. If this turns into a Bigger deal than we thought, then we must be able to take care of it. We can also explain the situation." Histoire said.

"Oooh! Noire and everyone else is coming?! Are Plutie and Uzume?!" Neptune asked.

"It May be a good Idea. I'll contact them." Histoire said as she exited the room. NeptuneBut followed her with joy.

"...N..." Nepgear heard muttering. She turned to the boy on the bed and saw he was moving his head, Most Likely a Nightmare.

"...N...G.." He muttered again. Nepgear couldn't make out the words he was trying to make.

"Please wake up soon..." Nepgear muttered.

 ** _*Timeskip*_**

The other CPUs have arrived. They all were informed of the Hole In the sky that appeared some time again and the boy that Crashed. Noire, Blanc, and The others didn't believe her until they saw him in the bed resting.

"Wow... You weren't joking..." Noire looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Who is he?" Blanc asked.

"Unfortunately, He has yet to even awake to tell us, he Been unconscious this whole time." Histoire said.

"Well, He didn't exactly do it like me. He was on fire and made a huge crater in the ground, and when he crashed it went like 'BOOOM!' " Neptune said.

"As of now, all we know is What we told you. Until he awakens, we won't be able to find out more." Histoire said.

"...Ngh..." A Voice groaned. When everyone looked around, they focused their attention to the Boy starting to open his eyes.

"He's Starting to wake up!" Nepgear said.

"Ngh... Huh...?" He said as he looked around. He slowly sat up on the bed.

"Uuugghhh... What Happened...? Where am... I...?" He said as he looked around. He Blinked.

Again.

...

...

...

He Blinked Twice.

...

...

...

"Uhh... Who are you...?" He finally asked. Before Histoire could speak, Nepturn Popped Up in front of him.

"I, Am The Protagonist of protagonists, Neptune!" Neptune said.

"I'm Nepgear, Neptune's Younger Sister." Nepgear said.

"I'm Noire, CPU of Lastation." Noire Said.

"I'm Uni, The CPU Candidate of Lastation and Noire's younger sister." Uni said.

"I'm Blanc, CPU of Lowee. These Two are Rom and Ram, My younger sisters." Blanc Said.

"I'm Ram! The Awesome CPU Candidate of Lowee! This is Rom!" Ram said with pride.

"H-Hello..." Rom said shyly.

"I am Vert. CPU Of Leanbox." Vert said.

The Boy just looked Them,

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Uh... I'm Azure... Also a CPU..." The Boy named Azure said.

"A CPU?! No Wonder you survived!" Neptune yelled.

"Hold Up on that... You said your Name was Nepgear Correct?" Azure asked.

"Y-Yes...? That Right." Nepgear said. Azure got up and Looked at her in the face, making Nepgear Nervous an Blush. He looked around her, inspecting her.

"No Way... How did you get so big?" Azure asked. Everyone gave a 'Huh' while Azure continued to Look around Nepgear.

"Jeez, I've only been gone for a Few Hours, and Already a Teenager. Kids grow up so fast these days." Azure said as he stopped.

"U-Um... W-What do you mean by that...?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes, Please Explain what you mean by that. It may seem our Nepgear isn't your Nepgear." Histoire said. Azure put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment before hitting His hand with his fist in realization.

"AHH! That's Right! I totally forgot! That Old Hag Was a Total Jerk and Opened a portal to another world! That Damn Grandma!" Azure cursed. Everyone was still lost on what he was trying to say. Azure faced them.

"Ah, Sorry Sorry! I mistook you for a Different Nepgear! There's No way She'd grow up THAT quickly!" Azure apologized.

"What do you mean by, 'Grow Up That Quickly?' " Noire asked, Interested.

"Ah, It's more easier to show you than to Tell you." Azure said as he reached into his pocket and started to pulled out a piece of paper. He showed them it, and they didn't expect what they saw...

A Baby Version of Nepgear; Most Probably at the age of 2 or Less.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" They all yelled in unison. Azure tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"What do you mean 'What'?! This Nepgear is a kid! Then what does what make you?!" Uni yelled in shock.

"Ether her Dad or Big Brother. But there are more." He said blankly.

"I think it's about time you tell us who you are buster! No one could get ahold of Nep Jr's. Baby photos! I keep them on the most secure location in Planeptune!" Neptune yelled, Making Nepgear blush.

"Ah, might as well get to business. Well, As I already told you, I'm Azure, also known as Planeptune's CPU, Spirit Heart. And I have a few CPUs under my care, course most of them are babies." Azure explained.

Everyone yelled WHAT in shock. Azure just nodded and continued.

"As for origins, I was the only CPU of DeltaDimension and probably the strongest one, past, present, and future. Until, I gained a Younger sister, her name is Aurora, and her CPU name is Spirit Sister. But, About 12 years ago, 4 CPUs appeared and started Destroying Cities and Killing People. After the first Confrontation, I learned that they wanted the destruction of everything for their 'Master'." Azure explain. The faces of the CPUs are Shocked, and Interested in the matter.

"About Two Years ago, Our Share Crystal started acting weird. Before we knew it, it created a CPU Baby. She was named Nepgear. Soon after, More were created. They are as the following. Nepgear, And A Few more... I actually have a hard time remembering their names... Maybe because of the Dimension Travel? Ether way, they soon taken notice in the kids, and a mercenary under someone named Arfoire, only once, came close to capturing them. I managed to save Nepgear from being captured." Azure explained further. And before anyone could say anything else...

"Then I processed to BEAT him like a Wild dog. I Beat him for About 3 hours before kicking him back South." Azure said. Everyone remained extremely quiet. A.W.K.W.A.R.D.

"WOW, that sounded unintentionally Inappropriate. Sorry 'bout that. But I did make sure she learned her lesson." Azure said.

"You are an interesting boy..." Vert said.

"Don't sweat the details. Now, Let's get into more specific details."

"When I was fighting Arfoire in Zune District... I'll explain what Happened..." Azure said...

 ** _~~FlashBack~~_**

Arfoire and Azure keep clashing blades, azure having a huge advantage over her. Azure slashes Arfoire with his ebony sword and she crashes hard to the ground.

"Damn Hag... Thanks to her, I might've missed some time with the kids...! I better hurry home and-!" Before Azure could finish, a Blast of Pitch black Magic was blasted at Azure.

"Useless." Azure said as he Held his hand out and easily blocked the attack with his hand.

"If you're going to try a sneak attack, you'd better do it with a lot more power in it. Otherwise, The same result will happen." Azure yelled. Arfoire emerged from the Rubble with wounds that bled and Cuts and bruises.

"Take my advice and get outta here. I'll be ready for a rematch." Azure yelled. Arfoire seemed more and more enraged but his words.

"DAAMMMNNNNN YOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Arfoire yelled in rage. Azure simply landed a few feet away from her and she dropped to her hands and knees.

"If you threaten my Kids again, I will kill you. Remember that." Azure said as he sheathed his sword.

"Damn You...! Damn You! Damn You! Damn You!" Arfoire cursed.

"..."

"Damn It...! If only you were gone... If only you weren't here...!" Arfoire cursed.

"If you're not going to leave, then-!" Azure was cut short, because a sword strike hit his back.(Ha, Puns)

He opened his eyes wide in shock. Before he could turn around, Arfoire noticed this and Kicked him I the air, causing azure to grunt in pain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! NOW WHO HAS THE UPPER HAND!?" Arfoire yelled as a Orb of dark energy formed into her hand.

"Begone with you!" Arfoire yelled as She Threw several Balls of Dark Flames at Azure, They hit dead on. Azure yelled in pain as he emerged from the Dust Cloud. Arfoire did not take time to let him recover as she flew up and landed a strike on him, and sent him flying to the ground. Azure crashed to the ground, causing a huge dust cloud. Azure emerged from the rubble as he barely managed to get to his feet.

"(Damn it... Who did that...?! Don't tell me that the four are here?!)" Azure thought as Arfoire rushed at him again.

"Hahahahaha! What's wrong?! Where did all that confidence go?!" Arfoire laughed as she swung her weapon at Azure. However, azure blocked it with his arm, shocking Arfoire.

"Do you think you have an advantage just because my back is wounded?" Azure asked Ina Infuriated tone. Arfoire felt a chill run down her spine. Arfoire was punched in the gut and sent back about a mile, crashing to the other side of Zune district. Azure cracked his neck and knuckles as he summoned up his sword and lunged at Arfoire again. When he reached Arfoire, She was in a sorry state. She was coughing up blood and had a Mark on her gut from Azure's Punch.

"*Hack**Cough!*" Arfoire threw up more blood. Azure sighed.

"I'm leaving. I've already spent enough time here, if I spend anymore time, I'll miss some time with the kids. I already promised Plutia is play with her today." Azure sighed as he prepared to go back to Delta Planeptune.

"Raghh!" Arfoire yelled as she held her hand out and A Dark portal was shot at Azure. It flew past Azure and he a Rock, opening a Portal. It started to suck both of them in, but Arfoire held onto a rock to keep herself from getting pulled in. Azure, However wasn't so lucky, for he was pulled in and the portal closed shortly after. Arfoire stared at the sight of Azure being gone.

He was gone...

Gone...

GONE!

"Ha...Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!" Arfoire laughed.

 ** _~~Flashback Ends~~_**

"And that's what happened." Azure said as they all were wide in shock.

"Question." Neptune raised her hand.

"Mm'Yes?"

"How do you know about the last part if you weren't there for it?"

"...*Shrugs*"

"Well, anyway. We should probably help you get back to your own world." Noire said.

"Indeed. If you leave that woman free to roam in your world, it will reflect badly." Vert said.

"Well, Arfoire was wounded pretty badly, so she couldn't go after them just like that. And even if she could go after them, Aurora is still there to protect them. So their safe for protection." Azure said.

"Um, Excuse me. How many children are under your care?" Nepgear asked.

"Hmm... I think about... Four... Including you." Azure said.

"Wait?! Are the other Three one of us?!" Neptune asked. Azure looked around a minute and nodded no.

"Nope. They aren't you all. If they were, I'd probably inspect the ones that were if they were actually robots planning on world domination." Azure said.

"That sounds like something that Neptune would say." Noire sighed. Neptune took offense to this.

"I don't say robots are going to take over the Navy!"

 _"NOT THE NAVY!"_ Azure yelled.

"I'm already getting a headache..." Blanc said, holding her head with a hand.

"Well, until we learn a way to bring you back to your own Dimension, you are welcome to remain here until you recover." Histoire said.

"Ah, Thank You. But it shouldn't be too long before I completely recover." Azure said.

"Even so, I suggest you rest. You had a impressive amount of wounds, it's amazing you're actually walking right now. Let alone alive." Histoire said.

"Please~! I've had MUCH worse wounds than this." Azure said. Everyone just looked at him as if he was crazy but azure proved it with his scars.

"How did we not notice that?!" Neptune yelled.

"This one was when I fought a High Level Dragon, and this one on my shoulder was when I pissed Peashy off good enough to get this. And This last one across my chest is when I fought the 4 CPUs that were destroying the city. First time too." Azure said.

"Wow! You fought that... Many..." Nepgear said before widening her eyes in shock.

"Wait... Did you say... Peashy...?" Vert asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Azure tilted his head.

...

...

...

...

"Is... Peashy a Child over there by chance...?" Nepgear asked.

"No. She's about 16. She's also a CPU." Azure said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"You people yell a lot." Azure commented, Neptune grabbed azure by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you mean Peashy is a Teenager?!" Neptune yelled.

"...*Shrugs*" azure shrugged until Vert came and grabbed Azure by the shoulders.

"Does that Peashy have bigger Breasts than Me?" Vert growled in question.

"Vert?!" Blanc yelled.

"I think." Azure said.

"Why did you answer her?!" Noire yelled.

"Any other questions? I'm all ears." Azure said.

"Yes, are you able to transform right now?" Histoire asked.

"I'd rather not. It's not a matter of personality, it's the wounds. The form takes a toll on my body and it's tiring." Azure said. Histoire paused for a moment before nodding.

"Aright. For now, you should rest. I don't think your wounds have fully healed yet." Histoire said.

"Alright." And like that, azure laid back down on the bed and fell asleep fast.

"So Fast?!" Noire yelled.

"Now, let's go play some games" Neptune yelled as she dashed into the other room.

Everyone else followed her, intent on playing games. Except Histoire. She remained in the room, looking down on his body. The scars on his body.

"...what have you done to get such scars...? The ones you didn't mention on your chest area...?" Histoire muttered. More than 5 scars were on his Chest area, which gave Histoire worry for some reason.

...

 ** _~~Meanwhile, In DeltaDimension~~_**

On the Planeptune Basilicom View point, A Girl holding a Baby Girl with light Purple hair was held in the girls' arms. The Baby was playing with the girls' Hair.

The Girl Had Black Hair That went down to her waist, A Black and Blue skirt, and A Black Top that Covered her Breasts. She Also had a Black Zip Hoodie on with A Pair of purple Headphones resting on her neck. She had regular Black shoes on and had Purple and Black strip Knee socks, and Her eyes were Purple.

"...He's late..." The Girl Muttered. Then, Delta Histoire came in. (Same Histoire from ReBirth 3)

"I am Sure he is just fine. It's Azure after all." Histoire Said. But that didn't set yeah girl at ease.

"He's been gone for a Few Hours... Ever since those Other CPUs shown up, he's not here as often." The Girl said.

"Aurora..." Histoire muttered.

"But it's to protect the four. I'm OK with it. He still finds time to spend time with the kids!" Aurora said. Histoire giggled.

"Yes, he always has hunted down an opportunity to spend time with them. But we should go inside, it's a Bit cold out here." Histoire said.

"Ok. Wanna go inside little Nepgear?" Aurora asked. Baby Nepgear squealed in Joy. Aurora laughed a bit before entering the house.

 ** _~~In a Different Location, In DeltaDimension~~_**

?: The CPU Azure has left DeltaDimension?

?2: Yeah, I saw that Arfoire Open a Portal after I slashed his back. He still beat her even with a wound like that.

?3: It cannot be helped. That Man had endured much more than a Mere cut to the back. That Man has Kept us at bay for years now.

?4: But he is no Longer with us now, is he?

?: There is still the Threat of The CPU Candidate and Yellow Heart.

?3: We will have to plan and act cautiously. That Little girl is his sister after all.

?2: When do we attack?

?4: Soon. Arfoire has only begun to recover form The fight, and it's not exactly easy to heal a wound like that easily, you know?

?2: Shut Your Bloody Mouth!

?: Calm Down. Now that The CPU Azure has been dealt with for now, we will now advance in plans to capturing the CPU Children and Turning them to Masters Side.

All ?: For Our Master.

 ** _-To Be continued_**

 ** _Ok, For OC submission? I'll think of two Baby OC's for the missing two. And I plan on having Two or maybe three more Male CPUs. Just a Heads Up. So if you have a Male OC you want to Submit? Feel Free to. Appreciated greatly._**

 ** _So anyway, Big Shocker right? Adult Peashy? Don't see much of those in Fan Fictions? Dunno if it's an OC or not, but oh well. And a Baby Nepgear? Bet you didn't see that one coming! I need time to think of the other three baby CPUs, CPU names, Actual Names, all that OC stuff. It's just one big OC project._**

 ** _Anyway, Hope ya Enjoyed. Also, This may Change to a M-Rated Story with the Following:_**

 ** _Blood, Ecchi Content, And Cursing, etc._**

 ** _So Anyway;_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Drop those Comments in the reviews, PM me if you got and OC Submission, or and Questions,m. And You sir/ma'am... Have a Great Day. Follow and Favorite!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty my friends..._**


	3. The Delta Dimension Front Lines

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _AN: Also, I might've confused some people, but when I said Male CPUs? I didn't mean children. I only accepted one Male Child, but the rest are grown up CPUs. I Apologize Greatly if that is what you intended it to be. Butterflies if you didn't intend it that way, I can still use you're OC is you so desire(if you already submitted one that is). Just PM me if you don't want me to use it if you thought it was a child, I will understand completely._**

 ** _Also, There will be Demons from Seven Deadly Sins. So if you don't know what they are, Look Up Red and Gray Demons. I do not own these demons, they are owned by it's creator and the author of Nanatsu No Taizai._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Delta Dimension Front lines_**

About three days passed and Neptune continued to be her normal self, making Histoire angry. Azure woke up when they were at it, and asked if he could do anything to help since they healed him. Since then, he started taking jobs at the guild and shares have been going up for Planeptune. Since Azure had most free time, he would spend time with Neptune and everyone at the basilicom and got to know more and more about Hyperdimension. He learned about the Deity of Sin, Tari and The Zero Dimension incident. He was Familiar with Arfoire, but not Tari. Nor The Zero Dimension, but the name Uzume rang a bell for some reason.

"Huh... You know, I swear I heard that name somewhere before... Ah, probably not important. Also, anyone ever say that your Timelines are Confusing as hell?" Azure shrugged it off. Right now, he was at the table talking to Nepgear and Histoire, while Neptune was playing video games.

"Anyway, since you were kind enough to tell me your part, I should probably share some of my history." Azure said.

"Your History? I thought you told us already?" Nepgear said.

"Not all of it. I remember some stuff now. Now Let's begin with my Origin Story." Azure said.

"OOOOH! Origin story time?! Count me in!" Neptune yelled cheerfully as she paused and ran over to the table.

"Ok, so when I founded Planeptune, I was the only CPU alive. It was like that for about twenty years until a incident showed up and my shares inflated and created Aurora. Thanks to that, My share levels stabilized and it was peaceful again. But then, it happened again. This time, no CPU was going to be born at the moment. So, My Oracles came up with a idea to compress it into a weapon. I called the sword Los Zero. It was the considered a national treasure and a sacred weapon. A few years of peace later, CPUs were born from the Share Crystal, Children. First, There's Twila, a Girl. She's considered the oldest. Then, There was Plutia, a Girl, and then Nepgear. Then There was a Boy, His Name is Unknown. After about a year of taking care of them, The Evil CPUs showed up. We Call them Alter-CPUs." Azure said.

"You have 2 Oracles?" Histoire asked astounded.

"Yes, The other one like a Fairy, she isn't you Histoire, she's doesn't have a book. She calls herself Spirit Oracle? But her real name is just Spirt. She's a Pain and acts exactly like a kid, so she's a bit... On the lively side. Then there's You Histoire, though you're smaller." Azure explained.

"I See..."

"Getting Back on topic, The Alter-CPUs objective was to capture the kids, and turn them like them, Alter-CPUs. When they tried to assault the Basilicom, I was there to stop them, and I dealt with all four of them alone, because I had Aurora watch the kids and Peashy wasn't there at the time. The fight lasted for about 5 hours until they finally had to retreat. After that fight, I focused on becoming stronger and protecting the kids. We've been fighting for about... 12 years before the Kids were born. Who knows how long we'll continue to fight." Azure said. The Three were amazed by this.

"So in short..."

"I am Fighting in a Console War? Yes."

"That's...!"

"I know what you're going to say. I've been fighting them for about 2 years and I've held them back, every time. I'm stronger than you all think. Actually, I'm one of the strongest in DeltaDimension. If some one just as strong as me shows up, I'll have to deal with it if he's an enemy." Azure explained.

"You've been fighting alone all this time...?" Nepgear asked shocked.

"Yes. I don't want to involve anyone else if it's unnecessary." Azure said.

"How much time do you spend fighting them?" Histoire asked curious.

"The Most? Three Days."

"Three Da-?!"

"That was when they tried to assault the Nation with everything they got. There's a Dark Side of Gamindustri. but its all the way to the east. We call it The Land of Mörker. That's What i call it anyway, I'm sure it has a legit name." Azure said.

"So, youve been fighting this war against 4 CPU's and their master for years now? What do ypou do when you find their master?" Histoire asked.

"Fight Him."

"Alone?!"

"Tis The Plan. I'm able to handle myself. Though it'll be hard, I'm positive I can handle it." Azure said.

"Well... If you're sure you're Able to handle it..." Histoire said.

"So, That's My Part. So even if I'm not there, There are people who can fight on the front lines."

"I see..." Histoire said, still trying to process the possibility of another console war. It isn't to be unexpected, since there are many worlds that are probably in the middle of a war.

"Anyway, since that I'm not really doing anything, I'm going to out to find something to do." Azure said as he got up and started walking towards the door.

"HEY! Since You don't really have anything to do, why don't we go visit the other nations!?" Neptune said as she sprang up.

"Sure, I'm cool with that." Azure said.

"I'll Come too." Nepgear said as she also got up.

"Be Safe!" Histoire said as the three walked out the door...

 ** _~~~Meanwhile; Delta Dimension Front Lines, Battle of Malida City~~~_**

Hell. That is how the current city of Malida looked like right now. Buildings destroyed, Gunfire filling the air, Explosions happening a every turn. Red and Gray Demon Slowly advanced their way to Planeptune Camps, But Planeptune held their ground, fending off the demons invansion.

"Keep Firing! Don't let them anywhere near the exit towards the Capital Nation!" A Army Soldier yelled. Soldiers fired rockets trying to keep the demons from getting closer, but more and more showed up, and regain the hold towards the barrier.

"Where are The Hunters at?!" One of the Soldiers yelled.

"They've Yet to get here, they're dealing with Gray Demons 3 Miles North! we gotta do this ourselves!" Another respoded and yet shooting at the Red Demons Advancing towards the barrier.

Meanwhile, atop a Bell Tower, a Military soldier laid across the top, facing a Horde of Red Demons with a anti Tank rifle. He wore an ACU jacket with a tan t-shirt underneath it, ACU trousers, and tan combat boots with a patrol cap.

"Distance, 2.3 Miles, target, Red Demon Horde advancing Checkpoint A, You Have permission to shoot." A Radio in his ear said. he breathed in slowly and looked through the scope. He had a Red demon in his sights...

 _*BANG!*_

he shoot the first shot and it roared across the battle field, Hitting the Red demon in the head, Taking it Clean Off. He reloaded quickly and shot the next one, killing it instantly in a headshot.

Soon, red demons started to take notice in the shooters' existence, and turned towards him, loaded their mouths with fire.

but before they could shoot, The Soldier shot a bullet into one of their mouths, causing its head to explode into a cloud of fire, catching the other one on fire.

"Garland! Get outta there! Lady Yellow Heart and The enemy CPU are heading you're Way!" the voice shouted through the radio. Garland Quickly got up and grabbed a M16 Rifle Near him and jumped off the tower, and not even a moment later, something crashed through the tower, destroying it.

Garland fall was broken by a van, landed atop the roof of it, and rolled to the ground. He groaned and got up, Looked up, and saw a yellow and Black light colliding with each other in the sky, causing loud roars from the hits.

"I gotta get out of the open, Before more Demons show up." Garland muttered as he started to advance towards Checkpoint A...

 ** _~~~Meanwhile; ? POV~~~_**

This Place... Is Nothing but Hell...

Demons have invaded Malida City, People Dying, Yellow Heart fighting the Evil CPU...

But...

Nothing can help me...

I lay here... Dying... Underneath rubble, Barely able to breath properly...

Why...?

Why did this happen...?

I won't die like this... I refuse to die like this...

I... Will Live...

 _ **~~~In a Different location of Malida City; ? POV~~~**_

Damn, things are getting really bad out here...

First, Survivors from Malida City Come from all around to make sure the Military doesn't mistake them for a demon, treating wounds, and protecting us from the demons.

My leg is broken, got patched up, and now I'm resting here...

Damn, I hate not being able to do anything. This Sucks...

Hopefully, Planeptune forces will be able to force the demons back, and hopefully we can get to the Capital nation...

Damn... I wanna do something...

 ** _~~~Aurora POV~~~_**

I was currently on the balcony of the Planeprune Basilicom looking at the view of the burning city of Malida, Holding a Sleeping Nepgear in my arms.

Earlier, Peashy dropped by to see if Me, Histoire, and The Kids were ok before going to fight the demons invading Malida. She left in a hurry soon after, because one of the Alter-CPUs were leading the attack, and she went to fight her herself.

I know I have to watch over the kids... But...

Not being able to do anything while Military soldiers die... Is...

"Aurora...?" Histoire came floating behind me. I turn around and see her with a worried face.

"What is it?"

"You want to go fight the Demons, Don't You?" Histoire asked. I remain quiet.

I want to go help Peashy... I want to help fight, But...

"I know you want to fight, but please don't forget, you are the only one who is able to Prptect the Kids if Peashy fails. Please just remain here..." Histoire said.

"...OK... I Will, Don't worry." I said with a smile.

"Now that That's Out of the way, I need to talk to you." Histoire said, catching my interest.

"What is it?"

"Here, In Delta Dimension, there are more CPUs that will aid us in our fight."

"What?!"

"There are Three. I do Not know their identities, Because it's all still coming to me, it was in my dream."

"You're dreams are usually Accurate..."

"When azure Gets Back, he will locate these People, and Hopefully, they will Aid us to defeating the Demons."

"..."

"Now, Please rest assured, Peashy is not that weak to lose to one Of The Evil CPUs." Histoire said.

"...Yeah, Yeah You're Right. Maybe I'm just worrying too much." I said. I walked back inside after taking one final glance at Malida City.

...

...Please Be Safe... Peashy...

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns? Feel Free to Ask! Feedback is Appreciated! Favorite and Follow!_**

 ** _Garland is Owned by AIYF Productions._**

 ** _The Other Submitted OC will be recognized when appeared._**

 ** _Also, I made a New Poll on my profile, It isn't Story related, Just a question because I was bored. Check that out if ya want._**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	4. The Red Demon

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **The Red Demon**_

"So, What is You're world like Azure?" Nepgear asked as the Party of Three walked towards Lastation.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"You said you're Gamindustri was in war, but what was it like before that?" Nepgear asked. Azure thought for a moment.

"Well, The Gamindustri I'm from is about 4 Times than this one. In it, Monsters like giant squids and Legendary Dragons roam the world. Most of them are strong, and require Hunters to take care of them. It's a Vast and Powerful world." Azure said.

"It's 4 Times Bigger Than Our World?!" Neptune yelled in surprise. Azure nodded.

"Yep. A lot Bigger. Of Course, Excluding my Gamindustri, There's the Land Of Mörker which is about the Size of This Gamindustri. There, Demons Like The Red Demons, Gray Demons, Grand Demons, Speedians, and Demon King Level Demons roam. No One really goes there because any thing that ain't human dies." Azure said.

"What do they look like?"

"The Red Demons look really Fat and Flabby. They breath Flames of Purgatory and they burn down Anything. Then there are Gray Demons, Which are Superior to Red Demons, They look creepy, and there head resemble Suns. Grand Demons are Both Humanoid and Monsterous, They Ether take the form of a Human or a Black T-Rex. Then The Demon King Class ones, are the strongest type discovered so far. I defeated the first one, it looked like a Giant Black Skeleton That had four eyes and A Pitch Black Sword. I called him Rogharth, King of skeletons. He was strong enough I had to use HDD against." Azure explained. Both Neptune and Nepgear were amazed.

"What are Speedians?"

"Foot Soldiers, They Have Super Human Speed and have Demonic Razor Sharp Teeth, They're humanoid but not very powerful, Problem is hitting them. They usually wear Trench Coats with Face Mouth Masks and use machine guns" Azure said.

"Hey, If you gave a level to The Evil CPUs, What would it be?"

"Rank Z, Demon God Level."

"What's Rank Z?"

"A Level you want to avoid. It's the strongest type of level and can destroy world's in the blink of an eye, so I'm the only one that can take them on." Azure said.

"Wow..."

"Anyway, Looks like we're here." Azure said as they arrived in Lastation.

"HUH?! HOW'D WE GET HERE SO FAST?!" Neptune yelled.

"Plot?"

"You're Right!"

"P-Please Stop Yelling so loud..." Nepgear pleaded.

Then, an explosion erupted near by, And Azure Turned in a Flash.

"...This Sinister Power..." Azure muttered and rushed after it at high speed.

"H-Hey! Azure Wait!" Nepgear yelled as she ran after him and Neptune followed. When Azure arrived at the location, Flames shrouded buildings.

"Flames of Purgatory...!? That means...!" Azure growled as he looked around frantically. He spotted two figures fighting a large Red Fat Giant down the street.

"A Red Demon?! How'd did one get here?!" Azure cursed as he ran after it. He summoned his sword and ran...

 ** _~~~10 Minutes Ago~~~_**

 ** _~~~~Hendrickson Theme Plays (Nanatsu No Taizai Soundtrack~~~~_**

Noire and Uni, In HDD, stood In of the Red Demon, Trying to damage it.

"Damn It! How strong is this thing?!" Noire cursed. The Red Demon Breathed for and the two, but dodged the attack and attacked from the sky.

"EX MultiBlaster!" Uni Yelled as she fired a Green energy beam from her gun, and hit the red demon.

"Lacy Dance!" Noire yelled as she slashed at the red demon. When she finished, she ascended back to the sky.

"Did we win?" Uni asked. Seconds later, A Beam of fire was shot at the two, Both managing to dodge it. The Red Demon was completely unscathed.

"No affect at all?" Noire growled shocked. The Red Demon Turned towards Noire and jumped into the sky. Before Noire could react, The Red Demon smacked her to the ground, and sending Noire Crashing into the ground.

"NOIRE?!" Uni yelled as she Fired at The Red Demon in anger.

Annoyed, The Red Demon Turned and Breathed Fire, Uni managed to dodge it, but not completely. Her right leg was now damaged as she hissed in pain.

"Damn It... Why are none of our attack affecting it...?!" Uni hissed in frustration. The Red Demon flee towards Uni and prepared to strike her down to the ground, Until,

"HYAH!"

A battle cry came from Below and Cut the Red Demons' Arm off. The Red Demon Groaned in surprise as it tried to hold its wound, when Uni Looked up, she saw Noire In NEXT form breathing Heavily as she held her sword that had demon blood on it.

"Noire!" Uni yelled glad Noire was Alright.

"Don't Worry, I'm fine! Let's Finish This!" Noire yelled as she rushed the Red Demon, Stabbing it's Heart. The Red Demon Groaned Loudly in Pain as it was being forced to the ground. Noire pulled her blade out and pulled the Red Demon's Large Heart out as the Red Demon crashed into the ground.

"BRAVE CANNON!" Uni yelled as she fired an energy ram at the Red Demon, causing a large explosion. When it finally died down, The Red Demon laid there.

"We did it!" Uni said as she floated there, Relieved.

 ** _~~~~Hendrickson Theme Ends~~~~_**

"I'm still confused about what that thing was, It wasn't any monster I've seen." Noire said.

"We should bring it into research, and-" before Noire could finish,

"IDIOTS!" A Voice yelled. When the Two Lastation Sisters looked over, They saw Azure rushing towards them.

"Hey! We already took care of it, I Pierced its heart!" Noire yelled.

"IDIOTS!"

"Huh?"

"DEMONS HAVE MORE THAN ONE HEART!"

Before they could react, They were Smacked to the ground, Crashing.

The Red Demon was still alive, Floating above the two, with a Sinister grin.

Both Noire and Uni were back in Normal Human form, Bruised and Injured greatly. Noire coughed up blood while Uni was Unconscious.

"W...What... Hap...pened...?" Noire struggled to say. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that nearly every bone in her body was broken.

Above, The Red Demon Prepared a Purgatory flame blast from its mouth. Noire was able to see the Demon Charging its power up. She tried to move, But was met was extreme pain.

Fear filled her.

Was she going to die?

Was she going to burn to death?

Was she going to let her little sister die along with her?

Every time she tried to move, Pain filled her.

She couldn't do anything.

The Red Demon Fired its Purgatory Fire at the ground, or more specifically, At Noire and Uni. A Large Explosion of fire erupted. A Moment after the flames died down, The Red Demon floated above the Crater, Grinning sinisterly.

Then,

Something like Millions of Needles fills his body. A instinct. A Feeling of Fear.

The Demon Turned around and stared at the ground behind it.

There was A Boy with a black Open hoodie, Black Hair, and regular jeans. He held two girls in his arms and knelt down.

"Y...You..." Noire tried to mutter.

Azure knelt there, Moving at Mach Speed to save the two from Death, and had a Look of Anger on his face.

"Are you alright?" Azure asked. "I'm sorry, I should've gotten here faster than that. Here, Drink This." Azure said as he pulled out a bottle of Medicine. He uncapped it and put it in Noire's Mouth, and she drank it willingly. When she finished, she coughed a few times.

"That was disgusting..." She groaned. "But... I Feel better now...!" Noire said. Then...

She noticed the position she was in. Azure held her close, And Noire Blushed Intensely.

"U-Uh, L-L-Let Go Of Me!" She yelled flustered.

"Ah, Sorry." Azure let her go as she got up in a flash, Still blushing. Azure Pulled out a bottle and gave it to noire.

"Get far away, and give this to Uni." Azure said as he handed both Uni and The Medicine to Noire.

"What are you going to do? Don't tell me you're gonna fight that thing!?" Noire yelled as she held onto Uni. Nepgear and Neptune arrived shortly.

"Goodness?! Uni, Are you alright?!" Nepgear yelled worried about Uni's Well Being.

"NEPU?! A New Monster?! Ugh, Just looking at it feels gross..." Neptune shivered in disgust from the Red Demon.

"Go. Far Away." Azure said as he summoned his Blade and gripped it.

"What are you going to do?" Nepgear asked.

"...Im'ma go Kill this Freak." Azure Growled in anger. He turned towards the Red Demon, Which then shivered in Fear.

"You're going to fight it alone?!" Noire yelled.

"You Can't! It's too dangerous!" Nepgear yelled. Azure turned his head and gave a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, I'll deal with this immedi-" Before azure could finished, A Clawed hand gripped down at azure in a flash. The Red Demon Gripped its hand harder.

"AZURE!" Neptune yelled. Not a moment later, A Slice could be heard, and The Demons Fingers were cut off. The demons Groaned in pain. Azure in a stance with his blade ready.

"GET GOING!" Azure yelled. Nepgear and Noire started to run while Neptune hesitated. Azure looked back and gave another quick reassuring smile. Neptune, feeling at ease, started to run after Noire and Nepgear. Azure then turned his attention back to The Red Demon.

"You're Gonna Tell me How the hell you got here bastard." Azure growled. The Red Demon Fired purgatory fire from its mouth and it hit Azure Dead On, But azure slashed it away.

"Looks Like I'm going to Kill You after all, Screw interrogations." Azure growled in anger. Before The Red Demon Could react, Azure Jumped at Mach Speed and Pierced The Demons Chest, Slashing through it and Leaving a Hole.

"The Red Demon Groaned In Extreme Pain and Fell to its knees. Azure, In The Air and gripping his hand to a fist, was lit with fire. He threw a Punch at it.

"Demon Slaying Technique: Exploding Hammer!" Azure yelled as he released a Stream of Blue flames that resembled a fist and hit the demon dead I the face, And Killing it.

The Demons Corpse was reduced to ash, and The Purgatory Flames Shrouding the city went out. Azure landed on the ground and knelt there for a moment before getting up. He fared at the Ashes of The Red Demon.

" _...How The Hell could a Red Demon come here? There's No Way... Let's just hope that's the only one here. Hopefully there are no more Demons, But just in case, I should check with the other nations._ " Azure thought as he looked over at the sight at which Noire, Neptune and Nepgear ran off to. He saw them running back, With Uni fully healed.

When they caught up to Azure, They were shocked when he won,

"D-Did you win?" Nepgear asked, Amazed. Azure nodded.

"Yep."

"H-How?! We couldn't even scratch it! I females to wound it, but I was in NEXT form for that! How did you...?!" Noire yelled in question.

"I fought those things for a Few Years, Plus you weren't using Demon Slaying Magic were you?" Azure asked.

"Demon Slaying Magic?" Noire asked confused.

"Yeah. Magic that allows one to Slay Demons Easily. Only a select few are capable of learning it though. But it was enhanced on our guns in my world so Soldiers could fight. But it's not as strong as real Demon Slaying Magic." Azure said.

"That's Amazing..." Uni said amazed. Azure turned his head at the Demon Ashes.

"That thing was a Red Demon, A Foot Soldier you could say." Azure said and Noire went Wide Eyed.

"That thing was... Just a Foot Soldier?!" Noire yelled.

"Yeah. The Gray Demons are also Foot soldiers, and they're superior to The Red Ones. The ones that'll be hard are the Grand Demons. Giant Black T-Rex with a lot of Horns and Skin stronger Than Reinforced Steel, no, Even Stronger. They're Pretty Big, As Big as Those Dark CPUs you Told me about." Azure said. All four of them were shocked.

Noire and Uni could Barely do anything against one foot soldier...

And there are demons stronger than that.

"Well, I have a Idea that can help you all, and will repay my debt to you all..." Azure said. The four of them seemed confused by his comment.

"Repay your debt? You don't really have to do that..." Nepgear said.

"Ether way, I think teaching you this will help." Azure said. Noire squinted her eyes and seemed suspicious of azure now.

"What do you mean...? What are you planning to teach us?" Noire asked.

"I'll... Teach you Demon Slaying Magic. That way, if you get attacked by demons again, you'll be able to handle it!" Azure gave a thumbs up. "I'm so smart!"

"...Huh?" They all said.

"Yeah. Plus, If by chance that a Grand Demon was sent here, I'll have help defeating it! Plus, it benefits you greatly. You'll get a lot stronger." Azure said.

"Are you saying I'm Weak?!" Noire growled.

"Yep." Azure said blankly. Noire attempted to stab him with her sword, but azure moved slightly out of the way, grabbed her wrist, and swung her over his shoulder and threw her to the ground. Groaning in anger, Noire got up, to see a ebony blade meet her face.

"I've been fighting demons for years, and you're just a newbie to me. But just let me make one thing clear, You can't beat me or any demons in the state you're in." Azure said. Noire gave a growl, and paused for a moment. Azure, Knowing that Noire given up, Put his sword away.

"I'm teaching you all Demon Slaying Magic, if you wanna be weak, be my guest, however this benefits not only slaying demons, but being better CPUs. Choice is yours." Azure said.

A Moment of silence filled the air, No one said anything.

...

...

...

"I'll... I'll do it! Teach me Demon Slaying Magic!" Neptune said seriously. Everyone except azure were shocked when Neptune said that, and for her to take it seriously is a big thing as well. Azure saw the look in her eyes, and how they were dead serious. Azure smirked.

"Well, we have one. How about you three?" Azure asked Uni, Nepgear and Noire.

"Obviously, I need to get stronger." Uni is in.

"I'll do it! I won't be a bother!" Nepgear is in.

"Fine, since I'm generous, I'll allow you to teach me." And Noire is in.

"Good. Now, We should go find the others, it's going to be a long teaching, and I think its beneficial to the Other CPUs as Well." Azure said.

"Then that means we're going-?!"

 ** _~~~7tsuno:the1 Plays (Nanatsu No Taizai Soundtrack)~~~_**

"Lowee. And Then Leanbox." Azure said as he started walking but then stopped.

"Noire, Contact your oracle and tell her you have to go to Lowee, Tell her to fix all this." Azure said as he started to walk again. Noire paused and pulled out a phone. After a short lay down, she hung up.

"She'll handle all of it."

"Good. Then, Let's Go. I'll teach you on the road." Azure said as he started to walk towards Lowee.

"Yes!" All four yelled as they followed Azure.

...

...

...

 _ **~~~7tsuno:the1 ends~~~**_

 _ **~~~~Meanwhile; Delta Dimension, Unknown Location.~~~~**_

"Tell Me... How is Zaradios Mission in Hyperdimension coming along?" A Male Voice asked.

"Smoothly, Though the Red Demon you gave him get killed by Spirit Heart." A Female Voice said. The Male Voice didn't say anything as Glass tapping Wood was heard.

"I gave him Gray Demons and A Grand Demon, And He intends to push his luck by getting the Red Demon Killed?" The Male Voice Growled.

"Calm Down, Master. Zaradios is not a fool, he has something planned." The Female Voice spoke.

"He Better..." The Male Voice Growled.

...

...

...

 _ **-To Be Continued**_

 _ **Any Questions, Comments or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**_

 _ **AN: For Now, OC Submission is On Hold until further notice. I MAY open them up again for Villains, Because I'm at a Conflict if I should go with what I'm planning right now. If anyone wants to talk about it, PM me, though if you're alright with being spoiled about it.**_

 _ **Just to let you know, I Own the Grand Demons, Speeidans, and Rogharth. If any one wants to use them, Just asks for Permission on PM. I do NOT own The Red and Gray Demons.**_

 _ **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**_


	5. One Step Ends, Another Begins

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _One Step Ends, Another Begins_**

* * *

 ** _~~~DeltaDimension; Malida City, infirmary for Civilians~~~_**

 ** _~~~? POV~~~_**

My Name Is Silver. I Live in Malida City... Well used too.

The City is currently a Battle Ground Against The Demons.

My Clothes Consist of a a James Heller Jacket, Black T-Shirt, Black Jeans with a belt, black Boots, and Black Fingerless Gloves and a silver chain with the ouroboros.

I'm About 18, And I lived in Malida City for awhile, you know, before it was being burned to the ground.

Currently, I'm at a Planeptune Evacuation Infirmary getting patched up because I broke my leg. My leg was healed thanks to Healing Magic, but was told to take it easy anyway.

That's Fine with that though. Lady Yellow Heart is fighting the Evil CPU and Planeptune forces have the advantage in this fight, so I guess I can just stay put.

...

...

...

I have nothing to do than just sit here and do nothing...?

Holy Crap I'm Bored.

 ** _*OVER EXAGGERATED EXPLOSION!*_**

That Sounded Really Close!

I get up and look out of the tent.

About a few miles to my left, Soldier fought Red Demons, And Gray Demons, and to my Right, something really Big was getting Close!

Oh Shit! That's the Demon Of Legend! A Grand Demon!

"Hey! That Demon is heading this way! we need to relocate!" A soldier yelled and People we were healed started to pick up the injured and carry them to safety. I turn back to The Grand Demon Approaching.

"Hey You! Get moving! That Demon is gonna burn this place to the ground!' A soldier yelled at me.

"Well Then, I'd better kill you all before you burn huh?" A New voice said and a Crash landed just feet behind me. I turn and look at the one responsible.

It was a Bulky Man with Black marks that looked like a vest. He hand Silver gauntlets, Black Pants, and Silver Boots. He Had Silver hair with Pitch Black eyes. he had a Weird Mark over his Left Eye.

"S-Shit!" The Soldier next to me yelled, got in front of me and started to shoot. However, the bullets just bounced off him. He started to walk forward, Smirking. In a Panic, The soldier threw a grenade at him, exploding directly in his face.

"Is this the power if a soldier of Planeptune? How Pitiful." The Man with Black markings said as he came out from the dust unharmed. terrified, The Soldier pulled out a Pistol and started to shoot at the man, but the bullets just bounce off. He now stood in front of the soldier, looking down on him.

He extended his arms and clapped on both sides of his Head, when releasing them, The soldier dropped, Dead.

"Now Then, lets get to the real Action shall we?" He asked, Turning to me.

"Huh?"

"I came here, Smelling the presence of a CPU, but it doesn't look like you are, but your sent is that of one. So I followed it, mistaking you for Spirit Heart." He said.

"What...!?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I should've introduced myself. My Name is Vain. I am a Grand Demon together with that Bird Brain over there." He said as he pointed behind him, at the Grand demon getting closer.

 ** _~~~Hendrickson Theme Plays (Nanatsu No Taizai Soundtrack)~~~_**

"Now Then, Hopefully, since you Stink of CPU, You'll Be able to show me a good fight." Vain said as he pulled out a Sword and smacked me away from the tent. Getting up after groaning in pain, I Pulled out a Katana.

"Oh, You use a Katana? Maybe you'll be a good fight after all." Vain said as he lunged at me, Clashing Blades with mine, as a force of wind erupts from the collision.

"Not Bad, It seems this isn't your first fight before, IS IT!?" he yells as he pushes me back. I slam my m=hand to the ground and stop myself from getting sent back any further. I ready my Weapon and it glows Purple.

 ** _"Moonlight Slash!"_**

I Yelled as my blade was released a highly condensed energy at the tip of the blade, That Took the form of a crescent moon. It was sent towards him, and he caught it with his hands, but he was having difficultly pushing it back.

 ** _"Dark Nebula!"_** Vain yelled as a Dark Sphere surrounded Vain and Expanded, dispelling my attack, and the dark sphere launched itself at me, hitting me dead on. I was sent a few feet back, and my upped body was wounded more than my lower.

"Not Bad, Withstanding an Attack from a Dark Nebula, but..." Vain said as he launched himself at me once more, Punching me from below and sending me up in the air. Grunting, I stop advancing in the air, and fire another moonlight slash at Vain. However, He held out his hand, and it expanded into a Large Clawed Hand out of his Black Marks on his body. With his Giant Hand, He Caught and crushed my Attack.

"You'll have to try harder than that." He said as he raised his hand, which turned into a Bird wing. He flapped down and immediately took to the skies. He flew above me and Axe Kicked me to the ground.

"My, What a Bore, and when I thought I'd finally gotten a Challenge out of this Nation." Vain sighed as I was badly injured from his kicked. He kicked me deeper into the ground, making me cough up a bit of blood.

"Come Now, Why don't you transform? You're a CPU are you not?!" Vain yelled as he kicked my stomach, sending me a few feet away from him.

"Hmph, Guess my Nose is failing me. Well, Whatever. I wonder if I can catch up with those Humans if I go right now...?" Vain asked himself as he started to walk away.

 ** _~~~Hendrickson Fades Out~~~_**

* * *

 ** _~~~~Third POV~~~~_**

Silver started to rise. When Vain looked back, he was surprised that Silver was still alive. But that wasn't what was shocking him.

It was the Dark Purple aura surrounding him. Silver stood up fully and I glared at Vain with Different Colored eyes, Dark Blue on the Right and Blood Red on the Left, both gray power symbols.

Vain Shuttered.

"W...Where is this power coming from?! Don't tell me this is...!" Vain muttered in shock. Then, a Dark Purple Aura exploded around him, Blinding Vain.

When The light died down, Vain looked at the New Figure before him, Shocked.

Silver's hair was now smooth jet black and it went down to his shoulders. He had a Black overcoat with a hood, black T-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, black gauntlets and black smoke wings. Age wise, he looked about twenty. He looked at Vain with CPUs Eyes, Dark Blue on the Right and Blood Red on the Left, both with gray power symbols.

Vain once again shuttered.

"So... You really were a CPU... Huh...?" Vain said as Silver smiled sadistically.

"Yeah, CPU Soul Heart. Now we can get to the Real Fight." Silver said as he summoned a Black Nodachi with a Red Edge.

 **AN: Same as Purple Hearts' Sword.**

 ** _~~~Reminded Plays~~~_**

 ** _(Drowning Pool)_**

At Mach Speed, Silver rushed Vain. Vain, Shocked by his Increase in speed, Dodged the blade. Silver Stops and Swings his sword at Vains' Side and slashes it and Vain is Sent crashing into a building. Silver stands on the ground, looking at the collapsing building that vain crashed into. Shortly, Vain Rushes at Silver with Mach Speed with his hand now an axe using the Jet-Black Marks. He swung his axe at Silver, But Silver dodged and Punched Vain dead in the face. Vain Kicks up and Silver and lands a hit. Both gain their distance from each other.

Vain Breathed Heavy and Silver has a Sadistic Smile on his face.

"Awesome! This is a Battle that I Longed for! Give me more! Let's Fight to The Death!" Silver yelled as He Rushed Vain yet again. Vain blocked his oncoming attack with his sword and the two cause a Shock wave from the collision.

 ** _"Dark Nebula!"_**

Vain yelled as he caused an expansion of Black energy around him, Silver forces his body on it. Silver grips his Hand to a fist, and Punches Through the Dark Nebula, and Hits Vain directly in the Gut. Holding his gut in Pain, Vain was punched in the chin by an uppercut by Silver. Spinning in the air, Vain Recovers from the attack and glares at Silver.

"Damn It! I will not be defeated by a CPU!" Vain growled as he Started to Charge a Dark Ball of Black Energy. Silver appears directly in front of him and punches him away from him, Vain Stopping a several feet away from him.

"I'm Bored. I'll be ending this." Silver said in annoyance as he started Generating a blade of deep black energy in his hand.

"Wha...?!"

 ** _"Mugetsu!"_**

Silver swings it at Vain. Doing so causes a massive veil of black energy to erupt upward and approach Vain, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything captured within the energy and continuing to rise, dissipating in the sky.

Silver landed on the ground, Looking at his hands.

"Amazing... So this is the Power of a CPU... Heh... Now I feel like I can do something about this stupid War. First, I should go help Lady Yellow Heart." Silver muttered, As he was about to go fly towards the battle against the Evil CPU, Until...

"RRRAAAAA!" A Demonic roar was heard behind. When Silver turns around, He saw a Grand Demon closer to him than ever, and it roared at him.

"Heh, Maybe you can entertain me, Huh?" Silver asked jokingly. The Grand Demon roared in Hatred and Charged at Silver.

"LET'S SEE WHO DROPS TO THE GROUND FIRST! YOU OR ME?!" Silver yelled as he launched at The Grand Demon.

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is greatly appreciated!_**

 ** _AN: On a Quick Note, Next Chapter will Be in Hyperdimension, Then DeltaDimension, And So On. Mostly to introduce the CPUs in DeltaDimension. So, I hope you enjoyed This Chapter!_**

 ** _Silver( Soul Heart ) is Owned By_** ** _LinleyBaruch_** ** _._**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	6. A Twisted Enemy

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors_**

 ** _Chapter 6:_**

 ** _A Twisted Enemy_**

"So, This is Lowee, Huh?" Azure said as he looked around himself and Viewed Lowee.

"Yep! Let's go get Blanc!" Neptune yelled as she ran towards the basilicom.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't really been to different nations before..." Azure said.

"Are there no other nations?" Nepgear asked, seeming confused.

"Well, There's Only Planeptune and Mörker, And there really aren't any other CPUs I know of that CAN start Nations." Azure Said.

"Isn't Peashy?"

"She Is incapable of Forging a Nation. She refuses to leave my house." Azure sighed.

"What's she like in your world?" Nepgear asked, Curious.

"She's Violent, Tries to act tough, And She is not the brightest color in the Crayon box."

"That's Almost like our Peashy... Except she's a Child." Nepgear said.

"Anyway, you said you'd teach us how to Slay those things, so when is That going to come?" Noire asked. Azure sighed.

"Well, It ain't as easy as that, First you have to start with basics. I'll explain everything else when we get to the Basilicom." Azure said as he walked towards the Basilicom, Noire and the rest followed him as they eventually reach the Basilicom.

* * *

"And that's Why we're here." Azure finished explaining to Blanc about the Possible threat of Red, Gray, or possibly Grand Demons. Blanc stared at him for a moment.

"And You came here for what specific reason?"

"I am going to teach you Demon Slaying Magic."

"Why?"

"Wanna Know how strong a Gray Demon is? All of you're Bones'll get shattered, But hey, If you wanna know that badly." Azure said.

"And How, Pray tell, are you going to Teach us Magic this world never heard of before?"

"Well, We can start by attaching Runes to your weapons and Body to get the body used to Demon Slaying Magic, Then once the Rune disappears, The window to Learning powerful spells will Be open." Azure explained. "Of course, Runes on the body is more for Magic casters."

"Fine. When do we start?"

"Right Now!" Azure said. "Just give me you're weapon." He said.

Blanc summoned her Hammer as She handed it to Azure. He sat down on the ground, Criss cross, and Placed his hand on the base of the weapon. He begun chanting in a Different language as letters appeared in the hammer.

 **"Hear me, Goddess of Celestial Stars. I am a Servant of the Sacred Star, Wielder of The Celestial Flame. Hear my voice, And grant thy weapon the secrets of the stars."** Azure said in a Deeper tone and a Different Language. Different markings appeared on the Hammer and eventually faded away. Azure sighed as he handed the axe back to Blanc.

"And~ We're done. What I gave your Hammer are Star Runes. Star Runes are Runes that Enhance Weapons and Objects and make them able to Have demon slaying abilities. So, In laymen terms, it's like magic enchantment." Azure explained.

"How...?" Blanc was beyond words on Exactly HOW he did that.

"I had some practice. Mostly from my oracle, Who is a God at this stuff." Azure said.

"You're world is A Entirely Different Gamindustri from ours, isn't it?"

"You have NO idea. Now then, Your Sword?" Azure asked. Noire handed him her Rapier and Azure sat down again. He chanted the same thing again and Letters in a different language. They shined light blue as they soon disappeared. Azure handed Noire's Rapier back to her.

"So, We can slay demons with this?"

"It'll become easier. But, This doesn't make you invincible. Don't try and take on Extremely powerful demons by yourself just because you have these runes. They can still kill you faster than you can even blink. Your body will eventually get used to using the runes, and the talent will just come naturally. You won't even know the runes are gone until someone tells you." Azure explained. Then, Neptune came back in with Rom, Ram, Uni and Nepgear.

"Hey, Blanc! Who's That guy?!" Ram asked.

"Who... Is that...?" Rom also asked. Azure turned around. Rom and Ram immediately remembered who he was.

"Hey! It's that one guy that blew up!" Ram shouted, pointing a finger.

"Kablooie..." Rom said.

"Rom, Ram, Don't be rude." Blanc said.

"Ah, That's right. Do you two wanna learn Demon Slaying magic?" Azure asked. Rom tilted her head in confusion while Rams Eyes sparkled.

"That sounds so cool!"

"Slay... Demons...?"

"Yeah, Here, Hold out your arms. I'll give you the runes." Azure said. They seemed confused by runes, But held out her arms anyway. Rom held out her right arm and Ram her left.

Azure had one hand on each arm and his hands started to glow blue. He started chanting the same thing as the weapon runes, and Lowee symbols appeared on the palms of Rom and Rams Hands. When the light died down, The symbols slightly shined.

"What are these?" Ram asked, Slightly disappointed.

"Runes. They help your bodies get experience from using them. Once they disappear, You won't need the runes and can learn Demon Slaying spells with practice." Azure said.

"That's so Cool!"

"Amazing..."

Azure suddenly looked out the window and stared outside.

"Now then, How about we get some practice?" Azure said. Everyone seeming confused about his sudden suggestion.

"But before that, Neptune, Nepgear's, And Uni's weapons." Azure said. Neptune, Nepgear and Uni handed Azure their weapons and He gave them both runes. He handed them back to The Sisters and Uni. Azure started to head towards the door.

"Let's go get some practice."

"Where are we going?" Blanc asked.

"Middle of town."

"HUH?!"

"Why the middle of town?!"

"A Gray Demon is rampaging in town." Azure said, and the room went shocked.

"A Gray What?!" Blanc yelled enraged. She then transformed on the spot.

"Ain't no Demon is gonna destroy my city and get away with it!" Blanc yelled in rage, and flew out the window.

"Let's follow her! She won't be able to handle it alone just yet!" Azure yelled as everyone went after Blanc.

* * *

Building were destroyed. Smoke rose from some of said buildings as A Monster as walked around, stomping the ground.

It was a tall being that had long scaly arms, sharp claws and feet, and small wings. It wore a lower bottom armor and a sun-shaped helmet with a terrifying face. Standing at 29'6" in height, it was larger than the Red Demon and had a slender but muscular body.

"Hey, Asshole!" Blanc appeared and slammed her axe into its head. The Monster was smacked a few feet back as it recovered and glared at Blanc.

"You're gonna pay for ruining my nation!" Blanc yelled as she rushed at The Gray demon. She slammed her axe into its chest, But it barely cut. The monster simply smacked Blanc away, and Blanc was sent flying. But before she could crash, Azure appeared behind her and caught her.

"You Okay?" Azure asked as he landed on the ground. Blanc struggled to get up, but got back up regardless. She grunted in pain.

"Yeah, Damn that thing hits hard!" Blanc cursed.

"Can you still fight?"

"Of course. I'm not gonna be beaten that easily." Blanc said.

"That Things' a Gray Demon. They're stronger than Red Demons, so don't drop your guard. This one is going to be hard." Azure said as he summoned his ebony sword.

Soon, The other caught up to azure and Blanc.

"Geez, You're Fast!" Noire growled.

Azure shrugged. Uni and everyone else then noticed the gray demon.

"W-What is That?!" Uni yelled as she pointed her gun at it.

"That monster... Is scary..." Rom whimpered.

"M-Meh! I-Its not that scary!" Ram said, but she was shaking slightly.

"This monster gives off a Frightening amount of power..." Nepgear said shocked.

"Why does this feel like a Final Boss?! I feel like this was used as a final boss in an Anime before!" Neptune yelled.

"Get ready. He ain't gonna wait for us!" Azure yelled as The Gray demon crossed his arms. Dark Dots dots appeared around him a fun he extended His arms, and they scattered everywhere.

 **"Dark Snow."** The gray demon said in a deep voice. The dots then started to fall like snow. Azure immediately took notice and Coated his Blade in blue flames.

 ** _"Demon Slayer's Dragon Raid!"_** Azure yelled as he slashed a Cloud of Blue flames over the Sky, destroying the Black dots.

"Why'd you destroy those?" Uni asked confused.

"That dark snow is Instant death. don't let it touch you." Azure said.

"So, How are we taking this one down?" Noire asked as she summoned her sword.

"I doubt it'll let any of you get close. So, for starters, Rom and Ram, Try casting a Spell. But transfer your magic into the hand where you're rune is." Azure instructed as Rom and Ram Understood.

 ** _"Ice Coffin!"_** They yelled in sync as they raise their hands with the runes at the gray demons. A large pink chunk of ice that took the shape of a star was thrown at the Gray demon. It hit and the Gray Demon Yelled in extreme pain.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Ram yelled in confusion.

"Your Ice Coffin was infused with Demon Slaying magic, and became a Demon Slaying spell, because you used the hands with the runes. Use the hands with the runes to attack with demon slaying magic, and use the other for regular magic. For Weaponry runes, Just attack regularly, but advance with caution." Azure explained.

Then, He looked up and growled in annoyance.

"Looks like he wasn't alone after all." Azure said. when everyone looked up, they saw 7 more gray demons flying in the air.

"How are we supposed to face this many!?" Uni yelled.

"Just deal with this guy! I'll deal with the bastards up in the air! You guys deal with this one, But be careful!" Azure said as he jumped high in the air. He sword was coated in Blue flames and he slashed one Gray Demon apart with ease.

"Who's Next?" Azure asked as he lunched himself at The Others.

On the ground, The girls were facing the Gray Demon Rom and Ram already damaged.

"He says it as if it's so easy!" Blanc cursed. Neptune and everyone else transformed.

"Well, He has been fighting them for a few years now..." Neptune said.

"I call dibs on this one! I'm going to make it pay for what the red one did to my nation!" Noire said as she lunged herself at The Gray Demon. The Gray Demon blocked Noire's slash as she wounded its arms.

"I'll make you pay for what you and you're friends did to Lastation!" Noire said as she continued To slash at it. But then, The Gray Demon Spread its arms and a Dark Sphere expanded from him as the center.

 ** _"Dark Nebula!"_**

The Gray Demon called out as The attack kept expanding. Noire was almost caught in the attack, but Rom and Ram put up a Magic Shield that successfully saved them.

"Are You alright Noire?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We're damaging it, let's finish it!" Blanc yelled as she rushed at it. The Gray Demon saw An Incoming Blanc and Tried swiping at her, But Blanc dodged and jammed her axe into its head. Smacking it over and falling to the ground.

The Gray Demon quickly recovered and Breathed Black flames at Blanc, Which she dodged again. A Cloud of Black Flames as tall as a skyscraper was created by the attack. Blanc attacked it again and Succeeded in Hitting its face again. The gray demon was about to attack Blanc again, But Rom and Ram castes Absolute Zero and Froze the demon in place in a Large pillar of Pink ice.

The ice shattered and the gray demon shattered with it, Into frozen pieces.

"We did it!" Ram yelled happily.

"Yay...!" Rom also yelled.

"That was tough. I wonder if I could've beat it in Next form...? Ether way, We won. Blanc shrugged while transforming back. Everyone else transformed back and looked up in the air. Azure was pursuing a Gray Demon that was fleeing.

"I thought he would've been done by now..." Noire sighed.

"Maybe we should go help him?" Nepgear suggested.

"No way~! He's totally got this! He slashed one apart with just one hit! He's totally level 99!" Neptune yelled. Then, Sounds of Metal boots walking the stone was heard not to far from them.

When they looked back, they saw a man with Messy Black hair. He is very tall and muscular, and wears a Black longcoat with silver gauntlets and boots. He had Black pants on as he had a Sword strapped to his hip. He had a noticeable Black Mark above his Rights eye as his Eyes were Pitch Black.

"Ahhh~? You all defeated the Gray Demon? I'm surprised you were able to do that, considering that this is a Far superior Monster for this world." The man sighed with a bored and unamused tone. The CPUs shivered for some reason, as the coldness in his eyes frightened them.

"Hm?" The man moved his eyesight to Neptune, Then Noire, Then Blanc. He then grinned evilly.

"Well, isn't today a Productive one? I've found the targets already? And Three of them?" The man said as he started to approach them. The CPUs Quickly summoned their weapons.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blanc ordered. The man didn't so much as twitch as he kept his grin and continued to approach.

"ANSWER ME!" She Yelled in rage as she Rushed the Man, But-

"Annoying." The man said as he backhanded Blanc with little effort and Sent her crashing into several buildings.

"Blanc?!" Everyone yelled, Shocked.

"You son of a-!" Before Noire could finish.

 _*Shing! Shing!*_

"Huh?" Noire dropped to the ground, as well as the other CPUs. The man was now behind all of them as he sheathed his sword.

"Not even fun." The man sighed. He then turned around as looked at all of them.

"Now then, Which one is the True Target?" The man said as he pulled out a Shard that glowed Blue. He waved it over Nepgear first, Nothing.

Then Uni, Nothing.

Rom and Ram, Nothing.

Noire, Nothing.

Finally, Neptune.

The Shard started to glow brighter. The man grinned.

"Looks like we found the target." He said as he pulled out his sword. It was a Silver blade with a Black leather handle. He hovered it over Neptune, who was unconscious and starting to bleed.

"Sorry, Nothing personal, But I'm just doing my job. You'll become a Great threat to the Demon Tribe if your left alive." The man said as he was about to stab Neptune, But-

"Die-" before the man could finish, A fist met his face and sent The man flying whilst coughing up a bit of blood. He crashed through Several Buildings, about thirteen in total, until he stopped with a louder crash.

Azure stood on the ground with a Enraged expression, as he glared at the one responsible. He quickly turned to the others. He pulled out a Green Ball the size of a Bouncy ball and slammed it on the ground, A Green Sphere was created and Enveloped everyone. All of their wounds disappeared and they regained consciousness.

"Ugh, What Happened...?" Neptune complained.

"All of you, Leave. I can't have you all in my way." Azure said as he gripped his Blade. He turned towards the Direction where The man went as he started to walk back, Unfazed but had a noticeable Fist mark on his left cheek. Azure gripped his sword.

"Go! Now!" Azure ordered.

"No Way! We're-"

 **"LEAVE!"** Azure finally snapped. Neptune Shocked, She stared at Azure for a moment. Everyone else finally started to leave, which Neptune being the last one to go.

"I won't let you escape." The man said as he raised his arm. Azure quickly cut it off, came back around, and kicked his head. The Man stumbled forward a but, Slamed his foot into the ground, and swung his blade behind him, Hoping to slash azure.

But Azure Blocked the attack with his sword, and was sent back a few feet. When the man turned around, Azure moved at Mach Speed and Kneed his Face. Jumping over the man, Azure rushed back at him and the two started to clash swords.

"Interesting, Lord Spirit Heart, You're even more powerful than I heard." The man said.

"Considering you know my CPU name, I take it you're from Delta Dimension, Aren't you?" Azure asked.

"Yes, **My Name is Zaradios.** It's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance." The man known as Zaradios greeted himself. Azure Kicked his Chin, and Zaradios punched his face. However, Azure spun around and slashed Three deep cuts into Zaradios Chest. However, Black Marks covered them and the wounds were healed.

"Useless."

Azure finally kicked Zaradios with enough Force to his face, He was forced back. Quickly recovering, He grinned at Azure.

"Amazing. Looks like I'll be having some fun with you!" Zaradios yelled as he pointed his sword at Azure. Azure gripped his sword as the two stared each other down.

They rushed at each other, Clashed Blades, and a Explosion of Lighting emerged from the collision...

 ** _-To Be continued_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is Greatly Appreciated!_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	7. Chaos

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors_**

 ** _Chapter 7: Chaos_**

* * *

 ** _~~~Third POV~~~_**

East of Malida city, A Party of Men were fighting against a horde of Red and Gray Demons. the Party had the upper hand on the demons, and continued further into demonic territory.

"Drive Them Back! The Soldiers already have enough problems, We have to keep these bastards at Bay!" A Hunter yelled.

An Hour passed, and they wiped out the demons in the area.

"Damn, these guys are Different than other Demons...!" A Teen Hunter yelled as he sat down on a rock.

Standing at 5'8'', he has unkempt, amber-brown hair that parts in the middle, green eyes and has a thin yet muscular frame. He wears a gold bandanna that trails down his shoulders, a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a blazing sun on his chest with a Power Symbol in the middle, a tan, short-sleeved jacket over it, brown fingerless gloves, blue skinny jeans and brown hiking boots.

"...They're just Regular Gray Demons." Another Teen Hunter said from behind him.

Standing at 5'9'' and having a lean, well-toned body, He has short, grey hair that is swept back, red eyes and a scar running diagonally across his face. He wears a silver scarf, a deep blue, full-body jumpsuit with silver lines running down his body and a picture of a crescent moon on his chest with a power symbol in the middle, a pair of white shorts with a black belt, black wrist bands and matching fingerless gloves and black, steel-toed shoes.

"Don't seem like it. They seem Stronger than most, Yuna."

"That's Because you usually take them down before you could actually let them get a hit in, Sol." Yuna said as he sighed.

"Ether way, These guys are just foot soldiers in the end. I actually want a shot at that Evil-CPU!"

"You mean the one that attacked?"

"Yeah! I Want a crack at her! This stupid war has to end at some point!" Sol said as he stood up. Yuna sighed.

"If it was going to be that easy, This war would've ended already moron. Lord Spirit Heart and Lady Yellow Heart hasn't been able to end this war yet, and Lady Yellow Heart just so happens to be fighting The Evil CPU." Yuna said.

"By the way, Do we know their True Names?" Sol asked, But Yuna nodded.

"No. We only know their Evil CPU's that have been Pillaging Place after Place." Yuna said.

"That's bothering... we don't even know there names after how many years...?"

"I'm sure our CPU knows their CPU names at least. And, Honestly, I don't want to know who they are. I just want to end this war as soon as possible." Yuna said as he glanced at a Corpse of a Gray Demon.

"This war was started for no reason... I'm going to end it somehow." Yuna said as he turned back Sol.

"I'll end it somehow, Mark my words." Yuna said. Sol smirked.

"I feel the same way." Sol said.

"Hey! You Two! Let's gte a move on!" A Fellow hunter yelled. Sol and Yuna turned to the rest of their party packing up and leaving. Sol and Yuna caught up and advanced further to the border to the City, Leading to Planeptune Capital and The Soldiers struggling against Demon Forces.

 _ **~~~One Hour Later~~~**_

After taking down another horde of Demons, The Hunter Party continue to advance towards the Soldiers Fighting at the Border of Malida. unknown to them, However, eyes were above them... A Man, watching them advance and ready to strike like a hawk from the sky hunting for prey.

This Mans' attire consisted of a Dark Brown trenchcoat with a Black Hood. Also Wearing Black Pants with Brown Leather Boots. He wore a White shirt underneath his jacket, and had a Sword with a leather handle on his back. He had no Gauntlets of any kind. His hair was a Regular brown. He has a Demonic Symbol above his Right eye, making both eyes Jet Black.

"Alright... Which ones are the strongest...?" He asked. His voice was Mature mixed with Evil in it. He glanced at the first 5 in the party.

"No..."

Then The next 7.

"No..."

Then, To Sol and Yuna.

"..."

To Sol and Yuna, They were in the very back of the party.

 _ **"Is It You Two?"**_

Sol and Yuna both had a Major Shiver down their spine as they quickly turned to the Building East of Them.

The Man looked down on them from a collapsed building. He had he sword gripped in his hand as he looked specifically at Sol and Yuna.

A Stunned Silence was between the Three.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What's Wrong?"

"...!"

"...!"

"You brats just gonna keep looking at me like Idiots?" He asked.

Then, He disappeared. Sol and Yuna Confused, They look around frantically before they realize that he was behind them. He had his back turned on them as both Sol and Yuna Quickly put distance between this guy and them.

"You two... are CPU's, Correct?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"CPU's?"

Both were confused as to why this man referred to both of them as CPU's.

"You are CPU's? Are You Not?" He asked again.

"What are you talking about!? Who are You!" Sol yelled in anger as he readied his weapon. Yuna did the same as he got in a stance.

"Oh Yes... How rude of me..." He said as he turned to the Two. He gave a calm Smirk.

 **"My name is R** **ädsla. I am here to Hunt or be Hunted."** He said as he pointed his sword at both of them.

The rest of the party in front of Sol and Yuna, Noticed the Demons' presence.

"Shit! How did he get so close to us without anyone noticing!?" A Hunter yelled.

"Doesn't matter! We have to take him down!" Another yelled as he pulled out a greatsword.

All of the party pulled out their weapons. From Bows to Spears, Guns to Rapier's, Sword's to Axes. They all surrounded Rädsla as he did not respond in the slightest. He didn't lose a hint of his calm, Composed attitude. He didn't lose he smirk.

"The Thrill of the Hunt... I've longed for this Thrill. It hasn't come to me yet. I begin to worry it never will. The Lady always gets Spirit and Yellow Heart, so I was sure I would never feel the Thrill of The Hunt. But Now... a Pair of Promising Hunter's with exceptional Power have entered my Vision, Two of which being CPU's. Or at least smell like it. Now then, Will you give me that thrill? Will you promise me a Thrill that will be considered my most Glorious Fight? Possibly my Last? I'm curious about what you will show me, Humans." Rädsla said. The Hunter's growled at him in annoyance and Hate.

"Don't let him get to you! He's taunting us! Don't fall for it!" A Man yelled as he aimed him bow at Rädsla.

"Are you all predators after the prey? Like a pack of wolves after a Deer? Or is it I that Is the predator and you are the prey, Like A Wolf to Sheep?" Rädsla asked.

"What are we waiting for!? Attack!" A Man yelled.

"Idiot! Don't approach him carelessly! We have to form a plan!" Another yelled. Rädsla gripped his sword slightly, causing shock and surprised from the Party.

"Alright... I suppose that this means that I will strike first..." Rädsla said as he disappeared from his spot. Confused by where he went, Everyone looked around, worried of where he went. He appeared again above two men, Grabbed their heads by their face, and ripped them off wothe ase and threw them. he landed on the ground and flew at the man with a greatsword.

"Damn It! **Grand Strike!** " The man yelled as he swung his blade with full force, sending Rädsla flying.

"Everyone! Attack him at Once!" He yelled. Everyone proceeded to attack.

 _ **"Infernal Slash!"**_

 _ **"Electrical Storm!"**_

 _ **"Killer Blizzard!"**_

 _ **"Divine Judgement!"**_

 _ **"Ghost Kill!"**_

Hunter's called out their names one by one as they hit Rädsla. Casuing a Explosion of Fire, Electricity, Wind, and Ice, It rose to the sky like a tornado. As soon as the explosion died down, A crater was left in it's place.

"Did we get it?" Someone asked.

"I'm sure that must've got him. It had to, No Human can survive something like that." Another answered.

To their shock, Rädsla walked out of the crater, looking as if nothing happened to him.

"Wha_!? We did nothing to him!?"

"Oh No, You did something." Rädsla said. "You all got my jacket dirty."

Everyone wasted no time a lanuched at him. Rädsla wasn't even gazed at their attempt to kill him, and simply kept his cool, and gave a calm grin. Then, A Dark Sphere started to form around them, and it expanded.

 ** _"Dark Nebula!"_**

All of the Hunter's were blown away at the tremendous force of Rädsla Dark Nebula.

Nearly everyone in the Party were defeated. Everyone, Except Sol and Yuna, who were still up and at it.

"Still standing...? You're deserving of titles as CPU's." Rädsla Said. Sol growled and launched at him.

"SOL, WAIT!"

"GRAAAAAH!" Sol landed hit at Rädsla's Face, which he didn't even bother dodging. Rädsla Took no damage from Sol's hit, which shocked Sol. Rädsla Kicked him in the abdomen and sent him flying, making Sol cough up a bit of blood. He hit a Building wall, and slid down. He got back up, holding his lower abdomen.

Rädsla started to walk towards Sol, But Yuna launched at him from the Rädsla's Right, Rädsla reacted by holding up his forearm, blocking the swing. The attack didn't even scratch him, much less drive him back in the slightest.

Rädsla Used his left hand and pulled out his one handed sword. Yuna retreated and gained distance near Sol.

"Sol, This is bad. We can't beat this guy."

"Damn, That guy punches hard...! But I ain't giving up!" Sol yelled as he launched at Rädsla again.

"Dumbass!" Yuna yelled as he followed him. Rädsla Remained calm as the two closed in on him. Sol landed a Punch at Rädsla's Face, Abdomen, and uppercutted him. Rädsla Was sent in the air, Yuna appeared and landed a slash across his chest. Rädsla, at this point being a ragdoll, being slash around, was being barraged by Attack after attack by Sol and Yuna.

When Rädsla was finally sent up into the air even further than before, Sol launched up like a Rocket and appeared above Rädsla. He then axe kicked him down to the ground, and he crashed, making a pillar of debris and smoke.

Sol landed on the ground, And bore witness to the crater he made from Axe kicking Rädsla down. Yuna panted lightly, But Sol's breathing was heavier.

"Told You... That he... Was nothin'...! Hehe..." Sol said between breaths.

 **"...Is this the defeat- No... The Death, You had imagined for me?"**

"...!"

"...!"

Both Yuna and Sol looked over at the crater, still shrouded in smoke, as Rädsla walked out of it. His jacket was a bit torn now, and he had a Hole in his clothes on his Upper abdomen, where Sol ace kicked him.

"That's Impossible... How can you still be alive!" Yuna yelled. Rädsla Grinned.

"The answer is simple; I am Superior. A Human cannot kill a Demon like me. But, You two aren't human... You're CPUs... However, You didn't manage to kill me, even with all those attacks. What will you do now?" Rädsla Asked. Sol grint his teeth together in anger.

"Damn It... Damn It...!" Sol cursed. Rädsla started to walked towards them, with his sword in his left hand.

"If you cannot hunt, Then you will be hunted." Rädsla Said. Sol gripped his hand into a fist.

and slowly...

A Gold aura soon surrounded him.

Rädsla Stopped and look at Sol, who had a Gold aura around him. When he looked at Yuna, He was the same, except that he had a silver aura around him.

Rädsla Grinned.

"Yes... Yes...! Show me what you can do!" Rädsla Yelled in absolute joy.

A Gold light enveloped Sol, and a Silver light enveloped Yuna. Rädsla Didn't faze from the light, continuing to look directly at it, with ever so more joy in his Jet Black eyes.

When the light faded, Sol and Yuna's Appearences completely changed.

 ** _~~~Dragon Force Plays~~~_**

 ** _(Fairy Tail Soundtrack)_**

Sol, now standing at 5'10'', his hair is mostly the same, except now it is a fiery yellow, his eyes are a piercing light blue, and his bandanna is replaced with a navy blue, see-through visor that doubles as his Head Processor unit. He wears a white, skintight jumpsuit that covers everything aside from his hands, head and feet, with his hands and feet having Gauntlets and Greaves colored yellow, gold and white. His shoulder, waist, and feet Processor units have the appearance of that of Shogun/Samurai armor colored gold and white with hints of blue, and his wing proccessor Units are that of Phoenix wings colored a fiery red, orange and yellow.

Yuna, now At a staggering 6 feet, his hair remains the same, except he is now sporting a long, thin ponytail, his eyes turn an emerald green and his jumpsuit becomes pitch-black. His Processor Units are sleek and metallic with a silver color, with his head Processor Uni being a silver helmet with a black visor that covers the upper portions of his face, leaving only his lower jaw visible, and his Wing Processor Units take the shape of twin, crescent moons.

"Amazing... Amazing...! Just from feeling your power alone, I can feel the Thrill! I Thank You, CPU's! But, why stop with a glance?! Come! Let us fight!" Rädsla Yelled in Excitement. Sol and Yuna glared at him.

"...Sol?"

"What?"

"Let's Kick this guys' ass."

"Yeah."

Sol and Yuna move at Mach speed and catch Rädsla off guard. Both of them land a Devastating blow to his face, and they send him flying, breaking his nose, and having blood run down his face. Rädsla Recovers and backflips. He jumps up into the air, but before he could attack, Yuna appeared behind him, and slashed his blade into Rädsla's Back. Blood gushed out of his back, as Rädsla himself hacked up blood.

But, Instead of having a Pained face, he had a insane smile. He slashed his sword At Yuna, But he easily dodged it. Sol appeared from Behind him, and landed a Blow in his lower Abdomen, Which made Rädsla hack up a ton of Blood.

Rädsla Slashed his away, But didn't damage him in the slightest. All three landed on the ground, Rädsla on his knees, hacking up blood.

He gave a Insane smile of excitement, and held out his right arm. His arm then transformed into A Complete Black Arm, Similar to that off a beast, claws and all. He rushed at the Two.

Rädsla Slammed his Claw down at them, But instead of them being damaged, Sol blocked it with little effort. He pushed the Claw away, and Yuna saw an Opportunity to attack. He stabbed Rädsla Chest, Piercing his heart.

However...

Rädsla Grabbed his arm, Shockimg him.

"Let me share a fun fact, Demons Have 6 hearts in total. Superior ones have 7. Let us continue!" Rädsla Said with Sadistic joy as he pulled Yuna's Blade out of his chest. Before Rädsla could do anything else, Sol came from below, and Landed a blow at Rädsla's lower abdomen. Rädsla Was sent flying, and Sol followed.

"I'm Ending This!" Sol yelled as He gripped his first. He started packing an enormous amount of energy into it, and it started to glow yellow. Rädsla Slammed his feet into the ground and swiped his Claw at Sol, Whixh swiftly dodged it, and landed one final blow, directly into Rädsla.

 **"Sun Fist!"**

Sol yelled as a Light was seen within Rädsla's body. Rädsla Had a look of shock, until he gave a calm, and more composed look, as if admitting defeat. An explosion occurred around the two, that was about as big as an 10 story office building.

~~~Music Ends~~~

When the explosion faded out, Yuna was seen walking towards the center of the explosion, Until he saw Sol looking down at something.

When Yuna was next to Sol, he saw only a fraction of Rädsla left. His entire lower body was gone, his right arm was missing, and he was Complete jet black.

"Hehehe... I finally felt a rush... Against someone... Other... Than... The lady... Hahaha..." Rädsla Said weakly. His hand started to turn to dust, and be blown into the wind. Shortly, most of his remains started to be turn to ash.

"You won... CPUs... That... Means you... Have the right... To continue... Living... Truth... Be told... I never had interest in this war... But... I sensed your... Power... And thought... I could feel... The thrill... Of the hunt... Nothing... Makes me happier..." Rädsla Said as the rest of his body turn to ash and was blown away with the wind.

"..."

"..."

"...So in short... You came here to die. That was your Real intention... Wasn't it?" Sol asked.

"..."

Sol looked at himself, and Yuna did the same.

"How the hell did this happen?" Sol asked.

"No Idea. But this power... That guy said we were CPU's, but how? We were born human." Yuna asked.

"Whatever! We have the Strengh to end this war now! We can finally end this!" Sol yelled.

"Yeah. We should go help Lady Yellow Heart. I'm pretty sure we can help her-" before Yuna could finish, something crashed near the two.

Both Yuna and Sol looked over at the crater, and saw someone that never thought they'd see up close.

"Lady Yellow Heart?!" Sol yelled. Yellow Heart, also known as Delta Peashy, Got up from the crater, glaring up. A Flame surrounded a Clocktower, and something was seen at the top.

~~~Black Goku Theme Plays~~~

(Dragon Ball Super Soundtrack)

"You...!" Peashy Growled as she readied her gaunlets again.

The Figure on top was shortly coming into vision.

She wore a Attire that was similar to a battle dress, with a symbol on the left side of it. She had a Black processor unit on, with Blue lining on it, also showing the middle of her breasts. She had Purple Gauntlets on, and a shoulder pad on her left shoulder. She had Purple hair, just as long as she is tall, tied in twin tails. She held onto a Huge sword, with the same mark on its core.

Sol and Yuna bore witness to their new enemy. The vile evilness that could feel was no joke.

 _ **"Alter Purple!"**_

 **"...Why must you continue to call me "Alter"?"** She asked. She gave a evil and cocky grin.

 **"My name is _Chaos_ Purple; _My Name is Neptune_."**

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! NEPTUNE IS A ANTAGONIST?!**

 **I've finally got this done! Sorry for the wait!**

 **The Design for Chaos Purple, Is property of VerniyMisaki on Deviantart.**

 **Plz check out his Design for Chaos Purple! I did my best to describe it, But I'm Dumb, and I probably did it stupid. So check out that if you need a clearer description! And a big thank you, VerniyMisaki, For allowing me to use the Design! I am Eternally Grateful!**

 **Also, The Term "Chaos CPU" is a Thing is the Game "Nep Nep Connect" that was released in Japan. I don't think there is a Release for The West, but there are Pictures of The Chaos CPUs!**

 **So I don't own The Chaos CPU Term.**

 **The OC, Sol and Yuna, are owned by Submitter Twilightiger1602!**

 **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**


	8. Azure Vs Zaradios

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **AN: By The way, Azure looks about 14, my mistake for not putting that on prologue. Also, Both Dimensions this chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: Azure vs Zaradios**

* * *

The City of Lowee was in shambles. Building's collapsed, Car's Destroyed, Basically The Apocalypse came for Christmas early.

Then, A Loud Shock wave of Sword slashes, along with electricity, emerged and roared like Thunder. It stopped and Moved up further into the sky. With a Last, Louder shock wave, It Stopped.

Azure and Zaradios, Whose blade had lightning around his blade, floated in the air. Azure then moved at Mach speed and clashed Blades with Zaradios, and pressed against his blade with his own, Lightning streaming off Zaradios Blade.

"How did you get here?" Azure asked, unfazed.

"Most probably the same way you did." Zaradios said as he slashed Azure away. They started to fall towards the ground, slashing at Each Other as they descended down. They both hit the ground hard enough to make a small pillar of dust and debris. Azure ran out seconds later, and spun around, and Zaradios came out like a rocket and slammed his sword at Azure, who blocked it.

"Hmm... You're not so bad." Azure said, almost impressed.

"Thank You, A Honor to be complimented bu someone who goes toe-to-toe with milady." Zaradios said.

"Hmm... So whose order's are you acting on?"

"Lady Chaos Purple."

"Alter Purple, Huh...?" Azure slashed Zaradios away, who was only driven a few feet back. He gripped his fist, and threw a punch at Azure, but Azure Swiftly and easily dodged, grabbed his arm, and threw him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Zaradios laid there for a moment, and was about to get up slowly, But Azure Loaded his Foot with Blue Flames, jumped up, and axe kicked Zaradios deeper into the ground, resulting in a large pillar of dust and debris.

After the dust cleared, A large crater was seen, and Zaradios was at the bottom of it with a Mark in his Middle abdomen was seen. It most probably broke his Ribs.

Azure landed on the ground close to him.

"Sate, Sate, Sate, Gonna feel me in on the details? Or do I have to break more of ya bones?" Azure asked with a straight face while cracking his knuckles.

"Ehhhhh? Your more powerful than I had anticipated you'd be..."

"What? You Done? You didn't even get serious yet."

"Hoooo~? You caught on?"

"Course. I've been at this longer that you have, Kid." Azure said as he grabbed the collar of his short and raised him up.

He loaded his foot with Blue Flames, and Let go of Zaradios, letting him fall. Then, Azure Kicked Zaradios Chin and Sent him up high in the air.

Azure Then Jumped up just as high and instantly caught up.

"Still not gonna talk, huh?" Azure asked, as They kept advancing. Zaradios only responded with an attempted side kick, But Azure Jumped above Zaradios Head, Loaded his foot with Blue Flames, and Axe kicked him down to the ground. He crashed in the ground and made a large pillar of Dust and debris that was as high as Planeptune Tower.

When The Dust Clears minutes later, Azure landed in the Giant Crater that he made. Zaradios upped body was in the ground while his legs were visible.

"Gonna get up?"

"...Yes." A Muffled voice underground said. A Dark Light started to show up and A Small explosion occurred. Zaradios rose out of the ground and cracked his neck.

However... Now, Part of his head was Burned, along with a Flesh wound on his Right Chest, which was bleeding greatly.

"You're not The Strongest CPU in Delta Dimension for Nothin'. I almost died, you bastard." Zaradios said. A Black mist surrounded his face, and his Flesh wound. When they moved, The wounds were completely healed.

"You Attacked All my Friends, and You were about to kill Neptune. If you're from Delta Dimension, Why are you after Neptune?"

"Hmm... I suppose it won't be that much of a problem to tell you..." Zaradios said.

"I was asked to eliminate a CPU who bore a striking similarity to an old goddess of Delta Dimension. And this world, had that CPU. Delta Dimension and Hyper Dimension are more closely related than you Girl, Neptune was it?" Zaradios Paused before continuing.

"...Is a _**True Goddess Candidate.**_ "

* * *

 ** _~~~Malida City; Near Enemy Front Lines~~~_**

The Desd body of a Grand Demon laid on its side with it jaw wide open, and a giant slash across it, laid dead. Silver(Remember Him?) was on his knees and breathing heavily. He turned back into human form.

"That... Was... A Challenge... And They're are... Stronger ones out there... Jeez..." Silver said between breaths.

Then, some footsteps were heard from behind him as it approached closer. When Silver turned around, A Man in Camo and a assault rifle in his hands approached him.

"A Soldier?"

"Yeah. Names' Garland. Did... You defeat that Demon?" He asked.

"Yeah... Though it took longer than I thought...! I have no Strengh at all..." Silver said as he fell on his back.

"Here, I'll held you." Garland said, putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Don't you have your own problems?"

"Well, I don't really leave people to die. Plus, I saw part of the fight. You're a CPU, and well, Since I kinda know you're on our side, That is Plenty of Reason. Now let go, We gotta get out of the open." Garland said.

"...That won't be necessary, Gentlemen. I'll take that CPU odd you're hands." A Female voice said behind them.

However, This voice wasn't like any other voice. It sent a major chill down their spines, and the gravity got incredibly heavier. It felt like it could crush them any moment under the weight.

When they dared to glance back, they saw a Mature woman with Dark Blue hair, She held onto a mechanical Gray Axe with Dark Blue on the Edge.

(Yeah, Just search up a Picture of her after this chapter ends... I can't describe it... Sry...)

"..." She landed on the ground softly. Garland thought he could make a break for it with Silver and escape, but with this person here, That was Impossible.

The instant he'll try, He'd die on the spot. There's no way a Normal human could take this Woman on alone.

"Did you not hear me? You can just drop him on the ground. I'll take him off your hands." She said approaching. Garland found it more and more harder to be able to stand, And it became harder to breath. He fell to a knee.

The Woman took interest in this.

"Impressive. To still be Conscious when your this close to me." She said, Impressed.

"W-...Who... Are You...?!" Garland asked. The woman smiled a cocky grin.

"Ah, Forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is **Chaos White; My Name Is Blanc.** Now then, Drop the human and leave." She said.

"..." Garland didn't react, nether did Silver. They could do nothing but be pulled down by the power she wielded.

"Hm? No response? Well then..." She held up her sword. "Goodbye, Human. You gave me interest, for even a moment." She said, and was about to slash Garand.

However-

Chaos White Stopped as her axe was only inches away from the two. She then glanced back at her background surroundings.

However, Instead of the usual Destroyed City that should a bit more on fire, there was a giant Blue Lazered Pillar of energy piercing the sky.

"Hmm...? Not a CPU... What is that...?" Chaos White asked. Then, something caught her vision.

Well... When I say something, I mean Someone.

However, That someone disappeared rather quickly.

That someone reappeared when a Large dust cloud and a small cash in the ground was heard near them. Chaos White looked to her right, and saw the one who caused that pillar.

He had neon blue hair with a white stripe, a green stripe, a black stripe, and a purple stripe, all running horizontally, the white stripe meets with the purple in the middle of the front and back of his hair, below that the green and black did the same. His hair is pretty long. He wears a black zipup hoodie with white accents over a white shortsleeve shirt with blue accents, also green jeens with white stripes, and finally a pair of purple boots with black laces. He is also muscular. For weapons, he has Black and Gold Gunblades and they have 4 barrells on each blade.

"Hmm...? _(He has more power than this one here... Is he even a CPU? I doubt it, he does resemble one, but his signature is not fully CPU.)_ " Chaos White thought as the Man glanced at her.

"..."

"..."

"...Hoh? So is that it?" Chaos White asked. The man raised his weapons at Chaos Black.

"Very Well. I changed my mind, You're going to come with me instead!" Chaos White said as she gripped her Weapon.

* * *

 ** _-To Be continued_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! Feedback is Greatly Appreciated!_**

 ** _And Yeah, Chaos White(Chaos Blanc) is also From Nep Nep Connect, I don't own it. Search up a Exact description, I'm just..._ _TERRIBLE_ _at it._**

 ** _This New character's Author will be recognized when Name of OC is Announced. So, Next Chapter._**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	9. Azure Vs Zaradios 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 9: Azure vs Zaradios 2**

* * *

 **~~Hyper Dimension; Lowee~~**

"True... Goddess candidate?" Azure said, Confused.

"CPUs who are worthy to the title of "True Goddess." There are not Many of them, but there are still some. I was sent here to eliminate Thr True Goddess Candidate in this world." Zaradios responded.

"Hmm... I have a question. Let's say I wasn't transported here? Would you still have come here anyway to Eliminate Neptune?" Azure asked.

"Well, If Milady hadn't found this Dimension That you were transported to, Maybe not. But, It still would've been found out, So it could've happened ether way." Zaradios said.

"Hmm... Well then, It's a good thing I was sent here." Azure said.

"Hm?"

"Now That I know that Neptune is a True Goddess Candidate, There isn't a chance that I'll let you succeed." Azure said. Zaradios simply sighed with the same calm and composed smile as before.

"Oh Boy, I messed up. Now I got Lord Spirit Heart guarding The Target. Bad Day, Bad Day." Zaradios shrugged his shoulders with a Sarcastic attitude.

"Don't say that. You didn't really care if the info was slipped, did you? And besides, I would've guarded her ether way." Azure said.

"Guess so." Zaradios said. He then jumped up atop of a Almost collapsed building. "Well Then..." Zaradios raised his sword slightly and gripped it. Lightning formed on it as the Blade was raised higher, and it grew fiercer.

"Küson, Nälel, Ingarä! Thrösa Kül asł kruräl Raïmrai!" Zaradios started chanting in another language. Azure saw Thunder clouds forming over the sky. He store at it as Zaradios continues to chant.

"INGARÄ! COËM SLAVAÏN! HÏSN GLAÏN FORINGRÏND!" Zaradios finished Chanting as The Lightning went into streams and flew into the clouds, with a single stream of lightning was still going into it.

 **[Full Translation] : Sky, Earth, Thunder! Bring me Destructive Dark Lightning! THUNDER! Bring Chaos! And Destroy thy Enemy!**

Shortly, a Large ball of lightning started to come down, strikes hitting the ground and damaging Lowee further. Azure store at in, While Zaradios' Sword was clouded with Lightning. He raised his sword above his head.

"This attack is One of my Trump Cards. Feel the Wraith of Thunder." Zaradios said.

 ** _"INGARÄ KUÜN HÏSN!"_** Zaradios yelled as he swung his sword down.

 **[Full Translate]** : **Thunder Lord's Hammer**

The strike hit the ground, as azure in the middle of it. It exploded as a large shockwave expanded for Miles on end. The lightning faded as only a deep crater was left.

In the Middle of It, Was Azure. His Jacket and short were almost blow off, Only his right sleeve up to his shoulder remained. His body looked almost fine, though in reality he DID suffer damage. He looked Unconcious. His position was that his face was in the ground, and his ass up in the air.

"He took it on, and didn't even TRY to evade? He must've been a bit cocky, If not Too Cocky." Zaradios said as he turned around. "Well Then, I should go find that Candidate and-" Before Zaradios could finish, He stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and looked down at Azure.

Azure then Jumped backwards and stood up. He dusted himself off and stretched.

"Wow, That was good for a Pawn! Nice! Had no idea people like you existed in Mörker!" Azure said, Impressed. Zaradios simply stared down at him, in shock.

"Ah... Ah... Ahhh...!" Zaradios couldn't help but stare down at him in shock.

"Well then, Since you showed me Your Full Power, I'll show you a Bit of Mine." Azure said. He then grinned like an Idiot, and gained a Straight, focused and serious face. He held both of his Arms back, like he was flexing his biceps, and spread out his feet, digging them into the ground.

In Inhaled and exhaled, with a Small whirlwind surrounding him shortly after. It reached to the edges of the crater as Zaradios looked down at him, kinda backing away.

Then... Azure gave a Small Glare at Zaradios, and Zaradios felt as if he was Facing A Beast that was The size of a Mountain. A MAJOR chill ran down his spine, as slowly grew a face of absolute terror.

"Ahhh...! Ahhh ahhhh! AHHHHH!" He started to panick in fear. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run, Run Far away, but he was frozen in place, he couldn't move.

Then, Azure disappeared.

Zaradios looked around frantically.

But, Zaradios looked down, and saw Azure down at him.

Everything happened in slow motion... Azure held back his Fist, gripped it so hard his muscles started to Flex greatly.

Then, It looked like he said something...

 **"Gran Indaka"**

Azure landed A blow to Zaradios Ribcage. The punch didn't stop, as it continued to advance further into his body. You could hear the bones shattering, as Zaradios Thew up About a Liter of Blood.

Then, Zaradios was sent flying. He hit the ground and continued to crash through the ground for about 4 miles, and Hit a Building, Causing a Huge pillar of dust and Rubble, and the building collapsed.

Azure eased up on himself as Stood up. He exhaled, and looked at the damage he caused.

"...Uh-oh... I'm gonna get yelled at..." Azure said. Looking at everything he did to Blanc's Nation. Well, Only part of it was destroyed, so it won't be as bad.

"Hmm... I should go find everyone. I wonder where they went?" Azure asked as he jumped down and started to walk.

"Azure~!" A voice called out. When Azure looked to his right, he saw everyone running to him.

"Ah! You're all okay?! Great! I learned some stuff about that guy!" Azure said as everyone was in front of him.

"Firstly..." Blanc said, stepping up to Azure.

"Thank you for Defending my Nation." Blanc said with a cute smile.

When Neptune heard the way Blanc said that, her chest started to slightly ache.

"No Pr-"

A Bright light enveloped Blanc at that moment. And an Axe sent Azure flying Into the building he jumped off, and he crash through it easily.

A **Pissed** White Heart levitated inches off the ground, breathing in and out in Super Saiyan Rage, and growled like a Demon.

She then inhaled and flew up in the sky, and was above the spot Azure landed. She held her axe back behind her back, and started to crash like a meteor at high speed.

 ** _"IS THAT WHAT YOU'D THINK I'D SAY?!_** **YOU DAMN F****************CKER?!"** Blanc yelled in Pure Rage. Hell, She's Probably Super Saiyan 3 by now. She slammed her axe into Azure body as a Large Pillar of Dust and Rubble Reached up to 1,000 feet tall. It happened again and again, as Blanc screamed in absolute Rage.

 **"LOOK AT ALL THE DAMN DAMAGE YOU DID! DO YOU SEE IT?! DO YOU THINK YOU DID A GOOD JOB?! YOU DID MOST OF THAT SHIT! DO NOT THINK YOU DID GOOOOOOOOOOOD!"** Blanc screamed in Rage as Pillars of Dust and Rubble continued.

Everyone simply watched In fear as they watched Blanc take out ALL of her Rage and Anger in Azure's Body.

 _(Oh Myyyyy...)_

"Do... You think we should stop her...?" Noire asked.

"No... We shouldn't get involved..." Uni said. Neptune and Nepgear held each other in fear, as well as Rom and Ram.

But, at the bottom of Neptune heart, she was a bit realieved...*Wink**Wink*

* * *

 _ **~~Delta Dimension, Location unknown~~  
~~~? POV~~~**_

 _ **~~~~2 Hours Earlier~~~~**_

My Name is Eric. I'm the average teenage guy that lived peacefully in this city. So... How did it turn to this...?

I wasn't anything special... Average life, Average friends, average... everything...

That was until the demons came and attacked...

My entire family was killed by a Red Demon, Burned alive... Gray Demons turned my friends to nothing... My Entire life just burned to the ground, and the ashes blew off into the wind...

Why did this happen...?

...

This Place... Is Nothing but Hell...

Demons have invaded Malida City, People Dying, Yellow Heart fighting the Evil CPU...

But...

Nothing can help me...

I lay here... Dying... Underneath rubble, Barely able to breath properly...

Why...?

Why did this happen...?

I won't die like this... I refuse to die like this...

I... Will Live...

* * *

 **~~Delta Dimension; Malida City; Infirmary grounds(Former)~~**

The new guy that appeared just moments ago kept pointing his guns at Choas White, Who gripped her weapon.

 **~~~Reminded Plays~~~**

 **(Drowning Pool)**

Then, The new CPU moved at Light Speed, and attempted a Slash at Chaos White, However, Chaos White Caught he strike with her bare hand with ease. He twitched at this, but disappeared from Chaos White's sight for an Instant, but Before uppercut ting her, slightly surprising her.

The New CPU then, Spun around and spin kicked Chaos white, and sent her flying.

Chaos White slammed her feet into the ground, and looked up at The New CPU, Who kneed her face right then and there. Landing behind her, The New CPU then spun around and slashed her back, Causing Chaos White to be sent flying again. Chaos White spun and slammed her axe into her advancing enemy. The new CPU blocked with her arm, but was blown back anyway.

"Hmm... Not bad, for a New one..." Chaos White said. The new CPU slowly gotten up. He glared at her as she got up.

"I take it... you were mixed from the start were you not?" Chaos White asked.

No Answer.

"In any case, I can assume you were human before you turned into whatever you are. Though you should be dead if you came from The war zone. Well, I guess that isn't important right now." Chaos White said as The New CPU raised his weapons at Chaos White. The blades started to charge Purple and Black Lasers, Purple on Right, Black on left. They fired at the same time, both large and powerful, and hit Chaos White Dead on.

They exploded on contact, and made a Cpuld of Fire in the air, dying out rather quickly. When Smoke clear, Chaos White was unharmed. The new CPU then rushed at him at Light Speed, But chaos White disappeared while The New CPU slammed his weapons in the ground, Making a Large Crack in the ground.

Chaos White appeared at his side, with her axe behind her. She slammed The new CPU a mile from her, as he crashed through the ground and into a building a mile apart from the The Three that observed.(That Three Being Garland, Silver, and Chaos White).

"Uh-Oh... I didn't mean to kill 'im... Uh, Whoops..." Chaos white said as she observed the rest of the building collapse. But, to her surprise, The New CPU walk out, nearly unscathed.

"Ooooh...? You suffered no damage at all? Well then, How about this?" Chaos White said as she raised her hand, and tensed it up. Small, Medium, and large orbs of Blue Energy that had a chill on them, form around the bottom on her hand.

 **"Frost Wisp!"** Chaos White said as she threw the Orbs at The New CPU. When they were about to hit, The New CPU dodged swiftly and flew very fast, Just A few feet above the ground. 5 of the orbs hit the ground, and crated large ice Crystals that reach up about 35 feet tall. The rest of them 40 in total, followed him.

Each one hitting the ground as The New CPU avoided them, however, About 10 hit their mark on Him, and exploded into a Larger Ice Crystal that reached up to 50 feet tall.

"Hmph." Chaos white smirked with satisfaction. But, the ice started to crack, and shattered seconds later. The New CPU came out of it with flame like aura. It was mostly white, but the outlines had Green, Purple, And Black on it.

"Impressive. Not only are you still alive, but you have all you're Limbs attached. Only Spirit Heart could walk out of that Unscathed, No... He wouldn't even get hit by it." Chaos White said impressed.

However, She twitched her eyebrow and looked over To her right.

"That Bitch... What is she Doin'? Leaving the battlefield? Tch...!" She paused for a moment before smiling.

"Heh... Looks like times up." Chaos White Said with a defeated smirked. The new CPU then charged at her in Full speed, However...

Chaos White gripped her axe and Slammed it down on the New CPU. He made a Small crater and was dug into the Ground.

 ** _~~~Reminded Fades Out~~~_**

"Phew... That was entertaining. Let's go now, I have plans for you." Chaos White said as he reached for his shirt, but a bright light enveloped him, and shortly, a new figure was in the New CPU's Place.

He now wore a white shirt covered by a black hoodie. Red pants and a pair of grey boots. He also had silver hair.

Chaos White paused before grabbed the back of his Collar and throwing him over her shoulder. He looked at the two that were observing, who could only watch it shock.

"I'll come back for you some other time, before those other Bitches hunt you down." She said before taking flight. She disappeared into the distance, as Garland got up while holding Silver.

"Damn it!" Garland cursed.

"Don't... Nether of us could do anything in that situation." Silver said.

"Still..." Garland said Then, Millitary Stomping was heard behind them. when they looked back, Planeptune Millitary soldiers were in order with Guns.

"PFC Garland? And the Newly Born CPU?" One of them asked. Garland stood up and saluted.

"Yessir!"

"At Ease, Soldier. Battle is nearly over, Demons have begun to retreat. The appearance of a New CPU had been foreseen by Lady Histoire, and she gave an order to find them, all three." The man said.

"Three?!"

"I know, a shock. We now have three new CPUs in our care. And so, we were ordered to bring him to the Planeptune Basilicom." He said as he pointed at Silver.

"And as for you, You will be accompanying him to the Basilicom, Garland." He said as Garland then grew a face of surprise.

"Wait- Meet the Oracle?!" Garland yelled.

"And Lady Yellow Heart, along with Lady Aurora." He said.

"Done Deal... Jut really tired at the moment." Silver said.

"Done. You'll get a potion. Now them, We're moving out!" The man yelled.

"YESSIR!" The soldiers yelled as they started to move out. Garland followed them.

"Heh... First I learn I'm a God, now I get to meet the nations leaders? What the hell is today right...?" He said.

"Yeah... Let's just hope that the other two aren't... Bad..."

"I'm sure that they'll be fine..." Silver said, and finally falling Unconcious.

* * *

"So why did we withdraw?" Chaos White asked, appearing Before Chaos Purple.

"Master ordered us. Master informed us that Zaradios has failed." Chaos Purple said.

"I knew your lackey couldn't handle it. He was up against Spirit Heart." Chaos White Cursed

"Relax, It'll be fine. Master ordered me to go there and confirm wether or not that the True Goddess Candidate is promising or not." Chaos Purple Said as a Purple Light enveloped her.

"...Hmph, Guess I'll deactivate Chaos Mode as Well." Chaos White said as a Dark White light enveloped her.

"Ahhh... Been too long since I relaxed in this body. By the way, what is that thing?" Chaos Purple, Now In Human form asked. She pointed at the Boy Blanc was holding.

"Oh, While finding one of the CPUs, I stumbled across something a it more... Interesting..." Blanc smirked, as Neptune pouted.

"Darn... Yellow Heart was with the two I found, And she defended them... Oh well, I'll find some Toy to play with..." Neptune said.

"Heh... And Now, I'm the first to find one... How Amusing... Puts me in fists place..." Blanc smirked as she glanced at the boy in her hand.

"Lets see what you're really worth..." Blanc said.

* * *

 **Eric is Owned By warrior of birthright**


	10. Neptune and Nepgear

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 10: Neptune and Nepgear**

* * *

"So this is Leanbox, Huh?" Azure said, looking around. He recorded a few glances and smirks from teenage girls passed by the party, but some suspicious glances by how beat up he was.

"...So... Should we tell him? I don't think he realizes yet..." Nepgear asked.

"I think he just doesn't care." Neptune said.

"Hey, When the hell are you gonna get some clothes?" Blanc growled at Azure, who still only had his right sleeve on, the only thing left of his Shirt and jacket.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I should do that huh?"

"YEAH, YOU SHOULD!"

"Yeah, I should... But I have a problem..." Azure said.

"And that is...?" Noire asked.

 _"I have a real crappy fashion sense!"_ Azure said proudly.

"That's not something to be proud of!" Noire yelled at him.

"Oh Oh! Hows 'bout we go and get Azure some new clothes, while you kiddos head over to Vert's place!" Neptune said.

"Like hell YOU have any better sense of fashion than he does!" Noire yelled at Neptune. She put her hand to her nose and squeezed it in irritation. And finally let go and faced everyone.

"Look, Me and Neptune will get Azure some new clothes. The rest of you, Go meet up with Vert." Noire said.

"Hold On! Why is Noire coming?!" Neptune complained.

"Because you two running around looking for clothes seems like a stupid idea. I actually have a sense of fashion, so be grateful that I'll be helping you." Noire said.

"Alright, so we'll meet you there?" Uni asked.

"Yeah, We'll go to the Basilicom once we're done." Noire said.

"Alright, Until then." Nepgear said as She, Uni, Blanc, and the twins left for Leanbox Basilicom.

"Now then, Since this is Leanbox, The searching of clothing will be a bit hard, especially since it's men's wear." Noire said.

"Huh? Why?" Azure asked.

"Well, Not many Men live in Leanbox. So there aren't very many Men's Clothes." Noire said.

"But there still IS some?"

"Correct. Let's go." Noire said, as she led the two to Leanbox clothing store(Or the Mall in this case...)

* * *

When they did make it, after receiving Glances from people, Mostly Girls, and some people taking Pictures of Azure, they had finally made it to Clothing store for men.

They passed by two Eariler, but they were the wrong type of clothing for men. _(#Vert'sHobbies)_

"Alright, let's find you something quick. I can't even imagine how how this'll take us." Noire said.

"I don't really care, As long as it's-"

"Now then, would this...? No, this...?" Noire started searching through clothes.

"Oh, I'm being ignored..." Azure sighed as he sat down.

"Is she gonna be at This for awhile?" Azure asked, Neptun, who was standing beside him.

"On certain occasions." Neptune said as Noire came back with a pair of clothes.

"Try these on, and hurry up!" Noire ordered as he pushed the Clothes in his arms and forced him to go to a dressing room. It took a moment for Azure to change into the new clothes, and he came out wearing the new attire.

He wore Blackish pants and a shirt that had two dark gray lines on the bottom of it, the bottom one bigger than the other. He also wore a Blue jacket that had a collar, no hood.

"Hm... That seems good enough." Noire said.

"That was fast."

"Think it'd be longer?"

"By a wide margin, this was faster than what Aurora does." Azure said, catching Noire's Interest.

"And how long does she take."

"Few Hours, Just for a shirt."

 **AN: So~, Every Mom Ever?**

"That's... Overkill..."

"I Know."

"Hey, Guys?" Neptune asked. Azure and Noire looked over at her and she was squirmy...

"Bathroom?" Azure asked.

"Yep!"

"Go." Azure said as she Bolted.

"Well, Let's go buy your clothes then, We'll have to wait till she gets back." Noire sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

An Hour passed... And Azure and Noire were sitting on a Bench, Azure wearing the new clothes bought for him.

"What the hell is taking so long?! She couldn't have had to go that bad luck could she?!" Noire complained.

"Yeah... She has been gone for awhile. Should we go look for her?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, She's- Oh Look! Here she comes." Noire pointed forward. Azure turned to where she was pointing, and Neptune came walking over with a smirk on her face.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Neptune asked, making Noire get angry.

"Yes! Where the hell were you?! Were you keeping us waiting on purpose?!"

"Ah~! Sorry Sorry! I had trouble finding one!" Neptune apologized in a carefree manner.

"..." Azure remained quiet and stared at her. Neptune noticed and started to cover herself.

"Oh my, is Azure checking me out? Oh my, how lewd." She complained, but soundly like she was sorta enjoying it. Azure sighed with smirk, and glanced at Noire.

"Noire, Head over to the Basilicom. I need to check something out. Plus, I need to ask Her something in private." Azure said.

"Huh?! W-What are you planning on asking her?!" Noire yelled with a light blush.

"I think there's a similarity of this nation to my Planeptune and I wanna confirm right away. So go on ahead please." Azure said politely to Noire.

She quickly turned her head in a Tsundere manner, and with a pout.

"F-Fine! I'll meet you there!" Noire said as she left for the Basilicom. Azure glanced at Neptune.

"Well, Let's Go." Azure said as he grabbed Neptune's wrist and pulled her along.

"W-Whoa! You're so eager!" Neptune joked, but azure paid no mind to her joke, and continued to pull her with him.

He let go when they weren't In a giant populated area, the area being a Alleyway. Neptune glanced around and smirked.

"Ooooh~? Has the noble azure finally allowed his deep urges take over to dominate cute ol'-"

"You can Drop the act."

"Huh?"

"I know that's you... Alter Purple." Azure said threateningly and Intimidatingly.

'Neptune' stared at him in surprise... But then smirked...

"Damn... Thought that would get you... You're not the strongest man in Delta Dimension for nothin'..." 'Neptune' said as her eyes Turned Jet Black.

"Where is Neptune?" Azure ordered an answer from Chaos Neptune, But she shrugged.

"Who Knows~? Maybe you should've let the situation turn out, Maybe you might've gotten lai-" Before she could finish, Azure slashed at her and it nearly cut her in half instantly, but she dodged it a gained a safe distance.

"My, How Violent." She laughed. Azure glared at her, which could sent chills down even the most Iron Willed.

"I'm gonna warn you now... Hurt anyone in This Dimension... **And I will show no Mercy...** " Azure said threateningly. His eyes turned Blue and had Power symbols in them.

"Oh? Are you sure you wanna Transform? I'm okay with turning this World into a Battle zone, but you just may kill everyone with transformation alone. Sure you wanna do that?" Chaos Neptune asked. Azure paused for a moment, but didn't lose his Glare at Chaos Neptune. He closed his eyes.

"Good Boy."

"Answer my question. Where is Neptune, or face my wraith." Azure threatened.

"Who knows...? She may as well already be **Dead**."

 **"You..."** and shortly, Blue Flames surrounded him, slowly rising around him, and melting the concrete Ground.

"Hmhmhm... You get so angry over a little girl... Well, I think she IS alive. However... If you do want to see her Alive, along with the others, You'll go to the Zune District of This World at night, 11:00, next three days. Don't be late~..." She said. Azure Hurled a Large Flame at her in rage, and it exploded the entire ally. Chaos Neptune's Laugh was heard as the Flame Roared. The flames went out, and Chaos Neptune was gone.

Azure gripped his Fist so hard to bled. He grit his teeth in anger, and his Power started to rise, causing a small earthquake around him. He slammed his fist to the ground In a blind rage.

 **" _FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_ " **Azure cursed loudly as a Fierce wind sprouted from him. He made a large Crater in the ground, and quickly looked at the Basilicom.

"Shit...! Hold on, I'm coming!" Azure said at he Ran at the Basilicom Quickly. His speed was that of Lightning, passing or dodging through anything that was in his way.

* * *

Azure burst through the doors of the Basikicom, But was shocked at what was for him.

The entire building was completely destroyed. Nothing remained of it Excelt rubble, and The front of the Basilicom wall. Azure looked around frantically. He ra over to his right and started to throw rocks out of his way. Finally, after a minute of lifting rocks, He lifted a Heavy one up and threw it.

Who he found was Nepgear. Azure held her up.

"Nepgear! _Nepgear_!"

"A...zure...?" She answered weakly as she regained consciousness.

"What Happened?! Who did this?! Where is everyone else?!" Azure asked. Nepgear took a minute before answering...

"S...he... Loo...ked... Exactly... Like... Ver...t... But... Some...one like... Noire showed up... And...!" That was all Nepgear was able to say before passing out.

 ** _~~~Tomb Music from Samurai Jack S5 E2 Plays~~~_**

 ** _(Yeah, Make it suspenseful.)_**

"Nepgear! Nepgear!" Azure yelled. Quickly, He put his ear to Nepgear's heart.

She wasn't beating.

Azure quickly laid Nepgear on a Flat surface and removed her shirt, exposing her Bra. Azure flattened his Hand, and shortly, Share Energy formed around it.

Azure placed his hand on Nepgear's Heart, and the share energy started to be transfered into her body.

 _"Please... Don't die on me...!"_

Azure started to slowly breath in and out through his mouth, starting to get tired.

"Damn it... It's still not enough...?" Azure asked, but he shook his head.

"No! It doesn't matter! I'll give her as much as I have to! Just please... Don't die...!"

Azure kept loading more and more share energy into Nepgear, but it didn't seem to be working. Azure breathing started to become more heavy. He started to sweat slightly and he looked more Desparate.

"Come on... You've endured worse than this...! Don't give up, Nepgear...!" Azure said as He kept loading more share energy into Nepgear's Body.

A few more minutes later, Azure felt like he was gonna pass out. Azure could barely keep his eyes open, his breathing was ragged and hard, and he could topple over and moment. But he couldn't. He knew that if he collapsed, even for an instant, Nepgear could lose her life.

He couldn't accept that.

He wouldn't allow that.

He Added more of the shares he had on stock left, until he was only able to give fumes...

Azure started to grow pale. He had little to no shares in him left. He was about to collapse. He was only able to stay conscious with sheer willpower now.

I can't lose consciousness...

I can't stop... If I do, She'll die...

These words went through Azure's head.

However... His hand slowly grew dimmer... And his hand was no longer giving shares to Nepgear...

The light in Azure eyes grew dim as he fell to his side and collapsed on the ground. Before he completely fell unconscious, he attempted to feel Nepgear's pulse...

Which he passed out, and his hand was only millimeters away from it...

He passed out completely.

...


	11. TGD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 11: TGD**

* * *

"...Mhh..." Waking up, he saw a ceiling. Quickly remembering what happened and sprang up.

Before he could tell, a Pain hit his Side, and he gripped it and hissed.

"Huh? You awake already?" A voice said. When Azure looked back, he saw someone walk in.

She was a fair-skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long, sanguine hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradience nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.

"Huh...? Who are you? Where am I?" Azure said as he tried to get up, but Thr girl held him down.

"Don't move. You're still tired from usin' all that share energy you put into Gearsy." She said.

"Gearsy...? You mean Nepgear? What happened?! Is she...?!" The girl stopped Azure.

"She's fine. She's just restin' in the other room. So calm down, and tell me what happened. She said. Azure felt a great relief, but had to focus.

"Oh, Right! I should've done this Eariler, but I couldn't come to greet ya last time. I'm Uzume Tennouboshi, I'm a CPU of Planeptune. Nice to meet you." Uzume said as she patted his back.

"A Planeptune CPU? Guess we're similar in that sense. I'm Azure, I'm a CPU of Delta Dimension. My CPU Name is Spirt Heart." Azure said.

"Sweet, Mines' Orange Heart. Anyway, Tell me what Happened." Uzume said, and Azure explained everything that had happened. About Everything that had occurred in Leanbox.

"...I See... So that's what's up... And these Alter CPUs, They look Exactly like Noirsy, Blansy, Vertsy, And Nepsy? That's messed up!" Uzume said.

"Everything except clothes, They're similar. And they're personality. Mine are Evil, while this worlds' are good. Now they've been kidnapped..." Azure said.

"Well then, Let's Go save 'em!" Uzume said.

"...How much time has passed since I passed out?" Azure asked.

"Huh? Well, You've been unconscious for a day, and I found you Lyin' next to Gearsy when all that stuff went down when I heard you were in Leanbox, so I thought I'd come over and say Hey. But then the Basilicom was trashed, and there you were." Uzume explained.

"Okay... So we have time then..." Azure said. He went into thought for a moment before asking Uzume.

"Hey, Do you know where Histy is?" Azure asked.

"Huh? She's in the other room, Why?" Uzume asked, and Azure got up.

"I need to contact my Dimension. I'm gonna Need my Sword; Los Zero." Azure said. And, Quickly floating in the room, Histoire floated firectly in front of Azure In a hurry.

"A-Azure!I-It's an Emergency!" Histoire said in a Panic.

"What?"

"T-There's been a Call from Delta Dimension!"

"..."

"..."

"...Huh? You aren't very surprised about this..." Histoire said confused.

"N-No, I Was just about to ask you to do that yourself. Anyway, Can you put it through?" Azure asked walking up.

"Of Course." Histoire said, as a Small Hologram image appeared.

It was Azure's Histoire.

"Ahh, Thank goodness I made it through! I couldn't pinpoint your exact location in Delta Dimension, and this was only Hypothesis, But to think you've been transported to another dimension..." Delta Histoire said.

"Yo, Histy! How're things!?" Azure asked.

"Things are going fine. Aurora is doing well, and Peashy is slacking, but she is Playing with Plutia." Delta Histoire said in response. Azure grinned.

"Sounds 'bout right! Anyway, I need something from my room. Can ya send it over?" Azure asked, and Delta Histoire knew dead on what he was talking about.

"Are... You sure...? Surely something that bad couldn't have-?"

"The Alter CPUs have Captured this worlds CPU's."

"What?! T-That is bad! I had no idea that had the ability to travel to other dimensions!" Delta Histoire said in a Panic.

"Yep. So I needs Me Los Zero. Can you transport it over?" Azure asked. Delta Histoire paused for a moment before calling out to Aurora.

"Aurora?! Please bring me Los Zero!" Delta Histoire asked. A "Alright" was heard and shortly Aurora brought a Sword in a Black Scabbard. The Sword was a Regular one Handed Sword with a Black Metal Hilt. It he One guard on the right, But no Guard on the left.

"Here you are... Huh? Azure?" Aurora said as she saw Azure.

"Azure! You're alright!" Aurora said in joy as she dropped the sword of the ground.

"Ah! Aurora!" Delta Histoire yelled.

"Yo, Aurora! How's everything?" Azure asked, and Aurora smiled in joy.

"Yes, It's been great! We won over the Demons in Malida! And Now we have new CPUs to help us!" Aurora said.

"...Aurora?"

"Huh?"

"Have they tried to hit on you yet?" Azure asked suspiciously, and Aurora blushed lightly and waved her arms in embarrassment.

"Huh?! N-No! N-None of them even...!" Aurora stuttered.

"I'm Watching you..." Azure said with a Suspicious aura. "If they ever go near my National Treasure... Ooooooh, I can't even describe it properly..." Azure said.

"N-National Treasure!?"

"Is this really that Important right now?" Uzume asked Blankly.

"Very!" Azure answered with a thumbs up towards Uzume.

"P-Please stop saying stuff like that!" Aurora whined in embarrassment.

"Getting back on topic..." Delta Histoire said. "I will transfer it to your world right away, though it may take a moment for it to arrive to you." Delta Histoire said, But before she could begin, Azure stopped her.

"Hey! Histy! I have another question!" Azure said as It gained Delta Histoire's Attention.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked.

"Have you ever heard of a True Goddess Candidate?" Azure asked, getting some shock of of his Histoire.

"A-Azure...?! How do you know about tha-?!"

"I fought an Assassin that was after This world's Neptune, and he said that she was a True Goddess Candidate. Do you know what they are?" Azure asked, and Delta Histoire stuttered. She let out a defeated sigh as she regained her composure.

"True Goddess Candidate's Take back a Very long time ago... About 30,000 years in fact. The First True Goddess of Delta Dimension had a Candidate to the throne, and That Candidate was Very powerful, and was said to even be stronger than The First. However... She had fallen Ill, and she passed. The first was devastated... So devasted, she couldn't hold up her throne anymore. So, In order to be with her, she was going to commit suicide. However, That would leave the Delta Dimension without a goddess, and so, She came up with a plan to turn her Body, Soul, and Very Instincts into Shares, and Scattered them across the world, along with its her sister's body. Time passed, and a New CPU was born. But that was 20,000 years ago." Delta Histoure explained.

"That's quite a Story..." Hyper Histoire said amazed.

"That Share Energy didn't just disappear into the wind like dust though. That power went into the Soil of Gamindustri, and the world was rich with Faith. A New CPU was born then, And she had powerful share energy. She was considered a True Goddess, and she was The First Candidate to the True Goddess Title. Her reign ended, and Later another was Made. However, After that ones' era, No more were ever seen. That is, Unil you were born. You aren't a True Goddess Candidate, but you're as strong as one in terms of Strengh. Your the only male CPU Delta Dimension had seen, Until the arrival of three more. But your the first Male CPU. Anyway, That is the Tale. And you said that this Neptune fellow is a True Goddess Candidate?" Delta Histoire asked, and Azure nodded.

"Yeah. Though if she knew she was one, she would've handled Zaradios no problem. But she was taken down faster than light..." Azure said.

"That is intriguing... I'll have to look into it... It IS possible that she hasn't awakened to her power yet. I suggest you go and rescue her immediately." Delta Histoire said.

"Alright. Just get that sword over here, Pronto!" Azure said. Delta Histoire nodded.

"Very Well, I shall- Huh? Where is...?" Delta Histoire asked as she looked around herself.

All of a sudden... A bright light of Pixels appeared next to Azure. He gripped it, and the pixels scattered, revealing Los Zero. Delta Histoire was shocked at this.

"W-Wha?! How?!" She questioned. Then, Some sparkles was seen flying by.

"Ya Hooo! Azure~!" A Small voice said, as a **small** girl landed on Aurora's shoulder.

She was about a Few Inches tall, Probably about 7. She took the age appearance of a 10 year old Loli. She had Light Blue hair, and had a White One Piece dress on, That had a Black line going from down the middle of the Neck, to the bottom of the dress. She also had a Big Pink ribbon tied behind her, and had Two Bells on her collar. She had White boots on with Black Knee Socks. She had Clear blue fairy wings that took a small emblem like pattern that reach over a Inch.

"Huh? Who's that?" Uzume asked.

"...My decide oracle... Sp-"

"I am the cutest Oracle of Planeptune! Spirt Oracle-Chan!" She cheered.

...

...

...

"I refuse to believe that is one of you're oracles." Hyper Histoire said blankly.

"It's sad, But true. She's the Second oracle of Planeptune in Delta Dimension, Spirit." Azure sighed.

"Ah! How mean! I even went through the trouble of Sending you you're sword!" Spirit complained.

"Thanks for that. Anyway, Are Nepgear and the others doing alright?" Azure asked.

"Ah, Yes! Here, Give me a moment..." Aurora said as she ran. She disappeared from the Hologram for a moment.

"Wait... Did you just say Gearsy...?" Uzume asked in confusion. Seconds later, Aurora returned, Holding onto A Baby Nepgear.

"Look, Nepgear! It's Onii-Chan!" Aurora said to Nepgear, as Nepgear's face instantly lot up as soon as she saw Azure. She reached out to him while Squeling in joy.

"Whoa! It's a Baby Gearsy?! Why is she...?" Uzume had so many questions.

"Heya~! Neogear!" Azure said as he approached the Hologram. Hologram Nepgear's Baby hands passed through Azure's hands.

"Don't ya worry, I won't be too longer. I'll finish this up and come home." Azure said.

"Ah! Also, Azure-kun! You said this Neptune that is a True Goddess Candidate, Right?!" Spirit asked while floating atop his head, but was still flying in the air, she just levitated over his head.

"Yeah, Why?" Azure Asked. Spirit gave a Grin.

"I know how to Unlock the power inside of her!" She said, and everyone was surprised at the Revelation.

"You do?!"

"Yep Yep! I just need to create it real quick, and I'll get it to you in no time!" Spirit said before flying off. Azure sighed.

"Well, I can't really wait for it. I'm gonna go and try and rescue Everyone. I alone will be enough." Azure said. He smirked at Delta Histoire and Aurora.

"I'll be back home in no time. Until Then."

"Very Well then, Until next time."

"Bye, Azure!"

"*Nepgear Squeling in Joy*"

And Like that, The Transmission was cut off.

"...Ya Know, I forgot to ask about Twila and Unknown... But oh well. Now then-!" Azure was about to leave, But was stopped by Histoire.

"Wait! You are still recovering from losing so much Strengh! If you go out now, You'll undoubtedly lose!" Histoire said.

"I have the sword, That's plenty of share energy." Azure said.

"Having Share Energy alone is not enough to completely heal the Exhaustion you've gained from giving so much to Nepgear! You must Rest! If you use the Power from that sword, You're body will not be able to handle it! You will Certainly die!" Histoire said.

"I've endured worse." Azure said as he passed Histoire. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Histoire grit her teeth, and turned to Uzume.

"Uzume! Please, You Must stop her!" Histoire pleaded, and Uzume cracked her Knuckles.

"No Prob. I just gotta knock some sense into that lunatics' head!" Uzume said as she went after him, But, To her surprise...

"Huh?" Uzume said as she saw her target passed out on the floor.

"..." Uzume stared at him for a moment, and then sighed.

"The Minute he starts actin' like a fool, The moment he passes out. Geez, Now look what I have to do." Uzume complained as she lifted him up, and Dragged him back to his bed to rest. Uzume walked back into the room with Histoire.

"He passed out and I lifted him back to bed." Uzume said.

"?, He passed out?"

"Yep."

"W-Well... That is convenient..." Histoire was at a loss for words. Sure, It was expected, But to barely make it passed the door...

"Anyway, I'm gonna call Big Nepsy and Umio over. We need as much help as we can get." Uzume said, and Histoire nodded.

"I understand. I will contact Plutia and Peashy, and they can assist us." Histoire said.

"Alright." Uzume said as she went to go contact Big Neptune and Umio, While Histoire went to contact Plutia and Peashy...

* * *

~~~Delta Dimension; Unknown Location~~~

"...Mhh..." Eric groaned as he started to open his eyes. When he did, He saw a ceiling. It was a dark purple ceiling, and everything around him was Books. The entire wall was a Bookcase, It went around in a Circle. The only thing it didn't cover was the door, and a Big Window. Looking at where he was laying in, was a Big Circled Bed with Dark Purple Covers that kinda resembles a Spider web.

"You awake?" A Soft and Quiet voice asked. When Eric looked at a Chair that had the same design as the Bed covers, she saw a Small Hand put down a book.

"..."

"..."

"...What? Just going to ignore the person that patched you up? How rude." The voice sighed. When that person got up, It revealed to be a Girl with Sandy brown hair.

[Look Up Chaos Blanc Attire...]

"You probably don't even remember me, which would have no value ether way." Chaos Blanc said. Eric just stared at her.

"What? Are you deaf? Or are you just choosing to ignore me?" She asked as she walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge of it, to Eric's Right.

"Well? Answer me." Chaos Blanc ordered.

"Oh... Uh... No... Not much..." Eric stuttered.

"I see... Well, Maybe for the best. I don't want you to go nuts and have some trauma about something you didn't know about you're past or anything. Well, Not that you don't have a... Unique one..." Chaos Blanc said, as she glanced at him.

"Got a Name before we continue?" Chaos Blanc asked.

"E...Eric..." Eric answered. Blanc sighed.

"It's A lot harder to do this if you constantly stutter." Blanc said, a little irritated.

"Where... Am I...?" Eric asked.

"Mörker, and specifically, In my private chambers..." Blanc said. Eric thought for a moment... And shortly, It all came flooding back.

When he was underneath a collapsed building, How he faced a Evil CPU, and How he-

He instantly knew Blanc's Species and who is was, and was about to lunge at her, However...

In the Blink of an Eye, Blanc was on all fours and nearly atop of Eric. She held a Finger to his forehead, and he didn't dare move.

He didn't know how it happened. When did she move?!

"Before you try anything stupid, Let me warn you. Even if you attack me, You can't beat me. And if you somehow managed to get out of this room, There are Demons are every turn you take. And Each one of them Wants to kill you in the most brutal way possible... Do you understand? If you leave this room, They will not kill you quickly. They will undoubtedly Defeat you and torture you. And as of now, I'm the only thing keeping you breathing. Got It?" Blanc explained. Eric was left to gulp and nod slowly.

"Good. You now belong to me. So you follow my orders, and You'll have your head on your body each day. Now then... On to more pressing matters..." Blanc said as she leaned closer, making Eric Slightly blush.

Blanc leaned for his ear... And whispered...

"Would you like... _To know about the blood that flows through you're veins...?_ "

 **-To Be Continued**


	12. The Overlord

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 12: The Overlord**

* * *

"Would you... _Like to know about the blood that flows through you're veins...?"_ Chaos Blanc asked Eric, who didn't know what she was talking about "The blood that flows through you're veins."

"What... Are you talking about...? What Blood?" Eric asked as Blanc pulled away from his ear and say in front of him.

"Tell me, Do you know about you're parents?" She asked, Confusing Eric.

"What... About them...?" Eric held back a growl, which came out as a question. Chaos Blanc giggled as she leaned forward a little.

"I'm asking if you know who they were before you were cre- I mean, Born. Do you?" She asked. Eric didn't know what she was talking about, for his parents were Doctors.

"...So this means you haven't a clue then..." She sighed.

"Get to the point! What are you trying to say?!" Eric yelled, and Blanc grabbed his mouth, silencing him. She gave a cold, emotionless glare at him, But then leaned to his ear again.

"Do not raise you're voice at me again... Clear?" She said threateningly. Eric slowly nodded and Blanc released him.

"Tell me what you're trying to say..." Eric said, and Blanc merely giggled. She looked Eric in the eyes...

 **"Those people... Were _Never_ you're parents."**

Eric's eyes widened as he heard that. A silence was created as Eric's silent shock went on for about a Minute.

"..."

"..."

"...What... The hell... Are you talking about...? I've known them since I was born!" Eric said. Blanc lightly put her hand under his chin.

"Then... Why don't you tell me why you have those powers? Mere humans aren't capable of accessing those abilities. If they really were you're parents, They would be able to do what you did." She said. Eric remembered his powers when he fought the girl in front of her, and how he was only capable of fighting her is with the powers he used.

"..."

"Understand?"

"I... Don't..."

"Confused? Understandable... After all, You haven't a clue about who you are, OR where you come from. With you're parents dead, No one knows anything about you're birth. However, I know the details. All involved with you're birth died without Realizing I knew. Listen to my tale, and You'll understand." Blanc said. Eric couldn't stop thinking about his past.

The Memories of his parents were being shattered by the second. He couldn't think straight.

"What... Are you saying...?"

"..." Blanc pulled his face close.

"Don't listen to your head. Everything you know is a lie. I am you're truth. Listen to me, and you will understand everything." She said.

"But... I... They..." Eric was about to lose it, but before he could, Blanc knocked him out by hitting on of his pressure points. He fell into Blanc's arms.

"...This is going to take some work." Blanc sighed as she looked at Eric...

* * *

"...Uh..." Eric groaned as he started to regained consciousness.

"Awake again?" Blanc asked. However, when Eric looked at her, she noticed that she was laying her head on his lap.

"HUH?!"

"Sorry, But I took the liberty of tying you up, Since it didn't seem like you were going to listen to my story." She said, and Eric noticed his wrists were chained to the wall.

"...Um... Why-?"

"Because I Can."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well then. Let's start our story. I don't have any hand evidence I can show you, so you'll just have to deem if I'm telling the truth, _After_ the entire story." Blanc said.

"..."

"..."

"...Fine. Talk."

"Heh..." Blanc smiled lightly in victory.

"...It all began more than 20 years ago. Back then, The Demons were a common thing, and usually cults were made by humans, however, Spirit Heart and his soldiers tracked them down and destroyed them. Out of all those Cults, There was one that was true. That Cult worshipped a Demon Overlord called **Momus**. It is said that this demon could match two of us Chaos CPUs in Combat, that's how strong he was."

"..."

"Th Cult had actually begun rituals to try and revive Momus inside a Human Sacrifice. However... No Human could within stand his soul, power, or Blood. They turned into mindless beasts and they were killed. The Cult had begun to believe that there was no was to revive Momus, and kept to simply worshiping him. However... One day, Two people appeared, and spoke of a way to revive Momus without a Sacrifice. They didn't know wether or not to trust them, but they gave them a chance, saying they would kill them if they were frauds. They used a Ritual that gave Rise to, Bot Momus, but his spawn..."

"..."

"That Spawn was You Eric, _**You are Momus's Spawn**_."

"What-?!"

"The ones who created you were Worshippers who died as soon as the Ritual was finished. The Cult praise and worshippers you as a Toddler as their lord and master, and they believed you could end Spirit Heart's Reign. However, Before that could even happen, Spirit Heart Found them out and tried to arrest them, But every cult member committed suicide to avoid letting info leak. Only Three survivors remained; You, And Your Parents."

"..."

"You're Parents then raised you as a Normal child, and they would try and overthrow Planeptune as soon as you're Blood awakened, of course, it was their intention to wait until you awoke in time. It could've awakened at any given time. However... There is the discovery of you're... Other power."

"Other Power...?"

"It was the power similar to a CPU. As you already know, You transformed into something completely Different to Momus's form that you would awaken, However, Something similar to a CPU awakened instead. And that Form came and found me, a Chaos CPU, who was about to eliminate a CPU. As I do not know WHY you Transformed, you are similar to a CPU now, But we can easily draw out the power of Momus."

"..."

"...That, Is the Truth behind you're birth." Blanc finished. Eric didn't know what to say. He could only let out the only thing he was thinking...

"Th...that's a Lie..."

"..."

"...Its got to be a lie... It's complete Nonsense...! A Cult? Momus? Are... You saying that I'm a Demon?!" Eric asked, and Blanc smirked.

"Precisely"

"That's... Such-!"

"Everything I have told you is the truth. If you don't believe me, I'll awaken the Power of Momus right now." Blanc said.

"Why should I believe anything you say?! Am I really supposed to believe that... I'm some type of Overlord...?!" Eric asked. Blanc raised her head, and stared at Eric in the eyes.

"Let me tell you something interesting..." Blanc said as she snapped her fingers, and the surroundings changed. The room was now a Large, Black area. Nothing could really be seen, Except the two were on the floor.

Eric tried to get up as soon as he realized no chains Binded him, But Blanc was atop of him, Crawling up to him. Eric blushed as soon as he saw her crawling up to him

"There are two ways to awaken a Demon's power inside you. One, is a Gift from our Master, However, You'd Become his Entertainment and your value would go out the window. The second... Is Blood of a Chaos CPU." Blanc said, as she bit her tongue, and a small amount of blood came out of her mouth.

Before Eric could do anything, Blanc leaned up to his mouth, and Kissed him.

Eric was too embarrassed and shocked to realize that Blanc was forcing Eric to drink the blood in her mouth, as he swallowed some of it.

 ** _*DA-BUMP!*_**

Eric's eyes widened as his Eye began to shake. The Iris in them slowly got smaller as the entire eye turned Jet Black. Blanc stopped and stood up. Eric also stood, but gripped his head in pain.

Slowly, a Dark mist surrounded him and swirled in a vortex like motion. It got fierce enough to make him nonvisable, cloaking him in the dark must, but that most dissipated and revealed Eric... But different.

He now had a red cloak that wraps around him. His eyes are now a flaring red and blue, and the aura around him is murderous and protective.

He holds a red lance with a blade along the edge that could be used as a great sword, runes run along the entirety of it giving it the function of a staff. It also has a dagger at the end of the pommel. He now has markings all over his arms for different spells and abilities he can use. He even has a bladed pistol attached to his belt. Everyone going else remained the same.

 **"..."**

 **"Now... I have a new toy... And that happens to be a Overlord from the Lost Past; Momus..."**

* * *

In Hyperdimension, Everyone was in the living room of the Basilicom, waiting. Everyone being Uzume, Adult Nep, Umio. Peashy, and Plutia.

Seconds later, Azure came out with his sword still sheathed.

"..."

"..."

"...If any of you wanna stay put, By all means-"

"We ain't gonna have it. We're all Nepsy and everyone's friends." Uzume said.

"...Are you prepared?"

"Prepared for what?" Umio asked, and saw the Face Azure was making...

"The kind of fight you're gonna be part of... Is **NOTHING** like what you've fought this far..."

 **-To Be Continued.**


	13. Azure Vs Chaos Neptune

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **This is what Chaos Neptune usual wears, I can't Get the description right. The Design is owned by** **helvetica5tandard** **on Devianart who gave me Permission to use the Design, So a Big shoutout to him!**

art/Evil-Neptune-Part-of-a-collaboration-659654562

 **Chapter 13: Azure Vs Chaos Neptune**

* * *

"...Maybe Three Days was a bit of a stretch~..." Chaos Neptune said, realizing her mistake.

She sighed and Looked at the CPUs she had Captured. They were bound up to a Pitch Black Tree that held the CPUs with its Branches. Most of them were Unconcious, Except Uni...

"...Graa..." Uni tried to break free, But the tree was too strong, and she couldn't move a single muscle. Neptune glanced at her attempts, and got up and walked over to her, since she was the closest to the bottom.

"Didn't think one of you can stay Conscious while tied to the Black Tree, Consider me impressed." Chaos Neptune said as Uni glared at her.

"What are you trying to do?! If you're just using us as Hostages-!"

"Oh, Come on kid, Do you really think you're being used as Hostages? You're just Bait and you're tools. Well, I don't know about the others, But you're going to help me with a little... Experiment." Chaos Neptune said as she summoned a Black Crystal in the shape of a Pixel.

"W-What is that?!" Uni yelled as Chaos Neptune placed a hand on her head. She smiled evilly.

"A Little... Gift." She said as she pierced Uni's Chest with it, Placing the crystal inside her chest. A bit of blood ran down Neptune's Hand, and Uni Yelled in pain, and coughed up blood.

Chaos Neptune retracted her hand with Blood covering her entire hand and half of her forearm. The hole in Uni's Chest kept bleeding, and Uni lost consciousness.

However... That hole stopped bleeding and slowly closed up with Jet Black Demon Marks. Slowly, Jet Black Aura started to enveloped her, and she broke from the tree. When the mist cleared, her appearance was that of a CPU... But Different.

It was more demonic looking, And it was much more revealing than her normal HDD.

"...Now What would this make you? Chaos Black sister? Or just Chaos Uni? Well, That isn't important. Hm?" Chaos Neptune looked over at the City of Leanbox...

"And it looks as though that Spirit Heart has made a Appearance... Well then, I'm Counting on you four..." Chaos Neptune looked at Chaos Uni, Who simply responded by Summoning a Gun which was Black and Dark Green. The other three were shrouded in darkness...

* * *

Everyone had made it to Leanbox, Just now facing the island that was Zune District. The tides have lowered, so Access by foot was optional.

"This is you're last chance. Beyond this point, You'll experience battle you've never seen in you're lives. This world just may not be able to take it." Azure warned, irritating Uzume.

"Jeez, You've said that about three times since you came out of that damn room, We're gonna help ya!" Uzume yelled.

"Are these versions of Nepsy and the others that strong I assume?" Umio asked Azure, who nodded.

"Their WarGods in their own right. The landscape changes every time we fought in Delta Dimension, So it wouldn't be a Understatement to say that this world could be destroyed in no time flat." Azure answered.

"Seriously?!" Adult Neptune yelled, and Azure Nodded.

"Which is why I'm saying that you'll be in the way of me fighting. I don't mean offense, I just can't let my guard down for an instant. As far as I'm concern, Only Alter Purple is here. So, While I'm fighting Purple, You go and rescue Neptune and the others, There could be one of her henchmen, So be careful." Azure explained.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Adult Neptune yelled suddenly.

"What?"

"I thought that we should need a bit more help, So I called Iffy! She should be coming soon enough!" She said, and Azure looked over at the Island.

"It's almost time. She'll just have to catch up later, If we're not already done." Azure said.

"Alright... Let's Go!" Azure yelled as he ran at Mach speed. Everyone else had to run to catch up, and was at their fastest in order to keep the same paste as Azure. The one who was having trouble was Plutia(Go Figure).

"W-Waaaaaaait...! You're soooooooo faaaaast...!" Plutia whined. Azure didn't want to stop, so she picked up Plutia while running, and simply set her on his shoulders.

"WHHHHOOOOOOOOAAAA! SOOOOOOO FAAAAAASSSST...!" Plutia yelled Slowly and amazed.

"Hm? Wait... This feels familiar..." Azure said as he glanced up at Plutia, who was having the time of her life. He felt Deja Vu as he saw her happily spreading her arms.

"Are you... Little Plutie?" Azure asked, and Plutia was able to hear him clearly.

"Huuuuuh...?! I'm Not Liiiiittle...!" Plutia yelled slowly, and Azure smiled apologizatically.

"Sorry, Sorry! This felt Familiar because I have a Plutie in my Dimension that is a Toddler! Thinking about it now, I had no idea that I'd met a Plutie here too!" Azure said as this Interested Plutia.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuh...? A Baby meeeeeeeeeeeee...? What's she like...?" Plutia asked. At that point, Azure stopped at the beach of Zune District and set Plutia down.

"Yeah, And a Baby Nepgear, and Two more kiddos." Azure said.

"Wooow, Fun...!" Plutia cheered. Then, Uzume, Peashy, adult Neptune and Umio stopped, Breathing hard in and out.

"Why... Are... You... So damn... Fast...!" Uzume asked In Between each breath.

"You're so fast!" Peashy said, Not tired at all. Azure slid back a few feet and gained distance from Peashy, who looked at Azure confused now.

"Huh?"

"Oh- uh... Sorry, That's just a... Reflexive... Strategy... My Peashy kinda Headbutts me Everytime I come home and she didn't come with me, So..." Azure apologized, still having his guard up to jump back a great distance from Peashy as she walked back over, rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh? There's a Me too?" Peashy asked, and Azure nodded.

"Yeah, Though she's a Girl and she's a Teenager." Azure said, confusing everyone.

"Huh? What do ya mean? This Peashy is a girl as well." Uzume said.

Azure looked at Uzume, Then at Peashy.

And Again...

And Again...

And Again...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"THIS KIDS' A _GIRL_?!" Azure yelled.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT NOTICE THAT?! ARE YOU _THAT_ DENSE?!" Uzume yelled at him.

After Clearing up that Peashy was indeed Female(Which Azure was Shocked about) Everyone advanced to the Center of Zune District, where they came face to face with the Black Tree holding everyone except Uni.

"Uh-Oh...! Neppy...!"

"Neptuna!"

"Nepsy... Everyone..."

"What is the heck is that Black Tree? It's creepy and Boring...!" Adult Neptune yelled.

"That Tree is a Tree that drains the life force of anything bound to the roots. We need to cut those roots now!" Azure yelled as she Rushed at it. However, He was kicked away from it by Chaos Neptune who appeared.

She held a Black Katana with a Brown Handle.

Azure got up and wiped Blood from his mouth.

"...The sword of Conquest, Eh...? So you're serious as well Today?" Azure asked as he pulled out his Los Zero. The Blade slightly shined with Celestial Colors, and the material looked like it was made of Regular Metal.

"And You? You brought Los Zero this time? Are you planning to finish me off here and now?" Chaos Neptune asked. "Los Zero... A Special blade meant to hold in Enough energy to wipe out World's with mere swings... The Meterial of the Blade is called **Zastoyrium,** A Material that exists in Sharicites, and One in a Trillion chance, The Soil. The Hardest Metal In Delta Dimension, and The Most Indestructible. I'm surprised it can be made a Balde... A Blade Fitting to a Warborn CPU like you." Chaos Neptune explained, and Azure gripped it.

"You did you're homework? I thought you as the Type that Lazes around all day when not doing Dirtywork, Much less learn anything." Azure joked.

"Well, Some Of that may be true, But did you forget what Material my Sword is made of? **Ebony Mithril** , The Third strongest Metal. It contains Negative energy inside it, instead of Positive energy." Chaos Neptune held up her blade to the air.

"Third strongest. It's still not as strong as Los Zero. And it doesn't matter how strong a blade is, What matters is how it's used in combat." Azure said as he pointed his sword at Chaos Neptune.

"Well then, How about we have some Fun, Spirit Heart? After all, It's Just ME fighting you this time!" She yelled as she rushed at Azure with her blade, which Azure defended against. Before Chaos Neptune could make another attack, Azure front kicked her up high in the air. He glanced back up at Uzume and the Others.

"You guys, Take care of Neptune and the others! I'm going after Alter Purple!" Azure yelled as he jumped up at Chaos Neptune.

Chaos Neptune glanced down at Azure ascending after her, and slashed at him when he was within reach, However...

Azure appeared from behind her and grabbed the back of her head. He threw her over his shoulder and she was sent crashing to the other side of Zune District.

Azure wasted no time and went after her, With his sword ready. Chaos Neptune emerged from rubble and loaded her Blade with Black Flames.

 ** _"Blaze Break!"_**

She yelled as Balls of Black Flames were launched at Azure. Azure quickly reacted by Loaded his sword with Blue Flames.

 ** _"Demon Slayer's Infernal Barrage!"_**

Azure yelled as he swung his blade that released Balls of flames twice the size of Chaos Neptune's. Each of the flames collided and caused a explosion.

Sword slashes was then heard from within the Smoke. Some sparks were seen from within, As well as Blue and Black Flames colliding with each other.

Finally, One Sword Collision ended they barrage of attacks at each other, and the smoke blew away in a ring. Azure and Chaos Neptune pressed their blades against one another, trying to push the other back.

"..."

"..."

Azure then frontal kicked Chaos Neptune into the air, But Chaos Neptune flipped and went back to the ground before Azure could ascend after her. She then rushed at Azure and landed a Punch to his gut.

Azure coughed up a bit of blood and was sent back about half a mile. However, He slammed his feet into the ground to stop himself from advancing any further, Forcing a Trail of Dust to follow him.

From that smoke, Chaos Neptune appeared and slashed at Azure, Who blocked her strike.

Azure then grabbed her wrist, Surprising and Confusing her. However, A Blue light beneath her got her attention. Azure's Leg was swirling with blue flames. Azure frontal kicked Chaos Neptune and she was sent flying from a Cloud of Blue flames resulted from Azure's kick.

Azure quickly followed her, ascending after her as she was vulnerable.

However, Chaos Neptune glared at Azure, Raised her hand, and summoned 12 Black Energy blade around her in a circle.

 ** _"32-bit Demon Blades!"_** She yelled at all of them were shot as fast as bullets at Azure.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" Azure battle cried as he slashed through each one, And finished by punching the last blade by the tip, broke through it completely as it shattered to pieces, and Landed a Devastating blow to Chaos Neptune's Gut.

The punch was so hard, some of her ribs- Hell, Maybe even internal organs were damaged by it, Because it nearly went straight through her. Gritting her teeth in pain and anger, She slashed at Azure, Who swiftly jumped above her, Grabbed her blade, And Spin kicked her in the face.

She was sent flying to Azure's left, and Neptune created 12 more 32-bit Demon Blades at Azure, and shot them at him.

Azure, Instead of destroying them, Kicked and slashed them to Oppoisite Directions around Zune District.

When those blades hit the ground, The explosion reached higher than Planeptune Tower in Black Energy.

Down Below, Trying to break the Branches that held the CPUs, Everyone watched as some of the fight, But obviously watched the Explosiona around Zune District.

"Impossible... Such strength should be impossible for a Single CPU...!" Umio said, shocked at the destructive power of Chaos Neptune and Azure's fight.

Azure landed on the ground with a small cloud of dust resulting from it. Chaos Neptune landed as well, Holding her gut as Black Marks tried healing the wound.

"Yeah... But the most shocking thing, Is that, Not only is Azure keeping up with 'er, But he's actually got the upper hand!" Uzume said as Azure made his way to Chaos Neptune, Walking over to her.

"He's So Cool!" Peashy said, Amazed instead of Shocked or scared.

"I sure am glad his on our side..." Adult Neptune said. "But... Still... A Evil little me..." She added, trying to process what to say to a Evil Her.

"Yeah, Azure's World is pretty messed up in the head alright. I can't believe he's been at war with these guys for Years now!" Uzume said, Punching the thick branches of the tree.

Back with Azure, He kept approaching the wounded Chaos Neptune as she was breathing hard, Tired.

"Heh... As expected... Of a Crystallized Blade of Shares... It's... No wonder... You managed to keep us... All at bay... But... Even you... Must be tired from all that..." Chaos Neptune said, nearly done "Healing" her wound. Then, Azure moved at light speed, and was now a few feet behind Chaos Neptune.

He was in a stance like he slashed something, And as the stance said, He cut Chaos Neptune's Right arm off, with the Blade still in her hand.

"...!"

"...Alter Purple, With you're defeat here, I will weaken the Demon Forces drastically, thus being able to finish you off for good. You can't beat me with the damage you've sustained." Azure said, not giving her the slightest glance as he got out of a stance and stood up.

"Ha! Do you think this isn't Healed?! Do you think I shown you my best?!" She asked, As her severed arm came flying back at he'd, latching itself back into place.

However, Azure spun around and cut that same arm into 8 pieces, Excluding the fingers, which were cut into five pieces per fingers.

"Let me remind you of something you told me a long while ago... A demon's power IS convenient, However, Unless you are Immortal, or you are a Healer of great mastery, The damage dealt by me and my blade will remain." Azure said as Chaos Neptune felt his glare pierce her like a blade through her head.

"Tell me... How many times will you regenerate from my attacks before you've had enough?!" Azure yelled as he slid past her while landing a giant slash Mark on her body.

 ** _"Warrior Crash!"_** Azure yelled as he stopped and turned around, Loading his fist with Blue Flames.

"THIS IS IT! ALTER PUUUUURRRRRPPPLLLEEE!" Azure yelled as he therw a punch at Chaos Neptune, with stream of blue flames flying at her.

 ** _"DEMON SLAYER'S EXPLODING HAMMER!"_**

The Fist like stream went at Chaos Neptune like a Rocket. A Raging, Unstoppable Rocket.

And It nearly hit her as well... If not for the Object that got in front of her and blocked it with his body.

"?!"

The Flames went out as the Figure was made clear.

It was actually a Figure that Azure had Fought, and Easily defeated with One Punch as well...

Zaradios.

"...You survived that hit...? Impressive." Azure said, surprised that Zaradios was still alive... However... He now finally saw something that made it crystal clear how he was able to blocked his Demon Slayer Magic with ease...

Part of his body was now more demonic, His entire right half was dragon like with black scales, He had a giant dragon claw, as well as a Black dragon wing, and horn. He was shirtless, as part of his pants was torn and showed a Dragon foot and leg.

He growled darky...

"...Son of a... What did you make him do?!" Azure asked, Enraged. Chaos Neptune merely snickered and faced him.

"I didn't do anything... He did this of his own free will... Wanna tell me what he did so bad that it makes YOU angry?" She asked, Evilly amused.

"... **INDURA**..."

* * *

Uzume me kept at it and tried tearing the Branches off through Physical means, which was starting to have an effect. First, She broke the branch that held Neptune, as she fell into Uzume's arms as she broke the final branch that restrained her.

"Nepsy!" Uzume said as she felt relieve that they were actually getting somewhere.

"Now all that is left is to release the others." Umio said. Adult Neptune slashed away at the tree, Eventually getting Noire off.

She started to fall, and Adult Neptune caught her and set her down.

Peashy managed to get Vert down, and Plutia managed to get Blanc down.

However...

"Huh? Where's...?" Uzume asked as she inspected the tree.

Uni, Rom and Ram were missing...

* * *

"INDURA... The Incarnation of Destruction... A Fearsome legendary beast that only exists within the Demon World... In exchange for sacrificing six hearts, a Demon can take on the form of INDURA... But..." Azure explained, Then gripped his free hand until it bled.

"If your power level does not exceed 50,000, The body won't be able to endure the transformation and you will die..." Azure glared at Chaos Neptune.

"What did you do to him... To make him able to take on INDURA...?!" Azure yelled at Chaos Neptune.

"Hmph... The moment I arrived in this Dimension, The fool somehow found me and begged for forgiveness for losing. I gave him enough power, and ordered him to use INDURA... The fool was so blinded by Faith, Loyalty, and power he completely didn't even expect he'd become a Monster until the last of his life force..." Chaos Neptune explained. Azure grit his teeth in extreme anger.

"You... You're own subordinate..." Azure growled. Chaos Neptune he'd up her hands before he could start.

"Ah ah ah~! Don't get TOO excited yet! The others are just about to come over to join the party." She snickered.

Azure didn't know what she met at first, But noticed Three fearsome, sinister powers above him. And they're were three of them.

"(Shit! Are the others here as well?!)" Azure cursed mentally, Until three crashes hit the ground, making a dust cloud.

As soon as it sided, he saw, Not the Three other Chaosses from HIS world... But different ones...

Uni, Rom and Ram now had Outfits that resembled a Chaos CPU.

A INDURA Zaradios... Three new Chaos CPUs, Including Chaos Neptune... 4 opponents that could spell trouble for Azure...

To make it brief: He was at a Major Disadvantage...

* * *

 **-To Be Continued**

 **Disclaimer: INDURA belongs to Nanatsu No Taizai. I do not own this Transformation in any way.**

 **Look up Nep Nep Connect's Uni, Rom and Ram's Chaos Forms of you need a description.**


	14. True Goddess Divinity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 14: True Goddess Divinity**

* * *

Azure was surrounded by 3 new Alter CPUs, A INDURA Host, and a Senior Alter CPU. He was Outnumbered, and possibly outmatched.

"..."

"..."

Chaos Neptune snickered.

"Like the new recruits? Though their only Average, They can still give you a match." Chaos Neptune said amused.

 _"...(Three New Alter CPUs... One INDURA, and Alter Purple... In this form, I'm at a disadvantage. I'll have to transform to fight them off... It'll be difficult without Peashy, But I'll have to manage...)"_ Azure thought.

Then, Uni raised her gun at Azure and fired a barrage of Green Lasers at him. Azure traced quickly and slashed them apart. When he was about to rush at Uni, Zaradios launched at him and slammed his dragon claw into him. Azure was sent flying away, but quickly recovered from the attack by slamming his feet into the ground.

When he looked up, Rom and Ram had their Staff's crossing each other and a Dark blue energy was being created from it.

They both pointed their staff's at Azure and a Tornado of Slightly Black Snow was fired at them.

 **"Storm of Shadow!"**

Azure had no time to counter, and was forced to dodge, But was barely able to do that as it grazed his leg.

Azure then took a deep breath.

 **"Demon Slayer's Roar!"**

Azure roared and he breathed out blue flames at the twins. They pointed their staff's at the flames.

 **"Frozen Glacier!"** They both yelled a wall of slightly black Ice appeared in front of them and blocked the attack. Azure gave a 'tch!', But before he could do anything else, Uni appeared with her gun directly in front of his face.

 **"E3 Dark Cannon!"** Uni yelled, as a Large Dark green laser blast came from the gun, Streching off into the horizon.

A Small dust cloud formed from the blast, And Azure was no where in sight.

Then, Azure appeared from behind Uni and kicked her away, sending her crashing.

Azure's clothes were ragged and torn, but still wearable.

Azure breathed in and out slowly, Then, Zaradios launched at him with a roar.

Azure ducked, Avoiding Zaradios's attack, and loaded his fist with Blue Flames. He landed a Blow to Zaradio's Upper Abdomen and Sent him up in the air.

 **"Demon Slayer's Hammer!"**

 **"Come Spirts of Ice and Wind, May your element freeze thy enemy to oblivion!"** Azure heard Rom and Ram. Before he could stop the Chant, It was too late.

 **"Frozen Earth!"**

They both yelled, and Azure was instantly encased in a giant block if Ice. It was half as big as Planeptune Tower and 1/4 of a mile in length.

A Few Second pass, and the two begin chanting another Spell.

 **"Veniant spiritus glaciales obscurantes! Cum obscurationi flet tempestas nivalis!"** A Blue Light formed Around Rom'S Staff, and A Black light formed around Ram's.

 **"Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"**

 **AN: This spell is from an Anime, Points to whoever gets the reference.**

They both yelled, And they fired a Lare Tornado of Dark Snow. It was much more fiercer than the attack from Eariler.

However, Before it could hit the Encased Azure, It exploded into Flames, and Azure went up further into the air.

This shocked Rom and Ram, And Azure began chanting something himself after putting his weapon to his back.

 **"Come Spirt of Stars and King of Flames, Come unto my aid, Fulfill our contract, and Turn thy enemy into Dust!"** Azure loaded both his hands with Blue Flames that formed Raging spheres around his hands.

Rom and Ram didn't have enough time to Chant another spell, As Azure let loose his.

 **"Flame Spirit King's Sacred Flare!"**

Azure pointed both his hands like he was blocking something, and the Sphere's of Blue Flames were sent at the twins like Comets.

Rom and Ram were about to be hit, However, Uni appeared and Fired at the Incoming spheres with a E3 Dark Cannon, countering the blast.

A Explosion they stretched out about 8 miles occurred, and the explosion formed a Large sphere of flames.

The surface of Zune District changed, as it became more flat, with a Large Crater in the middle of where it happened.

From afar, Uzume and the others watched the fight thus far...

"Romsy, Ramsy, and Unisy... What are those forms...?!" Uzume yelled.

"Uzume, I think it would be wise to leave this place! We must secure Nepsy and the others!" Umio said.

"You want us to ditch Azursy?" Uzume asked.

"No, But The health and condition of our friends must come first. Besides... He'd probably say the same thing I am now!" Umio said.

"...Damn It! Alright, Everyone! Grab onto someone, We're leaving!" Uzume yelled.

"Leave it to me! Me and Crostie will warp us outta here!" Adult Neptune said while pulling out her notebook. However, When she was about to open it, it vanished out of her hands.

"Huh?! Where did-?!"

"A Grimoire, huh? Seems you all have quite interesting things in this world." A Voice said from behind them. When they looked, It was too late...

* * *

Back with Azure, He landed on the ground, just in front of the Crater. Zaradios came from his right, and Azure was forced to Dodge his attack, and attempt to stab his arm.

However, It only went through half way. Zaradios glared at him, And Azure cut through part of Zaradio's Dragon arm.

Azure landed a few feet away from him, and watched as his arm healed quickly.

"Damn... Looks like I-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from Behind Azure. When Azure looked behind him, He saw Chaos Neptune a distance away, holding up a Beaten and Bruised Uzume. She had a Stab wound in her gut. And was slowly bleeding out.

"!"

"Transform, And she dies. How about that?"

"Grr...!"

"And Also, Drop your Sword. It's bothersome." She ordered. Azure paused for a moment.

"Az...uersy..." Uzume groaned.

Azure pulled out his weapon, and Dropped it.

Chaos Neptune smirked.

"Good Boy. Now Then..."

Zaradios then launched at him and attacked Azure with a claw attack, However, Azure dodged it, And Loaded his Fist with Blue Flames. He punched Zaradios into the ground and it started to crumble up.

Then, Rom and Ram appeared at chanted.

 **"Come Wind and Darkness, And Purge the Divine to The Void!"**

 **"Chaotic Storm!"**

Rom and Ram pointed their staff's and fired A Black Tornado with some Black lighting running through it. Azure loaded his left hand with Blue Flames and Tried grabbing the Tornado, With his flames giving him support.

"Grrrrrraaaaaaah!" Azure roared, trying to push the spell back. However...

Uni appeared beside Rom and Ram, and One again fired a E3 Dark Cannon.

With both attacks combined, Azure was started to have trouble. He was about to use his other hand, But before he could.

Chaos Neptune stabbed him in the shoulder.

Before Azure could do anything, Chaos Neotune retreated, and Azure couldn't hold the attack in front of him any longer, and it blew.

It resulted in a Large explosion of Lightning and Wind, as Chaos Neotuen covered her eyes with her arm from a distance.

"Hahaha! Impressive! To do this much destruction being only Beginners!" She laughed.

When the explosion died, The three Alter CPU's levitated in the air.

Then, Azure appeared from Behind Uni, intent on striking her from behind the head.

However, Uni ducked, and spin kicked Azure away.

Azure crashed to the ground, and The Three Alter CPU's levitated near him.

Azure got up, with his left arm broken and tattered, And heavily damaged. His entire shirt has been blown off and his shoes were as well. His pants were ragged and Tattered.

"..." Azure grit his teeth in Frustration.

 _"(This is bad... I can't beat them like this...!)"_ Azure thought.

"Look at you, Spirit Heart. Pathetic. Without your people, You have nothing." Chaos Neptune laughed at she approached.

"..."

"Well, At Least you'll go down fighting. But, Of Course, This world as soon as it's CPUs have been turned into Chaos Ones." She sighed.

"...So that's why you came here... To gain More Chaos CPU's...?!" Azure asked, And Chaos Neptune laughed.

"Indeed. We them, We'll destroy Planeptune and Rule Delta Dimension Forever. But, Why should you worry about that?" Chaos Neptune asked.

At light speed, Chaos Neptune ran her blade through Azure's Lower Abdomen, causing azure to cough up blood.

"*Hack!*"

"You're Going to Die here anyway~..."

Chaos Neptune pulled her blade out roughly, making Azure drop to his knees. Chaos Neptune then turned and headed for the Still intact Black Tree.

"I'm gong to go Kill Neptune."

"...!"

"True Goddess Candidates Can't become Chaos CPUs due to the divine protection deep in their souls, so she has to die. You three are free to do as you please." Chaos Neptune said.

"YOU-!" Azure was about to launch at her, But Uni shot him in the knee with a green laser, Forcing him to his knees again.

Uni, Rom and Ram had Amused smiles on their faces.

First, They Froze his feet to the ground, and a 165 centimeter radius around him.

Then, Uni fired at him. She landed small blasts at him, but by but, enjoyin every moment.

Chaos Neptune grew closer to the CPUs.

Azure tried to break free, But the ice was reinforced with more when he was close to actually doing so.

Chaos Neptune now faced her doppelganger, And Hovered his blade just above her neck.

Azure had the most enraged face right now...

His body was badly damaged, and he couldn't walk on his own anymore. No, even if he could, the ice didn't allow it.

He could see Chaos Neptune lowering her Balde...

Azurs Finally lost it.

His eyes turned complete white.

And His entire body was enveloped in Blue Flames, melting the Ice around him, and even the ground.

The Flames grew more fierce, as the top took a shape.

The shape of a Dragon, Roaring.

He immediately launched at Chaos Neptune.

 **"ALLLLLLTEEEEEEER PUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPLLLLLEEEE!"** Azure roared in pure rage as he launched at Chaos Neptune like a soaring comet. Blue Flames completely enveloped him as he was truly like a Comet.

Chaos Neptune glanced at Azure, and before she could react, Azure landed a Devasting blow to her face.

 **"FLAME DRAGON KING'S RAGING FIST!"** Azure yelled. Chaos Neptune definitely felt that one.

It sent her to the end of Zune District-No, Even further than that. It could've sent her off the planet, but it only sent her a few miles out of Zune District, Into the Ocean.

Azure's flames died... And he collapsed to his knees in front of Neptune.

"...hah...hah...hah..." Azure breathed in and out.

"...mm..." A small moan was heard.

The source was Neptune, Starting to regain consciousness.

"Huh...? Where am I...?" She asked quietly... Then she saw Azure...

"Huh...? Azure...? No~... You Pervert-" Neptune didn't finish, because she realized she wasn't in her Basilicom in the middle of the night and Azure was attempting to get in the bed with her to do lewd things. _(#Neptune'sImagination)_

No. She saw Azure badly wounded and near dead. She widened her eyes and quickly got up to her knees, and almost on cue, Azure collapsed into her arms.

"Hey! Hey! What Happened?! Azure?! Azure?!" Neptune panicked.

"Hah...hah...Nep...tune...? Are... You alright...?" Azure asked. Neptune felt relived.

"Yeah, But what happened?! Where are we?!" Neptune asked.

"H-Hehehehe... It's... Kinda of a... Long story... But... We... Can talk... Later..." Azure said, Trying to get up. Neptune held him down.

"What are you doing?! You can't fight with wounds like that! You need help!" Neptune said.

"We don't... Have time... If I don't fight, We're... Going to die..." Azure said. Then, Neptune noticed three figures flying at them.

Uni, Rom and Ram.

"NEPU?! Uni, Rom and Ram?! What happened to them?!" Neptune asked.

"Go... And Take Cover...!" Azure said, forcing his way up.

"I told you, You can't fight with wounds like-!"

 **"Winter Shards!"**

Rom and Ram yelled, and 12 giants shards of Ice the size of Long sword were launched at them.

 **"Demon Slayer's Roar!"**

Azure breathed Blue Flames at the shards, and destroyed nearly all of them.

One of them was still heading for them.

Azure quickly grabbed Neptune and dodged it.

However, The Shard hit Azure's Anckle, and he slid across the ground, Neptune blows him.

"AZURE!"

"..." Uni levitated near them, and Started charging E3 Dark Cannon.

"AZURE! AZURE!" Neptune Yelled. The blast was about to be fired... However...

A Pink laser countered the attack, And Uni's gun exploded in her hands.

Neptune looked behind her, and Saw Nepgear flying down with a sachet on his waist, and with a GunBlade in her hands.

"Nep Jr.!" Neptune yelled, Glad.

Nepgear landed near the two, and bent down.

"Goodness... He's so beat up..." Nepgear said in disbelief and worry.

"Hey Hey, Nep Jr.? What's that light coming from that sachet?" Neotuen asked, as she saw a Blue Light emanating from the sachet.

"Ah! I nearly forgot! Neptune, This is for you!" Nepgear said as she opened the sachet. The two were blinded unstantly, as Neogear pulled out a Share Crystal the took the shape of a Hexagon. It was blue and had a Power Symbol in the middle of it.

"NEPU?! What is that?!"

"This is from Azure's Dimension, It's Called a Delta-Share Crystal. At least... That's what Azure's Oracle said..." Nepgear was a bit... Unconvinced by the way Spirit said it Eariler, But the power emanating from the Crystal was no joke.

"She said that if you use this Item, You'll be able to win!" Nepgear said.

"NEPU?! I'll what?!" Neptune shouted. Then, Uni Began charging another attack, This one match larger than the E3 Dark Cannon.

The Dark Green laser charging now had Black Electricity on it.

"Neptune, Now!" Nepgear handed the Crystal over to Neptune.

Then, The Crystal started to Resonate. It started to flow greater and Greater, until finally, a Blue pillar of Energy, Was shot into the sky.

Uni's attack stopped charging and she was blown away from the Pressure, Including Rom and Ram.

All of Gamindustri could see the Light, it lit the night sky.

From a Distance, Chaos Neptune emerged from the water, With part of her face burnt enough to see her skull. However, The Darkness healed it, but that stopped once she saw the Light...

"This Power... Could it be...? No, It's Impossible...!" Chaos Neptune Growled.

Back with Neptune and NeogeR, a Blue most enveloped the two, and shortly, the Mist dissipated.

Neptune, Drastically looked different...

She now had long Light Blue, and on her head was a flower like mechanical processor. She had Elblem like wings behind her, that stretched a bit higher than herself. She now wore a processor that revealed her stomach, up to her breasts. She also had a Purple crystal necklace resting on them. Noticeable, Everything that was Purple is now Light Blue, as she now wields a Sword that was like her Next Form Weapon, but a bit less bulkier than Next, and instead of Purple, It was Blue.

"Neptune... Amazing..." Nepgear was truly amazed by how much Neptune changed, and how much more Beautiful she looked.

"...Huh?" Azure started to get up. He looked at himself, and his wounds were vanishing.

"What the...? What's going-?" Azure stopped when he saw Neptune.

"Neptune...? You...?" Azure got up and stared at Neptune in disbelief.

"Azure... Thank you for trying to save me..." Neptune thanked with a smile.

"...Wow... So this... Is the power of a True Goddes." Azure said getting up.

"You know... I think I just have enough spirit to help you." Azure smirked as he opened his hand and extended it. Shortly, His sword came flying, and He grabbed it by the handle.

"Are You sure?" Neptune asked.

"Relax, My wound are all fine. Besides, I can't let a idiot who gets herself captured fight alone, Can I?" Azure said.

"I think it's time I show you my Own transformation!"

Then, A Bright light enveloped Azure...

...

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _AN: The New form is Orginally drawn by Tsunako, When she was drawing the Next Form Designs, But a Really good drawing of it can be found on Devianart, Called Seirei, and was drawn by_** ** _KeenH on Devianart._**

 ** _I Did the Best I Could Describing it._**

 ** _So check that out on Devianart!_**


	15. Lord Spirit Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 15: Lord Spirit Heart**

* * *

A Bright light enveloped Azure, and his appearance changed as well...

His Hair was now Light Blue with Celestial Color outlines. Age Appearance, he looked about 26. He was also very muscular, and wore a Tight Long sleeve muscle shirt with Black Mechanical gauntlets, and his shirt sleeve was tucked into the gauntlets. He wore Black pants, and Black Boots, also tucked in. His had a Black Long Coat on with no sleeves, but a high collar, as well. In His hand, he held a Black sword with a Blue mechanical Edge.

He opened his shut eyes, and they were now Blue with power symbols.

Share Energy shrouded him, Unable to remain in his body.

 **AN: Just imagine SSJG Aura from Battle Of God's movie, Except that it's blue.**

 **"Lord Spirit Heart, Installation complete."** Azure said in a more matured voice that sounded serious.

"Amazing... You are strong, Azure." Neptune said with a soft smile.

Spirit Heart smirked softly and chuckled.

 **"You're not so bad yourself. In fact, You're probably stronger than me now."** Spirit Heart said.

 ** _"E3 Dark Cannon!"_** Uni yelled as she Fired a Dark Green Laser at the two. Neptune simply held up her hand, and the attack was blocked from a few feet away from Neptune and Spirit Heart.

Uni widened her eyes in shock. The laser dissipated as Neptune gently griped her free hand.

"Uni... Rom... Ram... I'll wake you up from you're nightmare now..." Neptune said softly.

Then, A Loud boom was here from a distance.

From a dust cloud, a Black Dragon started to grow bigger and bigger as it let of a demonic dark aura. It roared angerly.

"Azure, Please take care of him." Neptune asked politely.

 **"Sure you can take these Three alone?"**

"I will be fine. Please..."

 **"...Alright. But if you start to reach you're limit, I'm coming right over. But Before that..."**

"Huh?"

 **"You may want a name for this new form."** Spirit Heart said as he took flight, his wings were in a Emblem like Pattern like his Oracle's. He then flew off after Zaradios.

"...Thank you... Azure..." Neptune said softly.

"N-Neptune-?"

"Nepgear, Stay back. I will bring them back to their senses. Please get some distance from this." Neptune said. Nepgear was a it hesitant, But retreated anyway. She flew over to Uzume and the others, and saw that their wounds have been healed, even though they were badly wounded, and near death. Not even a scar remained.

"Huh...? Gearsy...? Why are you-?" Uzume stopped when she noticed Neptune in her new form.

"Is that... Nepsy...?! What's With that new form?!" Uzume asked.

"A lot happened, But things are going to get dangerous. And if we stay, we might just get in Neptune's way... So, we better get to Leanbox Basilicom at least!" Nepgear said.

"Damn It...! Nepsy always gets that spot, Huh?! Alright, as much as I wanna stay, Let's go!" Uzume yelled. Everyone got up, stared at Neptune in shock before leaving, and fled.

"...Thank you. Uni, Rom, Ram! I'll save you now! In This form, I am **_True Purple!_** " Neptune yelled as she raised her blade at The Three Alter CPU's.

Rom and Ram crossed their staffs.

 **"Gather, Ancestors of Ice and Darkness! Fill the night with you're Wraith, and freeze the ones who tread you're territory!"**

 **"E3 Night Burst!"**

 **"Winter Storm of Night!"**

Neptune had two attacks heading directly at her. Rom and Ram's Spell was a beam of Ice and Darkness, and Uni's attack was pitch black was green outlines, Green and Black lightning was around the giant laser.

Neptune raised her free hand, and created a blue crystal shield that stretch three times as long as a Car. The attacks hit the shield, and after a moment, dissipated.

 **"Shield of Divinity."**

Neptune then raised her sword, and at Light soeed, slash all of them. Shocked, Uni try attacking with a E3 Dark Cannon, But Neptune disappeared from her sight as soon as that happened.

Uni fired the blast anyway, Missing Neptune. Uni looked up, and saw Neptune flying towards her. Uni raised her gun while still holding the trigger, and it hit Neptune

Well, Neptune's Blade anyway.

Neptune had defended with her Sword easily, and managed to attack Uni.

 **"True Edge!"**

Uni yelled in pain as it cut her. Normally, A Cut like that wouldn't even faze her, However, Something about that cut gave the current Chaos Uni intense pain.

Uni Roared in fury at Neptune, and pointed her gun at her. Neptune had her back turned on Uni, and didn't move, nor show concern.

 **"X4 RAGNARÖK CANNON!"**

Uni roared as she fired a Extremly large Laser at Neptune. It's diameter was that of Planeptune tower, It had Red and Dark Green Lightning around a Pitch black beam.

However, It looked as if Neptune was moving slowly, as after images showed er movement as she extended her hand at the blast.

She blocked it with her bare hand with Ease.

However, Uni didn't stop firing. She kept the blast going.

Neptune simply showed a sad look on her face.

"It's... Time to save you..." Neptune said softly as her hand them started to form a small sphere the size of a bouncy ball. It was like looking at a Beautiful night sky Full of stars of different colors.

It grew to the size of a Baseball, and was launched at Uni, Going straight through her laser, piercing her gun, and entering her body. No damage was done to it however...

 **" _Love & Peace._"**

Uni was then shrouded in different colors, all resembling stars.

Uni's eyes widened, as she slowly started to change back into her human form. When she was in her human form fully, something black came out of her chest.

The Chaos Memory.

It shattered and dissipated, until nothing remained...

Thr Star like lights faded, And Uni fell on the ground softly.

Neptune then glanced at Rom and Ram, Who was chanting another spell.

 **"Veniant spiritus glaciales obscurantes! Cum obscurationi flet tempestas nivalis!"** A Blue Light formed Around Rom'S Staff, and A Black light formed around Ram's.

 **"Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"**

A Black Tornado of snow was Fired at Neptune.

Neptune held up her hand and Started to form the same attack she used just moments ago. Only, This time, There was two of them.

 ** _"Love & Peace."_**

The two spheres countered Rom and Ram's Spell, and went straight at them.

It went through their attack completely, and each one had a Sphere go inside them.

The same thing happened with them as happened to Uni. They changed back into human form slowly, and after that was achieved, The Chaos Memories came out of them bodies and shattered into nothing.

Rom and Ram landed softly on the ground.

Neptune levitated inches off the ground.

From a Distance, Everyone watched Neptune mark easy work of the three, and they were shocked to say the least...

"Amazing..." Uzume said in disbelief.

"That's... The power of... A True Goddess...?" Nepgear asked.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?! Is that Neptune down there?! What's that form?! And what happened to Uni?! Where are we?!" Noire demanded so many answers.

"Explain everything that had happened." Blanc ordered as well.

"Does it have anything to do with Azure? It must, Because that form cannot exist in a world like this." Vert said seriously.

"I-It's a long story..." Nepgear said.

"A Evil Me had captured me, and then the rest of you. And When I awoke, Azure was fighting you're evil sisters. Nepgear arrived and gave me a Delta-Share Crystal and I have achieved a New Form."

"Yeah, What Neptune-" Nepgear then realized that Neptune was directly behind her. She had jumped back from the sudden appearance.

"Neptune?! When did you-?!" Neptune was currently holding onto Uni and the Twins. She set them down, and Noire and Blanc ran to their sisters.

"Rom! Ram!"

"Uni!"

"It's Alright... I erased the evil energy inside of them, so they should be fine." Neptune reassured as she turned to face the battle with Zaradios and Azure.

Zaradios was now a Giant Black Dragon nearly the Size the Planeptune Tower.

"..."

"Um... Neptune? What is that form called?" Vert asked. Neptune glanced at her.

"Heh... This is Called True Goddess Divinity... I am True Purple in this form." Neptune said.

"So... You have the power of a True Goddess, You're saying?" Noire asked.

"Yes. Now then, I'm going to go and help Azure." Neptune said as she turned to face Azure's fight, but stopped.

"...Never mind."

"Huh?"

"It seems he has it finished anyway."

* * *

Zaradios roared as it was enraged. Azure kept around Zaradios, slashing at him, and every time, Zaradios swiped and roared where he attacked.

 **"He's completely Lost it. There's no way he can turn back to normal now. All I can do now is..."**

Azure finally blocked a claw attack from Zaradios, and Moved at light speed, Completely cutting of his arm.

 **"Show my respect..."**

Azure loaded his fist with Different Colored Flames. These were white with celestial colors mixed in. It grew to the size of a cloud.

 **"To a Man who used his own sanity to follow through his mission..."**

Azure then launched down at Zaradios, Who widened his jaws and intended to rip him to shred with his teeth.

Azure punched Zaradios.

 ** _"CELESTIAL DRAGON GOD'S SOARING FIST!"_**

 ** _"(Zaradios... I won't forget you're name...)"_**

Azure completely obliterated Zaradios's body with that attack. A explosion from the flames occurred, and pieces of Zaradios's body turned to rock and crumbled.

Azure landed on the ground.

 **"..."** Azure then took flight again and flew over to Neptune.

 **"You got done before me?"** Azure asked, Landing in front of her.

"Yes. I managed to save Uni and the Twins."

 **"Awesome, Think of a name Yet?"** Azure asked.

"True Purple."

 **"...Eh, Good enough."**

"What do we do now? Should we-?"

 **"We still aren't finished. Look over there."** Azure pointed behind Neptune, and when she turned, Chaos Neptune Stood in her Chaos HDD, with her sword in her hands.

Everyone summoned their weapons and got In a stance.

"...The power of a True Goddess... I should've killed you while I had the chance..." Chaos Purple Sighed in annoyance.

"I Apologize, but I won't be defeated by you today. You, On the other hand..." Neptune said as she pointed her weapon at Chaos Purple.

"You will not get away with toying with my friends." She said.

"Hmph... Well, I knew killing you wasn't gonna be easy to begin with."

 **"Forget it. You're running on fumes to hold that form, Same as us. Do get lost while you have the chance. As much as I favored in defeating you here, All three of us are at our limit. Plus, You used too much power in this fight."** Azure said.

"...Fine. I'll simply take my leave. But, You'll die as soon as you least expect it." Chaos Purple said before taking flight, Opening a Black Portal and flying through it.

And, Seconds later, Neptune and Azure transformed back. They both hit their backs on the ground as they sighed in exhaustion.

"Man... That was hard to keep up...!"

"Now you know how I feel... It was you're first transformation, so you can't keep it up for long. Over time, You can use it for extended periods of time." Azure said.

"...So... After all those pointless years... Neptune ended up being the True Goddess...?" Blanc asked.

"Appears so. I stopped having interest in the title awhile ago, But... After witnessing this battle..." Vert said.

"A True Goddess has that much power...?" Noire asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, But it's hard to keep up! It Tires me out!" Neptune complained.

"Neppy was sooooooooo cool...!" Plutia said.

"Neptuna looked Sparklyer!" Peashy cheered.

"So, Will we have to worry about the Evil Nepsy appearing again?" Uzume asked.

"It'll take some time for her to recover her power. So I wouldn't the top worried about it. But, Now that Neptune is a True Goddess, I think you'll be safe if she appears again." Azure said sitting up.

"Well, What Now?" Uzume asked.

"...Home?" Azure said.

Azure got up like someone would slowly get out of bed. Blanc held onto Rom, Ver carried Ram, and Noire carried Uni.

Everyone started walking, Until-

"A-Azure?" Neptune called. Azure looked back and saw Neptune struggling to get up.

Azure walked over to her.

"What? Can't get up?"

"Ugh..."

"Want me to ask Nepgear to-"

"Ugh..."

"Uzu-?"

"Blurgh..."

"..."

"..."

"...Want me to he-?"

"Oh, Thanks A Bunch Azure! You're a Life Saver!" Neptune said.

"Alright, I'll lend you my shou-"

"No Way! This is suppose to be Love advancement! So Piggyback! Piggyback!" Neptune demanded.

"...Really?"

"Muuu~!"

"Hah... Fine." Azure bent down, and Neptune climbed onto his back. Azure stood up and went to catch up.

"...Hey Azure?"

"Hm?"

"...Thank You."

"...Mm-Hm..."

* * *

Chaos Purple appeared from the Black Portal in a Bedroom.

She transformed back and took off her armor, until she was in her Black and Purple striped Underwear and bra.

She landed on the bed, face first.

"...Looks like everyone is gonna have to be out back on track..." She groaned in annoyance. Then, a small magic circle appeared on her ear.

"Neptune, Have you made it back?" A Female voice said.

"...What do you want, Noire?"

"Have you heard? You know that boy that Blanc came back with? Well, It turns out he's Overlord Momus!" Neptune widened her eyes slightly.

"...Are. You. Sure?" Neptune growled.

"Yes, I've already seen him too, He's as strong as Two of Us, And he's under Blanc's foot! I wouldn't be surprised if she had dominated him already!"

"hm... Well, as long as she doesn't try anything stupid, I don't care. Besides... I have my eye set on another prize..." Neptune smirked evilly.

 **-To Be Continued**


	16. A Quick Checkup

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 16: A Quick Checkup**

* * *

"Uuuuuugggghhhh..." Neptune groaned. She was currently laying in bed, Exhausted to the point where she couldn't move a finger. Everyone else was also in the room with her.

"Does TGD really take that much of a toll on you...?" Azure asked as he sat on a chair near Neptune.

"I hate to think that so much shares could inflict such backfire on a Goddess." Vert said.

"Well, Maybe this is because it's her first transformation, so her body wasn't able to process such a High Amount of Energy. Once she rests up, she should be able to handle it, but the amount of time she can is low." Histoire said.

"You know quite a bit about this..." Noire noticed. Histoire Nodded.

"Yes, My other self was somehow able to send me some documents about True Goddess Divinity. So, I researched it and was able to find some interesting facts about it. For example, Once Neptune heals, Her body will advance. Such as Speed, Strengh, reaction time, and even Observation."

"Everyone knows Neptune needs that the most..." Blanc sighed.

"NEPU?!"

"There are also other interesting facts as well. And there are even some I haven't researched yet." Histoire said.

"Speaking of which..." Azure said standing up.

"Is it possible to contact my dimension? I need to know if Everything is alright." Azure asked.

"I will try, It will take a Moment though." Histoire said.

"Wait, Moment? Doesn't things like that take 3 days?" Nepgear asked.

"That's what I first thought as well, But when I had contacted Delta Dimension to thank The Me over there for allowing to me research this info, The connection happened within a matter of seconds. Never before had this happened, but it's actually quite joyful." Histoire said intrigued.

As Histoire said, She made the connection to Delta Dimension's Histoire.

"Ah, Hello Azure! What may I help you with today?" Delta Histoire asked.

"Hey Hey... Doesn't she look like myyyyyyyy Histy...?" Plutia asked.

"Yeah... She's small and she even had the same clothing design!" Uzume said.

"Yo Histy, I'm just checking on everything over there. How's everything? Doing Well?" Azure asked, and Delta Histoire nodded.

"Yes, Everything is rather peaceful for the time being. No Demon sightings, nor Chaos CPU Movement. As much as I am happy nothing is happening... I'm sort of suspicious and afraid..." Delta Histoire said with uncertainty.

"Well, Just keep you're guard up. Notice anything suspicious, Have Peashy check it out. Speaking of which..."

"Huh? Me?" Peashy asked, dumbfounded.

"Where is she?" Azure asked.

"Ah, She is-"

"Hey! Is that Azure?! Lemme see! Lemme See...!" Someone else said on Delta's Histoire's side.

"Ah! P-Please don't shove me-!"

The one who pushed Histoire out of her way was a Teenage girl with Yellow hair that was tied in a Ponytail with two big red beads and she looked about 16. She had a chest size nearly as big as Vert's. She wore a yellow-black hoodie over a yellow-black dress with yellow-black thigh highs, and red sneakers that looked too big.

"Azure, You are alive!" She yelled.

"...Did... You assume I died-?"

"You disappear for a Few Days, So I thought you did get killed!"

"...Did anyone tell you I went to another dimension?"

"YOU'RE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION?!"

"...Histy?" Azure turned to Histoire.

"I-I tried to explain to her, But she couldn't understand anything I said to her!" Histoire panicked.

"...I somehow don't feel surprised." Azure sighed.

"Hey... Who might... That be...?" Vert asked. Azure glanced at them from his right shoulder.

"What? This is Peashy. Well, My Dimension's Peashy anyway."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"You're nice people, But you yell too much..." Azure complained as he put his fingers in his ears.

"W-W-W-Wait a Minute! I can't see! I can't see this story's plot Advancment!" Neptune complained, Not being able to lift her head to glance.

"Whoa! It's a Big Me!" Peashy yelled as she ran up to the Hologram. Delta Peashy's Eyes sparkled.

"Whoa! It's a Small me! Man, This really takes me back! I forgot I small I was back then!" Delta Peashy said with dignity.

"..." Vert stared at Delta Peashy, who was still busy with her Smaller self.

"*Starrrrrree~!*" Vert stared at Delta Peashy...

"Oi, Thunder Tits, I know exactly what you're starin' at, Stop it!" Blanc growled with a death aura.

"Huh? Oh, I was not staring in the slightest..." Vert assured...

"Huh? WAH?! IT'S ALTER GREEN AND WHITE!" Peashy yelled in surprise. Then...

*BADA-BONG!*

Vert and Blanc felt like Arrows pierced their hearts once they saw her breasts move like banshee's.

"...Oi... What the hell was that...?" Blanc grit her teeth and growled in anger.

"Huh?"

"Peashy...? Would... You happen... To be wearing...?" Vert asked with a composed face, but in reality she was enraged.

"Huh? Wearing what?" Peashy tilted her head.

*Bada-Bong!*

"..."

"..."

"Hm?"

"Are... You... wearing... A BRA?!" Blanc yelled the last part with rage.

"..."

"..."

"...That's the first question you have? I don't know who the real pervs are, You or the Men of this Gamindustri." Azure said with a sighed.

*POW, RIGHT IN THE KISSER!*

Blanc punched him dead in the mouth, and he ht the ground with a bloody nose, but still had a straight face.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION, THUNDER TITS THE SECOND!" Blanc yelled.

"No, Why?"

Blanc was about to be the first Super Saiyan 3 of The Neptunia series.

"WHY?!"

"They're Uncomfortable, But Aurora makes me wear them, But some of them snapped! Even new ones!" Peashy complained.

"Grrrr...! Grrrr...! Grrrr...!" Blanc was at the limit, But Azure got up.

"Is this Really Valid?" Azure asked.

*POW, RIGHT IN THE DISSER!*

Azure was sent to the ground again with blood coming out of both of his nostrils.

"Peashy, These people are different CPU's, They aren't Alter Ones." Azure said as he got up.

"Huh? Really?" Peashy asked.

"Yeah, Though we did have a run-in with Alter Purple just last night, but I managed to beat her. Couldn't finish her off, but drove her away." Azure said, walking up.

"Wait, They can go through Dimensions now?!"

"News to me to. Don't know Exactly how, But I think they may have some connections to Old Hag."

"Huh? The Old Lady? The one you went to fight that night? Do you think she's a Demon?" Delta Peashy asked. Azure nodded.

"No, I don't think so. She used Demonic Arts, But she wasn't Demon Blooded. Though I'm actually amazed that she waltzed through Demon Territory and met with the Alter CPU's..."

"Well, If she shows up again, We'll have to ask her!"

"Yeah. But besides that... Where's Aurora?" Azure asked, changing the subject.

"Giving Nepgear a Bath. Same with the other three." Delta Peashy answered.

"Damn... An Opportunity to see one of my pride and Joys in my life just went up in smoke... TCH!" Azure cursed quietly.

"Well, Besides that, I heard that there are Other CPU, How are things with them? Where are they now?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, They actually been doing pretty good. They aren't here right now, They took a quest to eliminate a Nest of Monsters, But they haven't been back yet. They left hours ago."

"That's Good. Wait, Why aren't you with them?" Azure asked, confused.

"Well... One of them complained I handle things when it gets a bit hairy, Because they take the High rank ones to get stronger quickly, And he said to stay here and let them take care of it..." Delta Peashy sighed.

"Well, If they can take care of it, Let them."

"Planned on it."

"Anyway, I just called to check on everything, see if I needed to head back immediately." Azure said, Confusing Delta Peashy.

"Huh? You're not coming back yet...?" Peashy asked, a bit saddened. Azure sighed with a soft smile.

"No, There's some stuff I need to do here. Keep Planeptune safe for a bit while I'm away for now, It won't be too long." Azure said.

"...Alright. If you insist... But I you keep me waiting, I won't forgive you, Jerk...!" Peashy warned like a tsundere.

"Yeah Yeah..." Azure waved off her warning.

"P-Peashy~! Please Help Me~! Nepgear is being-! WAAH!" Aurora called out, and a splash was heard in a different room beyond the hologram.

"I'm Coming! Well, Bye for now, Azure!" Delta Peashy said before running off.

"Well then, Call me again once you are ready to return home. Goodbye for now, Azure."

And like that, The call ended.

"...Whelp, Now that that's settled..." Azure stretched.

"Hey, Are you sure you wanna stay here?" Uzume asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, what you're Histy said to call you when you wanted to go home, It means you couldve went home then and there. Why didn't you?" Uzume asked.

"Well, None of you are a match for the Alter CPus except Neptune, but she's unable to move. I'm just staying here in order to make sure she doesn't get attack by a Alter CPU while she recovers. In the mean time, I kinda wanna know some stuff about this world's history..." Azure started off, but paused for a quick moment, Recalling what Zaradios said when they fought. The sentence, _"Delta Dimension and Hyper Dimension are more closely related than you think"_ bothered him.

"Do you have some History of the True Goddess of this world?" Azure asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, When I fought Zaradios, he said Delta and Hyper Dimension are closer than I think, so I'm just acting on a hunch, but I feel it had something to do with the True Goddess of Hyper Dimension." Azure explained.

"That's... Actually a good point." Blanc said amazed. "I expected you to be the so stupid he can barely think of anything but slacking and fighting."

"Ouch..."

"It would take me three days for me to find info for you, I'm Afraid..." Histoire said apologetically.

"You can come to Lowee and look for some books in my Basilicom. I'm sure there is some History about the True Goddess there." Blanc said.

"Sounds Good. Since I won't be here, Here." Azure hand glowed and seconds later, a small stone the size of a marble was in his hand. He handed it to Nepgear.

"If Something happens, Crush that. It'll bring me right here." Azure said.

"Alright, Thank you."

"Nepu?! You're leaving Planeptune to go hang out with Blanc?!" Neptune complained.

"Won't be long. I have some things I wanna look into. When you get better, We'll do what you want, how's that?" Azure offered.

"Gon' Done Deal!"

"Great, Then let's go." Azure said. Rom and Ram were still Unconcious, so Blanc carried Ram, and Azure carried Rom back to the Lowee Basilicom.

"I think it's time I go back to Lastation. Kei is probably a mess from everything I left her with..." Noire sighed, as she helped up Uni.

"Yes, It's time for my leave as well. I must return to Leanbox and repair my Basilicom. My people are probably worried sick." Vert said as she also transformed. Both of them flew out, and headed back to their respectful nations.

"So, That leaves just us, Huh?" Uzume asked.

"What do you want to do Uzume?" Umio asked.

"Well... I kinda wanna go see what Azure is gonna do... But at the same time..." Uzume was at a complete loss at what to do.

"How about we just go? I kinda wanna know about the True Goddess too, So why the hell not?" Uzume decided.

"Whoo-hoo! Alright! See ya later, Nepgear, Small Me!" Adult Neptune said as she, Uzume and Umio left the room to go and catch up to Azure and Blanc.

"NEPU?! We were Ditched!" Neptune complained.

"Neptune... I understand if you want to follow Azure... But please try to rest..." Nepgear uselessly pleaded.

* * *

 **~~~Time skip to the Middle of the night...~~~**

Azure was sitting on the ground, Aith books all around him, some opened, most closed and stacked. Currently, he was flipping through one...

It said the following-

* * *

 _50,000 years ago, A Being known as the True Goddess of Gamindustri descended upon the Surface; Her Name was Magnavia._

 _She descended to the ground and guided the people to hope and prosperity. She was the ideal goddess to all._

 _However... 20,000 years later, She Disappeared without trace, and she was never seen again._

 _Later, The nation of Planeptune was founded by Lady Uzume Tennouboshi._

* * *

"Magnavia... That's the name of the True Goddess of Ganindustri, But 20,000 years later she disappeared without so much as a trace..." Azure out his hand to his chin.

"Where else would a Goddess go? They don't just up and disappear like that... That's at least say goodbye or give a blessing or something like that..." Azure muttered, Lost in thought...

He looked over and saw Uzume passed out on the floor, along with Adult Neptune and Umio.

"Did that really have to follow me...?" Azure asked. "But still... This is the only book I've found with a legit lead... Maybe if I search harder...? No, I doubt it... This is the only book with any leads... But..." Azure stared at the word _Celestia_.

"...Maybe this could be a lead. It said that the True Goddess resides in Celestia, So maybe that's were she was last seen?" Azure closed the book.

"I'll have to ask... His...toire... Abo...ut it..." Azure said, before finally, passing out.

* * *

"Az...! Azu...! Azure...!" Azure heard his name as he Dlolwy regained consciousness.

"H-Huh? What? What?" Azure asked as he looked at the figure drowsily.

It was Nepgear.

She had a Worried look on her face.

"Huh...? Wha-*YAAAAAAAWWWWWN~!* What's wrong...?" Azure asked as he rubbed his eye.

"S-Something happened to Neptune!"

"...?!"

* * *

"Hey! Neptune?!" Azure yelled as he ran inside.

"Huh? Is that you, azure?!" Neptune asked from the other room. Voice sounded fine, so that's a start.

"What Happened?! Are you okay?!" Azure asked. Nepgear walked in as well.

"N-Neptune..."

Then, Neptune came walking out...

If Azure was drinking water, He would have spit it out...

 **-To Be Continued.**

 **Magnavia is a Reference to Magnavox or Magnavox Odyssey, Who I believe made the first gaming console.**


	17. New and Improved

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 17: New and Improved**

* * *

"Look at Me, Azure! Is this supposed to be normal?!" Neptune yelled.

Azure and Nepgear stared at her in shock.

Currently, Neptune was now looking about 5'3, close to Azure's height. Her chest was slightly bigger as well, and she nearly had waist length hair. The hoodie she had on was too small for her, and it revealed her panties.

 _ **AN: Azure is 5'5 1/2**_

"..."

"..."

"I don't like this development! I lost my cute self, I mean I like that I got all sexier and cooler, But that's not the point! My Fan Club, who adores the small cute me, will riot! It'll cause Civil War for Nep's Sake!" Neptune complained.

"...Um... I... Don't know... What to tell you..." Azure said, trying to figure out what was going on...

"Ah, There you are, Azure!" Histoire said, flying into the room.

"Is this what Nepgear came for me for?"

"Um, Actually... Neptune asked-"

"How can I change back?! I'll time travel to make it happen!" Neptune asked.

"I believe this is a affect of the True Goddess Divinity. It would seem that Neptune's body slightly matured. I don't know if this will continue, But is should be at least close to stopping." Histoire explained.

"So High speed growth, Huh...?" Azure asked. Then looked to Neptune.

"Neptune, Go change out of those."

"Eh? Why?"

"Look Down."

Neptune down at herself. Then realized that her panties were visible...

"NEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!? B-B-B-B-B-B-BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Neptune yelled as she retreated into her room.

"...I feel like that is also part of the effects of the True Goddess Divinty..." Azure said.

"It may be...I've never seen Neptune act that embarrassed before..." Histoire said.

"Well, Besides that...Histoire, have you ever heard of Magnavia?"

"Huh? Magnavia? No, I don't recall that name at all." Histoire said confused.

"Well, I found out that's the name of the True Goddess, and she disappeared after 20,000 years 50,000 years ago." Azure said.

"That...is news to me...where did you learn this info?"

"In a book I read at the Lowee basilicom."

"I do not recall Magnavia... I'm afraid that is a era where I wasn't made yet. Uzume created me, so I cannot give you a answer..." Histoire said apologetically. Azure waved it off.

"No no, you don't have to do sorry about it. I don't even know if that book was accurate or not anyway! There wasn't a title or author, and it looked pretty run down." Azure said.

"Though, I do want to confirm it. Do you know how I can get to a place called "Celestia?"" Azure asked.

"That I do know. But why Celestia?"

"Well... I feel like I'll find something there, since the True Goddess lived there, so maybe she disappeared from there. Going there may confirm things a bit." Azure said.

"Well... The gate was destroyed a long time ago, so I'm not so sure..." Histoire said.

"I see..." Azure said, putting his hand to his chin and began to think.

"(Shouldn't there be another way to get to Celestia...? A gateway can't be the only way...A True Goddess should be able to go there willingly if something happened to that gateway. Maybe she had a plan B thought out...?)" Azure thought.

"NEEEEEPUUUU! NONE OF MY OTHER CLOTHES FIT MEEE!" Neptune complained on the other room.

"Neptune, try and wear Big Neptune's hoodie! I'm sure she won't mind!" Nepgear yelled.

"Thanks, Nep Jr.!"

"...Well darn, now I don't have any leads." Azure sighed.

"...Well...Actually, there is a place you could visit." Histoire suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? Where?"

"It is the oldest ruin on the continent, and used to be a temple for which worshippers the True Goddess many years ago. The Temple of the True Goddess. A shrine rather than a temple, it was a place which worshipped the True Goddess of the past. It is due west of here." Histoire said.

"Well, now I've got myself a lead. Alright, I'll-"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE BUSTER!" Neptune yelled as she slammed open the door. She looked quite a bit like Adult Neptune, you know, just a little less matured.

"I am going with you! You said as soon as I felt better, you'd take me wherever I wanted! So take me with you!" Neptune demanded.

"...Alright, then let's go." Azure said as they walked out.

"Safe travels." Histoire said to them before they walked out.

* * *

Azure, Neptune, and Nepgear were now walking through the woods, intent on going to the Dungeon that Histoire told them about.

"Do I like too much like bigger me?" Neptune asked out of the blue.

"...Well, now that you mention it..." Nepear said.

"Bit much."

"That's a Problem! I demand ether a bigger outfit, or a new design from the author!" Neptune Complained.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now, let's focus on this for now, alright?" Azure said.

Neptune blushed lightly, and turned.

"...Okay..."

"?" That was a strange reaction. That was Azure's thought, but thought nothing much of it...

Minutes later, they arrive at the dungeon. It did look like a temple, miss groaning on random places, long stone staircase, all that. Some statues looked broken, and a noticeable hole was in the roof of the Temple.

"This is the place..." Azure said.

"I knew it'd be old, but this looks like something that should've been found out by now." Nepgear said.

"Maybe it was discovered recently? Ether way, let's go in-"

"Wait a Minute!" A voice yelled. Looking back, the three saw Uzume, Umio, and Adult Neptune run at them.

"Huh? How did they...?"

"Heh! We got a call from Histy to meet ya here! She said you were heading here, so I got curious about what it was!" Uzume said.

"Little me? Isn't that one of my hoodies...?" Adult Neptune asked.

"Wait a minute, What happened to Nepsy...?!" Uzume now noticed how much Neptune looked different.

"Oh, Well..." Azure proceeded to explain to them about the Temple and how he might have found a clue.

"So you're here to find a clue about the True Goddess?" Uzume asked.

"That's the short version of what I just said, Yes." Azure said.

"Then...Why is Nepsy...?"

"An affect in True Goddess Divinity. Don't know hot to fix it, so she's most likely gonna be like this forever." Azure said.

"NEP-WHAT?!"

"Well, What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Uzume said as everyone headed inside the temple.

As they walked, their footsteps echoed inside the empty halls. It seemed they went deeper and deeper than what the temple was capable of...

"Okay, so we've been walking for about 30 minutes, yet we found nothing!" Adult Neptune complained.

"Stop complaining. Look up ahead." Azure pointed out, as everyone saw a huge door with moss on it.

"Well, at least we don't have to keep searching..." Uzume sighed.

"Let us go inside and see what we find." Umio said. Azure pushed on the door, but they didn't open. They just collapsed on the ground.

Inside... Was a HUGE library...the shelves were molded and most of the books were ruined, but not all of them.

There were even some tipped over shelves that collapsed...

A hole in the ceiling above provided sunlight, and in the middle of it, was a big stone platform with a stone pedestal. A worn out notebook laid on it.

"...Anyone else find that book suspicious?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"Undoubtably."

"Has to be a trap."

"Well...Its probably what we came for, so be ready for a trap." Azure said. He walked up to the pedestal and slowly picked up the worn out notebook.

The first page said the following, even though some of the words were faded out...

* * *

 _June 24th -XX_

 _Its been a few years since Lady Magnavia and Lady ~~~~~~~ have descended to Gamindustri. They have been so kind to us, we don't know how to repay them for all they've done._

 _This library has been built for Lady ~~~~~'s love for knowledge. She loves it so much, especially the ones about star's. Sometimes, I catch a glance of her using a telescope and looking for them, the most joyful smile on her face!_

 _Lady Magnavia is just as nice. She is a kind and gentle goddess, and had even talked to someone like me once! A mere apprentice Mage! I'm the happiest human alive!_

 _...But..._

 _She...seemed sad for some reason. Normal people wouldn't be able to notice, but I did..._

 _I know it isn't my place to peek my nose where it doesn't belong... But I worry about the lady._

 _August ~~ ~~~~_

 _Me, of all people have begun to grow closer to lady ~~~~~ and lady Magnavia. Others have grown jealous, but not in hate, they actually are happy for me! Though some hate me, or give me bad looks sometimes, but I don't let it bother me._

 _I am, surprisingly, not their slave. Them being Deities, I expected to become their servant, but I'm their friend rather than servant. They say I'm the first human they've been comfortable with talking with. Anyone else would stutter greatly or treat them too much like gods._

 _They say I'm the first to speak with them causally..._

 _Thinking about it now, They probably only had each other to talk with for..how many years?_

 _...I think I'm doing a good deed. If they desire a friend, not for tenor divinity, I'll be more than wiling to become just that!_

 _~~~~~ 24th ~~~~_

 _Lady Magnavia and Lady ~~~~~~ asked me to call them simply by their names, and in return they showed me their human forms. I didn't know that Goddess had human forms._

 _Though it wasn't quite what I was expecting..._

 _Lady Magnavia is a Tsundere of sorts, and she now looks as she's a 16 year old._

 _Lady ~~~~~ is a bit more... Carefree. She intends to play, daydream, eat sweets, and other things. She is an age of 13._

 _Really, not what I was expecting at all... Not that it's bad thing._

 _I tend to feel more at ease with them._

 _...though... Lady Magnavia acts a bit more...strange around me. I wonder what that means?_

* * *

"Doesn't Magnavia sound like-?" Nepgear asked.

"Noire?" Neptune finished.

"Tsundere's are common, but the other one sounds EXACTLY like Nepsy." Umio sighed.

"NEP-WHAT?! What part of me likes stars?!"

"That's not the part he was referring too..." Azure sighed.

"Anyway, keep reading."

* * *

 _March 27th ~~~~_

 _I'm now 19 years old now. I've been clearing monsters with Maganvia and ~~~~~~. I'm considerablely strong for my age, strong enough to keep up with a goddess!_

 _Or...try to anyway._

 _I'm nothing compared to those two, who fight like masters._

 _Sometimes I feel like I weigh them down, but ~~~~~ disagrees._

 _Sometimes we'd even go out and eat sweets out in the forest. ~~~~ kept talking about how peaceful it was, and Maganvia kept complaining about how lax she was._

 _They began to argue, and Magnavia got up and went to kill some monsters..._

 _~~~~~~ pouted about the argument, but I went after Maganvia. She came with me to help look for her of course, she sorted felt apologetic._

 _However, when we discovered her, she was cornered against the wall by a strange monster I've never seen before. It took the shape of... Some sort of black beast._

 _I only managed to drive it off, and it worn me out._

 _Magnavia then started to act differently when around me after that._

 _July ~~ ~~~~_

 _Magnavia has been acting stranger and more violent._

 _She's get embarrassed for some reason when she sees me, and turns violent to hide it. I still don't understand what made her so angry._

 _However...when I tried talking to her about it, she began to act...shy._

 _Magnavia told me "I love you" that night._

* * *

"This sounds more like a love story than a way to get into Celestia." Azure said bored.

"Yeah, and who's the writer of this journal?" Uzume asked.

"Doesn't say. There's no name at all." Azure said, looking around the book, and flipping some pages.

"Well, As much as I'm curious as to the Identity of the writer, and the rest of the story between the two True Goddesses, try and find the part to which we can enter Celestia." Umio said.

"Got it." Azure said as he began to flip through pages. The journal was near the final page as Azure stopped.

* * *

I couldn't stop ~~~~~~ from destroying the ~~~~~ ~~~~.

It appears I've ~~~~~~ as ~~~~~~~ and as a ~~~

To anyone who reads this journal after I die, what you need is inside the location of which you found this journal.

It's called a Shift Sphere, and is the key to getting into ~~~~~~ if the main entrance of the ~~~~~ is destroyed.

But...please...don't repeat my mistakes...if you get involved in my...~~~...eternal mistake...!

My Name is ~~~~~~~~~

And this is my last journal entry-

* * *

"This is it. The Shift Sphere. The magical book of randomness has spoken." Azure said as he closed the journal.

"It said it'd be here...search around, maybe it's still here." Azure said. And everyone went to find it...

An hour passed, and nothing came up.

"Nothing?"

"No, nothing at all. Damn it! If the Sphere is supposed to be here, where the hell is it?!" Uzume complained.

"Maybe it's in a secret location so people wouldn't try to steal it? Or maybe someone already came in and stole it?" Nepgear suggested.

"Possible. If someone did come and steal it, we're at a dead end here." Azure sighed.

A moment of silence passes, and Neptune was the first to point to something.

"What about that up there?" Neptune asked, as everyone looked at it.

Up there was a fancy golden frame that held a ripped and worn out picture. Nothing could be told from the painting. At the top of the frame, was a crystal orb the size of a bowling ball. It was as clear as day if you looked through it, almost like diamond or glass.

"How did we not notice that painting here earlier?" Azure asked as he jumped up atop of it. He tried removing the orb, but it wasn't budging.

"It sure is... _STUCK_...!" Azure said as he struggled trying to remove it.

Then, Neptune jumped up and tried removing it with him.

"Heave...!"

"HOOOOO!" Neptune finished as they managed to get it out, as it came out with a 'plop!'

However, they both leaned back too far and started falling.

"NEEEPUUU-!?"

Azure hit the ground first and Neptune hit him. A small dust cloud formed but shortly dissipated.

"Oww...well, mission accomplished." Azure groaned.

"Oww... Well, least I had Noire the second with me to break my fall." Neptune said as she got off Azure.

"Was I compared to someone whom I shouldn't have?"

"Ehehe~..." Neptune giggled.

"..."

"Anyway, Let us return to the Basilicom. We should let Histoire know we have it." Umio said. And like that, the party went off back to the Basilicom.

However.

Azure suddenly snapped his head around back at the library.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Neptune asked, as Azure stared at the Library. He nodded his head.

"Nah, It's nothing. Thought I heard something. Must be my imagination." Azure said.

The two caught up with the others, and they traveled back to the Basilicom.

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	18. Shift Sphere

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 18: Shift Sphere**

* * *

"Yo! We're back!" Azure yelled as Histoire floated into the room.

"Ah, welcome back. Did you find anything?" Histoire asked with curiosity. Azure pulled out the shift sphere and showed it to Histoire.

"What is this?" Histoire asked as she inspected the object as Azure held it.

"It's called a shift sphere, a journal said its a way to get into Celestia if the bridge was destroyed." Azure said.

"Then why haven't you...?"

"We have no idea on how it's works..." Azure said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I see. The journal you spoke of did not say anything of how to use it?" Histoire asked confused.

"Well, It was turning into a love story from a POV, so we skipped ahead to the end." Uzume shrugged. Histoire sighed.

"Have you thought of perhaps reading the entire book?"

"BOR~RING~!"

"*Sigh~*...May you please had me the journal?" Histoire asked, and Azure handed her the book. She began to read through it on the table...

"Well, while she's doing that. How about some games?" Azure suggested.

"I'm Game."

"Yeah!"

Neptune rushed over and started up the console.

"Which game do you wanna play first?" Neptune asked. Azure sat down on the floor, along with Uzume.

"Anything, don't really have specific preferences." Azure said.

"Then, first a shooter game?" Neptune held up Black Neps 3.

"That works."

"Aw yeah! Gonna kill some zombies!"

Uzume, Azure, Neptune and Adult Neptune grabbed a controller and started the round...

* * *

"I can't believe we made it to round 56..."

"Is it due to Neptune's Otaku gamer training?" Azure asked.

"NEPU?! How do you know about my sacred training?!" Neptune asked, shocked.

"That was a joke... Neptune...did you reall-?"

"N-No! O-Of course~ not~ *Whistle~!*"

"That's way too obvious..." Azure sighed. Azure then glanced at Histoire, who just closed the book. She had her eyes shut and had a straight face on.

"Histoire? Are you done reading?" Azure asked. Histoire didn't respond.

"Histy? Gamindustri to Histy~..." Azure said. Histoire the floated over and faced everyone.

"Listen, I've figured out how to get into Celestia via the Shift Sphere." Histoire said.

"Really?"

"Yes, you must add a small fragment of you're share energy, and it will transport all of you to Celestia instantly." Histoire said.

"Really? That's all there is to it?" Uzume asked, surprised to the simple condition.

"Yes. Any of you're share energy will do." Histoire said.

"Well, you all ready?" Azure asked, and Uzume, Neptune, Umio, Nepgear and Adult Neptune nodded. Azure pulled out the orb and tapped it. His hand slightly glowed, and so did the orb. With a blinding light, the light enveloped the room. The light died, and everyone was gone except Histoire.

"..." Histoire's eyes glowed blue, and she instantly made a connection.

"Huh? Hyper me? What can I do for you?" Delta Histoire asked as her hologram sled spawned.

"..." Histoire held up the notebook.

"...? What would that book be?" Delta Histoire asked.

"...May I speak to Spirit?" Histoire asked, and Delta Histoire nodded, still confused.

"Spirit! The other Dimension's me is calling for you!" Delta Histoire yelled, as Spirit came flying in.

"Heya! Long time no-!"

"Please stop. I have a important matter to discuss." Histoire said as she held up the notebook to Spirit.

As soon as she saw that journal, Spirit's eyes widened in shock.

"You're reaction tells me you know about this?"

"...Azure is trying to get into Celestia, Isn't he?"

"Indeed. He just leff for it. Tell me, the details missing from this book, and the details that are still intact-?"

"Histoire of Hyper Dimension. If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself and only yourself?" Spirit asked seriously, and Histoire nodded.

"..."

* * *

With a blinding light, the group appeared from the light, and bore witness to the floating islands of Celestia.

"Wow...so this is Celestia... The Unadulterated peace...the crystal skies...the wind blowing passed my- **GOD THIS IS BORING!** " Azure yelled as his voice echoes through Celestia.

"Wow...its my first time coming here to Celestia...I wonder what's so special about it." Uzume asked herself.

"Well, how about we take a look around?" Azure asked as he transformed into Spirit Heart. Everyone else transformed, and Nepgear was left to carry Adult Neptune, while Uzume carried Umio.

They flew through the skies, searching for something that might was them to what they wanted.

 **"Neptune, You've been here once too as well, haven't you? Have you seen anything here out of the ordinary? Shrine or building?"** Spirt Heart asked, and Purple Heart nodded.

"No. Nothing like that. We only fought the final battle here a long time ago." Purple Heart answered as Spirt Heart looked around. Not a single island in sight had anything.

They searched far.

But they didn't search wide... Come on, that's like half of it.

After about two hours, they decide to take a break on a island. They landed and sat down. Unlike everyone else, however, Azure was panting a bit.

"Hey, You okay? You sound pretty tired." Uzume asked. Azure waved it off.

"Nah, I'm fine. This is nothing." Azure said, trying to sound reassuring.

"...(He did say that HDD puts major strain of his body...why is he trying to hide it?)" Neptune wondered as Azure leaned over to the edge of the Island.

"Hey, I see a building!" Azure said as everyone took notice in his words. They got up and looked down upon a island floating way down. It was of decent size, and on it, had a run down building that resembled a church.

"Let's go down." Azure said as he transformed again. As did everyone else, and they descended down. When they landed, they transformed back, and stared at the Church like building.

"This is it, huh?" Uzume asked. Though it's not exactly as she expected, anything was better than nothing.

"Let's go in." Azure said as he walked up to the molded doors. They simply fell onto the floor as soon as he touched them.

When the room was in view, it was exactly like a church. Benches lined up neatly, some of them gone or crooked. A pedestal made of stone rested at the end of the room. With holes in the ceiling, the place felt like it was gonna collapse any moment.

"Once again, a old and ruined building." Azure said walking up to the pedestal.

"What do you think it was used for?" Umio asked.

"Who knows. Kinda weird to have a church in a realm where a true goddess lives at." Azure said as he inspected the pedestal. There was something meant to be held onto the pedestal base. He turned to Nepgear.

"Nepgear, can I see the Shift Sphere?" Azure asked politely. Nepgear walked up to him.

"Y-Yes, here." Nepgear said as she handed Azure the Sphere. Azure gently set it on the pedestal.

Moments later, it started to glow with colors you would see in Northern Lights.

"What's happening?" Adult Neptune asked.

"...Plot advancement?" Azure shrugged. "I don't really know. But it looks pretty cool." He finished as he looked at the Sphere, generating lights.

"...wait...I can see someone..." Azure said as he leaned in on the sphere. Neptune peeked over his shoulder with a lot of curiosity.

"Lemme see, Lemme see!" Neptune said as she looked into the sphere as well.

Everyone tone else surrounded the sphere and looked into it...

* * *

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...!" A girl cried.

She looked about 16, and had black hair tied in a braid. She wore a rather simple attire. Black shirt with white trimmings, a white frilly skirt, black knee socks and black boots.

She was on the ground, crying her eyes out.

"Please...I'm sorry for everything I said...! Please...! Don't leave me...!" She begged as she dug her face in her hands as she sobbed.

In front of her, was a structure that looked like giant doors, however, it was destroyed.

"Why did you destroy the World Gate...?! Why did you not let me see you again...! I'm sorry for all I've done...! Please...! Don't leave me alone...!" She screamed Desperately into the air.

* * *

"...Wow...uh..." Azure was at a loss for words. So was everyone else.

"Did...we just witness the end of the final battle thousands of years ago...?" Uzume asked, confused.

"I believe we have..." Umio said, amazed.

"Well, as much as I want to know what she meant by she's sorry, that's not what we-" Azurs didn't finish, because he said all of that while reaching for the Sphere and touching it. In a instant, Azure froze into place. His eyes widened as he didn't move a muscle. The sphere sort of gotten brighter.

"Azure?"

"Azure...?"

* * *

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?!"Azure yelled as northern light colors swirled around him.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOOONNNNN?!" Azure yelled, until he eventually stopped.

"Huh?" He looked around, but the same lights still surrounded him.

"...Okay...this is strange...Where am I?" Azure asked. He put his hand to his chin and began to think.

"Okay, so I touched the orb and this happens... Maybe I'm in a different realm where my mind can enter? Like a spiritual plane?" Azure asked himself.

"Well, that being said, how do I get out of here...?" Azure asked, looking around.

 **My My, I wake up in awhile to find you in a spiritual plane? What has my master come to these days?**

"...Who told you you could come out whenever you wanted?" Azure asked.

 **What? Is that how you greet me after so long? How disrespectful and rude.**

"I'm actually surprised that you woke up. Since you sleep all the damn time, this is our first meeting in ages." Azure sighed.

 **Come now, don't be like that~! I know you still love me~!**

"Who loves who now? We don't have that type of relationship."

 **Eeeeeehhhhh? Well, whatever. It's still fun to tease you. Well then...**

Slowly, a pair of small arm wrapped around Azure from behind. A small girl with night black hair slowly moved to the side of his face.

 **I'll be going back to sleep now, but do remember the one who permits you to use Demon Slayer Magic without the consequences at hand to you~...**

* * *

Azure snapped back to reality, shocking everyone. His eyes were widened as he looked around the room.

"Hey, Azure...? What-?" Before Neptune could finish her question, Azure relaxed and got a bit more less tense. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"When I have a good day, she comes and ruins it. Go figure." Azure sighed, confusing everyone.

"Um...Who may you be referring to by chance...?" Nepgear asked, confused.

"Oh, this annoying person. But never mind that..." Azure said as he faced them.

"We know that this World Gate was destroyed by someone, and that someone is possible that other True Goddess in that boring love journal. It's a guess, but I think that the girl we saw was Magnavia after the Conclussion of the final battle thousands of years ago. The fact that she was apologizing in tears must mean she did something bad to the other goddess, and she retreated to Delta Dimension. But to make sure Magnavia wouldn't follow her, she destroyed the World Gate. This breaking the connection to Delta an Hyper Dimension." Azure explained.

"Thats quite a deduction... A rather good one in fact." Umio said impressed.

"Wow, looks like Azursy is pretty smart huh?" Uzume said, also impressed.

"Neeeeerrred~!"

"Say something Neptune?"

"Nope!"

"Thought so." Azure then went up to the Sphere.

"The lights died, so let's go-" Before Azure could finish, The sphere started to glow white. Azure gave a 'eh?' And it exploded in light.

* * *

Histoire ire was seen outside on the balcony, with the journal burning in front of her.

She had a saddened expression as she watched it burn.

She was instructed by Spirit to burn the book, so no one could find out about "That Thing."

"...Spirit...Is this truly okay...?" Histoire whispered to herself. Suddenly, a bright white light appeared inside the Basikucom, and Histoire quickly incinerated the last of the journal, the ashes blowing into the wind.

Histoire quickly floated into the room and saw everyone.

"Ah, Everyone. Did you find what-?"

Histoire didn't finish, for she saw everyone. Normal right? Nothing out of the ordinary?

W.R.O.N.G!

"Ugh, Oh, Hey Histy." Azure said getting up. He looked perfectly fine.

"...U-Um...Azure...?" Histoire tried to hold herself back from yelling in pure question.

"What?" Azure asked, and Histoire pointed at Neptune and everyone.

Azure widened his eyes. And if he was that average make Protaginist, he would certainly have gotten that anime nosebleed that produces far too much blood to come out the nose.

"...Crap."

"What...did you all do...?!"

* * *

~~~Delta Dimension; Unknown Hidden Cavern~~~

Chaos Neptune and Chaos Blanc walked down the dark cavern. Chaos Neptune held a lantern that lit their way.

"..."

"..."

"...So~..."

"You're going to ask about the boy, aren't you?" Chaos Blanc asked.

"How far did you go? How much did you take? How powerful is he? Both battlefield and bed-?"

"Son of a-! That's ALL the questions I've received from you three jackasses! No, I have not slept with him, No I have not taken anything from him yet! And he is as strong as 2 of us combined!" Chaos Blanc cursed at Chaos Neptune.

"Hey, these are VERY important questions. Since you ARE still a virg-" Chaos Blanc punched Chaos Neptune over the head before she could finish.

Her face was dug into the ground, and she shortly got up.

"Violent Blanc as always."

"What do you want? Dragging me all the way out here from my reading all of a sudden..." Chaos Neptune smirked sinisterly.

"Well~...Some of the underline just so happened to stumble across something...unique." Chaos Neptune said as she stopped. Chaos Blanc looked at what she looked at, and saw a large circular door with weird markings.

"This is...A Seal from the Apocalypse Age...?" Chaos Blanc asked, and Chaos Neptune smiled.

"Bingo. I've heard from Master...that a Seal from the Apocalypse Age contained only powerful Demon King class Demons, or Monsters... This one is different from any monster today." She said as she held up a vial. She threw it against the seal and it slolwy went through the cracks.

It started to crack and creak. It glowed Black and white.

"...This power..." Chaos Blanc growled.

"During the Apocalypse Age, Momus was feared a A Demon Overlord. This one... Was feared as the King of Monsters..." She smirked evilly, as pieces of the seal flew off. A large object going up about 31 feet tall stood with a giant sword just as big as him.

It's eyes glowed White.

 **"How about we send Spirit Heart a little... _Gift_...?"**

 ** _-To be Continued_**


	19. Shifted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 19: Shifted**

* * *

In the Lastation Basilicom, Noire was busy working at her desk. Paperwork for the sudden Demon attack on lastation. She was lucky no one saw her get that wounded that like, or else he shares would've dropped at the drop of a hat.

"..."

Noire then recalled Azure saving them, how he managed to kill it with little effort at all, and above all, killed stronger ones than that. And the fact that he held her in his ar-

"...Gaaah! Damn it Jerk, get out of my head and let me focus!" Noire yelled in Fustration. But, just then, her phone started to ring. She pulled it out, and the caller ID said "Histoire."

"Huh? Histoire? Wonder what she wants...?" Noire asked as she held the phone up to her ear after answering.

"Hello?"

 _"Oh, Noire. How are you?"_

"I'm good. Just finishing up some things from that one attack."

 _"Yes, I am calling on Azure's wish to see if Uni was alright."_

Noire frowned.

"...Why does _that_ jerk care?"

 _"He asked me himself to ask you. He wanted to know if something happened to Uni or not if she awakened."_

"She's still sleeping, but why doesn't _HE_ call me." Noire asked suspiciously.

 _"W-Well...he is a bit... Preoccupied at the moment..."_ Histoire sounded a bit suspicious.

"With what?"

 _"Nothing deathly major, something just...Its better if you see for yourself. It's difficult to explain..."_

"Huh?" Before Noire could ask, a sound was heard in the background.

 _"Hey! I've figure out how to change! Not normal, But it's a start!"_

"Is that-?"

 _"I-I'm sorry Noire, I must go! Please come over!"_ Histoire yelled as she hung up.

Noire sighed and got up. "Jeez, what happened this time?" Noire sighed.

"Kei! I'm going to Planeptune for a bit! Take care of things while I'm gone!" Noire yelled before transforming and flew to the Planeptune Basilicom.

* * *

Noire was flying towards Planeptune, but just when nearly there-

"Noire!" A voice yelled behind her. When Noire looked back, she saw Blanc and Vert flying behind her.

"Huh? Histoire called you as well?" Noire asked, as the two caught up.

"Yeah. After she told me Azure wanted to check on Rom and Ram, Histoire asked me to come see what happened. Apparently something went down." Blanc said.

"She called me to come see for myself. It must be something that happened on their quest about Celestia?" Vert asked.

"Must be. We're about to find out." Noire said as all three landed on the Balcony of the tower. A white shine was seen and faded shortly.

"Nope!"

And the same light shined.

Curious, the three went inside, and they saw Histoire float up to them.

"Ah, Welcome."

"We're here, so what did they do again?" Noire asked with a sigh.

"You sounded a bit in a panick when you called me." Blanc added.

"Well...You may want to see for yourself..."

Another white shine came from the living room.

When it faded, everyone walked over to see what's it was.

However, what they saw was... Completely unexpected.

"Hmm... This is much more harder than I thought... Maybe it's how I move the sphere is what changes us...?" Azure asked himself, while on the floor with the Shift Sphere in his lap. However...he wasn't normal...

"Huh?"

"What...?"

"The...?"

All three stared at Azure in shock.

Why you ask?

"Azure...what exactly happened...?" Histoire asked, daring to know.

"Oh, well. I changed us again. This is much harder than I thought it'd be..." Azure said.

What Azure was suppose to mention was the fact that right now...

"Azure...? _WHY_ are you a _child_?" Histoire asked.

Yep, Right now, Azure was at the age of 6, with his clothes too big for him, but still covering him.

"Huh? Oh this? I stopped here, and I didn't change again." Kid Azure explained.

Blanc had a look of anger, confusion, and a 'Really?' face.

Noire just had a face of Pure confusion.

Vert-

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh~!" She squealed as she embraced Kid Azure into a hug.

"*Muffled Talking*"

"He so adorable...! Can I take him home with me? I'm allow to do that, right? That's why you contacted me?" Vert asked eagerly.

Azure started trying to pull Vert away from suffocating him with her chest, but to no avail. And no one seemed to notice.

"Vert, that is not why I called you here..." Histoire sighed, but she knew that Vert wouldn't listen.

"*Muffled Talking!*"

"Wait, where's Neptune?" Noire asked.

"I'm right here, Noire!" Everyone looked at the direction on the voice, and saw Nep-...tune...?

That was the thing...

This Neptune was-

"WH-WH-WH-WHA-?! WHY ARE YOU A G-G-GUY?!" Noire yelled.

Right now, Neptune's gender is male.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh my..."

"What? I'm still the Nep of the Nep!" Neptune(Male) yelled. Noire just stared at her(him) in shock and slightly blushed. Neptune noticed this, and smirked.

"Yeah Noire! I'm so totally a guy now! Ain't that just the best?!" Neptune asked.

"..." Noire frowned and turned her head away from her(him).

 **AN: Try and find that one artwork where Neptune is a dude and he's in front of Noire. That's what This situation is.**

Finally, Azure broke free from Vert's cleavage And gasped loudly for air.

"If you're all done making Noire jokes..." Uzume(?) sighed.

" _NEVER_!"

When everyone turned to Uzume, she was about the age appearance of 27, and...wow a lot of things change. Her outfit looked tight though..

"Uzume?!"

"Wait, then...?"

When they looked at Nepgear and Adult Neptune, both of them were currently the age of 5. They had their clothes to cover themselves, but both outfits barely fit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh~!" Vert squealed.

"Can I change now?" Azure asked.

"PLEASE!" Noire yelled.

"Wait, I think it'd be best if Noire and-!"

Azure already had his hand hovering above the sphere, and he twisted his hand like opening a jar.

A white light enveloped the room, and blinded everyone.

It lasted for a few seconds, and it died.

"Ugh...what happened this time?" Noire complained. However, he voice sounded a bit... Less mature...

"Well, Changed again. This isn't the one ether." Azure sighed, sounding... Girly?

When sight returned to everyone, the results were... Strange?

Vert was now 4 years old, with her clothes barely hanging onto her and still managing to cover herself.

It was the for Noire and Blanc.

Nepgear, Uzume, and Adult Neptune were now their normal age.

Neptune now liked like adult Neptune, except her clothes were a bit too tight.

Histoire... Was now bigger. As tall as Vert, her clothes changed to her old pair.(Same as The first game's design for Histy.)

Azure-

"Wait, HUUUUUUUH?!" Neptune yelled as everyone looked at Azure.

Right now, Azure's gender was female. He was normal age wise, his clothes were the same, except that his hair was tied in a ponytail and his chest was the same size as Noire's.

"W-W-W-?!"

"What the hell...?!"

"MY CHEEEESSST!" Vert yelled as she started to bawl as she realized that her pride and joy was gone, and reduced to Blanc.(Get it? Ah, Flat Jokes...)

"Wait, why are me, Uzume and Neptune normal? Why is my sister older, and why is Azure a girl?" Nepgear asked. "And why is Histy... A LOT BIGGER?!" Nepgear noticed Histoire a whole lot bigger.

"So...this is what it feels like to be larger..." Histoire said, amazed as she looked at herself.

"Ugggghhh...can I get different clothes please...? These are too tigh-!" Neptune begged as she could just hear her clothes ripping.

"Ehhhh~? Okay, at least Nepgear and Big Neptune are okay. Alright, you two leave so you don't change again. The rest of us can-"

"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CALM ABOUT THIS?! YOU'RE A GIRL! DOES THIS NOT ALERT YOU AT ALL?!" Noire yelled. Azure looked over at her.

"Truly, at this point, I'm willing to just accept anything I change into. Eariler, before you got here, I turn into a full out woman. Think about 30, maybe?" Azure said.

"How many times did you change...?"

"45."

"Forty...?!"

"Relax, I think I'm starting to understand how this works. Now if I can just..." Azure started to mess with the sphere.

"Um...anyone...? I really need some clo-?"

 _*Riiiiiiiiip~!*_

 **AN: Initiate, Fan Service scene!**

Neptune's clothes finally couldn't hold anymore, and they started to rip. It started from her back up. It wasn't stopping, it was only going slowly...

"Ne...pu..." Neptune quietly said under her breath.

"Alright, since Nepgear and Big Neptune are normal, leave so you won't change again." Azure said. Nepgear, Uzume, and Adult Neptune understood and left into the other room. Neptune reached out to Adult Neptune.

"Ahhh...!" Neptune whined in defeat.

"Alright, ready to change?" Azure asked.

"Just do it already! Before Vert throws a tantrum about her chest!" Noire yelled.

"*Sob**Sob*"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"Okay." Azure hovered his hand above the sphere.

 _*RIIIIIIIIP~!*_

And like that, Neptune's clothes burst, and a white light shortly followed it.

For a few seconds, it shines until it faded.

After it did, everything was normal. Azure was a dude, Vert was her regular maturity, And so was Noire and Blanc. Histoire was back to his original size again., so it was perfect. Even Neptune was back to normal...ish...

"Alright, that settles that." Azure exhaled as he stood up holding onto the sphere.

"What are you gonna do with that...?" Noire asked suspiciously.

"Ether destroy it, hide it, or just take it back to Delta Dimension with me. I'm sure this thing took ALOT of power to constantly change things to different genders and things, so if that was used for destructive purposes..." Azure explained.

"So in other words, you're just keeping it for yourself?" Blanc asked. Azure nodded.

"I intend to not let anyone use this thing, don't worry. Well then, now that that's done..." Azure said as he set the sphere down on the table.

"I officially taken care of things here. So now then..." Azure began to say before glancing to Neptune before immediately turning his head.

"..."

"?, What? What's wro-?" Noire asked before turning to Neptune, and instantly blushed.

Everyone else did as well, and they blushed as well.

Right now, Neptune was 99.9% naked. Only a few stands of clothes hanged on her as she trembled as small tears formed in her eyes.

"(3...2...1...)"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUU!" Neptune screamed as she retreated into her room. Her door slammed and a awkward silence passed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay...JUST to clarify...that just now WASN'T my fault right...?" Azure asked.

"...Why would this be your fault?"

"Because this is usually when other female characters blame the Protagonist that just saw a girl naked and beat him to a bloody pulp for being a Pervert, even though that protagonist couldn't do anything to prevent it." Azure explained.

"Yes, and normally, most Protagonist's who saw a girl naked will get a nosebleed, a blush at least. And you simply turned your head." Vert pointed out.

"Aren't those Harem protagonist's though?"

"I'm pretty sure it happened to single romances... I do not remember." Vert shrugged.

"...Why do they have this conversation in common?" Noire asked.

"I don't know. But I hate it..." Blanc growled. They're conversation Lastest for a good 3 minutes. Until they simply just dropped the entire subject because they realized how boring that argument was.

"So? Is this all you called us for?" Noire asked. "Because I have work to do." Noire said while walking to the exit.

"Huh? You're leaving already?" Azure asked. Noire stopped and turned around at him.

"I have work to do. And you do in you're own world. I suggest you go back, tend to you're nation." Noire said sternly as she made it to the door.

"...*Sigh*...No wonder Neptune said you're lonely..." Azure sighed with a grin. Noire stopped, and quickly looked at him and a panicked look.

"W-W-Wha-?! I-I DO TO HAVE A FRIEND!" Noire yelled embarrassed. Azure's grin widened.

"Really~? Name one." Azure said with a grin.

"Huh? U-Uh..."

"Hooo~?" Azure said, walking up to her. "Can't name any?" Azure was having the time of his life right now, even though it didn't look like it.

"I-I CAN TO! She...uh..." Noire started to stutter.

"Hmmm?"

"Alright, Enough of the jokes." Blanc sighed. "I'm heading back to Lowee. I also have work to do." Blanc said as she transformed.

"I shall also leave. I've quite the backlog of games to finish." Vert said as she also transformed. They flew out the window, as Noire was the last one left.

"...Jerk." Noire said under her breath, but Azure heard it. Before he could say anything else, she transformed and flew out the window.

"...I made her mad at me..." Azure sighed while scratching the back of his head.

Sudeenly, all three came back in. They had panicked faces on them, confusing Azure.

"Hey! Is it normal for giant Black portals to be in the sky?!" Blanc asked. Azure widened his eyes and so did Histoire. He ran out to the balcony and look up at the sky. True to their words, there was a Giant Black portal in the sky that covered the entire city.

"My first question is why it's that big..." Azure said.

"IT SHOULD BE WBY IS IT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Noire yelled at him.

Azure kept staring at it, and that expression suddenly changed as he widened his eyes at it. He grit his teeth in anger and gripped his hand.

"...I don't know why it is... But something bad~ is coming..."

* * *

In the middle of Planeptune, a certain group of girls were gathering.

"Heeeey~! K-Sha! S-Sha! C-Sha!" Yelled B-Sha, who was running at them.

"Go figure, You're late. Again." S-Sha sighed in a bored tone.

"Sorry! I had to finish up some things at Chiko's shop, and I lost track of time..." B-Sha apologized.

"Well, now that you're here, let's-" before K-Sha could finish, C-Sha pointed at the sky.

"Hey! Is that supposed to be normal?!" She asked, and everyone looked up at the hole in the sky.

"Is that...? A Portal...?!" K-Sha asked in shock.

"Hey look! Something's coming down!" C-Sha yelled again. True to her words, something began to descend down. It was enveloped and shrouded in a black most, as it came down like a meteor. But the bad part...

"DODGE!" C-Sha yelled as everyone got out of the way, and just in the neck of time as the meteor hit the ground with a loud crash.

A large hole was left in the street, as Gold Third stared at the hole.

"What...was that...?" K-Sha asked. S-Sha frowned as she summoned her weapon.

"Tread lightly..." S-Sha growled as she felt a bad aura coming from the hole.

 _ **~~~Times Changes~~**_

 _ **(World Of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor soundtrack)**_

Black smoke slowly arisen from the hole. A feeling of dread filled Gold Third's hearts. The vile presence that filled the air gave off every kind of fearful feeling.

Shortly, a giant hand arose from the hole, and slammed its hand of the ground. It's entire arm was covered in black fur, along with a growl that sound kinda echoey.

Slowly, the figure started to rise.

Getting a better look at it, it was a 30ft tall demon. It had a black goat head with razor sharp teeth, and white eyes. It's horns were twisted backwards from the sides of its head. It has a muscular body and beastly legs and feet. It's eyes were glowing white, along with it's tail, which was a massive snake, which was also black. It held onto a black massive sword with blue rune marking's, the sword was just as massive as him.

The monster growled darkly.

* * *

 ** _~~~Delta Dimension; Unknown Location~~~_**

"...So then... Tell me a bit about that monster you just sent." Chaos Blanc ordered at Chaos Neptune, who had just finished sending it to Hyper Dimension.

She turned around and smirked sinisterly.

"The King of Monsters... During the Apocalypse Age, it was feared by that name. One of the 9 War Kings during that Age, it was fears for its overwhelming power, however, it was considered the weakest, but it possess a certain invulnerability to a certain aspect. The name of this monster is **Ultaur Élritz** ; Monster King." Chaos Neptune smirked.

"...Are you simply doing this for fun?"

"No. I'm using this as a opportunity to go and...heh, **_claim my prize_**."

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	20. Ultaur Élritz

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 20: Ultaur Élritz**

* * *

"What...is that...monster...?" B-Sha asked, trembling so much she shortly fell to her knees, staring at it in pure terror.

"I don't know, but it's sure as hell ain't friendly!" C-Sha said, summoning her weapon.

"We can't let this monster rampage here! We have to kill it!" K-Sha yelled as she summoned her gun.

The Monster frowned in anger as it lifted its blade to its side.

S-Sha felt something massive coming, just from its stance.

" _ **DUCK**_!" S-Sha yelled, as the monster swung its blade.

It the blink of an eye, a large slash marked the entire city, reaching all the way towards the mountains, cutting two of them clean in half horizontally.

Dust shrouded everything around Gold Third, as they got up from the attack. They stared at the damage it caused from that one swing. How many did it just kill just now?

"It...cut apart the mountains..." B-Sha said, losing nearly all Strength in her body from fear.

"I guess this solids our decision to defeat it then." C-Sha said as she faced the monster.

"Do we even stand a chance against a monster that's capable of changing the landscape itself...?" K-Sha asked, fear filling her.

"We don't have a option. If we run, it'll kill more and more until none remain." S-Sha said as she pointed her blade at it.

The Monster growled darkly, as it gripped its massive blade...

 ** _~~ Final Destination starts ~~_**

 ** _(Super Smash Bros. Brawl soundtrack)_**

Gold Third got in a stance, facing The Monster. It lifted its sword and slashed at them, but Gold Third avoided it. That one swing destroyed a office building like cutting through paper. It quickly swung back around and slammed its sword at S-Sha, Who had defended against it, but was sent flying through three buildings anyway.

"S-Sha!" C-Sha yelled as slashed the beast with her sword. The beast didn't yell or even flinch from that as it simply turned around and landed a clean hit directly on her. She was sent flying to a building, and crashes to the wall. She slid down to the ground, and struggled to get up.

However, a shadow appeared above her. When she looked up, she saw the beast lift its sword at her and was about to slam its weapon at her. However, before it could, B-Sha launched a rocket at its face, smoke coverings its entire head. K-Sha jumped beside C-Sha, lent her her shoulder, and jumped away.

B-Sha didn't stop. She barraged the beast with rocket after rocket, explosions shrouding its entire body.

After about 35 shots, she stopped. B-Sha breathed in and out, staring at the massive dust cloud she formed. B-Sha smirked in victory.

However...

"W-Wha...?" B-Sha's smile disappeared as the monster was seen with not even a scratch on him. It simply growled in anger.

It opened its jaw wide as a white energy started to form.

"Crap, Breath attack?!" B-Sha yelled as the beast nearly fired it, however...

A sword was Sudeenly thrown at the mouth of the beast, making the blast inside its mouth it explode.

A white energy like flame formed and the beast roared in pain.

When the three Gold Third members looked back, they saw S-Sha approaching, holding her arm. She had severe injuries.

"S-Sha! Are you Okay?!" K-Sha asked.

"I'll manage...my arm is broken though..." S-Sha hissed.

"From that one attack?! How strong is this thing...?!" C-Sha asked. The beast growled darkly, as the energy flames dissipated.

 ** _~~ Final Desination fades out ~~_**

 ** _~~ Breaking and Distortion begins ~~_**

 ** _(Fairy Fencer F)_**

Slowly, a black mist started to form from its body. It shrouded him in seconds, as its white glowing eyes were seen from inside the mist.

Gold Third shuttered. The air changed, and it suddenly became hard to breath.

Strengh started to leave their legs. The surroundings started to become dark, the ground started to crack.

"What's...it doing...?!" C-Sha yelled. The beast inhaled.

"...?"

And in a instant, the monster released a earth shattering roar. It stretched its fists out and roared to the sky, a shockwave echoing through out all of Gamindustri.

Windows shattered, people were blown away, winds roared across the world. The roar would easily be heard for ages to come, etching into the very memory of the land...

Seconds pass, and all of Gamindustri was silent.

"What did...it do...?" K-Sha asked confused.

"..." S-Sha stayed quiet.

"Man he's loud. He yelled louder than these guys!" A voice said from behind Gold Third, when they looked back, they saw Azure and the rest that were in Planeptune Basilicom at the time.

"Blanny!"

"Noire!"

"Nep-Nep!"

"Vert... And...who is that with you?" S-Sha asked, pointing at Azure.

Azure stared at the four for a moment with a blank face, then smirked carelessly.

"I'm Azure. A CPU from a different dimension. That monster right there is way out of you're league, trust me." Azure said, walking up.

"Wait, you know this thing?!" C-Sha asked, and Azure shrugged.

"Kinda... It's monster from my dimension, that much I know. A strong one at that. Maybe as strong as a Chaos CPU?" Azure asked.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's take it out!" Blanc yelled, entering her Next form.

"With this form, I won't disappoint." Blanc smirked.

"What's with that form?" Azure asked, glancing back at Blanc. Noire, Vert, and Neptune entered their Next forms and summoned their weapons.

"This is our strongest form, besides me, it's called NEXT form." Neptune answered.

"That's so cool... You have to tell me how I can get that form later." Azure said. Then he turned back to the monster. "But first..." Azure said as he pulled out Los Zero.

"Yes, we have to deal with this one." Neptune said as she got in a stance. Uzume and Nepgear transformed, and Adult Neptune pulled out her weapons.

"Everyone ready?" Azure asked. "If you four can't fight anymore, get back. We can handle this." Azure said seriously as he gripped his blade.

 ** _~~ Breaking and distortion fades out ~~_**

 ** _~~ Rex vs Ray begins ~_ ~**

 ** _(MGS4)_**

The beast began to growl at Azure in anger. The dark most around it dissipated as both Azure and the beast stared each other down, not breaking eye contact.

For a few seconds, they didn't break eye contact.

Until, at last, the beast roared extremely loud at Azure, a huge gust of wind erupting from the roar. Azure didn't react, he didn't break his seriously, focused, and calm face. The beast finished, and Azure, at light speed, kneed the monster in the lower jaw, sending its head back.

The beast took a step back, and slammed its fist at Azure from behind. However, just when he was about to get hit, Azure flipped over the Beasts hand, ran up its arm, loaded his foot with blue flames, and landed a kick to his face.

Azure didn't stop there.

Azure then loaded both of his fists with blue flames, and barrages the beast with punch after punch. The beast could only take a few tips back every few seconds, not being able to focus hard enough to try and grab him. Azurs stopped, and jumped up in the air.

The beast glared at him, and started charging a black energy in its mouth.

Azure inhaled deeply.

 ** _"Demon Slayer's Roar!"_**

Azure breathed a powerful stream of blue flames, and the beast roared black energy.

Both attacks collided and a large explosion occurred. Seconds later, Azure soared down like a metoer and slashed at the beast, but it defended with its forearm, and the blade barely marked it.

"It has touch skin..." Azure muttered, as the beast smacked Azure away with its hand, sending Azure back. Azure did a backflip and slid across the ground.

He looked up at the beast, who glared at Azure in rage.

"I don't think he likes me." Azure smirked. Neptune floated near him and bent down.

"Azure, are you okay?" Neptune asked, worried. Azure stood up with his smirk still fresh on his face.

"I'm fine. You ready? We're going at it." Azure said confidently.

"But shouldn't you transform?"

"Not yet. Let me get a bit more of what he's really capable of. Then, if necessary I'll do it." Azure said. He looked at the beast as it launched at them, with even more rage in its eyes than before.

However, Blanc rushed at it from its side and pulled back her axe.

 ** _"Zerstorung!"_** Blanc roared as she slammed her axe at the beast. However, it barely even hurt the monster as it threw at punch at Blanc, which hit and sent her flying into a building.

 ** _"M.P.B.L!"_** Nepgear appeared behind the monster and fires a beam of pink energy from her GunBlade, and it exploded, creating a small could of fire.

Thrn, Uzume jumped at the monster's face, and her fist swirled like a drill of orange energy.

 ** _"Dream Smash Fist!"_** Uzume yelled as she punched the beast in the face, and it's face was swung back as a result.

Before the beast could recover, Vert and Noire appeared above it, and rushed down.

 ** _"Rainy Ratnapura!"_**

 ** _"Volcano Dive!"_**

Vert first barraged the beasts' face with a lighting fast barrage of stabs and slashes, then Noire launched down and stabbed the monster's face, an explosion occurring shortly after.

Both Noire and Vert jumped back as they watched a fire envelope the monster.

"Did we get it?"

"Don't let you're guard down. I'm sure you managed to damage it, but it's probably not dead." Azure said. Shortly after he said that, the fire on the monster dissipated, as it stretched it arms in a rage and roared.

It raised it's weapon and a green aura formed around it.

It swung down its weapon, but before it could hit the ground, Blanc launched back and blocked it with her axe.

"Hey buddy, Miss me?!" Blanc asked, a bit pisses off.

However...

A bright light enveloped Blanc, and she was back in her human form.

"Blanc?! What are you doing?!" Azure yelled. Noticing Blanc was getting weaker and weaker, Azure rushed at the monster, loading his fist with blue flames.

Blanc could barely keep the weapon that was pressing against hers at bay. Finally, she could hold any longer, but she managed to divert the weapons path, making it slam against the ground with a few inches away from her body.

Blanc looked paler and paler as it beast tried to grab her, But Azure appeared before it, punching the beasts open fist, and a explosion of blue flames occurred.

 ** _"Demon Slayer's Exploding Hammer!"_**

Azure emerged from the cloud of flames he made and landed on the ground, with Blanc's arm over his shoulder.

"Blanny!" C-Sha yelled as she ran over to her. Azure have blanc to her and got up.

"Did that strike just now...? Drain her shares...?" Azure asked. "No... I don't feel any share energy from that monster. Then... It erased the shares from Blanc?" Azure asked. Blanc was unconscious now, so she wouldn't have been able to answer his question. She was as pale as a ghost, and breathed in and out like she was sick.

"Get her some medical attention." Azure ordered C-Sha.

"Right!" C-Sha said before lifting up Blanc and running off.

Azure turned to the monster, slashing his flames away.

Azure gave a stern glare at it.

"(If that monster can erase share energy, then it's a good idea to not transform. If I do, I could get my shares drained. I'll have to rely only on my Magic strength in my Human form...or **That**... But only if push comes to shove...)" Azure thought as he sheathed his weapon and gripped his fists, loading them with blue flames.

"Azure?! What are you doing?!" Neptune yelled.

"Stay back! This monster can erase share energy! If he hits you with his weapon, he'll erase yours too!" Azure yelled. The monster didn't wait any longer, as it came charging with its weapon, slashing horizontally at him.

But it's the monster's surprise, Azurs jumped up and landed on the blade. He ran up the massive weapon and up its arm. Inhaling-

 ** _"Demon Slayer's Roar!"_**

A explosion of blue flames occurred in face of the monster, and Azure emerged from it, and jumped above the monster. He held back his fist and tensed it up like he was flexing.

He then came down like a comet, still holding his fist back. The monster roared and the flames extinguished instantly, but before it could react, Azure was steady just inches above it, with his fist just millimeters way from hitting its face.

 ** _"Gran Indaka."_** Azure punched the monster's eye, and a shockwave resulted from the contact. Azure jumped away, and after her did, the monster quickly held its eye, and roared constantly in pain.

"Azure landed near everyone else and smirked as it watched the monster grip it eye.

"What was with that punch? I could feel the shockwave that emitted from it." Neptune asked.

"Its another Demon Slayer spell I have, it's Called Gran Indaka. It breaks bones easily and is basically a finisher move." Azure explained.

"Well, Why is it still alive?" Noire asked, unconvinced. Azure shrugged.

"Its defense level is over 9000, what can I say?" Azure smirked.

"Um...That's real great and all, but...it's doing something." B-Sha said as everyone looked at the monster.

The monster stopped roaring and let it arms hang while its head was fully back, looking at the sky.

Slowly, a green aura shrouded it, and it grew fiercer and fiercer and it lowered its head.

It's damaged left eye was now green while the other was black. It's growled me re viscously as it bore it teeth.

"Wow, He ain't happy." Azure pointed out.

"AND _WHOSE_ FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?!" Noire yelled angerly at him.

It lifted it sword to the sky, and green lighting shrouded it.

Azure widened his eyes and quickly looked at Neptune.

"Neptune! Shield of Divinity! Now!"

"Huh? Why-?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Neptune didn't argue, as she quickly transformed into True Purple and used Shield of Divinity.

The monster swing its sword, and Azure was right to have told her to use it.

A Large energy slash was slashed at the party, and it would've destroyed half of Gamindustri if she didn't block it. Te energy slash was launched towards the sky as it took a moment for it to stop.

 ** _~~ Rex Vs Ray stops ~~_**

When dust cleared, the shield of divinity didn't even have a scratch on it.

However, it disappeared shortly. Neptune breathed in and out slowly,.

"Whoa...what is that form Nep-Nep...?" B-Sha asked, amazed.

"It's a long story... But let's just say I gained power of a true goddess and now I can use it at will. I am True Purple in this form." Neptune softly smiled sweetly.

"A True Goddess...?" K-Sha muttered amazed.

"Focus! That monster is coming!" Azure yelled.

Seconds later, the monster ran at the party, with its sword held back, and covered it a green aura.

"Crap!" Azure cursed as he summoned his Ebony sword and countered the slash, lightning streaming off the collision.

However, Azure couldn't hold him off for long, as he was easily overpowered in seconds. With a green energy slash attack, another explosion occurred, only this one was green. Everyone screamed in pain from the attack.

Everyone was on the ground, and in their human forms, except Neptune, who wasn't seen. When the monster stomped near the closest one, being Uzume, it lifted its blade up it a stabbing motion, and was about to do just that, until Neptune appeared and slash half way through the beast's arm.

It roared in pain and it took a few steps back. Neptune levitated inches off the ground near Uzume.

"Uzume..." Neptune said saddened. The beast glared at Neptune, as she lifted her weapon at it.

"You will pay for the harm upon my people and friends!" Neptune proclaimed.

However, the beast lifted its hand and formed a black flame. It grew larger and larger.

"Threats will not work on me." Neptune said as she was about to launch at it. However...

Its eyes glowed green, and shortly, Neptune's transformation came undone, going back to her normal human form.

"Eh?"

The beasts' flames grew more intense.

"W-Wait a second! That was totally a cheat! This has to be against the rules! The protagonist can't die now!" Neptune panicked. The beast them flung its flame at Neptune, and it grew as it got closer to her.

"Oh maaaaaaan!" Netune ducked as she blocked with her arms.

She could tell her surouddinst got dark. She could tell it was closer. There was no way she could survive this.

But, moments pass...

...

...

...

"Huh? Am I at the loading screen or something?" Neptune asked, disappointed. When she looked up, she saw Azure with only his pants on, holding back the blast with his bare hands.

"Azure!"

"...No choice then...is there...?" Azure said while struggling.

"Huh?"

The flames exploded into a HUGE cloud of dark flames, reaching higher than Planetune tower. However, it stopped expanding completely as it slowly started to get smaller, while descending down. Almost like being sucked into something.

Both the monster and Neptune stared at Azure in pure shock.

Azure, who was still standing there, was inhaling the dark flames into his mouth.

Bit by bit, the dark flames were completely sucked into him as he stood there for a moment with hid head down. The beast, however, didn't take light to his attack being devoured.

It roared as it launched at Azure, and slammed its blade at him. But... To its surprise, Azure caught it with his right hand.

"...Share Energy doesn't work...but I thought maybe Neptune's could...but I didn't think her transformation would drain that quickly..." Azure said, his tone getting darker and darker. Slowly, black marks started to move around his body, covering his skin, turning it black.

"Oh well..." Azure's tone was now more dark.

He looked up at the monster with black eyes, with his pupils being purple.

" **I hate using this form...but it looks like I have no choice.** " Azure smirked as he lazily pushed the blade away, causing the monster go take a few steps back.

Azure's skin looked mostly covered with black tattoos, covered part of his face and most of his body, even his feet. His hands held black and purple flames in them, as he smiled sadistically.

 **"Are you ready? You're about to see what makes me so terrifying...!"**

 ** _-To Be Continued._**


	21. Wrath of the Demon Slayer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 21: Wrath of the Demon Slayer**

* * *

Neptune stared at Azure who shock, for his appearance was a lot more final boss like. Black and Purple flames? Jet black tattoos? Black and Purple eyes? Yep, he's evil now alright.

 **"Neptune, if you can move, try and get everyone out of here. I'll keep 'im busy."** Azure said.

"Uh... The change in voice-?"

 **"I'll tell you later. Now get going."** Azure sighed. Neptune did get up, and later went over to Nepgear's side. The beast tried swinging its sword at her, however, Azure once again blocked it with his barehanded, and pushed it with little effort.

Enraged, The beast roared as it slammed it's sword at Azure, but with every swing it made, Azure blocked all of them. The beast's slashed at attacks got faster, but Asure continued to block them all.

Finally, It had enough. The beast lifted its sword and a dark blue aura enveloped it. Azure slolwy gripped his fist. When the beast was about to slash at Azure one final time, Azure, moving faster than light, punched the monster in the gut with black and purple flames in his hand. The beast was went flying through several buildings and stopped at the 6th one, where a larger dust cloud occurred.

Azure looked back, and saw nearly everyone was gone, as he saw Neptune carry Noire away. Azure looked back and saw the beast start to get up from the building, as it fully collapsed.

 **"Well, now that no one is looking, I can finish this up. I don't like using this power, this form...but share energy won't work on you, so I have no choice."** Azure said. **"Plus, I doubt I could've beaten you using only my human form."**

The beast only growled greatly in response.

A dark most started to shroud it's body. It started to grow larger, it's muscles started to pump up, and its power started to rise.

 **"Hm?"**

Now, It was about 50 feet tall, with its eyes glowing red, the same as it's snake tail. It's massive blade now had blood red runes instead of blue runes.

 **"Wonderful, now he got stronger?"** Azure complained.

The beast lifted its blade and slashed at Azure, with red flames shrouding it. The flames went at Azure, but he didn't move. Instead, he grabbed the flames, and started devouring it the second he grabbed onto it.

As soon as he finished, he opened his mouth wide, and black and purple flames were shot out in a large stream at the monster.

 ** _"Flame Demon's Rage!"_**

Azure yelled as the stream of flames hit the beast and exploded, causing a large cloud of black and purple flames.

The beast slashed the flames shrouding him away and charged at Azure. Azure only responded by loading his fists with black and purple flames.

At Mach speed, the beast let out slash after slash in increasing speeds, while Azure countered every one and attacked the beast during the attack.

Azure managed to break this attack by landing a devastating blow to the beast's torso, Which made it lose it's hold hold on its weapon. Before it could grab its weapon again, Azure landed a knee attack to it's lower jaw as it's head was flung back. Azure then grabbed its right horn and spun around, landing another knee attack to the right face.

It was forced to step back, moving away from it's weapon. Azure didn't stop his attack. He landed barrage after barrage of punches at the beast, firing it to the wall of a building.

 **"Time to end this!"** Azure yelled As he loaded his entire right arm with black and purple flames to the point of it not even being visible. It grew larger and larger until Azure rushed at the beast.

 ** _"Flame Demon's Desolation Fist!"_**

Azure yelled as he punched the beast dead in the gut, shortly after, a large explosion of black and purple flames occured, with the beast outside it, being damaged by it from the outside of the explosion. It was sent flying a few blocks away, and it crashed.

Azure stood in place for a moment.

"I think that did it. Almost at my limit...this is why I should train myself a bit more so I can use this form for extended periods of time. Damn..." Azure complained as he started to change back. The marks disappeared as he landed on his knees.

 **Indeed. Maybe if you used Demon Force more often, this wouldn't be an issue.**

"And why are you awake? Go back to sleep."

 **Why? Do you not like me? Even though you took an entire month to contract with me? Then again, it is ME you tried contracting with.**

"Shut up. All you ever do is sleep, so why should THIS concern you?"

 **Well, it IS still alive. Plus, this one holds a grudge against me.**

"...huh?" Azure looked at the wreckage, and confirming his new presented info, it was still alive.

It walked over to Azure slowly, with its arm hanging. Must be broken. It was also heavily damaged.

"Want to tell me about him?"

 **He was a War King during the Apocalypse Age, but was the weakest. He has a resistance against share energy, so it took a human to beat him. Though that human died while sealing him up, since he couldn't kill it. As long as it doesn't have its weapon, you can transform into your HDD. Then again, your nearly out of juice, and if you transform you'll die.**

"War King?"

 **Ultaur Élritz; The King of Monsters. I had a run in with him long ago, and let's just say he doesn't like me much since then.**

"So, what are my odds of winning?" Azure asked with the beast just feet away from him.

 **Not good. But...that kid who's been fond of you is coming back.**

"Kid...?" Azure asked in Confusion. However, he slightly twitched, and then smirked.

"Damn...I'm at...complete zero now..." He said as Ultaur Élritz raised it's working arm as it was about to claw Azure.

"But...Its not your victory...today..." Azure said. "Finish him off for me...will you...?" Azure said as he slowly hit the ground.

Behind him, jumping up at Ultaur in her NEXT form, Neptune held onto her blade as it grew longer with a purple energy.

 ** _"Dimensional Slice!"_**

Neptune yelled as she slashed at Ultaur. She slashed from it's left shoulder down to it's right torso. It's body was split in half, as it fell to the ground.

Neptune landed on the ground near Azure, as Ultaur's body turned completely black, and started to crumble down into ash. His body was blown away with the wind as it slolwy and surely disappeared.

"Azure, are you okay?" Neptune asked, turning back into her human form.

"Tired...but not dead..." Azure groaned as Neptune helped him up to a sitting position.

"Will you be alright?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, I haven't used that form often, so it's a bit tiring..." Azure said.

"Like TGD?"

"Like TGD."

Neptune lent him her shoulder and both of them got up.

"By the way...where is everyone? Are they still-?"

"I got them safe, don't ya worry. I was actually thinking you're gift was over after that huge explosion, so..." Neptune scratched the back of her head while laughing a bit.

"Its fine. I can see why you'd think that." Azure said. "By and by, let's go back to the Basilicom and-" Azure didn't finish, because he twitched and looked up immediately.

In the Air, he saw Chaos Neptune in her Chaos mode, holding onto a Unconcious Nepgear on her right shoulder.

"Nepgear?!"

"Great, NOW you show up." Azure growled. Neptune was probably the only one who could take her on right now, though Azure wasn't sure if she could access her True Goddess power right now.

"Don't worry, Spirit Heart, I'm leaving. Along with 4 new toys I happened to come across." Chaos Purple laughed as she glanced at Nepgear.

"You let her go!" Azure yelled as he tried to get up, but only fell to his knees as soon as he tried walking on his own.

"Or what? You're in no condition to stop me. If you want her back, you'll have to come and rescue her. But if you don't hurry...the time dilation will change again. And it'll be too late." Chaos Purple smirked. She create a black portal, and started to go through it.

"I'll meet you all in Delta Dimension." She said before she went through completely, and the portal disappeared.

Azure and Neptune stared at the sky. Azure grit his teeth and gripped his fists.

"Damn...!" Azure growled.

"Nepgear..."

"Hey, Help me up. We need to go and get everyone and meet back at the Basilicom!" Azure said.

"Alright." Neptune helped Azure up again, and she led him to everyone else...

* * *

"I see...so Nepgear was taken as well...?" Histoire asked in disbelief.

"As well?" Noire asked while being treated.

"Yes...it appears that the other oracles have contacted me, saying that Neptune came in and took Uni, Rom and Ram. When they insisted she didn't, she attacked the oracles." Histoire explained.

"That was probably my Neptune..." Azure growled in distaste.

"We gotta go and save them!" Blanc yelled angrily.

"Obviously." Azure said while getting up.

"Azure, you shouldn't move too much." Histoire said worried.

"Histoire, contact my dimension. I'm going back home." Azure said, surprising a few people.

"You're leaving...?" K-Sha asked confused.

"Ah, Remember how I said I'm from another dimension?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, I do. So you're just gonna leave?" C-Sha asked.

"I have to. I can't just stay here forever, I have a war to finish and people to save." Azure said.

"And you think you're going back alone?" Noire asked.

"I don't intend to let you go back by yourself, I'm going with you." Blanc also said.

"Let me join as well." Vert said.

"Oh oh! I'm coming too! That evil small me took Crostie, and I still need to get her back!" Adult Neptune said.

"Count me in too!" Uzume said as well.

"Allow me to accompany you as well." Umio said, floating into the room.

"Oh hey Umio, where did you go?" Azure asked.

"I went to make tea, but the you had all left. So I simply remained." Umio said.

"Sorry, sorry. Some stuff happened, and..."

"It is fine."

"I'm also coming along to save Nep Jr.!" Neptune said last.

"Alright. If you all insist...but I don't my people will exactly...open up to you right away." Azure said with a bit of worry.

"Ahh, As long as they don't recognize us, we'll be good!" Neptune said.

"That's the thing, They _Will_ recognize you..." Azure said.

"What if we use our Next forms while fighting in the public?" Vert asked.

"Maybe... But I still think they'll recognize you. Maybe if I explain they'll listen." Azure said. "Well, We'll cross that boat when we get to it."

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's get a move on!" Uzume said.

"Histoire?"

"Right." Histoire said as her eyes turned blue. Seconds later, a hologram came up showing Delta Histoire.

"Ah, Azure? What can I do for you?"

"I'm coming back. I'm also bringing some friends, so can you open a portal for me to return?" Azure asked, surprising Delta Histoire.

"Huh?! Y-You're coming home?!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"N-No, It was just so suddenly you want to come back. Is there something wrong perhaps?" Delta Histoire asked, and Azure nodded.

"Yeah, Alter Purple came here after letting a War King on me and now she kidnapped the 4 CPU Candidates of this world. So I'm coming back with their sisters to save them." Azure said.

"The Candidates have been captured from Hyper Dimension...?! In this case, You must bring those two back. If they are turned into Alter CPUs, then we will rand no chance against them, even with the other 3 with us." Delta Histoire said.

"Yeah, I know. When will the portal be opened?" Azure asked.

"I will begin working on it now. Please wait a moment..." Delta Histoire said as her eyes now had loading symbols in them.

"...by the way..." Noire said, breaking the short lived silence.

"Hm?"

"What happened to your clothes?!" Noire yelled at Azure. He was still in his pants, he didn't even wear shoes.

"Oh, well, they kinda blew up. I just threw away whatever was left and..." Azure scratched the back of his head.

"Jeez...you have the habit of losing your clothes, you know that?" Noire crossed her arms irritated.

"I'm sorry. I'll just get more clothes when we get back to Delta Dimension." Azure apologized.

"Well then, may I ask of what we await in your world?" Vert asked.

Azure put his hand to his chin and began to think. He tinted to all the CPUs.

"It's a high probability that your sisters are Alter CPUs now, so here's what we're gonna do. I doubt you can defeat them as you currently are, except for Neptune. So, we train, get stronger, and stand a better chance against them. We get more power, and we be able to end my Console War." Azure explained. "Right now, I think Neptune's attack "Love and Peace" can strip the Dark Crystals inside their bodies out of them, thus we can save them."

"So tthat is our plan? That was well thought out rather quickly wasn't it?" Vert asked.

"It's the obvious. Get stronger, and beat up the bad guys, simple." Azure said.

"Once again, that sounds like something Neptune would say." Blanc sighed in annoyance.

"That I can't deny." Noire added.

"That reminds me, are you four going to stay in this dimension, or...?" Azure asked the Gold Third members.

"Nah, Id we left, then this world wouldn't have much protection if it were attacked again. So I think it'd be safe for us to stay." C-Sha said.

"As much as I want to go, I have to agree with C-Sha..." K-Sha also said.

"Just come back with the Candidates." S-Sha said.

"I see. If you don't wanna go, I won't force you." Azure said.

"Everyone, I have finished. The portal is being opened...now." Delta Histoire said suddenly, and shortly, a white and blue swirling portal was opened.

"Alright...lets go then." Azure said, as he was the first to walk through the portal.

Neptune followed, along with Noire, Blanc, Vert. Uzume, Adult Neptune, and then Umio.

The portal closed, leaving Histoire and Gold Third in the room...

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	22. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 22: Welcome Back**

* * *

 **~~ Delta Dimension; Planeptune Basilicom ~~**

A blue and white swirling portal was opened on the balcony of the Delta Planeptune Basilicom. Azure was the first to land on the ground from the portal. Before he could get up, Neptune landed on him.

Then Noire.

Then Vert.

Then Blanc.

Then Uzume.

Then Adult Neptune.

Then Umio.

"*Azure's useless attempts at speaking*"

"Ow ow ow! Noire, could ya get off me?!" Neptune complained.

"Thunder Tits, get those things out of my face!" Blanc growled angrily, with Vert's breasts in Blanc's face.

Umio floated off with ease, Since he was on top.

Uzume and Adult Neptune got off so that everyone else could get up.

Blanc(With a raging fury) threw Vert off her and stomped up angrily.

Noire got off Neptune and Neptune got off Azure, who was face down on the ground.

"Uh...is he...okay...?" Neptune asked, seeing ass to how he didn't get up yet.

Then, he pushed himself up and jumped back.

"Well, that could've gone better." Azure said.

"So...This is-?"

"By the way, I nearly was crushed to death by you all."

*Smack!*

*Smack X2!*

*Smack X3!*

Azure kept his mouth shut, and with a blank face, he had three red hand marks on his face.

"Aurora~?! You here~?!" Azure called out as everyone walked into the Basilicom. It looked like the Planeptune Basilicom, which Neptune found creepy. But she shook it off, noting that her Basilicom was popular, and it was only natural other dimensions would have the design.

"Yoo~? Auro~ra~?" Azure called out again. Foot steps could be heard from down a hall, as Aurora, holding a baby girl with black hair, nearly as long as she is, and silver and black footie pajama's, appeared.

"Azure?" Aurora asked, a bit unconvinced that he was back. However, when she saw him, that doubt was instantly erased.

"Azure! You're back already?! I would've cooked something for you if I knew you were coming back!" Aurora said, running up.

"Yo." Azure said. He noticed the small child in her arms, and as soon as said child saw Azure's face, her's lit up as she reached out for him.

Azure smirked as her took the girl from Aurora's hands and hoisted her up in the air.

"Hey Twila~, ya miss me?" Azure asked, as the girl named Twila merely squealed in joy as a result.

Azure lowered her as Twila reached out further to him in joy.

"So, what have you been up to?" Azure asked, as Aurora smiled apologetically while scratching the back of her head.

"Well, I was playing with them all in their rooms and was about to come out. But then I heard you calling, and well, she seemed eager to see you." Aurora explained.

"Hm. Her instincts are sharp! She'll grow to be a fine warrior one day!" Azure said as she hoisted Twila again, bearing more laughs from the child.

Aurora glanced over Azure's shoulder and noticed some...familiar faces.

"Um...Azure? Who are...these people?" Aurora asked, as she stared at Neptuen and the other 3 in shock, except Uzume.

"Ah, these are the other Dimension's CPU's, they're not evil ones, don't worry." Azure said.

"Oh right, the other dimension you went to had CPUs identical to the Alter CPUs." Aurora remembered.

"Uh...how long are we not gonna be in this scene?" Neptune complained.

"Oh right, still haven't said anything have I? This is Aurora, my little sister. This is Twila, one of the kids I talked about." Azure said as she held up Twila by underneath her arms.

"Ahh~! She so adorable!" Vert said with sparkles in her eyes.

Twila simply wore a blank and confused face as she stared at Vert as she stared at the child with sparkles in her eyes.

"Where are the other three?" Azure asked.

"In the other room. Come help me bring them out if you want." Aurora said as she went into the other room. Azure followed, handing Twila with the closest person: Vert.

A moment passed, and a moment later, Aurora came back in holding onto a boy with black unkempt hair, wearing blue footie pajamas, his eyes were red and blue; red in the left, blue on the right.

The two that Azure were holding were both girls. One had familiar messy hair tied in a small braid with a pink bow, while wearing Iris colored footie pajamas, while the other had Lilic purple hair and wore light purple footie pajamas.

"Whelp, This is Nepgear and Plutie, and the one Aurora is holding is Unknown."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" They all yelled, except for Aurora and Azure.

"Ya'know. I was expecting 'What?!' for a moment, But now it's Eeeeh?" Azure asked, disappointed.

"This is no joke! Nepgear and Plutie are totally babies now! _BABIES_! It's as I always expected, they're seriously cute! Dangerously though! No wonder the Company didn't make this into the next game! It'd be too dangerous to release to our fans!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Wow...you weren't kiddin'... A baby Gearsy and Plootsy, and...Twisy and Unknowsy are new..." Uzume said.

"Uhh...seeing them...knowing that he wasn't lying to us...is..." Noire said, under the impression he was lying about the baby Nepgear the entire time.

"They're all so lovely..." Vert said, holding baby Twila to her breasts.

Azure walked over in front of the TV, where a play Matt was and set Nepgear and Plutia down near some toys. Aurora went over and took (Rescued) Twila from Vert, and went over and did the same.

"They're about two now. They're the ones the Alter CPUs are after." Azure said as he stood up.

"You all can stay here, I can have Aurora set up some rooms for you if you want. Though you all will probably have to share..." Azure scratched the back of his head on that last part.

"That's fine. As long as we can save our little sisters in time!" Noire exclaimed while gripping her fists.

"...But are you able to?" Azure asked, earning surprised expressions from the Hyper Dimension CPUs.

"I'm going to have to be honest. At the rate you've all been going at, you'll most likely slow me and Peashy down when fighting the Alter CPUs. You're not at this worlds level yet, and that's problematic." Azure explained.

"So what are you saying then...? That we should just wait around for you to bring them back to us?!" Blanc yelled in anger at Azure.

"Not necessarily. What I'm basically saying is you need to get stronger, same goes for me. Now that they have possibly 8 Alter CPUs with them, we _have_ to get stronger to stand a chance against them." Azure said to Blanc.

"So you're saying we should train? That's what you're saying?" Noire asked.

"Technology, yes. If you have any hope of saving your sisters." Azure said. "But the big question remains..."

"Huh?"

"Are you truly prepared to take on the differences in this world from yours? Because this world...is nothing compared to Hyper Dimension..." Azure said. The Hyper CPUs went into thought before answering. It was true. They couldn't just go and rescue them at the drop of a hat. If they did, they die on sight...

"...If we do nothing at all..." Neptune began to say.

"Then...I'd be a failure of a Big Sister!" Neptune finished.

"...heh. Good Answer." Azure smirked.

"I'm with Neptune. Even if we have to get stronger than ever before, fight monsters that are nothing compared to Hyper Dimension's, I'm sure as hell not leaving Uni to those creeps!" Noire exclaimed.

"I'm going to make that bitch pay for kidnapping Rom and Ram behind my back." Blanc growled with fury.

"I ain't leavin' til I help rescue Gearsy and the others! So count me in too!" Uzume said determined.

"I as well. I shall not leave until we've rescued everyone." Vert said determines.

"Count me in too!" Adult Neptune said.

"I shall do what I can to help." Umio said.

"...Heh." Azure laughed. "Good Answer. Now then, I we can get the other four CPUs that were recently discovered, that'd be even more beneficial." Azure said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those guys." Neptune remembered.

"...Ah! Before I forget!" Azure said as he walked up to Neptune and grabbed both her shoulders, surprising Neptune.

"...now tell me..."

"E-eh...?"

"How do you get a NEXT form?"

"THAT'S YOUR QUESTION?! I THOUGHT IT'D BE SUDDEN PAIRING DEVELOPMENT!" Neptune yelled.

"Azure, we obtained Next forms when we used Hyper Share Crystal's to fight against affimaX. So I don't exactly know if you can unlock it..." Noire explained.

"Awww..." Azure complained at her.

"That isn't exactly accurate!" A small voice exclaimed as said voice appeared in the room. Said voice landed on Azure's head and crossed her arms.

"Spirit?"

"It IS possible for Azure to obtain Next form! It'll take time, but he IS capable of doing it!" Spirit exclaims switch pride.

"Eh? How...?" Noire asked suspiciously. Spirit merely gave a cocky and playful grin.

"It's a secret!"

"...HUH?! You can't keep that info from me _NOW_! Tell me!" Azure complained to her.

"No way! It's still in production! You'll have to wait until then!" Spirit said, getting a complaint from Azure.

"While we're talkin' about it...Where are the new guys you talked about?" Uzume asked.

"Well, the three went with Peashy to take care of a Monster elimination quest, while the other took a different quest." Spirit explained.

"Another? Wasn't there only 3 CPUs?"

"Well, he's actually a human. And a impressive one at that. He's one of Planeptune's PFC's." Spirit explained.

"Oh? PFC, huh?" Azure asked, interested.

"Yep! PFC Garland. He took a different quest though. He left Eariler than the others, so he should be back soon." Spirit said.

Then, a ding was heard in a different room. A second later, someone wearing an ACU jacket with a tan tshirt underneath it, ACU trousers, and tan combat boots with a patrol cap on walked in with a paper in his hand. He looked about 5' 9"

"Ms. Spirit, I completed the elimination you gave me." He said as he handed a paper to Spirit.

"Thanks a bunch!" Spirit smiled.

"Is he who you were talking about?" Azure asked as he pointed at him.

"Yep, The PFC I talked about: Garland!" Spirit said.

"Yo." Azure greeted.

"Are...You the CPU?!" Garland asked in surprise. Azure nodded.

"You can just call me Azure, It's fine." Azure said with a carefree smirk.

"Sure...I'm Garland. Nice to meet you, face to face Azure." Garland introduced himself. Azure lifted his fist, and Garland did the same, bumping each other's fists.

"Well, I'm bored. Wanna go take a quest or something? Or go and check up on the others? I kinda wanna go and meet 'em." Azure said as he put both hands behind his head.

"They're up at the Sego Ruins, taking on a Abyss Phoenix. Though I have heard rumors of a high level Black Dragon there." Spirit said, making Azure grin.

"Sounds like fun. Hey, you're free, wanna tag along?" Azure asked Garland.

"Sure, why not?" Garland said.

"All of you as well. We can try and avoid the public right now, since I don't think human forms are known yet." Azure said to the Hyper CPUs.

"huh? Who're they?" Garland asked, confused.

"Eh, It's a pain to explain, but I'll try while going. But anyway, let's go." Azure said as everyone made their way to the elevator.

"See ya later, Spirit! Aurora! Take care of things!" Azure yelled before they took the elevator down.

"..."

"..."

"...There he goes again." Aurora sighed. She felt a pressure against her leg, and saw Nepgear tugging on it. Aurora giggled before lifting her up.

"...What's wrong, Aurora?"

"...Will...I be part of the training he was talking about...?" Aurora asked.

"Aurora..."

* * *

"YOU GOD DAMN F***ING _FAILURE_!" Chaos Blanc yelled enraged at Chaos Neptune, who had a steaming bump on her head.

"Now, hold on a second, I-!"

"YOU! WERE! SUPPOSED! TO! KILL! THEM! WHEN! SPIRT! F***ING! HEART! WAS! **_DOWN_**! WHY WOULD YOU _EVER_ THINK IT'D BE FINE TO JUST LEAVE WHEN HE WAS _CLEARLY_ VULNERABLE?!" Chaos Blanc roared.

"Now what fun would that be?" Chaos Noire asked.

"Mother-! AM I THE ONLY _SMART_ CHAOS CPU IN THIS FORSAKEN DEMON ARMY?!" Chaos Blanc asked.

"Now now, You're overreacting. What's done is done. Let us just plan our next plan of attack." Chaos Vert said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? F*** IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS ONE! SHE'S GONNA BE THE REASON THIS ARMY FALLS! SCREW IT!" Chaos Blanc roared as she got up and left. She slammed the door so hard on her way out that cracks on the sides of the door formed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I say she just needs some time to cool her head...she'll be back at the boring Blanc we know, so let's continue with our plan." Chaos Vert said."Neptune, the War King died, correct?"

"Yeah. Sad thing though, it was even at full capacity. If I have a percentage...30% it had." Chaos Neptune sighed.

"War Kings...truly beings that scar this world so many centuries ago." Chaos Noire chuckled playfully.

"Do we know where the others are?"

"Twelve feet under."

"Uh-Oh...that does not go smoothly for us. I was hoping we could use another War King like The Skeleton Lord." Chaos Vert sighed.

"Did we give that thing a name?" Chaos Noire asked.

"I think Spirit Heart called it Rogharth?" Chaos Neptune said, unsure.

"Well, regardless. We should lay low for a bit. Our demons are low in number at the moment, so let us focus on the 4 girls Neptune had brought in." Chaos Vert said.

"They'll find this place right at home..." Chaos Neptune smirked sinisterly.

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	23. Planeptune Break Force!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Chapter 23: Planeptune Break Force!**

* * *

 **~~ Lite Light begins ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia Soundtrack)**

Walking through Planeptune streets, people gave warm, excited, or happy faces at Azure's sight as he walked through the streets. Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Adult Neptune, Uzume, and Umio looked around, and saw the small differences of Delta Dimension's Planeptune. For starters, there were shops and places that didn't exist in the original Planeptune was. There were also people in Armor, carrying weapons like spears, great swords, and axes. And, after looking at a map nearby, This Planeptune was indeed bigger than Hyper Dimension's Planeptune. About 3 times bigger, with a lot more people. (obviously)

"It's been so long since I've walked through the streets like this~! This is great!" Azure said with a idiotic smile.

"...Um...is he aware that he's only wearing pants...?" Garland whispered to Umio.

"...Per...haps...? I cannot tell..." Umio said awkwardly.

"...? What's wrong?" Azure asked when he looked back. Noire was slightly blushing, gripping her fist, and her eye twitching, Vert tried holding back a giggle, Blanc gave a "Really?" look, Neptune was barely able to contain her laughter, Uzume decided to stay out of it, while Adult Neptune snapped from staring for too long.

"...Where. Are. Your. Damn. _Clothes?!_ " Noire yelled at him in anger and irritation. Azure paused, with his expression unchanging, and looked at himself. He slowly turned back at them, and held up his finger, about to say something.

"Lost 'em." This earned a steaming bump on Azures' head from Noire. To her, it felt like taking care of two Neptune's. She began to think all Planeptune CPUs are like Neptune...

"Gah! Come with me! You're getting some new clothes!" Noire yelled angrily as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Neptune almost instantly followed, and so did the others.

* * *

"Why are you so angry?" Azure asked as he changed in a dressing room.

"Because you're exactly like Neptune! Please try to make my life easier by acting more responsible?!" Noire stubbornly puffed.

" _Nepu_?! Was that an insult?!"

"You're so like Histy right now..." Azure complained as he started to change.

"Hurry up and change!" Noire yelled again. She then looked again at the large selection of clothing, surprisingly some that resembled her own...that will be on her mind for a bit...

"Well, now that we're here, what should we do? Do we have a proper plan of action?" Vert asked in curiosity.

"We train, beat up the bad guys, and save your sisters. Plan solved." Azure said as Vert heard a zipper.

"Such a simple plan of action...is that really gonna be as simple as it sounds?" Blanc groaned.

"Course. They'll just come to us anyhow, so we don't need to go over to them." Azure said as he put on some black street shoes behind the doors.

"...I'm still lost here." Garland sighed as he couldn't find an opportunity to join the conversation.

"Ah, well, basically, These girls are from another dimension, and their sisters got kidnapped. And we're gonna go save them." Azure said. A click was heard as the doors opened and Azure came out in new clothes.

He had a hoodie slightly similar to Neptune's jacket, but it was black, and everything was plain besides purple HDMI cable strings. Underneath, he had a dark blue shirt that had a small black Planeptune symbol on the right upper side of it. He changed his pants, and they were replaced with slight black jeans with black street shoes.

"Whoa! Looking good!" Neptune said impressed. Blanc stepped forward.

"You're only saying that because of the hoodie.-_-"

" _Nepu_?!"

"Well, let's go. We got you clothes, so try not to get them destroyed again?" Noire said sternly. Azure shivered slightly and nodded.

" _She reminds me of Histy when she's angry..._ " Azure thought as they continued to the checkout. Azure handed her a blue card and she processed it. As soon as that was done, they were ready to head to Sego Ruins.

"Alright~! Let's goooo~!" Neptune said running forward. After a seconds, she stopped as she slowly looked back, with a plate eye'd and confused face.

"Uhhh...What's up?" Neptune asked, confused as to why Azure and Garland were simply standing there.

"Sego Ruins is about a 2 day walk from here." Azure said, and everyone, except Garland, plate eye'd at Azure.

"Wha-?! Then-?! Then how are we going to get there in time?!" Neptune complained at Azure.

"We go to the guild, and we use the Warp Points." Azure said, pointing at the Guild down the street. Everyone have a 'Huh?' at Azure, who nodded.

"You see, since Gamindustri is so big, it's almost impossible for normal people, like citizens, to get from place to place without taking days or hours to do it. So, Aurora and my lab coated nerds created the Warp Points, so going to dungeons and places is easier and quicker. Of course, the one at the guild is only directed at Dungeons, and ones not at a guild are directed at towns and cities outside of the capital city." Azure explained. "There's also more than one Guild building, but the one up ahead is the main HQ." Azure finished.

"I'm surprised Hyper Dimension hasn't been able to come up with that." Noire said, surprised.

"Certainly is a useful piece of equipment." Vert added.

"Yep! We can also control them, so if something dangerous is happening in a certain area, we can close off all access to that area completely to avoid having more people go there. You can choose where you want to go by selecting from a list of dungeon's that's charted. Sego Ruins and about...24 other Dungeons were are discovered, but there are about a few hundred more uncharted." Azure explained as the group walked towards the Guild HQ.

As soon as they entered, it wasn't even remotely close to the Hyper Dimension guild...

This Guild had a giant space, which had about 7 stories, and in the middle of the Guild, was a purple holographic pillar with some small screens slowly swirling around it. It was rather busy with people of all sorts of appearances and weapons.

"W...W...W... _WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS OVERWHELMING DIFFERENCE?!_ " Neptune yelled with plate eyes. Some people gave glances, but returned to what they were doing.

Azure was the first to step towards the pillar, and he tapped a screen that appeared. A few more screens appeared and he tapped one option on one screen. Something out of the floor opened up, and a black mechanical watch floated towards Azure. It attached itself to his wrist and the screens scattered.

"Thank you for your services towards Planeptune! Good luck adventurer!" A female voice said. Azure walked back at the group.

"Okay, got a quest! Take out 5 Cyber gorillas, Two Sky Hawks, and a new unidentified monster." He said as he read off the watch. He shut it off.

"Alright, let's hea-!"

"W-Wait! Is that how you gather quests? And what is that watch?" Vert asked confused.

"Ah, it's to record the progress on quests so people don't lie about their work, and cause trouble for other people who go and don't expect more monsters than they were told about." Azure explained. "Garland, you've taken quests before, right?"

Garland nodded. "Yeah, a few times."

"So, where's the Warp Point? Hurry Hurry...!" Neptune shook Azure, eager to see how video game characters feel. (Oh the irony XD)

"It's over there. We can head to Sego Ruins from there." Azure pointed down a hall, which showed a open room with a few teleportation pads.

"Alright~! Let's go!" Neptune yelled running off.

"Hey, Neptune?!" Noire yelled as she ran after her. Blanc groaned and Vert giggled as they followed them.

"Huh...Were learning a whoever bunch of cool stuff! It's almost like using Crostie to travel again!" Adult Neptune said.

"I wonder how tough this world is compared to our own. I'm looking forward to it!" Uzume grinned as she and Adult Neptune followed, Umio, Garland and Azure behind them.

...

 **~~ Lite Light Pauses ~~**

 **~~ Insecure Feeling begins ~~**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia Vii Soundtrack)**

Seconds after that left for the Warp Point, a certain girl walked through the guild. She faced the Quest Pillar and accessed it, tapping some screens.

" _Thank you for your services towards Planeptune! The S Class Quest of Defeating 20 Steel Giants, 15 Ebony Dragons, and 7 Night Knights is completed! Completion Time: 1 Hour, 23 minutes, 13 seconds! Reward: 250,000 credits!_ " The pillar said as the girl held up her hand as she was given 250,000 credits.

"...This still isn't enough. Money is great and all, but what I'm aiming for...is something more valuable... ** _Power_**." She said as she walked off, after accepting yet another quest...

 **~~ Insecure Feeling Fades out ~~**

* * *

"Alright, lets head to~..." Azure said as he searched for Sego Ruins on a scrolling screen on the platform. he tapped one, and when everyone was on the platform, a large blue pillar of light spawned from the floor of the platform.

 **~~ Servants of the mountain begins ~~**

 **(Final Fantasy X Soundtrack)**

Shortly after the light faded out, the surroundings were that of old stone ruins, with moss and such all over. Holes in ceiling, all that good stuff.

Neptune looked around, confused. "Huh? Wait wha-? _We're here already!?_ " Neptune yelled plate eyed. Azure stepped forward.

"Yep! Instantaneous access to all charted dungeons! Awesome, ain't it!? Just like a video game!" Azure yelled in enthusiasm.

"Calm down, both of you." Noire groaned in annoyance.

"Let's just hurry this up." Blanc groaned as she stepped forward.

"Careful, Cyber Gorilla's are common in this dungeon. Usually, Dogoo's are also extremely Common, but they're not very strong, and they don't really require a lot of caution." Azure said as Blanc summoned her hammer.

"Like I care. A Monkey ain't gonna get the drop of me." Blanc growled in annoyance.

 **~~ Servants of the Mountain pauses ~~**

Then, some computer sounds were heard above Blanc. When she looked up, she saw a gorilla at about 5'7 having a Mechanical helmet and some other mechanical armor on. It held back its arms and is slammed down on the ground, making a cracked crater in the ground, but Blanc jumped back.

"Is that...?"

"Cyber Gorilla."

"Gee, who knew?"

 **~~ Fencer starts ~~**

 **(Fairy Fencer F Soundtrack)**

The Cyber Gorilla gave a mechanical Roar and charged at Blanc, who swung her hammer at it in defense. But, to her surprise, the Cyber Gorilla defended against Blanc's attack and threw at punch at Blanc, which hit and sent her a few feet back.

"Graaah!" Blanc roared enraged as she slammed her hammer at the Cyber Gorilla, which dealt quite a bit of damage to it's forearms, when it tried to defend against Blanc's attack.

" **RAAAAHH!** " The Gorilla roared as it charged at Blanc again, jumping from one place after another missing again and again.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing!?" Blanc yelled in question, and she swung her hammer at the rampaging gorilla, who in turn was hit and was sent flying at the wall. However, it quickly got up and roared louder, and launched at Blanc, and the two angered foes engaged in the next round. ("Monsters" if you know what I mean? XD)

"Should we, uh...help her...?" Adult Neptune asked.

"Well...I don't think we _have_ to..." Azure said as he observed the fight with a blank face and his arms crossed. "I think she can handle it."

"I feel like the monster level difference in this dimension is greater as well. Something tells me correctly." Noire said suspiciously.

"...Probably." Azure responded without a change in expression or tone. This earned a visible vein from Noire's head.

" _She's **really** like Histy when angry..._ " Azure thought as he continued to watch.

Blanc slammed her hammer down at the Gorilla, which cracked and split the floor up. The Cyber Gorilla tried lifting the hammer off of it, but Blanc grew more and more enraged as to why it wouldn't stay down. Finally, she transformed into HDD, quickly flew up to the air, and flew down at the gorilla before it could dodge. It didn't make it in time, and the Gorilla was slashed into two pieces by Blanc's enraged slam. It burst into pixels as Blanc breathed in and out angerly.

 **~~ Fencer ends; Servants of the Mountain** **starts back up ~~**

"...That...was...challenging..." Blanc said in between angered breaths as she transformed back. She inhaled deeply this time and she let all the bad air out.

"My, are you okay Blanc? That looked more difficult than I think it was going to be." Vert asked.

"I'm fine. That thing was just persistent is all." Blanc answered as she wiped her forehead.

"That's the special thing about them. They're hard to kill when angered!" Azure said the last sentence while clenching his fist in the air. "Though we still have 4 more now, so I'll do that. Unless you want to try?" Azure looked at everyone else.

"Hey, I'll take a try anytime!" Uzume said pumped.

"Oh oh! Same here! I wanna know if I'm OP or not!" Neptune jumped up and down.

"Why would you-? Oh wait...The True Goddess Divinity...Ugh! That's so damn annoying now!" Noire said the last part as a complaint.

"Indeed. But...Neptune, looking at you now..." Vert said as she inspected Neptune, who in turned covered a few spots of her body, as if Vert's eyes were undressing her.

"You're back to normal, Nepsy!" Uzume finally said as Neptune gave a 'Huh?' and looked at herself. Indeed, her age and hair were back to original length, but the black hoodie of her Adult (Hotter) self remained.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaahhh~! I'm back~! The _Nep Nep Fan Club_ is back!" Neptune jumped as high as she could in enthusiasm, but...when she did, she hit the ceiling, which was about 35 feet high. She fell down back on the ground, and rubbed her head.

"Oww...Huh...? D-Did I just... hit the ceiling...?" Neptune asked as she looked at the ceiling and at everyone else.

"Interesting...Histoire _did_ said this was going to advance Neptune's body..." Vert reminded. Azure crossed his arms, and began to think for a moment.

"Hmm...I's gots me's an Idea's!" Azure said as he walked ahead. "Wait here, Neptune." Azure said as he disappeared from sight.

A few moments pass...then minutes...

...

 **AN: Yes, Azures' sentence above was intentional.**

 **~~ Servants of the Mountain fades out ~~**

Shortly After the 4th minute was up, a rumbling was heard. Confused, everyone looked over at the passage of which Azure left in. He came out running with a calm and blank face. But~...shortly after, a giant dragon, which resembled an ancient one, but it was gray, had red eyes, was twice as big, and has a few horns on its knees, elbows, tail, and head came out following him. It's teeth were razor sharp as it roared, chasing Azure.

 **~~ Assault begins ~~**

 **( Final Fantasy X soundtrack)**

"NEEEEPPUPU?! Azure?! What is **that**?!" Neptune yelled.

"It's a Battle Dragon! It's the second strongest monster in this dungeon, the Dungeon Boss is strongest!" Azure yellee as he ran at Neptune, confusing her.

"Then, what are you wait-?!" Neptune was about to ask, but Azure picked her up quite easily. He then turned at Battle Dargon approaching them, and got in a stance as if throwing a football.

"Eh?"

"Go fight it!"

Then, Azure threw her at the Battle Dragon, and Neptune screamed "NEPU~!" the whole way at it. Azure put his hands to his hips proudly.

"I am so smart! S-M-R-T!" Azure grinned, but everyone simply stared at him, with Noire's being a glare. She stomped at him and grabbed his shirt.

"What is wrong with you?!" Noire yelled shaking Azure by his shirt. Azure didn't respond for a moment, but then after a moment, he did.

"What? How else are we gonna know if she changed?" Azure asked as if he did nothing wrong.

"You don't just go off, get a Dragon, and throw someone at it to see if that is true! _Are you stupid?!_ " Noire yelled as her shaking intensified.

 _"...This is the CPU? I expected something...different..."_ Garland thought as he watched the scene of Azure and Noire occur. Planning to go and help Neptune, he turned and was about to pull out his weapon, but stopped as he watched with surprised eyes.

 _"...Wow..."_

* * *

 **~~ Assault switches to Boss Battle ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia Re; Birth 1)**

Neptune was thrown at the Battle Dragon by Azure, and the Dragon pulled back its claw and slashed. Neptune panicked for a moment, before Instictively jumping above the dragons claw attack, and summoning her sword.

"Uwaaaahh! This is so sudden! Argh!" Neptune complained as she ran down the Dragons' arm. The dragon tried to bite her, but she jumped above it, and readied her weapon.

 _ **"Cross Combination!"**_ Neptune yelled as she descended down in the blink of an eye. She was now on the ground, kneeling, with her sword still in hands. Moments later, deep cut marks appeared all over the Dragons' body. It roared out, quickly moving around, and brought with it a slash that dug through the ground, directly at Neptune. However, she dodged it at lightning speed, and, somehow, kicked onto the air, slashing the right side of the dragons neck before sliding across the floor behind it.

"Whoa! How am I moving so fast?!" Neptune asked herself in disbelief as she inspected her hands. She gripped them suddenly as the Battle Dragon roared in pain, and extreme anger. Then...it began growing. Muscles appeared on it, with veins on them, and horns on it body grew larger and multiplied. It's eyes glowed red as it glared at Neptune.

"Nepupu?!"

"Wha-?! What happened to it?!" Noire yelled in question. Azure finally got a break from the shaking and looked at the Dragon.

"Hm. It's close to losing. This happens when it's on its last lights, it'll get angrier and start to grow and get more buff. It increases its power 5-fold, which is why most people try and end it with one strike, even though it's low chance. Usually takes a party if 15 skilled fighters to take this one on." Azure explained.

"Let me guess, there's also a name for it?" Blanc asked in sarcasm.

"Rage Point."

"THAT WAS SARCASM!"

"What's that?" This earned a punch from Blanc, sending him into a wall.

Back to Neptune, the battle dragon slammed it's claw at her in lightning speed, hitting her, and causing the ground to crumble and split. It didn't stop. It continued its barrage of rage attacks by slashing and hitting the spot Neptune is in. Vert was about to step in with Noire and Blanc, along with Uzume and Adult Neptune, but Azure held up his hand.

"Nah." He said blankly as he got up, patting dust off his clothes.

"Wha-?! **She's getting killed!** And you want us to-?!" Noire yelled but Azure stopped her.

"Look. She's doing just fine." Azure pointed at the scene unfolding, and everyone took a closer look.

After about a hundred of hits, the Battle Dragon stopped. I growled more and more, as it hasn't even calmed down yet. There, it about a hundred foot hole, laid Neptune, staring at the ceiling. She remained unmoving for a moment before springing up. She patted her clothes, which were now a bit torn.

"..." She remains quiet as she didn't know how to respond to this now...

...

Yep.

She was OP for sure!

Neptune slightly gripped her blade, readying it, and the Battle Dragon roared out in anger again. Neptune got in a stance, took in a deep breath...and at light speed, she was behind the battle dragon, in a stance of which she just slashed something. The Battle Dragon also froze. Then, it burst into pixals, and Neptune got out of a stance and looked back at the pixals.

 **~~ Boss Battle Fades; Servant of the Mountain starts back up ~~**

"..." Everyone was silent with shocked eyes, except Azure and Garland. Neptune ran back at them excitedly.

"Hey Hey! Did you see that?! I was totally OP over there you guys!" Neptune cheered.

"Good work. Though..." Azure began, Neptune still holding onto her blade.

"...Your weapon is broken." Azure pointed out, as Neptune froze. She slowly glanced at her now broken weapon, as it was indeed broken. Half of the weapon was now broken, most probably broken off when she slashed the dragon.

"..." Neptune dropped her now useless weapon, dropped to her knees in a defeated manner, and was now on all fours, th a light shining over her, like a defeat screen.

"So...unless I have a OP weapon as well...I'm useless..." Neptune quietly complained. Azure bent down.

"You can use my ebony sword if ya want? That's a lot more sturdy than your sword." Azure offered as he summoned his ebony blade. Neptune looked up at him with starry eyes. She grabbed both his hands and looked him dead in the eyes with her starry and touched eyes.

"Thank you! Now I am as OP as I expected myself to be!" Neptune said, touched.

"Uh...no problem?" Azure said unsure for some reason. He handed Neptune his ebony blade, and she inspected it.

"Hey...why do you use this if you have that OP weapon you have?" Neptune asked, curious. This got the attention of everyone else as well.

"Yeah...that's actually a good point."

"Is there some issue you have when using the weapon?" Vert asked, also curious. Azure summoned Loz Zero in his hand and stood up.

"Nah, it's just that I can't _always_ rely on this thing, so I have that Ebony weapon to use most of the time. It has a special property that it grants to CPUs who use share energy, Spirit told me." Azure explained. Noire tilted her head with a suspicious look.

"Property...?"

"It's easier to show you than explain." Azure said as he handed the blade to Noire, who hesitantly took it from him.

Then...

Noire's body felt as if it was the lightest thing it the world. Power instantly coursed through her body, which made her eyes widened as she inspected the blade in her hands.

"W...What is...?!" Noire asked, confused by the sudden power boost. Azure took it from her, and all that power she was feeling up until now...vanished.

"That was close. It's a bit much to take in all at once."

"...What is that weapon?" Noire asked, demanding an answer. Azure flipped his sword in his hand a few times whilst explaining.

"Spirit told me that this sword has a property to increase its wielders' strength 3 fold if they hold it. It only affects CPUs who have Share Energy, but none with another energy or negative energy." Azure explained.

"Is that why you don't always want to rely on it?" Umio asked, and Azure nodded.

"Yeah. Because, what if I lose it? My power will drop drastically if I always rely on it, and if I were to fight the 4 Alter CPUs without it..."

"You'd get killed in a instant. So you want to use the current level of power you have, in order not use constantly rely on that weapon." Uzume said, and Azure nodded.

"Right. For instance, do you remember when I got hit by Uni, Rom and Ram's attacks back at Zune District?" Azure asked, but no answer.

"...Right, you weren't awake. Well, anyway, I should've came out of that with barely any damage at all. But, since Alter Purple made me throw away my weapon, I came out badly wounded." Azure explained.

"That is also why you've been able to take all 4 of them on for so long now?" Umio asked, and Azure nodded whilst looking at his weapon. His reflection appearing on his blade.

"Yeah. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for this thing, honestly..."

"Well, that was a nice lesson, but, are we gonna continue this quest or not?" Noire asked, irritated. Azure walked forward, holding Los Zero on his shoulder.

"Yup. So let's get to it." Azure said as the group followed him...

* * *

"Haaaaah!" Noire yelled as she slashed through a Cyber Gorilla. It blew up into pixals, as a noire stabbed her blade in the ground, panting.

"Hah...Hah...Hah...H-How...many was that...now...?" She asked, expecting a sneer from anyone.

"The seventh. Two more dropped down and tried to ambush you. But you did good for holding up that long, even without HDD." Azure answered. Noire just kept panting as Azure looked at his watch, tapping it.

"Two Sky Hawks...done. 5 Cyber Gorillas...also done, with a bonus two. And now the Unidentified monster. Think it's the Black Dragon." Azure said, as everyone walked down the stone halls, which weren't lighted at all, merely holes in the ceiling kept the place lit.

"How strong is it?" Vert asked. Azure put his hand to his chin as he thought about it. "Well, it's the dungeon boss, so I can assume it'd be strong. I handled it before with Peashy and Aurora once. I think you all should be able to take care of it." Azure answered.

"Hey, is Aurora strong?" Uzume asked, curious.

"Yep."

"Is her HDD strong as well?"

Azure stopped and went ghostly pale. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Uh...why do I feel like this is a Plutie moment...?" Neptune commented.

"O-oh...she's...s-strong alright! Ah...hahaha..." Azure said as if nothing wrong, but he was still pale, and he legs were shaking a bit, along with his hands.

"...What's her persona like?"

 ** _"Terrifyingly Scary."_**

"Sadist?!" Neptune yelled. "At least I know where Pluties' HDD persona is gonna come from!"

Azure instantly clamped his hands on her shoulders, Surprising her.

"Neptune, Listen to me _VERY_ carefully. Under no circumstance, _NONE AT ALL!_ Can you allow Aurora to transform." Azure said sternly, and almost scary.

"Uh...Okay...?" Neptune said awkwardly. Azure stepped back.

"In fact, let's forget that Aurora has a transformation~!" Azure yelled, wanting to drop the topic entirely. Everyone just stared at him in confusion, as he walked forward in front of everyone else, whistling.

"Uhh...does anyone else feel like this is seriously serious?" Neptune asked. Everyone was silent.

"Hey, you live in this dimension, does any of the citizens know about Aurora's HDD?" Noire asked Garland, who shook his head.

"No, Azure forbid her from transforming unless it's critical. He also forbid any transforming in public, he doesn't want the public to be "Terrified" of her. No one has really seen Lady Aurora transform." Garland explained.

"So Aurora is like Plutia...that does not go well for us." Vert commented on the matter, walking forward to catch up with Azure. As soon as they did, they reached an opening and stared straight at a view of the dungeon. It was mostly filled with tress, moss, vines, and silence. However, stone walls and buildings stood tall, most of them collapsed or damaged.

"Hm...its been awhile since I've been to the Boss room, but, I think it's the biggest building there!" Azure pointed at a larger building that like a dome. It had a giant hole in it, and was covered with moss and vines.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious. The biggest building is the most important one! Which means a boss is undoubtably waiting there!" Azure explained his logic, and after that a silence occurred.

"...You have to be Neptune's real dimensional self, because at this point, it's unbelievable you aren't."

" _Nepu?!_ " Neptune yelled, offended.

"Anyway, I am pretty sure that the boss could be there. I also feel some powerful guys over there. Also another I don't know. Let's head over."

 **~~ Servants of the mountain fades out ~~**

* * *

 **~~ Fate begins ~~**

 **(Evangelion Soundtrack)**

Peashy, Sol, Silver, and Yuna, in their human forms, breathed in and out as they battled a black dragon, which was 3 times larger than an Ancient Dragon. However...some thing was...odd, about it.

Its entire chest was blown out, with only its ribs, and a green blood like liquid and green flesh inside. It's razor sharp teeth were black, and the same liquid oozed out of its mouth. It's eyes were glowing green, as well as its wings, as they glowed green.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Pathetic! Look at you, Yellow Heart! Struggling against a "Regular Enemy!" Hahaha!" A familiar witch yelled.

"Because you used that wired crystal, Arbore!"

" ** _Arfoire_**!" _Arfoire_ yelled back angrily.

"Damn it...! I never seen a monster like this...! Is it some sort of a Demon?!" Sol yelled in question.

"It seems like it...but what type is it!?" Yuna asked as well. Silver gripped his blade.

"...It could be the new type of Demon that was reported as rumor. However, no one believed it. They started calling it..."

"A **Hybrid Demon**! That is what is it called!" Arfoire yelled at last. "Honestly, it was amazing that I found it! These don't just come and show often! Hahahaha!" Arfoire laughed.

Peashy gripped her fists and jumped up at Arfoire. She was about to land a hut, but the Hybrids' tail came around and whipped her straight into a wall. She hit the ground, and laid for a moment before trying to get up. The Hybrid approached Peashy, and opened it mouth into a seemingly impossible length. It then started to charge a green energy blast from its mouth, the orb spiraling. It increased as it was about to fire at Peashy, until Silver jumped in front of it with his sword.

 **~~ Fate pauses: Sakkaku begins ~~**

 **(Bleach Soundtrack)**

 ** _"Moonlight Slash!"_** He yelled as she swung his sword, unleashing a energy slash the shape of a crescent moon. It hit the Hybrid across its body, with the beam disappearing. It then exploded shortly after, creating a green cloud of smoke. Silver and Peashy retreated out of the smoke, and Silver set Peashy down.

"How are we gonna kill it?" Sol asked, wanting an answer as the Hybrid came out with no lower jaw, it slowly regenerating thanks to the green blood.

"Looks like long range attack with work perfectly. Problem is, if we transform, that old hag is gonna use that damn crystal." Silver said.

"Then what are we gonna do then?" Yuna asked, and Sol smirked.

"Oh, I know exactly what we're gonna do!" Sol yelled as he jumped at the Hybrid. He held his fist back, and it began to flow orange. Incredible heat began emitting from it, as he punched the Hybrid dead in the face.

 ** _"Sun Fist!"_** Sol yelled as a large explosion occurred. Both Silver and Yuna covered their eyes with an arm as they were blinded by an intense light.

"Dumbass."

"Did it work?"

"Haha! How about that?!" Sol smirked as he landed on the ground, and when the smoke cleared, Half of the upper part of the Hybrids' body was gone.

"It worked?" Silver asked, but then Yuna gripped his weapon.

"No. Look." Yuna pointed at the Hybrid...and it began to regenerate. Silver sighed in annoyance. "Looks like it's not gonna be that easy after all. Should've known better, I guess."

"Wha-?! Hey! Why can it heal!?" Sol yelled as he realized the Hybrid was healing. It's tail came around and was aimed at Sol, but he managed to block the attack with his arms, though it did force him back a bit regardless.

"Tch...!"

 ** _"Moonlight Slash!"_** Silver yelled as he slashed energy the shape of a crescent moon. It hit the Hybrid across its body, but it began to heal shortly after. Silver retreated , and Yuna instantly appeared in front of it. In an instant, he slashed its entire neck into pieces and landed behind it.

"We need to destroy it completely, or else it'll just keep coming back." Yuna said, Sol and Silver jumping at it.

"Simple."

"Say goodbye!" Sol charged another Sun Fist and Silver began charging a larger Moonlight Slash, however, the hybrid glared up at them, and both of its' wings expanded, causing a energy shockwave of green energy. It blew both Sol and Silver away, and, for some reason...they began to lose strength.

"...?!"

"W-What the...?! My power is...!" Sol was now struggling to get up. Yuna grit his teeth in irritation.

"Does that demon have the same powers as that crystal...?"

 **~~ Sakkaku ends; Fate starts back up ~~**

"Correct." A familiar voice answer s from behind Yuna, which belonged to Arfoire. Before Yuna could attack her, Arfoire struck him across the back, causing a large slash wound on him, and he fell to the ground, losing his grip on his weapon.

"Grr...?!" Yuna tried to get up, but couldn't draw any strength.

"Hahaha! Newbie CPUs are so fragile! Going down so easily!" Arfoire laughed. Yuna growled.

"Damnit!"

"I must say, this crystal I received is quite useful against CPU's!"

"Hooh~? Is it now?"

"Yes! This crystal has the ability to erase CPU share energy, and if pierced with it, it will drain share energy, even in human form!"

"Hooh~?"

"Yes! This is how I will defeat Spirit Sister, and take over Gamindustri!"

"A-hem."

"What do you want, Spirit Heart?! Can't you see I'm busy taking care of these whelps?!" Arfoire turned and yelled at Azure, who was sitting Chris-cross atop of a rock, and observing Arfoire's weapon in his hand. Arfoire froze as soon as she actually tried to see the big picture.

 **~~ Fate stops suddenly ~~**

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **~~ Uranus starts ~~**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia Vii)**

 ** _"SPIRIT HEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRTTTT?!"_** Arfoire yelled, shock and terrified. She immediately gained distance from Azure, who merely looked at her whilst holding into her Spector.

"Yo." Azure flicked two of his fingers if his forehead, with an idiotic smile.

"Huh?"

"Wait..."

"That's Azure! The God of Planeptune!" Sol exclaimed, summoning up a little strength through determination.

"N-No! T-This _can't_ be! I sent you to-!"

"A different dimension. The people there were really nice, and one of them is really strong. I gotta thank you to." Azure said, looking at the crystal.

"If it weren't for you, I'd probably have a harder time trying to end this war. So, thank ya a bunch." Azure said with a smile at Arfoire. Arfoire couldn't fathom what she was hearing...the one person, whom she hated in all of Gamindustri...was _thanking_ her.

Well, she took it the wrong way.

She took it as an insult. That her attempt to get rid of him actually helped him, and in the end, he's thanking her for it.

"..." Arfoire grit her teeth, and her expression turned into a glare. A great one.

 **"DAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOU!"** Arfoire roared in extreme rage. Azure went back to examining the Spector, and looked at her again.

"Hey, tell me somethin'."

"?!"

"If I destroy this crystal attached to your Spector, will that monster die? Or will those threes' power come back?" Azure asked, and Arfoire's glare intensified.

"Yep." Azure answered for her with a smirk, and the Spector went ablaze in blue fire. Azure tossed it on the ground, as it broke apart and turned to ashes, and a crystal cracking was also heard. Arfoire went wide eyed, so she quickly turned around, and saw the three CPUs begin to get up.

"Hmph."

"Oh, now who's in a bad spot, huh?"

"I will personally make you pay for that." All three cracked their knuckles or necks, whilst glaring at Arfoire. Arfoire could only grit her teeth in anger, and glare.

"Oh boy, now what?" Azure asked, beginning to get up. Arfoire spun around, and pointed her palm at him.

 ** _"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** Arfoire roared. She fired a large black and purple laser at Azure, which seemingly hit him dead on.

"Az-!"

"Nope. He's fine." Sol smirked. "He's way too strong to be taken down by somethin' _that_ weak." True to his words...

"Man...I told ya."

"?!"

"If you're gonna try a sneak attack, make sure it's worth it." Azure said, the laser dissipating in his lifted hand. Arfoire could only watch in shock, as she stepped back, shocked and terrified. Azure jumped down with Los Zero in his right hand, resting on his shoulder.

"So, wanna just retreat? Ya got no more cards." Azure asked, curious if she had anything else up her sleeve.

"N-Nonsense! I will not retreat! I still have the Hybrid Demon!" Arfoire yelled. She pointed at the Hybrid, who roared at the group.

"Hmm...but, it was stronger until I destroyed this crystal..." Azure pointed out, and Arfoire twitched. "Did that Demon rely on the energy from this crystal to fight?"

"E-Even if it has weakened, It will be more than enough!" Arfoire yelled, ast he Hyrbid slashed at the group, destroyed the ground of which they were at. However, Azure, Sol, Yuna and Silver appeared a distance behind it. Azure turned back at the three, seemingly observing them.

"So, you two are the new CPUs I heard about." Azure said, getting the attention of the three immediately.

"Well, to be honest, I was expecting something a bit different, but it's great to meet you after so long. I'm Azure, Planeptune CPU, nice to meet ya. You guys are pretty powerful, being able to do quests with Peashy for awhile should have got you stronger."

"Um...you...really are the CPU?" Silver asked, unconvinced.

"Yours truly."

"Hell yeah he's the CPU!" Sol exclaimed, pumped.

"Calm down." Yuna sighed. "Anyway, please explain to us what you mean "Different Dimension." I like some clarification." Yuna asked.

"Oh, Histy probably didn't tell ya, huh? Well, I'll explain when we get home." Azure waved it off with a careless smile. "Hey, Neptune! You wanna try that thing we talked about on the way here?!" Azure called out, and Neptune jumped down from the top floor where the Delta Peashy was.

"Yep Yep!" Neptune said cheerfully as she descended. She landed near the group as she had the Ebony sword in her hand. The three CPUs, Sol, Yuna and Silver, stared at her.

 _"Wait...Nep...tune...?"_ Yuna thought, as he tried to recall the familiar name.

"Who is she?" Silver asked, and Azure pulled Los Zero off his shoulder. "Ah, she's a different Dimensions' CPU." Azure answered.

"Come on~!" Neptune complained, and Azure faced the Hybrid, who charged at them.

"Alright Alright! Hey, could you three step back?" Azure asked, and Sol, Yuna and Silver did as he asked, though Sol was a but resilient, he still retreated.

 **~~ Uranus is replaced with Drift ~~**

 **(Groove Addicts)**

"Ya ready Neptune?" Azure asked as he got in a battle stance with a confident smirk.

"Yep!" Neotune responded, as both of them dissappeared. Suddenly, they were below and above the Hybrid, with Azure on the bottom and Neptune at the top. They're locations switched as 4 deep slashes appeared on the body of they Hybird.

 ** _"Planeptune Break Force!"_** Both of them yelled as they kept instantly appearing and disappearing in different places around the area, with more and more slash wounds appearing on the Hybrid. Their speed increased more and more, until, after a full minute of instantaneous attacks, both appeared below it, ran up the body the Hybrid side by side, and slashed the Hybrid like uppercutting its entire body. They jumped up in the air, and both had their hands back, Neptune holding back her right, whilst Azure holding back his left. Blue fire enveloped both of their gripped hands, and they threw a punch they unleashed a large stream of blue flames that resembled a fist.

It hit the Hybrid Demon, and it was engulfed in blue flames, and roared violently. It slashed around with its claws, but eventually fell to its knees, and started to fall apart. It's body collapsed, entirely turning into ash.

 **~~ Drift fades; Servants of the mountain begins ~~**

Arfoire stared in shock as the Hybrid was so easily defeated. Unknowingly to her, her hands were shaking. She stared down at them, and she gripped it.

"Damn you all!" She roared before running away.

"Man, she was really pissed." Sol commented. Silver stared at the halls of which Arfoire retreated, and was about to pursue her, but...

"Don't bother." Azure said, walking towards themes along with Neptune. "She ain't that much of a threat right now. If she gets that crystal again, you just don't transform. I faced a similar monster that had a sword like that." Azure said, as Silver stared at him before sighing.

Yuna kept quiet, and simply stared at Neptune.

 _"...She has the same name as Chaos Purple. I don't find that coincidental. Azure said something about going to a different dimension before...is that why they have a similarity?"_ Yuna thought as he observed Neptune.

"Ah! And that's marks our completion of the quest!" Azure said, remembering the Unidentified monster. He tapped the watch on his wrist and tapped it a few times.

 _"Congratulations! Please return to the guild to collect your reward!"_ It said as Azure shut it off.

"Well, I think we should try and find out how that monster became a Demon." Azure said, putting his sword away.

"That old hag said it was a Hybrid. If that's true, then..." Silver said, and Yuna nodded.

"There must be a source. She mentioned that they don't come often, meaning she didn't create it herself." Yuna shared his piece of info.

"...Must be a demon corpse nearby." Azure said. Everyone looked at him. "Demon corpse? What would that do to a monster?" Sol asked.

"Maybe the Dragon ate some of it, turned into a demon itself, and became a Hybrid. If there is a corpse, we should destroy it." Azure said. He turned around and looked above. "You hear that?! Is Peashy alright?!" Azure asked, and Noire looked down at them.

"Yeah, she's fine!" Noire answered.

"WE ARE EQUALS!"

 **"SHUT UP!"** Vert yelled, and then Blanc yelled at her in rage. Sol, Yuna and Silver looked up with a sweat drop.

"Uh..." They all said in sync, trying to figure out what that was.

"Anyway, wake her up so we can hurry back home!" Azure yelled. Noire whipped her head in a Tsundere manner, and with a 'Hmph!'

After a moment, Uzume came down by jumping off. She landed in front of the group.

"That's was so cool, Nepsy! When did you two learn that?!" Uzume asked, eager to know.

"While you fought those Sky Hawks, we talked about it for a moment, though it was supposed to be us jumping on the air and a bunch of sonic booming effects in it!" Neltune waved her arms, complaining about the lack of booming.

"Yeah! We were supposed to have a lot more explosions in it too!" Azure also complained. "That is something we _must_ work on, Neptune!" Azure said (stupidly) seriously, with a look of determination on his face.

"Yes, Comrade!" Neptune said, also serious and determined.

"...Is this _really_ the CPU?" Silver asked, wanting to believe that the CPU would be a bit more... _mature_ than this.

"I also must ask that." Yuna added.

"Duh! This is _undoubtably_ the CPU! Did you _see_ what he just did?!" Sol asked, with starry eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Both Yuna and Silver said in sync.

"Oh, you guys are the CPUs of this world?" Uzume asked as she looked at Sol, Yuna and Silver.

"Yes. I am Yuna, Silver Heart."

"Name's Sol! Gold Heart!"

"I am Silver, Soul Heart." All three of them introduced themselves, Silver and Yuna calm and composed, whilst Sol had a confident and cocky grin.

"The names Uzume Tennouboshi, My CPU name is Orange Heart! I'm a CPU of Hyper Dimension." Uzume said proudly.

"Hyper Dimension?" Yuna asked. "Yeah! Me and my friends came from a different dimension to save their sisters." Uzume said seriously.

"Different Dimension? There are other Dimensions?" Sol asked, confused.

"It's a long story. But what's important now, is finding the Demon corpse and destroying it." Azure said, and was just about to go, until...

"AZZZZUUUURRREEEE!" A voice from above yelled with joy. When Azure looked up, they saw the delta dimension Peashy jump down towards him. "Ah, Peashy-" Azure said...before Peashy landed and high kicked him through 6 walls.

 **~~ Servants if the Mountain ends; mouthxSenka begins ~~**

 **(Nanatsu No Taizai soundtrack)**

"EEEEEHHH?!" The group on the ground went wide eye'd. Peashy jumped up and down in joy as Azure got from slowly.

"Come on come on, hurry Azure! Hahaha!" Peashy squealed in glee, as Azure launched at her, headbutting her through 8 walls.

"...uh..."

"What the hell?" Silver said blankly.

"Just...leave them be..." Uzume said...

"Hahaha!"

"Hehehe...!" Both Azure and Peashy laughed in joy as Peashy came running out of the hole.

"Awesome~! I thought you would've been too tired but-!"

"You're still as energetic as always!" Azure said. Both Peahsy and Azure gained determined, confident smirks as they clapped each other's hands, and instantly slammed their elbows to the ground. A tense air filled the area, and the group instinctively retreated as far as they could.

"Hey, what the hell is going on down there!" Blanc yelled in anger.

"Blanc, Run! They're making an _Anime Reference!_ " Neptune yelled.

"An Anime Wh-?!"

"Ready...?"

 ** _"GO!"_** Azure said, and the ground started to crack open, and collapse. An earthquake occurred as they started arm wrestling, making ten ground above run away as well.

" _WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL?! **WHAT THE HELL?!**_ " Blanc yelled as she ran away from the collapsing ground. The ground transformed, and took to the sky, Uzume holding onto Adult Neptune, and Umio in her shoulder. They witnessed half of the dungeon collapse from the two...having fun?

"362 times. That's how many times I beat you!" Peashy said, and Azure gave a confident smirk again.

"You must be out of your mind... _I'M_ the one with 362 wins!" Azure said, and the ground collapsed completely, except the small area of which they arm wrestled didn't break apart.

"What the hell is going on?!" Blanc yelled in anger and confusion as she watched half of the dungeon collapse.

"I believe this is a happy...reunion for them...?" Vert said awkwardly.

"Forget what I said about her being as stupid as Neptune, he's ever stupider." Noire shook her head.

"Come now...he's just...happy(?)" Neptune said in a useless attempt to defend him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sol, Yuna, and Silver watched as half of the dungeon was destroyed. They're didn't know how to respond to this. Yuna and silver doubted the Azure was Planeptunes CPU greater now...and Sol just admired this all the more.

...

 **~~ mouthxSenka ends ~~**

* * *

 **~~ Lite Light plays ~~**

"And that's all I got to report on the Hybrid Demon." Azure finished explaining, as his clothing was torn and dirty, along with Peashy's. Everyone was back at the Planeptune Basilicom, with Azure and Peashy sitting in front of a angered Histoire, with her leg over her other. Everyone else either stood or sat down, and Azure had a baby Nepgear on his lap, who was happy to be near Azure.

"..." Histoire tapped her finger, not responding.

"..."

"..."

"... _I think she's upset_." Peashy whispered to Azure.

" _I think so too_." Azure replied. Histoire clear her throat, snapping Azure and Peashy's attention back onto her.

"Azure. Peashy. I do hope you realize you destroyed a large among of Sego ruins in less than a few minutes...correct?" Histoire asked sternly.

"You can't prove that." Azure said, trying to change the topic horribly. Histoire snapped her fingers, and Aurora came in with tea, but set it down and turned on the TV.

* * *

 _"This just in, Lord Azure and Lady Peashy has nearly destroyed Sego Ruins. We have come to believe that the cause was a minor disagreement between the two and fought each other, destroying a wealthy dungeon for starting adventurers."_ News Reporter Lario said. _"We have a report from the dungeon, we now bring you to Muiji at the scene!"_

 _"Lario, we're at what's left of Sego Ruins and have found several traces of monster deaths, some if the stuff is quite valuable!"_

 _"What about monster rates now, Muiji?"_

 _"We just got news that the monster rate in Sego Ruins have **Decreased** by 98%, and even a Dogoo would be rare here now! That's all we got here so far, but we'll keep you updated if anything shows up, back to you Lario!"_

 _"Up Next; The Dark, demented reality of Dogoo breeding..."_

* * *

The TV was shut off by Aurora and Histoire looked at them again.

"..."

"...That could be anyone."

"Azure."

"Yes?"

"I will have you listen to every carefully chosen word I say to you, because I have **MUCH TO GET THROUGH TO BOTH OF YOUR SKULLS!"** Histoire roared at them, beginning her Apocalyptic lecture.

"Uh...So Mini Histy the second can be like _our_ Histy..." Neotune said, as she had a baby Plutia on her lap as she sat down, and Plutia slept peacefully, despite the roar of Mini Histy.

"I made dinner, is anyone hungry?" Aurora asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Starving!" Sol said, getting up. Everyone else followed as Aurora lead them to the table.

"Ah-!"

"No, **You will sit there until you understand every little word I say to you!** " Histoire yelled as she continued her lecture.

"Ugh..." Both complained, whilst Baby Nepgear looked up at Azure in confusion. Then, Azure had a light bulb above his head, meaning, he had a idea.

"Uh-"

"What is it now?!"

"I...know you are a very kind, beautiful, and hardworking oracle...(?)" Azure said, making Histoire stop and stare at him.

A minute passes, and Histoire lightly blushes and turns her head.

" _You darn right I am..._ " Histoire mumbled under her breath. "Fine. But do not cause something like that again." Histoire said sternly as Azure and Peashy fistbumped behind their backs.

"Alright, Let's eat!" Azure said, picking up Baby Neogear and running towards the kitchen.

"Ah?! Wait!" Peashy yelled, running after Azure. Histoire sighed.

"Those two will worry me to death..." She sighed as she floated into the kitchen to eat.

...

* * *

In a dark, spacious room, Chaos Blanc, and Chaos Neptune kneeled in front of the darkness.

"My Master, you summoned us?" Chaos Neptune asked, and a response was heard momentarily after.

 ** _"...Take Momus...and the Elite group...and invade Planeptune's upcoming tournament..."_** A dark and stern voice said.

"Tournament? I didn't heard about any tournament." Chaos Blanc said confused.

 ** _"Hah...hah...hah...The Future...has shown it...as well as the Hell Empress...Momus...the Elite...will partake in the tournament...A True Goddess Candidate has arrived in Delta Dimension...along with some familiar faces...if you gain the chance, slaughter them."_**

"...Yes, My Master." Chaos Neptune and Chaos Blanc said before leaving.

 ** _"...Did you know...That Mörker is a newer name...than the one before it...?"_**

...

...

 ** _"It was called... Endustri...Unaria...I am so looking forward to what you are capable of...prove to me...that you are stronger than Spirit Heart..."_**

* * *

 **And I'm finally done! I am sorry it took so long to get this out, but hey, a long chapter for all ya'll!**

 **The next chapter will be some training, as well, as a sneak peak to the tournament arc and to see how a certain someone is holding up!**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! PM is always open for those who have questions about the series!**

 ** _Stay Thirsty my friends..._**


	24. Level Up EP1: Azure Vs Neptune

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Also, I was asked this awhile ago by a guest reviewer (I think) about a VA, so I posted it on my Profile. so check that out if you're interested, haven't decided on Aurora yet, but I'm getting there.**

 **Chapter 24: Level Up EP1: Azure Vs Neptune**

* * *

 **~~ One, Two, Three begins ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

Out in a field known as Greenwest plains, Azure and Neptune exchanged a clash of weapons. They were holding wooden swords rather than normal ones though, as both kept dodging and slashing at each other.

"Keep an eye on your surroundings, if you're alone rather than in a group, don't expect someone to come to your aid." Azure reminded with a smirk as he threw a slash at Neptune, but she defended rather quickly.

"You're getting accustomed to your new powers?" Azure asked, curious. Neptune nodded cheerfully.

"Yep, starting to get the hang of it!"

"That's good. Once Aurora gets here with a new weapon for you, we can start getting serious." Azure said with a smirk as he got out of a stance.

"Can we learn new skills and junk?!" Neptune asked in excitement.

"We can try. Is there anything you want to know from me? I mean, I don't think I have anything I could teach you besides Rune practice or Gran Indaka." Azure asked, and Neptune went into thought.

"Hmm..." Neptune hummed as she widened her eyes and hit her hand with her fist.

"I got it! How about that Demon-whatsit?!"

"I don't think that's possible."

" _Instant denial?!_ "

"..." Azure went into thought, and he remembered something. "Hey, there was something like 32-bit Demon Blades that your Evil Self used, do you have something simliar?" Azure asked, and Neotune raised her hand up high in response.

"Yep! Let's try that!"

* * *

"Yaaaah!" Uzume yelled as she and Sol clashed fists. A orange swirling energy was around Uzume's arm, and Sol had his weapon on. Both had cocky smirks and they continued their exchange of fists.

"You're not so bad!" Uzume yelled with a smirk.

"Not so bad yourself!" Sol also yelled.

From a distance away from them Vert, Blanc, and Noire were a distance away with Silver and Yuna. They stared at the two going at it.

"Seems like their having fun." Noire said.

"Indeed. They have one thing in common, at the very least." Vert said as she held onto her spear.

"Are we just gonna watch them or are we gonna start as well?" Blanc asked, a bit irritated. Vert got in a stance as well as Noire, and So did Yuna and Silver.

"I did it!" Azure yelled from a distance, and then an explosion was heard...

"I didn't do it!"

"Stop making it blow up!" Neptune complained at him. Noire merely sighed.

"Let's just get started." Noire said as Silver gripped his weapon. They both charged at each other...

* * *

"I'm gonna do it!" Azure yelled as he tried making Anither 32-but Mega Blade, but, once again, it blew up.

"I'm didn't do it!"

"You add to much power into it!" Neptune complained at him from a safe distance away.

"..." Azure went into thought for a moment, and he raised his hand again.

"Maybe if I try making it bigger...?" Azure mumbled as he began to make one again, making Neptune duck.

...

However, no explosion. When she looked up, she saw a 32-but Mega Blade floating above Azure's hand, but about 10 times larger. It had a few pixals spiraling around its well.

"Hoo...I did it!" Azure smirked as he put a hand to his waist. "Now what should I call it now...?" He wondered...but then he had an idea.

 ** _"64-bit Delta Blade!"_** He exclaimed as he threw it, and it was like a bullet as it flew past Neptune, and a large explosion occurred from where he threw it. Neptune looked behind her with plate eyes as a large crater was shown when the dust cleared.

"Hehe~!" Azure smirked proudly as he wiped the bottom of his nose with a finger.

"...Wow..." Neptune went into thought, and then she decided to try something new. She crossed her hands, so that the wrists were touching, and 6 32-bit Mega Blades formed around her.

"...?" Azure tiled his head, but gripped his wooden sword. Neptune launched at Azure, with the energy blades pointing at Azure. She, at lightning speed, hit Azure, and slid across the grass, getting far ahead of the energy blades.

But then...the energy blades increased their speed and went straight at Azure. Quickly, Azure tried to slash all of them, but the first one easily destroyed his wooden sword, and resulted in all 6 hitting him.

A small explosion resulted, and when it faded, Azure was seen on the ground. He got up shortly and dusted himself off.

"What was that? Is that a new idea you got?" Azure asked.

Neotune gave a proud laugh. "Yep! I shall call it **_Mega Blade Rush!_** " Neptune exclaimed as she put her arms in the air. "I hit a opponent and the blades go at the target! ...though I am surprised it actually worked..." Neptune said, a bit surprised that what she intended for actually worked.

"Hm...anyway..." Azure said, holding up his weapon which was pretty much useless now.

"I think the training sword are useless now..."

 **~~ One, Two Three pauses, One Scene begins ~~**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

As if on cue, Aurora called out to them, and when they looked, they saw her, Peashy, Histoire and Adult Neptune with Nepgear, Twila, Plutia, and Unknown. Peashy had a large bag on her back.

"Ah, Aurora is back!" Azure said as he rushed towards them, as well as Neptune. Everyone else practicing noticed this and walked towards Aurora.

"We got the weapons." Aurora said as Peashy set the bag down and rolled it open. It showed a katana, rapier, spear, hammer, a black and orange megaphone, and two duel wielding katana's.

"All of the, are ordinary weapons, but they were enhanced with "Durandal" runes, so they're indestructible. They should suffice." Aurora explained, as everyone except the Delta CPUs picked them up. Neptune inspected the katana.

"So they're really indestructible?! That's awesome!" Neptune exclaimed.

"They'll still be able to dull, but they won't ever break. It's perfect for you, Neptune, considering any other weapon will undoubtedly break in the types of battles you'll fight now." Aurora explained. Neotune went into thought, before swinging her weapon, testing it.

"Then...why did we also get weapons like these?" Noire asked?

"I thought that I'd buy some for you all, since the weapons you all have won't be able to hold up here." Aurora explained. "They're not special, but the only good thing about them is indestructibility, other than that...they're ordinary weapons."

"I see..." Blanc said. "It's lighter than I expected..."

"It is indeed useful for us. Having weapons that never break." Vert said as she inspected her spear.

"Yeah, I, however, picked mine out!" Adult Neptune exclaimed as she waved them around in the air.

"Well, now that we got these back, let's get back to it." Azure said as he was about to drag Neptune back out, but Aurora put her hand up.

"Ah, can I keep track of something first? Spirit asked me to do this." Aurora asked as she put a crystal earing on. Everyone looked confused as she pulled out a small notebook.

"Noire...4,560...Blanc...4,500...Vert...4,245...Uzume...5,595...Big Neptune...3,456...amazing!" Aurora said, writing down numbers and names...

"Ah?! She's making an _Anime Reference_ too?!" Neptune exclaimed. Everyone didn't know what she meant...

"Sol...23,565...Yuna...24,450...Silver...25,995...Umio...1,450..." Aurora said, and Umio gave a shocked look.

"1,450...?" He said, surprised. Though he didn't know what it was, it was quite high of a number.

"And now, Azure and Neptune!" Aurora said witha bit of glee. Neptune was jumping up and down, whilst Azure simply gave a blank face.

"Azure...42,595...2,095 more than last time!" Aurora exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. They looked at Azure, who simply shrugged. "I must be a saiyan...getting stronger every time you nearly die..." He said, putting his finger to his chin.

"Wait a minute..."

"Is that earing...telling us how strong we are via numbers?!" Blanc asked, and Aurora nodded.

"Yes. These tell you your current power level. They're really cheap, so I got one at the shop we went to." Aurora explained.

"That's Great, Umio! 1,450 is awesome!" Uzume patted Umio on the head, intending to be a pat on the (nonexistent) shoulder.

"This...wasn't expected at all..." Umio said, still taken back.

"..." Sol remained silent. " _There's still that much of a gap..._ " He thought as he stared at Azure.

"And now, Neptune!" Aurora said as she looked at Neptune. She paused before getting a surprised look.

"6,790..." She said, surprised.

"Huh?" Everyone said, also surprised that it was so low.

"It's that low...? It pisses me off that it's 2 thousand over us three...and Uzume is a thousand over us...but really? Was that True Goddess stuff just something up...?" Noire asked Suspiciously.

"Hm...check again, Aurora. Turn your head completely at her." Azure said. "You probably missed a Zero."

"..." Everyone was silent...and Aurora looked at Neptune.

"...Power Level...67,900...!" She said, Amazed. If everyone was drinking something, they would've undoubtably spit it out. That number was higher than Azure's by a long shot!

"WHAT?! I'M OP'er THAN EVERYONE ELSE HERE?!" Neptune yelled, amazed and shocked. Everyone just stared at her...

 _"You've got to be kiddin' me...!"_ Sol thought.

 _"Incredible...Noire mentioned something about a True Goddess...is this the power of one...?"_ Yuna thought as he stared at Neptune.

"..." Silver simply stared at Neptune.

"Whelp, now that that's done with, let's get back at it!" Azure said, as he was about to grab the back of Neptune's jacket, Aurora tugged on his shirt. "Azure, can you write down mine?" Aurora asked, and Azure paused before nodding. Aurora gave him the earing and he put it on. He looked at Aurora for a brief moment, and with a smile...

"23,750..." Azure said, and Aurora paused before smiling. "Thank you, Azure." She said as she took the earing back from him. Everyone went back to training, now more motivated than ever. Azure and Neptune summoned their weapons.

"67,900...I am officially stronger than you!" Neptune smiled...and Azure smirked.

"Aurora...!? State my Power Lever with Los Zero in my hands!" Azure yelled. Neptune gave a "Eh?"

"127,785!" Aurora answered.

" _NEEEEEPUPU?!_ That's like, three times the previous amount!" Neptune yelled with plate eyes. Azure gave a smirk.

"Los Zero increases a CPU's power 3-fold, remember?" Azure asked, and Neptune did indeed remember.

Whelp, She was in trouble.

"Uh..." Neptune could only give a plate eye'd stare.

"Let's get started!" Azure yelled as he jumped at Neptune, who only gave a "Nepu!" in response.

* * *

 **~~ One Scene ends; Goddess Route Battle Music Begins ~~**

 **(Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force soundtrack)**

Noire and silver clashed blades, with Silver having the upper hand.

"Tch...!"

"..."

Both continued to slash at each other, which ended up with Noire being forced to jump back. Then, she enveloped her blade with fire and slashed the air at Silver.

 ** _"Inferno Edge!"_**

 ** _"Moonlight Slash!"_**

Noire slashed flames at Silver, and Silver reacted by using Moonlight Slash, as the two attacks collided, a averbal sized explosion occurred. It faded away, and Noire and Silver were still a distance away.

"...Not bad."

"I'm just getting started!" Noire yelled as she launched at Silver again.

With Vert and Blanc, they were training with Yuna, whilst Uzume and Adult Neptune trained with Sol. Aurora and Histoire watched from atop a hill. Next to Aurora, was the handle of a beam saber.

"... _They're strong_..." Aurora thought as Nepgear played with her fingers. " _I can feel more power that they're all holding back...especially Ms. Neptune, but I already know she's a True Goddess, so she is an exception. But from what I can tell from the others, is that they're also holding back a good deal of their power. Is it their HDD and the NEXT form Azure wants to get?_ "

 _ **"Blade Barrage!"**_ Vert said, as she moved at light speed and stabbed at Sol 25 times, but Yuna defended against 20 of the hits, with 5 hitting.

"He's fast...!"

"Raaah!" Blanc yelled out she she slammed her Axe at Yuna, who blocked, but was still sent flying back. Yuna backflipped and slid across the ground, gaining a good distance.

"Not Bad." Yuna remarked. "Let's get a bit serious now." Yuna said, as he transformed into HDD.

"Then we shall respond with kindness." Vert smiled as she and Blanc also transformed into HDD.

"..." Yuna simply stared at them, and they're resemblance towards the Alter CPUs...however, he remembered that they were from another dimension, and they were the alternates of this world. Yuna exhaled as he gripped his weapon.

"Are you ready?" Yuna asked, as both CPUs gripped their weapons.

"Heh!"

"Indeed."

With Sol, Uzume and Adult Neptune, Uzume was on the offensive, fighting against Sol.

"You're not too bad!"

"Not bad yourself!" Sol and Uzume smirked as they clashed weapons. Uzume used her leg for a high kick, whilst Sol avoided it by moving his head quickly out of the way. Sol spin kicked Uzume away, and Uzume slid across the ground. She held her gut for a moment, unmoving, and raised her head with a confident and excited smirk.

"That one stung a bit!"

"I can do a lot more than that!" Sol smirked as he rushed at Uzume again, with Uzume rushing at him as well. Adult Neptune merely stood there in a battle stance, holding her blades. She had plate eyes as she could only stare at the fight.

"... _W-Why is it that I'm the only one without a partner?!_ " Adult Neptune thought as she looked around frantically.

"... _Bigger Ms. Neptune doesn't have a partner to train with?_ " Aurora thought as she stared at Adult Neptune, looking around frantically. She glanced over at Azure and Neptune's training...and then back at Adult Neptune.

"...I suppose it's fine. Peashy is right here. Plus, if my level is only 23,000...I should get stronger." Aurora thought as she placed Nepgear gentlely off her lap. She stood up, getting a look from Histoire.

"What is it, Aurora?" Histoire asked, and Peashy also looked at her.

"I'm going to be Bigger Ms. Neptune's sparing partner. Can you keep watch over the little ones, Peashy?" Aurora asked politely, and Peashy gave a idiotic smile and saluted.

"Yep!"

And like that, Aurora went down the hill and landed. Adult Neptune looked at her with plate eyes, whilst Aurora pulled out a beam saber.

"I can be your sparing partner...I-if you're okay with it...?" Aurora said, and then switched to a nervous tone. Adult Neptune grew a bright, warmed smile as she readied herself.

"Yes, new partner!" Adult Neptune exclaimed, getting surprise out of Aurora. "Eh?"

" _Yosh_ , here I come!" Adult Neptune exclaimed as she launched at Aurora, who readied herself.

"..."

* * *

Azure and Neptune exchanged slash after slash at seemingly light speed. Azure was winning, and Neptune was having a hard time trying to defend from the relentless attacks. Finally, Neptune jumped back and gained some distance, before launching at Azure again. Azure was quick to defend, and blocked 12 mach speed attacks from Neptune.

 _"Man, he's so fast!"_ Neptune thought as she gained distance again. Azure readied himself as he gripped his sword and got in a stance.

"Any skills?" Azure asked, curious. Neptune went into thought, before smirking. **_"32-bit Mega Blade!"_** Neptune yelled as she held up her arm, created a energy blade, and fired it at Azure. Azure held his hand back, and created his own energy blade.

 ** _"64-bit Delta Blade!"_** Azure yelled as he threw his own attack, and the two blades collided, creating a blinding, giant pillar of light. When it faded, Neptune stared with plate eyes.

"Ahhh! That's cheating! Using the attack I taught you!" Neptune complained.

"I defended with an attack I knew could defeat yours." Azure responded. "Let's try any other skills." Azure said, gripping his sword.

Neptune went into thought...and then she gained an idea.

She transformed.

Neptune entered her HDD, Purple Heart, as she gave off a major amount of power. Azure gave a surprised look, and Purple Heart smiled confidently.

"Then, let us try this. I believe I should be able to keep up with you in this form." Purple Heart stated.

 **~~ Goddess Route Battle Music cuts ~~**

 **~~ReBELLION begins ~~**

 **(Hiroyuki Sawano)**

Instantaneously, Purple Heart slashed Azure, who barely had enough time to defend against her attack.

 _"Fast...!"_ Azure thought as he spun around and slashed at Purple Heart. He landed the hit, and it could've cut her clean in half, but...The attack barely did anything, and it looked like just a tap. Azure slightly widened his eyes and jumped back.

 _"She's a whole lot faster now. Holy crap, how strong did she get?!"_ Azure thought, and the topic of his thought appeared behind him. Azure instantly reacted by spin slashing at her, but Purple Heart defended with ease. Purple Heart easily broke the collision by slashing her blade, sending Azure into the air. Azure looked down on her.

 _"Wow, she got stronger by just HDD. Alright then...see,s like the only thing to do is to react with kindness. It would be mean to hold back now!"_ Azure thought as he loaded his feet with blue flames. He launched at Purple Heart like a rocket, but before he attacked, he instantly appeared behind her, and then loaded his leg with blue flames, and kicked Purple Heart in the back.

 ** _"Demon Slayer's Erupting Talon!"_**

A large explosion of blue flames occurred, which was then seen by the others who were training.

"...?! What is this burst of energy?!" Vert asked, shocked at the immense power.

"That's where Azure and Neptune are training at!" Aurora said, as everyone then went towards their location.

Back with Azure and Purple Heart, they both emerged from the flames and ascended to the sky, though Azure merely jumped up.

"Amazing. You took that with little to no damage at all." Azure whistled, impressed. Purple Heart gave a confident smirk.

"Indeed. I am amazed by my sudden power boost myself. But I know you have two forms left. I shall, in turn, get serious if you show me that black tattoo form of yours." Purple Heart said, making Azure look at her in confusion. "You know, that one form you used when you fought that monster in Hyper Dimension. The one that erases Shares." Purple Heart explained, and Azure did remember that.

"I don't really know if I need it." Azure responded with a smirk. Purple Heart gave a dissatisfied, soft sigh.

"Well, it appears I need to take a more approachable method. I shall make you use it, and to achieve that..." Purple Heart smiled before Share energy began to swirl around her.

It was then, that everyone else arrived. Aurora stared at the swilling shares, as she quickly pulled out the earring and put it on.

"Amazing...Ms Neptune's current power level...is 135,000!" Aurora yelled, and everyone went wide eye'd at that declaration.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, as Neptune's shares slowly dispersed, and Azure widened his eyes at the sudden, immense increase in power. Neptune gave a confident and calm smirk.

"I believe this evens out our playing field?" Neptune asked. Then, in a instant, Neptune was behind Azure. Azure widened his eyes and spin kicked at Neptune, with blue flames swirling around his foot. What wasn't expected, however, was that the kick landed. A small explosion of blue fire occurred.

"That hit landed...she didn't even try to evade it?!" Noire yelled.

"..."

Azure was still in a stance, his leg at Neptune's face. However...when the flames faded, Neptune received no damage at all. Azure widened his eyes in shock, and Neptune placed her hand on Azure leg, and removed his leg of her face. She then smiled calmly as she threw Azure to the ground, and a giant pillar of dust and dirt formed, a earthquake shortly forming afterwards.

"Wha-?!"

"Whoooooaaa?! That's so _**cool**_!" Peashy yelled a distance away, Baby Nepgear starting to sniffle. Twila merely staring at it with awe'd eyes, Unknown clapping his hands happily, not caring at all of the loud noises, and Plutia...was sleeping. (Who knew? XD)

 **~~ ReBELLION fades out ~~**

"I didn't think I'd be this powerful...this is quite unexpected." Neptune said as she observed herself. She had expected to be on Azure's level once she had recovered completely, but she didn't expect shed completely outdo him.

However...a sword came flying out of the crater, which still and a dust cloud over it. It was stabbed into the ground, just near the group. Neptune and everyone else gave a confused look as they stared at it, and Aurora looked at the crater.

"...I think we should get some distance..." Aurora said, as she started to walk back towards the babies. Sol looked at her confused.

"Huh? Why?" He asked, seemingly annoyed. Aurora looked at him, and smiled nervously.

"Azure is...um...going to go overboard a bit..." Aurora said, before running towards Peashy and Histoire.

 **~~ 9a14s begins ~~**

 **(Hiroyuki Sawano)**

"Huh?" Everyone looked back at Aurora and they all then felt a shiver go down their spines...when they looked back, black and purple flames emerged from the crater. Neptune, still levitating in the air, looked down upon Azure and the black flames he emitted.

"His power has risen even further...but he doesn't have his sword, which means it isn't tripled. So then...this is your full power, even without the sword..." Neptune thought as she stared at the flames. It started to swirl for a moment, and then dissipated. Azure was there, standing up, with black and purple flames swirling around his legs, wrists, and right shoulder. The Black tattoos were on his body, and his eyes with black, with the pupils purple.

 **"Alright, if ya wanna get serious, let's get serious."** Azure smirked as he gripped his fists, black and purple flames being loaded into them. Neptune gave a confident smirk. "You're on." She said, as she gripped her weapon.

From a distance, was everyone. They stared at the scene after getting some safe distance.

"Okay, was is that?!" Noire yelled in anger and confusion.

"That's Azure's strongest form right now. **Demon Force.** " Aurora answered. "Right now, Azure's current power level...is 130,000." Aurora finished, and everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Noire yelled.

"Wait a damn minute!" Sol suddenly yelled. Aurora looked at surprise, and saw that Sol was gripping his fists and looking at her angered.

"If his power is that damn high, then why doesn't he use that form to finish this damn war?!" Sol yelled in anger. A brief moments ofsilence occurred, and Aurora closed her eyes.

"...Its because he hasn't fully mastered it." Aurora answered.

"Huh?"

"Azure doesn't usually like using that form, because he usually loses his conscious in battle while on that state. So he's just avoided using it, hoping he wouldn't have to master it. But he must have come under the realization that he will eventually have to use this power. Besides, the reason why he can't finish the war, is because the Alter CPUs power is that of 98,000 each, with Alter Purple being 115,000." Aurora explained.

"Azure is incapable of use the swords ability while in Demon Force, so he doesn't use it, relying solely on physical strength and hand to hand to fight. And it's hard enough to fight two in his own, he would've been done for if Peashy wasn't there to help him time after time. In a transformed state, Azure's power only reaches 78,000. But with the sword, it's 234,000."

"Wha...?! Then-!"

"However, that doesn't exactly mean that he can perfectly control that power. It has a toll. It puts major strain on his body, that usually damages muscles, veins, nerves, and even organs sometimes. The most he can keep it up without having anything damaged is 20 minutes, but that isn't enough time to finish a fight with them. If they came alone...then perhaps..." Aurora explained. Everyone merely kept silent and stared at Aurora. Especially Sol. He then kept his mouth shut...

 _"...Just...what kind of pain did he fight through during a fight with them...?"_ Sol thought as he seemed deep in thought. Yuna and Silver merely stared at Azure, whilst in Demon Force.

"..." Yuna closed his eyes.

Back with Neptune and Azure, Neptune gripped her weapon. "...I knew you were strong. But, this is different from share energy...is this sheer magic power?" Neptune asked, as Azure looked up at her.

 **"...Yeah. Sorry..."**

"...?"

 **"But I need to finish this in 7 minutes."**

After Azure said that, he disappeared, and Neptune felt as it something slashed her arm. She gripped a freshly new slash mark on her arm, and looked back at Azure, levitating in midair by fire on his feet. His hand was also drenched in black and purple flames.

 _"So fast...!"_ Neptune thought as she quickly turned around. However, Azure instantly disappeared, and he was in front of Neptune already, and was about to slash. Neptune, however, reacted by blocking with her weapon, which caused a shockwave after the two collided.

Azure disappeared again, and appeared behind Neptune, but gave her no time to react and spin kicked her. Neptune was sent towards the ground, but Azure appeared again and kicked her into the air. Neptune was overwhelmed by the amount of speed he had.

"He got faster...!?" Neptune thought as she recovered while levitating in the air. She enveloped her blade in fire and slashed several fire balls at Azure.

 ** _"Blaze Break!"_**

All the fireballs hit Azure, and a larger ball of fire shrouded Azure. But...the flames started to be sucked into something from inside. "Huh?!" Neptune gasped, as she saw Azure...devour the flames.

"Wha-?!" Neptune was about to ask, but then remembered that he did eat flames back when he first demonstrated Demon Force.

"...So you can eat flames then..." Neptune mumbled as she readied herself once more. "I will have to get serious if I am to win this battle!" Neptune exclaimed as a bright light enveloped her.

"Ms. Neptune's current power...just went to 175,000!" Aurora exclaimed. Noire gripped her fists.

"Okay, at this point, I'm done being shocked." Noire signed angrily.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Neptune levitated in the air, now in her NEXT form, as she gripped her blade. "Are you ready, Azure?"

 **"5 Minutes."**

"Very Well...it shall be over in One!" Neptune exclaimed as both she and Azure launched at each other, and a large explosion of black and purple flames, including regular flames resulted.

Peashy, Histoire, and the kiddos, a pink energy field was set up around them.

"That should prevent the children from crying, Peashy. This field prevents sound from coming inside it, so we should be fine until they are done." Histoire explained as she observed the children, seeing them drowse off into sleep.

"Muuuuu~!" Peashy hummed, laced with jealousy and un-satisfaction.

"Hm? What seems to be the problem, Peashy?" Histoire asked, as Peashy got squirmy, also while throwing small punches.

"Muuu~! That looks so fun~!" Peashy complained.

"..." Histoire merely stared at her, as she then watched the battle between Azure and Neptune...

...

 _"...This...was supposed to be training...correct?"_ Histoire thought, before she realized that that question would fall only on deaf ears...

The rest of the day went by after Azure and Neptune were finished with their battle, and even with their wounds healed, their stamina recovered barely on its own. The others continued their training for the rest of the day...

 **~~ 9a14s fades out ~~**

* * *

 **~~ A Tender Feeling begins ~~**

 **(SAO soundtrack)**

It was just about to turn night. With the day down and over, everyone began to walk towards the Basilicom. Everyone was walking instead of flying, since Neptune and Azure couldn't, with this including Aurora. However, Azure was carrying Neptune on his back, since he was the one with the most stamina left. Aurora was carrying Nepgear, while the other three were held in a stroller.

"Man~, I haven't let loose like that in awhile..." Azure said, exhaling as well.

"I'm so tired...why does that still make me so drained of energy...?" Neotune complained, with little to zero energy.

"...Who knows." Azure said. "Aurora~? What are you making for dinner~?!" Azure asked, and Aurora simply ignored him.

"...um...Aurora-sama?" Azure asked, and Nepgears head peaked over Aurora's shoulder.

"I don't know."

"...er...are you mad at me, perhaps?"

"No."

"You seem mad."

"I am not." Aurora fastened her walking so that she was in front of everyone else, with baby Nepgear waving happily while giggling.

"Ughhh...she mad at me..." Azure groaned.

"Do something that'll make her happy? Make her something she likes! Like pudding!" Neptune whispered.

"No, I cannot."

"Why?"

"I... _am awful at cooking_." Azure blankly said, but with a hint of pride.

"Hm...then what to do then...?" Neptune whispered, going into thought. Azure stared at Aurora, walking towards the city on the dirt path that was used to come here...but then gained an idea. "Oi~? Aurora~?"

"..."

"Wanna come with me tomorrow on a quest~?" Azure asked, and Aurora stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone else walked forward a bit before looking back. But then suddenly felt an urge to keep walking. Azure walked more to catch up, and Aurora stood there, with baby Nepgear staring at her facial expression, though it was unclear to Azure and Neptune.

"...Really?" Aurora asked without turning around.

"Yep."

"Really really?"

"Yep Yep."

"...for...the whole day?"

"How ever long ya want."

"..." Aurora seemed to be thinking about it. Since she didn't turn around, the two couldn't see her expression. Aft a moment of silence, Aurora glanced at them with a pouty face. "Promise?"

"Yep."

"...F-Fine." Aurora faced forward. "I'll take you up on that offer." Aurora said, walking forward again.

"The Tsundere within Aurora has now been drawn out." Azure mumbled.

"I can strangely see Noire now..." Neptune also mumbled. Azure then started to walk to catch up.

...with Aurora, she continued to hold Neogear and push the stroller...but then set Nepgear in the stroller, who then looked up at Aurora in confusion.

Aurora expression...was happy. She had a happy face on her, with almost a tear going down her face. Not in sadness, but in joy.

 _"A day...with Azure...a day with Onii-chan to myself...!"_ Aurora thought as she squealed inside her own mind. The few continued walking back towards the Basilicom, Aurora looking forward to a quest with Azure tomorrow...

...

 **~~ A Tender Feeling fades out ~~**

* * *

 **~~ Clockwork Universe begins ~~**

 **(Fairy Fencer F Soundtrack)**

"So then...we move in three days then?" Chaos Blanc asked as she walked alongside Chaos Neptune down a large, dark hall.

"Yep. Master says that the tournament is going to be full of warriors. If we can slaughter them all, we can just end all of this once and for all." Chaos Neptune smirked evilly. "Of course, there's also Spirit Heart, his sister, Yellow Heart, the newbie CPUs Gold, Soul, and Silver Heart, and the damn Hyper Dimension CPUs. Including the True Goddess Candidate."

"A d because of your idiocy, we have that many CPU enemies now." Chaos Blanc growled.

"Oh well, we have 4 more Chaos CPUs anyway. Besides..." Chaos Neptune had a evil and confident look.

 **"Project Entopia...has begun."**

...

Chaos Blanc and Neptune then left each other, and Chaos Blanc returned to her room. She threw off her coat and sat down on a large chair, and took a small book off the armrest and began to read.

"...Just prepare to invade Planeptune...and Kill Spirit Heart... **Momus**." Chaos Blanc said, as Eric, now known as Momus, leaned against the wall. **"...Yes..."**

...

* * *

 **And~ that is the 24th Chapter! It isn't very much training...but I did get a bit of a fight between Azure and Neptune. Hope ya enjoyed that.**

 **Also, if you didn't get the reference, it's from Seven Deadly Sins as well. Not Dragon Ball.**

 **Its just a bit more... _advanced_...in the power levels. Anyway, hope ya emoted this chapter, next chapter will be a quest with Azure and Aurora, with a certain someone spyin' on them!**

 **Until Then~!**


	25. The CPU Candidate of Planeptune

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors.**

 **Chapter 25: The CPU Candidate of Planeptune**

* * *

Morning rose in the nation of Planeptune. The darkness of the night being erased by the brightness of the light of the sun. It's about 6:30 in the morning by the way.

All the CPUs were still sleeping soundly. Neptune and Noire shared a bed, much to Noire's discomfort with the idea, and Vert and Blanc shared a bed, much to Blanc's discomfort with the idea. Uzume and Adult Neptune also shared a room, and the Delta CPUs, Sol, Yuna and Silver, said that they had their own places in Planeptune. The babies and Peashy slept soundly as well...

...

...It was then, a certain protag of protag's exited her room. Neptune, wearing her worn out and ragged attire of her Adult form's jacket, walked down the hall, and went into the living room. She did not, however, expect one of the Oracles of Planeptune, Spirit, to be awake. She wore a crystal blue nightgown still and had a very small mug she was able to hold, which said "I -Heart- Planeptune."

"Oh, hello. Why are you up so early?" Spirit asked politely, and Neptune froze. She tried to come up with an excuse, and the first thing that came to mind...

"I...was hyper for training?" Neptune responded...and Spirit stared at her. "...I see." Spirit answered blankly. Neptune gave a 'phew!' and was about to go to a certain someone's room to see if he was awake, but-

"Oh, but if you wanted to train with Azure, he is with Aurora for the day." Spirit said, and Neptune froze again and slowly turned to her with plate eyes. "Eh?"

"Yes, she wanted to leave early, so they had left at 5:00 this morning." Spirit smiled sweetly.

 **"NEEEEEEPUPU~?!"**

* * *

 **~~ Landscape of the Town ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation soundtrack)**

"Oh, and maybe that one there!" Aurora exclaimed as she went through as many quests as she could, E rank through S rank. Azure just sweat dropped at how excited she was for going on quests, but he was fine with it, as long as she was...happy?

"She's having her moment there..." Azure said as he gave this look: O_O.

"Hm~! Okay, I got of them, Azure~!" Aurora sang happily as she ran back over to Azure. Azure, who had the watch, looked through all the quests she had taken...which was...only single S Rank.

"Hey, you picked out a S rank?" Azure asked, and Aurora nodded. "Yep!"

"Alright, we can tackle this one." Azure said as he read through the quest.

"The abandon stronghold of Scarbridge has been overrun with beings known as "Dark Ones" and their leader, The Dark King, has been raiding towns lately and has been kidnapping cilivians...this quest was made by a survivor. They said he has about 3 elite guys, and they're as strong as Grand Demons..." Azure said, as he read through the quest. "Whelp, let's go beat 'im up and go save the cilivians." Azure said with a grin as he turned off the watch.

"Alright, then let's go!" Aurora said excited as she grabbed Azure's hand and ran off. "Hey, wait a sec...!"

...

From a distance, a obvious Neptune, who wore a detective suit, watched them from a distance. She even wore sunglasses as she spied on the two.

"Oh~!? So this may be a bonding chapter~! The author of this story must be planning something rather big!" Neptune muttered, as she watched the two leave the guild.

"What are you doing, kid?" A familiar voice asked from behind Neptune, and Neptune jumped as a reaction. When she looked back, she saw an all too familiar face...

"IFFY?!" Neptune exclaimed. Who she saw was on of her friends back in Hyper Dimension; IF. "Waitwaitwait! What's with that outfit, like the same one from the Sega Hard Girls game we had were you were the Protaginist!" Neptune added in her shock, and IF merely gave a "Huh?" face.

 **[Yes, The same outfit from the Sega Hard Girls game]**

"What ar you talking about, kid? Sega...what? Game?" IF asked, confused.

"Ah! Sorry sorry, I mistook you for a different Iffy, and uh..."

"Whatever...listen, this Saint a place for kids. Get outta here." IF sighed as Neptune stood up, offended.

"Hey, don't treat me as a kid, Iffy!" Neptune retorted, and IF blushed as she heard that nickname. "D-Don't call me that... I already have someone calling me that, and I don't need another." IF sighed. Neptune lit up.

"Ah, does this worlds' Iffy have a _boyfriend_?!" Neptune exclaimed in shcok, and IF blushed like crazy.

 **"N- _NO!_ I DON'T-! WAIT, WHY THE HELL AM I LISTENING TO THIS KID?!"** IF yelled in embarrassment.

"Ehehehehehe~! Good 'ol Iffy! Same reaction no matter the dimension!" Neptune laughed, and the embarrassed IF glared at her while blushing.

" _Shut Up!_ And what the hell do you mean, "Same Reaction?!"" IF yelled in question. Neptune was about to answer, but remembered that Azure and Aurora were most probably gone by now.

"Ah! I forgot! Sorry, Iffy! But I gotta go! Hope we see each other again!" Neptune exclaimed as she ran for it out the door.

"H-Hey, wait a damn minute!" IF yelled, but Neptune was already gone...

"Damn...! Who was that kid anyway?! Where does she get off saying crap like that?!" IF growled as she blushed, remembering her claim. She sighed as she turned around.

"Anyway...I better go meet up with Compa and Jace before they start wondering where I am..." IF said before walking off.

 **~~ Landscape of the Town fades out ~~**

* * *

 **~~ Gravity Loss begins ~~**

 **(HDN Animation Soundtrack)**

From a old, mossy, and seemingly dead teleportation platform, a bright light revealed both Azure and Aurora. Azure was the fist to step off. The surroundings were, like the description of the quest said...dead.

The sky was filled with black clouds, covering the sun entirely. There seemed to be no for, of life at all, the trees were all dead and the slightest touch would tip them over. Any dead leaves on the ground would crumble into less than dust by the slightest touch as well. The town looked no different, it looked completely deserted. Holes in the roofs, broken down doors, signs of fires on the ground and even on houses.

"How horrible..." Aurora mumbled in sadness. She stepped off the panel and walked with Azure through the dead town. As they walked there was no sign of life, or even presence of a villager...

"Maybe it's the Dark One guys who did this?" Azure suggested. "Quest said that they were operating in The Stronghold Scarbridge..." Azure looked over to his right, and a seemingly old castle rested on a giant hill just a distance away.

"There we are." Azure grinned. "Alright, let's get in there and go beat up the guys that are keeping the cilivians hostage." Azure said as Aurora followed. From a distance...Neptune peaked from behind a house corner.

"Hooh~? This place is gloomier than gloomy. Alright, let's go spy some more!" Neptune said as she out on some rather large sunglasses and disappeared.

 **~~ Gravity Loss fades out ~~**

* * *

 **~~ Clockwork Universe begins ~~**

 **(Fairy Fencer F Soundtrack)**

Inside of a dark room, with walls made of dark stone, and only lit by torches, was a woman on a throne with a black knight armor attire. She had black dull eyes and silver hair.

"Foolish...what foolishness...!" She growled as she watched through an giant crystal orb, as Azure and Aurora walked into the stronghold. "CPUs...?! What Foolish, impertinent, disgusting fools! They dare challenge my conquest?!" She yelled as she slammed her on her armrest.

"Calm down master. We shall see to it that they die." A male voice said from the shadowed part of the room. The woman on the throne merely looked forward at the darkened side of the room.

"...Fine. I shall assign you their graves, but the girl is mine to kill." The woman growled as she glater through the glass orb, specifically at Aurora. _"A reason?"_ A crackle of a voice asked, eagerly.

"..." No answer. "Very well, we shall tend to whoever is assigned to us." A female voice then said.

 **"...Don't Fail, Fools."**

 **~~ Clockwork Universe fades out ~~**

* * *

 **~~ Insecure Feeling begins ~~**

 **(Megadimensiom Neptunia VII soundtrack)**

Walking through the stronghold, Azure and Aurora had their weapon ready in case of a surprise attack. Azure with Los Zero, and Aurora with a blue beam saber.

"Oi~? Aurora, you're a bit tense there." Azure said, looking back at her. Aurora jumped before looking at Azure, a bit scared.

"W-Well, it's a bit gloomy here...and...uh..." Aurora shuddered a bit, before Azure sighed.

"Aurora, you're too tense and nervous." Azure said as she walked towards Aurora, with said Aurora giving a "huh?" in response.

"W-What do you-?" Aurora asked, and Azure karate chopped her head, making her yell in surprise.

"H-Huh-?"

"You're too nervous." Azure put his hands on his hips, with the handle of Los Zero between Azure's fingers. Aurora looked at him confused. "B-But I'm not nervous at a-"

"Now you listen here young lady." Azure then said, making Aurora stand up straight. "Y-Yes?" Aurora asked, and the moment after that, Azure karate chopped her a few times.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Aurora whined as she held her head. Azure exhaled, disappointed. "See? Just calm down a bit. There isn't a thing you need to be nervous over." Azure said, as he let his sword rest on his shoulder. He then smiled. "Just calm down and enjoy yourself, like you have been all day so far." Azure said, and Aurora blushed.

"B...But..." Aurora mumbled, quiet enough so that Azure didn't hear. _"I..don't want you to be disappointed in me..."_ Aurora thought as she watched Azure walk forward a bit...before stopping. He looked back, and then walked back.

"Like I said, you don't have to worry about a thing. Not about messing up, not about doing anything bad, or anything like that. If we get in a bad spot, don't for a second blame yourself." Azure said before flicking her, making her wince.

"Because there isn't one person who I trust more than my little sister." Azure said, and Aurora blushed up a storm. Azure walked forward again. "Anyway, this place is probably gonna be a battle ground in a minute, so don't let your guard down, Aurora." Azure said as he readied himself.

Aurora, who was still redder than red, had her hands to her cheeks, still trying to clear her head.

"Y-Yes, I'll be r-ready for anything...!" Aurora stumbled in her words.

 _"I-I can't believe he said something like that to me...! S-So suddenly to...! I-I'm_ _O-Onii-chan's most trusted person...!?"_ Aurora continued to think.

"Anyway, this place might be dangerous, since we could destroy it. The cilivians might be underground, so I think we should try to cause as little damage as possible if that's the case." Azure continued, despite Aurora's condition.

"Y-Yes!" Aurora answered. _"I-I know that Onii-chan has said stuff like that to me before...but remembering that is also embarrassing...!"_

"Be careful, they could se.." Azure said, before he was slowly cut sort, like being moved somewhere else. Aurora, however, didn't notice that the area got darker, since she had her eyes closed.

 _"M-Maybe I should say something like that to him as well...?! N-No! That'd be even more embarrassing...!"_ Aurora continued to think as she shook her head. _"R-Right! Now is the perfect chance to say it!"_ Aurora thought as she swung her head to the other side and finally opened her eyes. "ONII-?!" Aurora yelled, but realized that who was in front of her wasn't, at all, her older brother...

No. It was the woman in dark knight armor with black dull eyes and silver hair. "...ch...an...?" Aurora stopped blushing entirely and merely widened her eye in realization.

"...You..." The woman in armor spoke. She then began to stand up. "A mere CPU candidate...you, as well as the rest of those pathetic humans...will be purged." She then began to unleash a black oozing mist from her body "By the Dark King Xutha!" She yelled as she fired a beam of darkness at Aurora, who quickly dodged it.

 _"W-Wait?! What's happening right now?! Did I get warped here?! Where's Azure?!"_

* * *

"-parated." Azure finished his sentence. But then realized that the location he was in look like a dungeon. It had jail cells down the vast halls, with a lot of people in them. "...Well, we were separated then." Azure then said as he gripped Los Zero. He then heard footsteps behind him...and then turned around.

...Only to see Neptune, rubbing her head.

"Huh? Neptune?" Azure said, confused. "What are you doing here?" Azure asked, and Neptune widened her eyes, whilst thinking of an excuse...

"I...Got lost looking for the bathroom!" She answered...

...

...

...

"...Oh, alright then." Azure said, totally buying it. _"He bought it?!"_

"Well, you might as well help me get these guys outta here so we can complete this quest. But you'll want to leave sight once we meet back with Aurora. This was supposed to be me and her today." Azure said as he approached a jail cell.

"Got'cha!" Neptune said...and it was then, that a crackle of a laugh was heard.

 **~~ Insecure Feeling ends ~~**

" _Kyakyakyakya! Fools! You make it sound so simple and easy!"_ The voice laughed, as someone appeared on the ceiling. He had pale skin, and leather armor, which revealed his arm and leg. He had black hair as he landed on the ground.

"As the idiot said, it's not possible. You won't be leaving here alive." Another male voice said, as a mature man in a black wizard cloak appeared. He has a black staff with a purple gem in it, and he had long black hair, and had silver eyes.

"Correct. Since you won't be leaving, allow us to end your lives right in front of all these humans!" Yet another male voice then said. He had a simple attire; Black pants, and a leather vest. He had buzz cut silver hair and purple eyes.

"We are the Dark Elite! You won't leave here alive, Spirit Heart!" They all said in sync.

 **~~ Comedic Time begins ~~**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII soundtrack)**

"..." Azure merely had a bored and 'come on...' look on his face. "...um...okay...I guess..."

"What are they talking about...?" Neptune asked with the same look.

"No idea..." Azure responded. "Something about ending our lives or something cliché..."

"HEY! DON'T MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU'RE NOT THREATENED!" One of them yelled. "I, Ertas, shall take the first and only round!" The one with black pants and vest, known as Ertas, yelled.

"So, what were you planning to do with Aurora once this quest was over with?" Neptune asked, curious. Azure went into thought as he thought about it. "I don't know...Its her day, so she'll decide what we do next. I think she wanted to go shopping though..." Azure said, and the a darkness energy hit Azure's face.

 **"Shade Slash!"** Ertas roared as he was now behind them. He had a smirk on his face...until he realized that his forearm was missing. Ertas roared out in shock and pain as he turned to Azure, who had Ertas hand still on his face.

"Hey, you have something on your face." Neptune pointed out.

"Don't change the subject." Azure said as he removed Ertas hand off his face. "I didn't really intend to take her anywhere else, because she was supposed to decide where we go, she's the party leader." Azure said, and Ertas' hand merely retracted back to him. He reattached it.

"H-Ha! Don't think you'll be so lucky this time!" Ertas yelled as he started to grow more buff. **"I SHALL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A DARK ONE!"** Ertas roared as he now had sharpened nails. He launched at the two, and shrouded his hands in darkness.

 **"TENWAY SHADE SLI-!"** Ertas roared, behind he was cut off by Azure, who, without even looking at him and not paying attention, punched him in the gut, which made him throw up blood and revert back to his original size. He fell flat on his back right then and there. The other two Dark Elite simply stared at Ertas with plate eyes.

"Oh, I think there's this one place that makes amazing pudding! I'll take her there!" Azure remembered.

"Pudding!? Take me with you!"

"H...How is this possible!? H-He only landed one hit and he went down so easily!" One of the Dark Elite yelled in shock.

 _"Kyakyakya! I'll deal with this then!"_ The crazy one descended on the ground. **_"Spider Hunt!"_** He hissed, as he started crawling at the two at fast speeds. _"Fools, I, Trazor, shall be the one to end your-!"_ before Trazor could finish, when he was close enough, Neptune merely stomped on his head into the ground without even giving him a glance, and merely focused on Azure. He twitched a little, as he was now unconscious, easily defeated.

"There's this pudding that has these cookies in it, with whip cream and it's amazing...! Then theres another one with a ton of chocolate in it, and it also just as great! This guy makes the greatest pudding in all of Gamindustri...! He's the God of Pudding!" Azure said, as Neptune drooled imagining it.

"P...Pudding...!" Neptune drooled. The last Dark Elite looked down at them in pure shock. "T...T-This isnt possible!" He yelled.

"Then there's no choice...!" The last one growled as as starting being surrounded by magic letters which swirled around him.

 ** _"Dark Moon Rebellion!"_** The last one yelled, as a fierce black wind erupted from around the last one.

"You must take me there someday! No, right now!" Neptune demanded, ignoring the black wind.

"Hmm...maybe tomorrow, because I have the day with Aurora, and she's scary when she's upset." Azure said as he scratched the back of his head. The black wind swirled around the last guys' arms, and legs. His skin was now night black and his eyes were purple. His teeth were now monstrous as he growled like a beast.

 ** _"In tHiS ForM, My PoWer LEVel ReaCHES thAT OF 10,100! PrEpARE to Die!"_** He yelled as he then started loading black wind around his arms, now more fiercer.

"Nepu~..." Neptune pouted sadly. Azure raised his finger. "Ah, but it's okay if we can go tomorrow." Azure then added, as Neptune's expression lit up like a christmas tree. "Seriously?!"

 ** _"PrEParE tO DiE! HURRICANE OF THE LOST DARKNESS!"_** He yelled as he fired a focused beam of black wind at Azure and Neptune. The tornado hit them dead on, and a explosion of wind echoed loudly through the dungeon.

The last Dark Elite smirked victoriously...but that shortly disappeared when the two appeared unscathed. But, their clothes were torn to shreds. Azure's clothes, which he got awhile ago, were now ruined and Neptune's jacket was barely hanging on by threads, revealing her panties.

"Yeah, seriously." Azure then said, as he noticed that he clothes were torn. "Hey, what happened? I just got these too...darn...what did this?" Azure asked as he removed what was left of his jacket, leaving him only in his pants that were torn up to his knees.

"Nepu?" Neptune looked at herself, and covered herself almost immediately. "Nepu~?!" Neptune whined in embarrassment while trying to cover herself with what little clothing she had.

 **"T-THiS iS ImpOSSible! Y-YoU cAn'T Be aliVE!"** The last Dark Elite yelled. _"ThERE's nO wAy tHAt I, ThruToS, COUld LoSE to A CPU!"_ Thrutos yelled out in rage.

"Hmm..." Azure hummed while going into thought, and he just so happened to be staring at Neptune...even though he actually wasn't staring at "You know what."

Neptune noticed this, and blushed. "H-Hey!" At the same time, Thrutos launched at the two. _"ThErE's Nthe O WAy I WilL loSE HEre!"_ Thrutos roared as he readied his fist, which was loaded with black wind.

Neptune, still covering herself with only one hand now, then slapped Azuee in embarrassment. "Baka~!" Neptune whined as Azure was sent dead into Thrutos. The impact on him was strong enough to make him lose consciousness. He threw up a bit of blood, and returned to his normal state. The slap sent the two into a wall, and Azure slowly got up, wiping off his cheek in confusion.

"What? What are you doing?" Azure asked calmly, with confusion mixed in.

"You were staring at me!" Neptune retorted as she covered herself completely now. Azure tilted his head.

"Staring at what...? Hm?" Azure then asked, as he noticed something behind him. He saw Thrutos lying there, defeated.

"Who's this guy?" Azure asked. He then looked around, and widened his eyes.

"Neptune! I don't know when or how, but these guys were defeated!" Azure exclaimed whole waving his arms back and forth.

"Nepu?! You're right! Who defeated them for us?!" Neptune also exclaimed with plate eyes.

"Well, whoever did this, we'll have to thank them. Now, let's get these civilians out of here." Azure said as he walked towards a cell, breaking it open. Slaves, who witnessed the battle, stared at Azure in awe.

One thing ran through there minds...

Does...he not realize he defeated these people?

Some simply got on their knees and started thanking him for their lives. Azure then broke more and more people out, and after a few minutes, nearly all of the people were out.

 **~~ Comedic Time stops; Emergency begins ~~**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII soundtrack)**

"Whelp, I think we got all of them." Azure said as he held a little girl with blue hair wearing only rags.

"Yep Yep! Now let's go beat up the Boss!" Neptune exclaimed. A, whom he considered the girls' parent, woman took the girl from Azure and ran towards the other escaped prisoners. Azure crossed his arms, and went into thought.

"Nah. She can handle it." Azure said as he ran to catch up with the freed prisoners. Confused, Neptune followed. "Wait, do you mean Aurora?! But I thought she wasn't all that strong-!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Is it a "I know she'll come out unscathed because I believe in her" thingie?"

"Nope."

"Eh?"

"Aurora...is-"

* * *

Holding up magic pink energy in front of her enemy, Aurora kept defending against Dark King Xutha, who attacked with a black energy beam.

 _"U-Uhhh...?! W-What should I do?! If this keeps up...then I'll...!"_ Aurora thought as she started to panick.

"Is all you're capable of is defending?! Pathetic! Why didn't I chose Spirit Heart?!" Xutha cursed as she then charged a even bigger beam. "Regardless, the night approaches us. The day shall end, and my power will rise!" Xutha roared as she fired her beam at Aurora. Aurora defended, but the blast nearly destroyed her barrier, as some of the dark beam pierced through.

 _"I...I can't...help me, Azure...! If the day ends, she'll-!"_ Aurora widened her eyes...and her entire life seemed to be in slow motion.

 _"The day...with Onii-chan...will end?"_ Aurora thought. _"The day...that I barely spent with Onii-chan today...is going to end...? But...I have so much I want to do..."_ Aurora continued to think...until the words Azure had spoken to her resounded in her head.

 _"Because there's no one I trust more than my little sister."_

Widening her eyes, the barrier broke completely. The blast pierced through the walls, and blasted into space. Azure and Neptune, who were outside with the escaped villagers, watched as the blast dispersed.

Azure felt a chill go down his spine at that moment, however...

"Eh? What's wrong?" Neptune asked, confused.

"U-uh...er...A-Aurora...sorta...transformed..."

"Nepu? Then, why do you seem...scared?"

"...Er...hopefully, you won't see why..." Azure then rubbed his head. "Hopefully she finishes it before going overboard..."

Back with Xutha, a dust cloud was formed from the destroyed wall, and Xutha larguing.

"Hahaha! What a joke! A CPU Candidate, pathetic!" Xutha laughed...before noticing a hand appear from the dust cloud.

 **~~ Emergency Ends; Through the Blood begins [Aimer Version] ~~**

 **(Hiroyuki Sawano)**

"...What?" Xutha simply said, before finally witnessing the figure.

It was a girl who looked about 18, with a almost hourglass figure, and a well developed body. She had light, crystal blue hair that seemed to be glowing, a black bikini, black knee socks which were also her heels, gloves that went to past her elbows, which also had a blue Planeptune symbol on them. In her other hand, was a black GunBlade which had A mechanical, glowing blue edge, and a Planeptune symbol on the base.

"What...?! But how...?!" Xutha asked, angered and confused. Aurora, in her HDD, had her bangs over her eyes, and remained unresponsive until...

"...Is that the depth of your power?" Aurora asked, now with a more stern and more dominating tone. Xutha twitched at that question.

"Don't be foolish! As if I'd use my full power against some vermin!"

"Oh, good then. Then you should start using your full power." Aurora said, and Xutha started to laugh uncontrollably. "What mockery is this?! Me?! The Dark King using her full power against some CPU Candidate?! Laughable!"

"...Then I have one final thing to say to you, _filth_." Aurora said, as Xutha suddenly felt an army of chills crawl up her spine. Her eyes were crystal blue power symbols, which resonated with celestial colors around them. She put her hand to her waist.

 _"Apologize to me...that you were born during **My** reign."_

* * *

 **Nothing much to say here, except I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite! Any questions, feel free to PM me!**

 **Until next time!**


	26. 2017 Christmas Special! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **And Yes, I believe in Santa Claus if any of you wonder.**

 **Christmas Special Chapter!**

 **\- Part 1 -**

* * *

 **~~ Random Holiday Music Plays ~~**

Ah, Christmas...the most wonderful time of the year. The streets of Planeptune were filled with people with winter clothing on, lights beyond end were lit on trees, buildings, and much more. It was Christmas Eve, and the people of Gamindustri began preparing for the most overpowered entity there is... The God of Christmas...

 _Santa Claus._

It was lightly snowing as well, and atop of the roof of the Planeptune Tower, giant letters were being set up by Azure.

"Okay...When the kids see this, It'll bring Santa Claus BACK! TO! LIFE!" Azure yelled as he finished putting up the giant letter. He then walked over and grabbed a pulg in and outlet. He slammed both in, and the lights lit up, and spelled out: M-E-R-R-Y X-M-A-S.

In That Order.

Azure threw his arms back and roared. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!" He then jumped down to the Balcony and threw off a black winter coat.

"I DID IT!" Azure yelled, getting everyone's attention, with a bit of shock.

"Why the hell are you so worked up!?" Noire yelled, angered by the sudden yell. Azure lit up.

"Because It's _Christmas_! I mean, why would this special even be considered otherwise!?" Azure asked, breakinxg the forth wall.

"Heck yeah it's Christmas! That means holiday pudding for the entire Nep family!" Neptune declared. Noire merely sighed with rubbing her head. Vert giggled as she read a book, whilst Blanc just exhaled, also reading a book. Uzume and Big Neptune were decorating a tree, while Big Neptune held up Baby Nepgear, trying to put a orca ent on the tree.

"Listen...! This Dimension is one of the most loyal to Santa Claus! And I happen to be his biggest fan!" Azure declared seriously.

"You just made the dimension thing up, and you're like a kid. You realize Sa-" Noire tried to say, but was interrupted by Azure who put his hand up. "Say what you want, _Nonbeliever_! I am still loyal to the Lord of All Creation!" Azure declared proudly.

"...Has he ever been told he's a bit too much into Santa Claus...?" Blanc mumbled, and Vert just giggled as she set her book down.

"I have no objections. I've never once seen someone so obsessed with Santa Claus...even if he acts a bit childish while he does so." Vert said as she put one of her arms under her... _assets_... she was so proud of, making Blanc twitch as she jiggled them slightly.

"Azure, Hot Chocolate is ready!" Aurora called out from the kitchen. "Can you help me bring it out?!"

"Yep! Be right there!" Azure called out as he walked into the kitchen.

"Azury is pretty hyped for Christmas..." Uzume commented.

"Yep! He's a loyal Christmas believer!" Adult Neptune said as she lifted Baby Plutia to put a ordament on.

"Make sure she doesn't drop any of those..." Histoire said, as she herself wasn't levitating in the air, but on the couch, with a Christmas sweater on while drinking a cup of cocoa, which was her size.

"I won't!" Adult Neptune said. It was then, that Baby Plutia dropped hers and Adult Neptune caught it just in the nick of time.

"Whoa! Close one!" Adult Neotune said as she handed Baby Plutia the ordament again.

"Goodness..." Histoire sighed as she sipped some Hot Cocoa.

Azure and Aurora walked back in with a tray of Hot Chocolate and a bag of Mini Nepmellows. Everyone was handed a cup, as the two Delta siblings sat down, Aurora on the couch while Azur eon the ground, with Baby Twila crawling up to his lap playfully.

"Hm...Milk." Azure then said after tasting some. Blanc just looked at him.

"What?" She asked, confused. Aurora spoke up shortly after.

"He doesn't like hot water when making Hot Chocolate, so he insists I use Milk. He can somehow tell if I use milk or water." Aurora explained.

"Water is a vile thing to use with Hot Chocolate..." Azure said comically seriously as he sipped some Hot Chocolate. Everyone was quiet for a brief moment, before Noire remembered something.

"Hey, do you know where Sol, Silver and Yuna are?" Noire asked, curious as to why the other three aren't around.

"I think they wanted to do a quest today. Something about reward money." Azure answered.

"And Peashy?" Neptune asked.

"She went out to go find something she said she wanted to go see. I was gonna go with her, but she declined a lot." Azure also answered.

"Seems like they're really busy. I wonder if they'll be back in time..." Aurora mumbled in worry. Azure leaned his entire head back to the point to tapped Aurora's knee, getting her attention.

"They'll be back. I told 'em to." Azure said with a smile, easing some worry of Aurora...

* * *

 _[Flashback...]_

"Whatever you do, Be back in time for games and stuff like that!" Azure said, shaking the crap out of Yuna. The four were outside the tower as Azure stood in front of the three

"Okay Okay Okay! I get it, what the hell is the problem?!" Yuna yelled angerly.

"Be! Back! In! Time! For! Games! And! Stuff! Because if you don't, Aurora will...Hoooohohoho...! It's terrifying...!" Azure said with a look of pure terror. Staring at him like he was crazy, Sol, Yuna and Silver simply nodded.

"I'm not gonna dwell, but fine. We'll be back in time." Silver sighed.

"What's she even want us back for?" Sol asked, confused.

"Well, ya see, Aurora likes everyone she's friends with at the Basilicom and then taking a picture or something like that! It's always different each year! And one time, she nearly got angry and transformed...uuuuuuuuhhhhh...!" Azure held is head, remembering.

"I see...fine then, we'll be back." Yuna said, as the three then left.

* * *

 _"She must Never know..."_ Azure thought as he sipped more Hot Chocolate.

"Getting the boring stuff out of the way, is there anything that we can do?! Make some cookies?! Watch TV?! Video Games?! Yada Yada?!" Neptune asked eagerly. Aurora put a finger to her chin and began to think.

"...I think there is." Aurora said. "I heard that in town a Christmas Eve program will be showing." Aurora suggested. "It's a marathon suggested by... _Azure_...that there must be at least 20 Specials or movies showing a Santa themed plot."

"I also had a arrangement of a Parade and Cookie sales at the store!" Azure said, lightly poking Baby Twilas' noise as she squealed playfully as she tried to grab Azure's finger. "Let's go and get some!" Azure said, setting his cup down and lifting Twila up with him as he declared. Twila, who didn't understand, simply squealed in agreement.

"Well, I suppose it is better than staying inside while there is fun things out and about." Vert said as she got up.

"Same. I don't mind doing something, I actually would favor it." Blanc said, agreeing with the idea. "It'd be nice to go outside and have fun a bit."

"I agree. It'd be a waste to just simply stay inside." Noire said as she set her cup down back on the tray.

"Yeah yeah! Let's go out and see some lights and stuff!" Neptune yelled, jumping up. Adult Neptune looked back and smiled as she held up Baby Unknown.

"Me too!"

"I'm down!" Uzume said, getting up as she had Baby Plutia in her arms, who seemed to be sleeping.

"...Alright then...!" Aurora said, also setting her now empty cup down. "Let's get dressed first, then we can go!"

"Right!" Everyone said as they went to get winter stuff on. Histoire simply stayed where she was however...getting Azure's attention.

"Histy...? Get ya stuff on." Azure said. Histoire looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"It is fine. I have some things to att-" Histoire didn't finish, for she was grabbed by Azure like a doll, and held up close to his face.

"No. You're comin'! I'll make you go!" Azure said sternly as he went into Aurora room, which Histoire shared with her.

...and it could've went better...

"KYAAAAH?! A-AZURE?! I-I'M CHANGING! GET OUT!" Aurora yelled from within her room.

"No can do kiddo, Histy ain't wantin' to go, so I'm dressin' her myself!"

"ABABABABAA?! T-THAT IS NOT NECESSARY! I-I WILL DRESS MYSELF!"

"AZURE, P-PLEASE GET OOOOUT!"

Baby Twila, who simply was crawling towards the tree, looked back at all the noises the three were making. She had no idea what was going on, but she found funny. When Spirit came flying in, she as well heard the ruckus, and then flew into Azure's room, which she shared the same room. She had decided to get dressed of her own will than allow Azure to do it.

Didn't even leave the tower yet, and already a ruckus...wow.

* * *

In the town of Planeptune, snow lightly fell from the sky as the group, wearing winter coats, walked through the city. It was decorated with lights of all colors, Christmas trees with the same lights, and people walking through the streets of Planeptune, with wrapped gifts, bags, and all sorts of different things in their hands. The atmosphere was full of Christmas joy.

Azure wore a black coat with animal fur on the edges on the sleeves and hood. He wore black winter boots as well, and black blacks for his winter attire. He also had two front pockets, one which held Spirit in one. Spirit had a crystal blue winter attire with snowflakes on it. A crystal blue scarf and gloves as well.

Neptune wore a pink version of her parka dress, but the same knee socks. She wore a blue scarf with white stars on it, and had white puffy balls on the end of each side of the scarf. The same were for the gloves, as they were blue with white stars.

Noire wore a black gray winter dress, with leather boots going near her knees, and has a red ribbon tied at the top of her dress. She wore black leggings underneath her dress, as she had brown gloves as well.

Vert wore a green winter coat with fur on the edges of the coat, the sleeves, and near the hood. She had brown gloves as well. She also wore black leggings underneath her outfit, and had brown boots as well.

Blanc wore a white winter coat, and a white scarf. She had a hat similar to her usual attire on her head, and she had white legging underneath her legs. She wore white boots as well. A Lowee symbol was on the upper right side of the coat, as well as the hat, but that was on the base. She had white gloves on.

Adult Neptune had a the same black parka dress she usually wears, but also with a black scarf with purple stars. She wore black leggings underneath her outfit, so that her legs would stay warm, like the rest, and had black boots on. She also had purple gloves.

Uzume has a white coat with red fur on the edges of her coat, sleeve, and hood. She wore gray leggings underneath, and has the same boots she always wore. She also wore a red scarf with some white lines on it. She had red gloves on, and had earmuffs on.

Aurora had a almost black attire on. A black button coat with two front pockets, black legging, and black boots. However, she had a purple scarf and purple gloves. She also had purple earmuffs on. Histoire rested in one of her coat pockets. She had a purple attire of winter clothing, with a white scarf and gloves. Her small boots were leather, and had laces as well. In a stroller, was the four children. They also wore winter clothing, with Unknown being white, Twila black, Nepgear Lilic, and Plutia Iris. A magic rune was cast over their clothing, so that they feel no coldness whatsoever. Azure wouldn't allow them to get sick, or divine punishment was due to the cold.

"Honestly, you really are an idiot." Noire sighed as she crossed her arms.

"You are quite daring, aren't you?" Vert laughed a bit in amusement.

"Moron..." Blanc exhaled.

"P-Please stop bring that up..." Aurora whined quietly.

"I hadn't a choice. Histy wasn't gonna come any other way." Azure put his hands in his pants pockets.

"I-I could've dressed myself! You do not have any requirement to dress me yourself!" Histoire yelled with a blush as red as a tomato. (To clear up, Histoire _did_ dress herself.)

"Ehehe~, Histy was almost dressed up like a doll." Spirit sang in amusement as she looked out of Azure's pocket.

"B-Be quiet, Spirit!" Histoire yelled in embarrassment.

"N-Now now..." Aurora tried to calm Histoire down.

"Wow...things are as lovely as ever, huh?" Uzume commented as she walked next to Adult Neptune.

"Yep, it's not gonna change!" Adult Neptune sang.

"...Hey, where is Umio at? I hadn't seen him for awhile." Uzume asked, remembering her long time friend.

"Ah, he said he had to go see something." Adult Neptune answered. "It's probably something Christmas related."

* * *

 _[Where Umio REALLY is...]_

 **~~ Decimator Starts ~~**

 **(Two Steps from Hell)**

Underwater, a group of fish and sealions huddled around a single entity.

"Lord Umio! Give us your Orders!" A talking sealion yelled, holding a spear in its fins. Umio, who rode on a seahorse, held up a coral sword and rose it to the air.

"This is the day... we shall defeat those _murderous_ Penguins!" Umio roared as all the sealions and fish battle cried.

Yes, they also can talk.

 _"Death To Penguins! Death to Penguins! Death to Penguins!"_ Sealions and Fish yelled out. Then, something in the distance appeared. Hordes upon hordes of Penguins appeared, and in front of them, leading the enemy army, was a emperor penguin.

"Emperor Happy Feet..." Umio said as the sealions and fish pulled out spears and sword made of coral.

"Charge!" Emperor Happy Feet yelled as the penguin army advanced.

"Attack! Give them nothing! Take from them... **_Everything_**!" Umio yelled as the two army charged at each other.

* * *

 **~~ Random Holiday music begins again ~~**

"Like getting some more tea." Adult Neptune suggested, and Uzume simply nodded.

"Whoa! What was that reveal just now?!" Neptune asked, amazed and shocked.

"Anything can happen in these types of specials, Neptune." Azure said, breaking the forth wall. "From Umio rallying Sealions and Fish to fight a Final War against Penguins, to even Cthulhu appearing to try and defeat Santa Claus!"

"What are you two idiots talking about...?" Blanc asked, a bit annoyed.

"Nothing that has anything to do with this Christmas Special!" Azure answered. Blanc simply sighed in annoyance while the group continued through the city.

Eventually, everyone split up because they saw something they liked, and got separated from everyone else. It was Blanc and Vert who disappeared first, then Noire by herself (Surprise Surprise). Adult Neptune and Uzume left to go and look for Umio, feeling that he had to be somewhere in one of the many shops.

All that remained was Azure, Aurora, and Neptune. Along with Spirit, Histoire, and of course the 4 babies, as they walked around the biggest Christmas tree in Planeptune. People were still putting ornaments and decorations on it, going to great heights to put theirs on the highest.

"Hey hey, what's that other there?" Neptune asked, curious about the big crowd of people gathered around the tree.

"Oh, that's the Big Tree event. People put a decoration on it and something good will happen to them." Azure explained. Neptune pointed at a small stand Keith a large star ordament.

"Then what's that there?" Neptune asked.

"Ah, that's the Star that goes up on the tree every year. It was originally supposed to be for me to put it up every year, but I decided to let someone in the nation do it, so it's like a raffle to see who gets to put it up." Azure again explained. "Aurora did it once."

"I won by raffle a year ago."

"Ohhh! Im'ma go try it!" Neptune said, running up to the stand. Azure and Aurora stood there, with Spirit and Histoire with them, as well as the babies.

"...Oi, Aurora?" Azure asked, getting Aurora's attention. "What do ya want for Christmas?"

"Huh?"

"Ya never asked for anything yet. So~..." Azure answered, getting a bit of silence from Aurora as she began to think.

"Hmm..."

"..."

"...Well...I just want all of us to enjoy some peace, even if it's temporary. I just wish...something like this can last forever." Aurora answered.

"...Yeah well, seems like you have half of that wish." Azure smiled.

"Hey! Azure~!" Neptune yelled out, running back at him with the star in her hands. "I got it!"

"Huh!?" Aurora looked at her, plate eye'd.

"Wow...out of all the people in this nation, I didn't think you'd actually get it, and at the last minute for that matter." Azure said, amazed. "Go and put it at the top." Azure pointed to the top...of the giant...tall...tree...

Neptune looked at the top with plate eye's. "Are you kidding!? I can't do that! It's so tall!" Neptune complained.

"Just try jumping up there. Can't be hard if you're able to." Azure suggested. Neptune once again looked up at the tree, and...kinda considered about what Azure said seriously. And so, inhaling air, she jumped up and, to make sure that she could reach the top, kept jumping quickly from branch to branch, making sure she wouldn't spend too much time on one branch and losing her balance and falling.

When she did reach the top, she actually had some good balance on one of the branches. She set the giant star atop of it, and it started to glow blue.

"Woo-Hoo!" I di-!" Neptune yelled, but was cut short...by losing her balance on the branch she was on. She then began falling towards the ground.

"NEEEEEEEEEPUUUPUUUU?!" Neptune yelled, as she was about 40 feet from hitting the ground. She closed her eyes, ready for the impact. However, she didn't feel anything. She had thought the impact would hurt a lot...but it didn't. She didn't even feel herself hit the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Azure, in his HDD processor, holding her bridal style as he landed softly on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Spirit Heart asked, while also getting the attention of...literally everyone in the area.

"Lord Spirit Heart!"

"Oh my god, it's Lord Spirit Heart!"

"Lord Azure~!"

People, from girls to children, men to warriors surrounded Spirit Heart as he simply stood there.

"Y-Yo~...I appreciate the developement, but could ya put me down?" Neptune asked, unnoticeable to Spirit Heart was a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, my apologies." Spirit Heart said, setting Neptune down and transforming back into his human form.

"You were falling, so I just help ya out instead of messing something up." Azure said and then pointed to a pudding stand...

"That place...That place sells discounted pudding!" Azure said seriously, and Neptune instantly lit up.

"MINE!"

"ACK?!"

Neptune dashed towards the stand, and Azure followed after her, the two seemingly racing. Aurora and Histoire simply stared at the two rushing towards the pudding stand...

"Honestly...he acts far too immature." Histoire huffed. Aurora laughed a little bit.

"But that's what makes him Azure." Aurora said, but Histoire was still unsatisfied.

"...Well, let us go and catch up with him." Histoire said, still unsatisfied, and Aurora sweat dropped with a awkward smile as she obeyed, pushing the stroller that held the four babies...

* * *

"What did you want me for again?" Blanc asked, and Vert lit up.

"Because I would like your assistance of choosing out a present!" Vert answered. Blanc simply stared at her, as the two were inside a Gaming Store.

"And that 'present' would happen to be a game, right?" Blanc asked, obvious of the answer.

"Correct. I desire to give a present to one of our new comrades." Vert said as she crossed her arms, closed her arms, and smiled.

"And what better way to do that better than buy them a video game?!"

"Literally Anything Else."

"Do not be a party pooper, Blanc! Now then, help m..." Vert as slowly cut off...as she saw something that immediately caught her attention. Confused, Blanc to a sleeve she was looking at, and saw a game inside a locked glass case.

It wasn't just any old game either...

It was something that Hyper Dimension hasn't come out with...something Vert herself was loyal with, body and soul..

 _4 Goddesses Online 3: Battle for Alsgard._

Vert looked at it as if a lover from years ago suddenly appeared before her again. Like being united with your one, true love. Vert's thoughts about a gift for her friends perished immediately. She _must_ have that game.

Vert was seen with drool coming out of her mouth while staring at the glass case with awe'd eyes. She was in her own new world now. Well, Blanc didn't care what fantasies she was having right now, all she wanted to do was get this over with, and actually find a gift. But it's not that she found the shopping for a gift term bothersome. It what she was _shopping_ for. What would she think would be a perfect gift.

Well, vert was probably gonna get the Alsgard game for herself, but what would Blanc herself buy?

* * *

"I can't believe I got separated..." Noire sighed as she walked through Planeptune, trying to find a way back to the group. She had seen something, that totally wasn't a Santa cosplay outfit, she found interesting, but she looked inside of the store that contained it for so long, she couldn't find any of her fri-

Wait, Noire has friends? This can't be part of the script...

Well, anyway, Noire kept walking (While holding a gift bag that contained "Something interesting"), trying to find Neptune at least.

"...Vert and Blanc probably went to go find a gift. And here I am...getting something for myself..." Noire said, with a hint of disappointment. She shook her head.

"No! I won't lose to them! I'll get a gift for them that's even better than all of their gifts!" Noire said, now determined to do get a gift better than anyone else.

"...But...what exactly do I get?" Noire asked, now looking around for something to get. Then, something caught her eye.

"Chocolate...Chocolate! That's it!" Noire said, rushing back to the Basilicom to make Chocolate before anyone else got home...

 **~~ Holiday Music Fades out ~~**

* * *

 _[Timeskip to night...]_

It was now night, and everyone had eventually made it back to the Basilicom and went to sleep. Everything was oddly quiet this time around, which was strange considering Neptune or Azure would've undoubtably been up, trying to see the God of Christmas himself when he arrived.

No.

Neptune, however, was still up. However, she silently opened her door, and peaked out into the dark halls. She slowly and silently opened the door and made her way into the living room. She was, for some reason, she was wearing her winter clothing.

" _Ehehe~! Maybe I'll catch Santa on the roof...! I'm so smart!_ " Neptune thought schemingly. However, who she saw wasn't Santa as she had thought...

Nope. It was Azure.

He had his winter clothing on as well, and opened the window sliding door that led to the Balcony slowly and silently.

"Azure!" Neotune whispered, but just loud enough that Azure heard. He turned and looked at Neotune.

"Hm? What'cha up for?" Azure asked, confused.

"Where are you going? Are you going to try and catch Santa red handed as well?" Neptune asked, curious if her comrade of Christmas was gonna do that. But, to her surprise, Azure fiercely shook her head in denial.

"No! If I interrupted the Big Bosses' work, I'd be too ashamed to celebrate Christmas again!" Azure whispered, confusing Neotune.

"Then, what are you?"

"Well, ya see...I was gonna go get something. It's a bit confusing, but it's gonna be a adventure! Wanna have a big Christmas adventure before the big day, Comrade?" Neptune asked, and Neptune's eyes went sparkling right away.

"Yep!" Neptune answered as a whisper.

"Let's Go Then." Azure said, as he and Neptune went out to the snow filled Balcony, with the snow up to their knees.

"Where are we going?"

"We're..." Azure looked at Neptune. **"Gonna Go and defeat Krampus, and recover the Christmas Star."**

* * *

 **Hahaha! Some of you thought, that this was gonna be a family friendly filled special! Didn't you?! No! We are going to fight the Arch Enemy of Santa Claus: Krampus!**

 **Anyhow, There's a reference in this special to. Christmas Blesssing to whoever finds it.**

 **And Yes, the battle against Penguins was indeed necessary. Some of you should've found it hilarious. XD**

 **Anyway, The second one will be out soon, and will see what happened to our favorite goddesses and what they got!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	27. Northern Lights

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors.**

 **Chapter 26: Northern Lights**

* * *

Aurora, now in her HDD, stood in front of Xutha, with a stern and calm look, but she was indeed angered. Xutha smirked in amusement.

"...So, you were so terrified that you completely lost your pathetic mind huh? Fine! I'll show you my full power!" Xutha laughed as she engulfed her blade in darkness, and swung it at Aurora.

 ** _"Night Moon Strike!"_** Xutha yelled, as a large and loud shockwave roared throughout the area, even traveling outside.

"Whooa! What the Nep is that?!" Neptune yelled, blown away by the shock wave. (Ha, Puns)

"Probably the Boss fight that Aurora is at." Azure said. "But~..."

Back with Aurora, a large area of darkness was created by Xutha, as she merely laughed in amusement and victory.

"Hahaha! What a fool! Such a being facing my full power has no right to call themselves-!" Xutha declared...as she was cut off by a small blue light beginning to form in the darkness.

"Hm?"

 **~~ The Brave begins ~~**

 **(Hiroyuki Sawano)**

A explosion of light erupted, blinding Xutha immediately. Xutha yelled in pain as she was forced back. Aurora, in her HDD, stood exactly where she was, and she didn't move at all from her spot.

"Wha-!? How did you survive my Darkness!" Xutha yelled out in question. Aurora lifted her Gun Blade and allowed it to rest on her shoulder.

"Beings such as yourself, who declare themselves Kings, are as numerous as grains of sand. But I am no such thing." Aurora said sternly, making Xutha step back instinctively in recoil.

"I am a being that is above all in this realm; Lady Spirit Sister." Aurora declared Xutha, who stepped back, felt insulted that she was looking down on her. veins grew on her head as she knew that Aurora didn't take her seriously.

"Damn You!" Xutha roared she she tried to impale the CPU Candidate. However, the tip of the blade didn't even faze Aurora, or even make her flinch. It did no damage whatsoever. Aurora then swung her blade down, which in the blink of an eye, slashed through Xutha's body, nearly severing her body in two. She gagged in pain, but then the almost severed piece reattached itself to the main body.

"Ha! Such attacks are useless against me! I can regenerate as perfectly as a De-!" Xutha was cut off by Aurora, as she snapped...and then the slash mark on Xutha dispersed into blue flames, but the flames also had outlines colors of what you would see in Northern Lights.

"H-HOT!" Xutha yelled in shock and pain. Aurora simply smirked in satisfaction, as Xutha tried putting the flames out, which did nothing but make the flames burn hotter and more fiercer.

"W-What is this!? Demonic Slaying Fire!? This can't be! The only Demon Slayer in this Realm is Spirit Heart!" Xutha yelled out as most of the flames engulfed her entire body. "But the flames that are being emitted from you are completely different! Who...The Hell _ARE_ YOU!?" Xutha roared, as she tried putting out the flames with her darkness. But the second the darkness was emitted, they were burned to ashes.

"Impossible...! My Darkness couldn't be burnt by regular flames! The only flames capable of doing such a thing would be Demonic Slaying Fire! This can't be real...!" Xutha roared.

"It is real. And it's _happening_." Aurora said, making Xutha stare at her in shock and fear as the flames burned hotter.

"You dared to bring despair to this village and its' people, under _my_ protection. Such a Sin is atonable _only_ by death." Aurora said sternly, with some anger. "But first..."

"...?!"

"I'll make you feel pain _so_ deep that it will haunt you in the next life!" Aurora yelled as she swung her weapon, as more flames engulfed Xutha, now burning her entire body. Xutha was being reduced to a burnt up corpse at this point. Her feet were being turned to ashes, she couldn't speak any longer, and she could only wheeze and gag for breath.

 _"She's going to...! I'll be ki...!"_ Xutha thought, fear filling her. Aurora began to approach her casually, with her GunBlade on her shoulder. She had a confident smirk on her face, which sent chills down the last of Xutha's spine. A bright, blue light filled every corner of the room. Not a single shadow remained. Xutha looked exactly like a burnt up corpse at this point now. Aurora was face to face with her, with her face just a few inches away from hers.

"Da...mn...y...ou...!" Xutha said, with the last of her voice sounding dry and quiet.

 _"If it's come to this, then...I don't even care if it's a Candidate!"_ Xutha thought, as she managed to touch Aurora's forehead.

 **~~ The Brave ends ~~**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAA! YES! YOU'RE DONE!" Xutha roared, her body restore as her soul entered Aurora's mind. Everything was white, nothing else was seem except a vast, white void.

"This is a power we Dark Ones are _Gods_ at! I will take over your body, destroy everything and-!" Xutha yelled...before she slowly stopped as she saw a figure.

"...W...hat...?" Xutha asked in quiet disbelief...

There was a young girl with long silver hair that almost reached her feet. She had a white and silver princess dress on. The dress itself also had sleeves on it, so it _almost_ looked like a gothic dress. She also wore a white choker on her neck. Her eyes were blue and she had no shoes on.

"..."

"...T...this...can..not be...she...is...contra...cted...with...a Spirit...?" Xutha mumbled in disbelief as all she could do is stare at the young girl. The young girl remained silent. However, her gaze upon Xutha didn't show any concern, nor any emotion. She just kept staring a t Xutha, as if she was just a bother...

 _"You...are a entity who can tolerate the inner soul of a CPU...?"_ The young girl asked. Xutha twitched at that question.

 _"No...it is foolish to ask such questions...of course you are. Who or what else would you be?"_ The young girl corrected herself, as she slowly raised her hand near her face. Her hand was then filled with flames with the colors of Northern Lights.

Xutha widened her eyes. "You...! You're the Demonic Spirit that-!" Xutha yelled, but cut herself off. "No! Such presence from you is the opposite of a Demonic Spirit! You have to be-!" Xutha didn't get a chance to finish, before the young girl threw the flames acting her, hitting her and engulfing her body with Northern Light flames.

"Gaaaah?!" Xutha roared out.

 _"I will not lie to you. I am, as you suspect I am, a Spirit who knows the way of the Demon Slayer."_ The young girl said. _"And I am indeed contracted with Lady Aurora, who needs my aid in her times of need. However, I am not a Demonic Spirit."_

"Wha-?! Nonsense! A Demomic Spirit is the only type of Spirit capable of Lear-!" Xutha tried to yelled, but the flames began to force her out.

 _"Dark King...I am a Spirit of The Eternal Stars. One who calls herself-"_

* * *

Xutha was forced back into her own body, and her body...was about to breach it's limit. It looked no different than a burnt up Skelton. Aurora had a angered and stern look of her face.

"Trying to invade my mind and take over..." Aurora said. "You have completely fouled my mood."

Xutha couldn't respond. She had no throat to speak with. Only her soul was still intact, but she could feel it being burnt to nothing. She could only beg repeatedly in what was left of her mind to not kill her, but she knew deep down that she wasn't gonna live.

 ** _"Northern Lights."_**

A explosion of light echoed throughout Gamindustri. A large shockwave reaching even into Demon territory, and obviously Planeptune. However...it did not give a bad vide. It felt rather pleasant and joyful. When the light faded, the night sky was filled with stars beyond one count, and, the most obviously thing:

An Aurora.

 **~~ Cradle of Time ~~**

 **(Fairy Fencer F)**

Northern Lights, dancing in the skies of Delta Dimension. Everyone in Planeptune, men and women, watched the lights from a distance in awe. Sparkles like snow also fell to the ground, growing flowers on grass and such. In the village, flower fields were created by the seemingly endless sparkles that fell. All the villagers, who either had wounds or sickness, or just felt weak in general, were healed of their illness, or had their strength returned. The wounded were healed as well. All of them celebrated the revival of their home.

Azure and Neptune watched from a small distance as the villagers celebrated.

"Wow...uh, was that Aurora?" Neptune asked, and Azure confirmed.

"Yep." Azure answered. "That light and aurora was Aurora." Azure said, looking at the lights in the skies.

"There beautiful..." Neptune said in awe, as Azure laughed a bit.

"What?"

"Nah, just remembering when we first named Aurora, it was something similar to this." Azure said, scratching the back of his head with a idiotic smile.

"Aww, now ya gotta tell me! Plus, the readers of this series have to know as well now that you mentioned it!" Neptune complained. Azure crossed his arms and went into thought...

"Well, for some reason, once a year, there's a aurora that appears in the nation, and everyone loves it. Well, that happened to be when Aurora was born. And when we were having trouble naming her, Spirit decided Aurora for a name. Aurora loved the name, and so, that's her name now." Azure explained Auroras name origin. Neptune seemed dissatisfied, but satisfied at the same time.

But before she could ask anymore questions, a large sparkle was seen at the stronghold.

It was Aurora, still in HDD, flying back.

Azure obviously panicked. "Ahh! Aurora is coming back! HideHideHide!" Azure said, pushing Neptune into a bush and then Azure tried 'acting natural.'

Aurora landed on the ground in front of Azure.

"Y-Yo~ Kiddo! Great job finishin' the bo-!" Azure couldn't finish, because a bright light engulfed her younger sister and she returned to her human form.

"...?"

Azure seemed confused...that is, until Aurora fell into his arms. A bit taken back, he was about to ask what she was doing...until she saw that she was unconcious.

"Huh...?" Azure mumbled, as he then lifted Aurora up bridal style. _"...Thinking about it...it's possible that she pushed herself a bit too much...it has been awhile since she transformed, or even used that much power in awhile. This must've been hard on her body..."_ Azure thought. He closed his eyes, and opened them after a few seconds. He looked back at the bushes.

"Oi~! Neptune~! You can come out, she's asleep." Azure called out, and Neptune poked her head out of the bushes. She got up, and walked back to Azure.

"Nepupu~! That was so sudden!" Neptune said, scratching her head.

"Sorry 'bout that. We would've died if she was fine and she saw you." Azure said, as a chill went down Neptune spine.

"Uh, why'd a chill go down my spine...?" Neptune asked.

"Also, I have something I wanna ask you as well..." Azure said, getting Neptune's attention. Neptune looked back, and slightly blushed.

 _"C-Could this possibly be a sudden love development scene...?!"_ Neptune though, as Azure whispered in her ear. Her bashful thoughts were wiped clean as she was disappointed.

"Muuu~! I thought it was gonna be a love development scene! Ya soiled it!" Neptune crossed her arms while turning away mad.

"...?"

"...But yeah. I can help out." Neptune then said. Azure exhaled as he started to walk back to the warp point.

"Alright, let's go home." Azure said, with Neptune following after him.

"Hey hey..." Neptune asked. "What about our clothes?"

"...I forgot." Azure blankly said.

"..."

"..."

"...D...Do you think it's okay if we fly back?"

"...Maybe...we just can't let anyone see your HDD yet, so try flying using TGD this time." Azure said, as Neptune nodded. She slightly hesitated as she remembered she was... _pretty_ much naked in front of Azure.

 _"Uh, I'm changing into him now...! I completely forgot that I lost my clothes big me gave me!"_ Neptune thought as she transformed into her TGD. Azure also transformed, as the two flew back to Planeptune...

And when they got back, let's just say a big misunderstanding took place, and Azure earned quite a slap...

 **~~ Cradle of Time fades out ~~**

* * *

 _[Meanwhile; In Hyper Dimension...]_

 **~~ Lite Light ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia Soundtrack)**

"Histy~!" A familar voice called out through the Basilicom. When Histoire looked down the hall, she saw Plutia with a happy expression.

"Oh, hello Plutia." Histoire greeted. Plutia laughed slowly as she was now in front of Histoire. She was holding a bag in her hand as well.

"Hey hey~? Where's Azure...?" Plutia asked. "I made him some new clothes because he kept losing his..." Histoire didn't know how to answer without angering her and having her transform.

"U-Um...Azure...went back to his own dimension." Histoire answered honestly. Truth be told, there wasn't a answer that she could tell her. Not one that came to her head.

"Eeeeh...?" Plutia said, saddened. Even after all the hard work she did to make some new clothing for Azure...

"Then...what about Neppy...?" Plutia asked, and Histoire shook her head.

"She went with him."

"..."

Plutia remained quiet. She was...left behind? Her bestest friend left to go to another dimension... _without_ her?

Thats not something she could accept. A shadow grew over her eyes, with her bangs also covering her eyes.

"Histy~...?"

Histoire felt a chill crawl up her spine as she heard Plutia's voice. "Y-Yes, Plutia?" Histoire asked, afraid.

"How do I go visit them~?"

* * *

 **And~ That's a wrap! I actually did this all in a hour or so due to a...slight writing spree. This was originally meant to be out last night, But~ I past out, woke up at 2 in the morning, then just decided to finish it up the next day.**

 **Anyway, hope ya enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review, follow favorite, any questions? PM me if any concerns or anything!**

 **Until Then!**


	28. 2017 Christmas Special! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors**

 **Christmas Special Chapter!**

 **\- Part 2 -**

* * *

 **~~ The Night Before Christmas ~~**

 **(Batman: Arkham Origins)**

 _Long ago, on the first Christmas of this world; there was the legendary Santa Claus. With his godly, absolute power, he brought joy to all on Christmas holidays. Everyone praised him as a God amongst Gods._

 _The Nice were granted presents, and the naughty were granted coal. That's how the process worked._

 _However, one Christmas...the Evil appeared._

 _Krampus, the arch enemy of Christmas, and the most Evil and Vile being that every existed, tried to ruin and destroy Christmas forever. That Christmas, a fierce battle ensued, and Krampus was defeated._

 _Then, the creation of the Christmas Star began._

 _It was the heart of all Christmas, and would grant any wish to those who have been truly Nice one year, any wish would be at their disposal, there isn't a single item that rivals its power._

 _Krampus, however, stole this item, but couldn't use it. So he hid it away from Santa Claus forever, in order to have his revenge for his miserable defeat so many Christmas's ago..._

* * *

"And that is what we are after!" Azure said seriously, as both him and Neptune were now in a forest with the snow falling from the sky onto the ground. Wind noises were heard within the area as well...

"Whoooooa...! Such amazing short lore that doesn't make sense!" Neptune commented in awe.

"Yes, it is lore that was once lost to this world...but it shall be _this_ Christmas, that the star is recovered!" Azure exclaimed.

"...So...uh...where are we going?" Neptune asked, and Azure gave a thumbs up with a stupid smile.

"His Castle." Azure answered. "We're gonna go beat him up."

"Nepu?!" Neptune exclaimed. "Are we going the right way?!"

"Yep!" Azure pointed ahead. It seemed to be a blizzard ahead...until it began clearing up, slowly revealing a giant stone castle with snow, ice, and frost over it in some places. It looked abandoned, as the entire castle was old looking and had damaged done to it, but it was still intact.

"NEPUPU?! Where did that come from?!"

"Oh yeah, anything is possible in these Christmas Specials." Azure answered. "Even if it's a Christmas Special; We shall engage in the greatest battle this series has ever engaged in!" Azure said, comically serious.

"Yeah!"

"We shall defeat Krampus!"

"Yeah!"

 **~~ The Night before Christmas fades ~~**

* * *

 _[Flashback...]_

 **~~ Random Christmas Music plays ~~**

Going back a few hours earlier, Uzume and Adult Neptune were walking through store to store, looking for two things. The First, was Umio. The second, was a Christmas present. They firstly tried a Video Game shop that sold games such as Pex Man, Monkey Gong, and many more classics. But after not finding one that they felt was a good gift, they later went to a more...modern video game shop.

"Hmm...maybe...? Nah...not this one, has bad ratings..." Uzume mumbled as she kept looking through games. She was looking at the game _President Vile 6_ (XD) and its... _horrible_ ratings.

"Hey, maybe one of these new games would be good?" Adult Neptune asked, as she offered the newest games that got the most attention. Like Sh*ad*w of W*r, H*riz*n, and R*sid*nt E**l 7.

"Hm...maybe...?" Uzume looked through the newest games available. These games shown to her did have high ratings, p,us they were nearly sold out by all the copies being taken. She picked up a game called 4 Goddesses Online: Descendant of Dreams, and one of the first things she had noticed was-

"...Ugh, now this I find creepy for some reason." Uzume said, looking at the 5 figures on the cover. 4 were unknown to her, but the only reason was-

It was her HDD on the cover, and it looked most important.

"Ohh~! Uzume is a Video Game character in this game?!" Adult Neptune exclaimed, grabbing the game out of her hands.

"H-Hey!"

"The Realm of Alsgard that is threatened by a Delusion Maiden! A descendant of a legendary Goddess rises, dominating all of Alsgard! Hahaha! Nice! It even has your name, Uzume!" Adult Neptune read the details aloud.

"H-Hey! Stop reading that so damn loud!" Uzume said in a bit of embarrassment.

"Aw, come on now Uzume! You're a big star in this dimension! Show some pride!" Adult Neptune said. Uzume snatched the game away from her hands and put it back.

"Jeez...!"

"Aw, calm down Uzume! The game has a 5 star rating!"

"That doesn't mean that you can just-!"

"Hey, what are you two fighting about?" A new voice asked, and the two turned around to see Sol, wearing some winter clothing, that didn't look too heavy.

"Sol?"

"Yo." Sol said, walking to the two. "I was intending to get a game for someone at the Basilciom as a Christmas gift, but the last thing I expected to see was you two arguing over Descendant of Dreams." Sol said, intrigued.

"You know about it?"

"It's a expansion for 4 Goddesses Online, it ranked 2nd in the box office, raking in over 98 Billion Credits in its first week of release." Sol said, shocking Uzume, and making her blush across her face.

"Oh?! Uzume's game is 2nd in the box office?! Congrats, Uzume!" Adult Neptune patted Uzume on the back, making her look at her in a angered and embarrassed manner.

"Be quiet, Big Nepsy!"

"So...what are you two doing here?" Sol asked, curious.

"Well~! We came out here to look for Umio, and we also went for Gift shopping while we're at it." Adult Neptune responded.

"Hm. Sounds good. Mind if I hang with you two? Yuna went off somewhere, and Silver went back to the Basilicom by himself." Sol asked, and Uzume nodded. "Sounds good!"

* * *

 _[With Azure and Neptune; In the future...]_

Just now entering the castle of Krampus, both Azure and Neptune looked around the giant, vast halls of the castle. It was dark, but not enough so that they couldn't see. So much as a footstep echoed like a roar through the halls made of stone. If you could look closer, there was frost here and there. But there's also a bigger problem...

It.

Was.

Colder.

Inside!

"Why is it colder in here?" Neptune complained.

"I don't know...maybe something confusing, but enough about that." Azure said, as he lifted his hand to the air and blue fire enveloped his fist. He lowered it so that it was near his face, and he looked back at Neptune.

"If you're cold, stay near me. I'll keep you warm." Azure said to Neptune, not realizing what he just said could, theoretically, be misunderstood. Neptune was one of the people who misunderstood. She blushed and became bashful, comically bashful.

"Neeeepupu~! I know this is a Christmas special, but flirt with the Protagonist in the actual storyline~!" Neptune said, holding her hands to her face as she had a happy face. Azure didn't know what she meant by flirting...he had fire on his hand, it'll keep her warm, that's what he thought.

"...?" Azure then looked in front, as he gripped his fist harder, making the flame burn brighter. Neptune was snapped out of her bashful development as she looked at him, confused.

"What's up?"

"Heard something."

Azure didn't break sight from in front of him, as he walked forward. Neptune, feeling a chill crawl up her spine, ran towards him, and gotten very close.

"H-Heya! Don't you leave me behind or whatever!" Neptune said, slightly spooked as she then grabbed Azure's other arm. Azure didn't mind her as he kept walking, eventually reaching the end of the hallway. There were two ways, one of the right and left.

"Hm. Challenging." Azure blankly said with disappointed eyes. He then coated more blue flames in his fist, making a large amount of flames. "Yo!" Azure exclaimed as he threw a punch, that shot out a stream of blue flames. They disappeared down the hallway, until it hit a wall, making a larger blue fire on the wall.

"Nepupu?! What are ya doing?!" Neptune asked, tightening her hold on Azure.

"Oh, well, I wanted to see if something was down that way, so I fired some fire, but that way is clear." Azure said, holding the hand of blue flame near his face, lighting a small area around the two. "Let's head down that way." Azure said he began to walk, however...

A figure appeared before the blue flames down the hall, and Azure immediately stopped. The figure was tall, that was all that was descriptive from so far away. The blue flames slowly went out, as Azure readied another, and quickly threw more flames. This time, it hit something, and a loud, piercing roar was heard. Something large waved around in pain.

"Hm. Found something." Azure said as he readied himself, cracking his knuckles. Neptune moved a few steps back, as Azure enveloped his entire body in blue flames. It was then...that a large teddy bear approach Azure, with razor sharp teeth, and mean looking eyes.

"Hoho~? Krampus toy I'm guessing?" Azure asked, as the teddy bear merely growled darkly, as the halls were lit by torches suddenly, only through that hallway. Demonic toys of all kinds filled the hall. From dolls, stuffed animals, all sorts of demonic toys filled the hall. The other hall remained pitch black.

"Heh!" Azure hit his fists together. "You follow me, Neptune!"

"Yeah!"

Azure then punched the bear in the gut, immediately sending it through its demonic toy comrades...

* * *

[Flashback...]

With Noire, who was currently in the kitchen of the empty Basilicom of Planeptune, she was in front of assorted ingredients for chocolate, and she wore an apron as she prepared herself.

 _"This will be the first time I may actually be making chocolate for someone other than Uni...but..."_ Noire thought, recalling her previous attempts at making Chocolate...which wasn't exactly good.

Her first time, she had failed about 36 times before getting it right. Every year, she failed a exact number of times to make Christmas chocolate.

She took a deep breath.

 _"No, calm down Noire. You can do this. You've been making Chocolate for your little sister for ages now. What is this compared to all those times...?"_ Noire thought to herself, as she took one more deep breath. And then had a confident smirk on her face.

"I can do this!"

 _[35 minutes later]_

"I can't do this!" Noire exclaimed, as she slammed her hands on the counter of which she was cooking on. She had failed a exact amount of 11 times. She only had enough ingredients for one more batch.

 _"Uhhhh...! What do I do?! I can't make this without messing up! I can't believe I can't even make something as simple as chocolate...!"_ She thought as she didn't know what she should do. She looked around the counter, trying to find a solution-

Until she glanced up, and froze when she saw Silver, standing there with a gift bag in his had, staring at her.

"...what are you doing?" Silver asked. Noire didn't know what to do. Tell him or try to cover it up. Silver, however, didn't wait for her to respond as he looked around the counter, seeing the mess she had made.

"...chocolate?" Silver asked, getting a blush from Noire.

"..."

"...Yes..." Noire looked down in a bit of shame and obviously defeat. Silver stared at her for a moment. Before scratching his head and sighing softly.

"...would you like some assistance?" Silver asked, and Noire looked up.

"Huh?" Noire asked, confused. "You? H-Help me?"

"Yes. It's obvious you didn't do any of this right, so you must've did something wrong." Silver said, looking at the cook book Noire was using to make the chocolate.

"I'll help you, so just get some clean bowls and spoons ready for me."

* * *

 _[Back with Azure and Neptune...]_

Azure broke through a large stone door, with a abundance of demonic toys flying with the broken doors. Azure had one in his hand, ready to punch it in the face, as he stood upon Krampus toys that he had defeated. He threw the one in his hand away, as he walked into a large, open room.

"Wow, ya know, for being toys, these guys are pretty Dogoo level..." Azure said, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah...oh, maybe this is his room!" Neptune said, as torches were lit around the room as soon as she finished saying that. "Oh, maybe that terrifying looking guy can tell us!"

On a throne on the other side of the room, was...some sort of a demon. It was a very tall figure, almost at 9'8. It had red skin and had furry legs with horse legs. It had sharp, creepy and old looking fingers, and had large ram horns on its forehead. When it opened its eyes, they were red with black pupils. I also had a devil tail.

"Crap-Baskets..." Azure said, loading his fists with blue flames.

 **"..."** The entity known as Krampus remained quiet as it stared at the two. Krampus rose from his evil throne.

 **"Who dares enter my domain...the Arch Enemy of Christmas...Nemesis of Santa Claus... _Krampus_...?" ** Krampus asked, in a very low, deep, and dark voice.

"I'm Azure. I am a believer of Christmas!" Azure declared, enveloping his entire body in blue flame.

"Uh, Azure?"

"I am here to defeat you, and restore the Christmas Star!"

"Azure...!"

"Prepare yourself, Enemy of Christmas-!"

"AZURE!"

"Huh?" Azure looked back...and saw they the two were already surrounded by the most...vile...evil...notorious race that ever served Krampus...

Elves.

But not Santa Elves, these were the servants of Krampus.

They were all hooded, holding sharpened candy canes in their hands covered gloves, as chuckles could be made out. They were short (obviously) and there were...a lot of them. They filled the room, let's just put it at that.

"Roh-Ruh..." Azure said, looking around.

 **"Ha...ha...ha...fools...do you truly think that I, one who brings despair to all on Christmas, would ever be threatened by a brat like you...?"** Krampus asked as he lifted a pitch fork up, which was red and black.

"I shall defeat you! And bring the perfect Christmas ever!" Azure declared as he launch at Krampus, who threw a punch to counter Azure. Both Krampus and Azure collided fists, and a large shockwave occurred. Neptune summoned her weapon and starting taking down the elves that surrounded her.

 **~~ Wizards in Winter ~~**

 **(Trans Siberian Orchestra)**

A large swirling ring of blue flames were around Azure and Krampus, who were trying to push each other back. So far, it looked as though Krampus had the advantage, but Azure was slowly gaining the upper hand. Loading his leg with blue flames, Azure high kicked, which resulted in a large explosion of blue flames.

 ** _"Demon Slayers Erupting Talon!"_**

Krampus was forced to take a step back, but slowly regained his footing. She made a super fast lower punch at Azure, who didn't have time to dodge and was forced to take the hit. He coughed up a little blood from the hit, but he quickly grabbed onto the giant fist, jumped up onto the arm, and immediately ran up Krampus's arm, and then loading a ball of blue flames in his hand, throwing it at his face. Krampus yelled out in pain as his back hit the ground.

 ** _"Demon Slayer's...!"_**

Azure was about to yell out, before he noticed that Krampus also opened his mouth, charging a black and red beam.

 ** _"ROAR!"_** Azure yelled, firing blue flames from his mouth, as Krampus countered the attack with a red and black beam. The two attacks collided together, causing a explosion of red, black, and blue flames. Neptune, who kept taking down Elevs, watched from a distance as the two duked it out.

"Hey...he's winning against him! Yeah!" Neptune cheered, as she took down another elf. Unbeknownst to her, however...was another figure...

Back with Azure and Krampus, Azure loaded both his arms with blue flames, and held them behind his head. His then landed on Krampus's gut, and with his landing, slammed both his arms onto the Devil.

Krampus cough up a bit of blood, then Azure immediately jumped towards his chin, and landed a punch, making Krampus look up as more blood escaped his mouth. Azure then jumped up in the air, and then loaded his fist with blue flames.

 **"Demon Slayer's Exploding Hamer!"** Azure yelled, throwing a punch that released a stream of blue flames that resembled a fist. It hit Krampus in the gut, and exploded into sphere of blue flames. When the flames died out, Azure saw that Krampus was on his back, covered in burns, defeated.

"Huh? That was easy..." Azure said, landing on the ground. "Was he really the Arch Enemy of Christmas?" Azure mumbled...and his thoughts were instantly cut off by Neptune's 'Nepupu?!'

When Azure instantly looked back, he saw Neptune held by his arms by a large elf, who held both her arms, and looked very well capable of tearing them Off.

"Ne-!" Azure was about to take the elves that held her down, but-

 **"One step, and the child loses her arms..."** Krampus suddenly said, as he began getting back up. Azure looked back, and stared at Krampus getting back up.

"..."

"Mmmff! Mmmmff!" Neptune tried to yell, but her mouth was covered by a hand.

"..."

It wa sin that instant, Krampus impaled Azure with his pitchfork, which was covered by red flames. Widening his eyes, large amounts of blood escaped Azure's mouth and wound, and he was lifted into the air.

"MMMMMMMMFFFF!" Neptune tried to yell, as he eyes widened with shock and tears.

Azure was thrown off the pitchfork, and thrown into the dark Abyss of the room, which seemed endless.

 **~~ Wizards in Winter ends ~~**

* * *

 _[Flashback...]_

Blanc and Vert walked through the busy streets of Planeptune, while Vert held two plastic bags that held...quite a bit of games.

"Blanc, I thank you deeply for lending me the missing amount of money that I lacked." Vert thanked cheerfully, as Blanc just sighed as a response.

"I told you repeatedly that you could've just waited for it to come out, you didn't have to preorder it." Blanc said, as Vert crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

" _Nonsense_! My pride as a gamer is as large as my breasts!" Vert exclaimed, as Blanc grew a visible vein. She was going to yell in pure rage at her, but held back the urge. It was Christmas Eve, and a large amount of people were in the area, and the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene. She inhaled and the exhaled heavily, continuing on.

Eventually, they arrived at the square, which had the Nation's Christmas tree. A large amount of people were still around the tree, but not as much as before. About half of the people that were around the tree before left.

"Not many people out today..." Blanc numb, but loud enough that Vert heard it.

"Well, it is getting quite late. Perhaps everyone else has already made it back to the Basilicom?" Vert asked, and Blanc nodded.

"Most probably." Blanc said. Vert looked around herself...before noticing a shop she happened to like. Surpringly, it wasn't video game related.

"Blanc, please wait here." Vert said as she hurriedly rushed over to the small shop that was still open. She entered inside, and grabbed something so quick you couldn't see. She quickly paid for it, with the last 20 credits she had left over from Blanc, that Blanc didn't care about, and left the shop.

But, as she was exiting the shop, she then slipped on some ice. Surprised, she was about to hit the ground... Until someone caught her just in the nick of time.

"Hey, you alright?" A familiar voice asked, as Vert looked up to see Yuna. Regaining her footing off the ice, she dusted herself off, as she smiled thankfully.

"Yes, thank you for that. I was in quite a rush." Vert thanked, as she placed the item she had bought inside her coat pocket.

"Are you alone here? I'd would've imagined you be with the others." Yuna asked, curious. Vert shook her head.

"No, I am accompanied by Blanc." Vert answered. As she then looked around...only to not see her fellow goddess at all.

Realizing she must've gotten lost in the crowd, Vert looked around frantically.

"M-My! I was in this shop for a split moment, and I lost her?!" Vert asked in disbelief. Yuna quietly laughed a bit before, getting Vert's attention again.

"Well, since you seem to be the only one in your party, how about I accompany you this fine Christmas Eve?" Yuna asked, as Vert looked back at him. She stared at him for a brief moment., before smiling, giggled, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Flirting type, aren't we?" Vert asked, amused. "Very well, I shall take you up on your offer." Vert said, as Yuna offered her hand.

"Shall we?"

* * *

...

"...re...ure...?" A voice rang out to Azure...

"Azure!" A voice said, as Azure suddenly opened his eyes to see he was in a room. He sat in a large leather chair by a roasting fire place, with a decorated Christmas tree. It was like one of those rooms where a old man begins his story before a Christmas special. That's what it looked like.

"Azure." A old voice said, as Azure looked to his right to see...

...

...T-To see...

 **~~ Remember begins ~~**

 **(Trans-Siberian Orchestra)**

The old man was a man with a big white beard, and small glasses. He wore a red and white suit as he had white gloves on. He had black boots on his feet, as he set down a book.

"..." Azure stared at the man in pure disbelief.

"Azure, are you feeling well?" He asked, as Azure didn't answer.

"...S...S...S...S...S...S...S...S..." Azure kept shuddering in his words...

"Yes, Azure. It is I, the jolly old St Nick." He said...as the man revealed himself as _Santa Claus_.

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"_ Azure squealed in excitement in his head, but stopped as Santa held up his hand.

"Now I know what you desire to ask me, but that will have to wait for a moment." He said. A door opening was heard, and woman with white hair and wore a red and white dress came in as well. She set down some hot chocolate on a small stand next to the chairs.

"Thank you dear." Santa said, as the woman merely smiled before leaving.

 _"Mrs. Claus...!"_ Azure squealed in even more excitement, before Santa got his attention again.

"Azure, have some hot chocolate. It's made with Milk." Santa said, as Azure took the cup and drank out of it.

"It's awesome...!" Azure said. He set it down though, as he was about to get up, or at least looked like it as he had his hands on the edges of the armrests. "Wait, Neptune was captured and-!"

"I know. But before that...Azure, do you know what this is?" Santa said...as he held out a blue crystal ornament with a star inside it, as it glowed a beautiful crystal blue.

"Is...that the Christmas Star?" Azure asked, as Santa nodded.

"It is the 'Heart of all Christmas' or so they all say. But truth be told, there isn't anything truly special about this. Nothing...except the joy that spawns because of it..."

"What does that mean?"

"Let me tell you a tale...once, this was gift for someone who was poor, and didn't have the same things as everyone else. A boy had finally gotten money to buy this silly ol' thing, and he gave it to his young sister...who, with all her heart, loved it. It was the passed on and on to more and more people, and everyone truly was happy with the ornament. Because their wishes came true..."

"What was their wishes?"

"Azure boy, this doesn't have the ability to grant anything you want, like world domination or immortality, or any silly ol' thing like that. It granted what matters most to Christmas: Happiness and Joy." Santa answered.

"...Well, I just wanted to get it for my little sister, since she liked it and all. She loved the story, so I went to get it from Kramthe pus." Azure said.

"Oh Azure...that is why you're always the top of my Nice list." Santa said. "You aren't one to listen to such things, and gain powers for your own benefit. You want power to help those around you have a jolly Christmas, and that is what makes you special."

"Well, what's wrong with enjoying Christmas?"

"Indeed you are...Now then, you still want to give your little sister the Star, and save your friend, don't you?" Santa asked, and Azure stood up.

"Yes sir, Santa!"

"Well then...let me help you." Santa said as the star started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Azure, this is millions upon millions years of joy collected writhing the star, from the very first Christmas began." Santa said.

"Accept it, save Christmas, and kick his ass all the way to the north pole and back." Santa said, as Azure smiled confidently and took the star.

"Yes Sir, Santa!" Azure exclaimed.

As the bright light exploded throughout the room, it was said, that his power had grew three sizes that day.

 **~~ Remember ends ~~**

* * *

"Mmmmmf! Mmmmmf!" Neptune's yells were muffled by a elf covering her mouth.

 **"And that bids the end of a fool...but his woman is quite a prize...isn't she?"** Krampus said, as Neptune froze and widened her eyes.

However, something could happen...

 **~~ CAron of the Bells begins ~~**

 **(Trans Siberian Orchestra)**

A rumbling was heard, it shook the entire castle...and it gave off a terrifying amount of power. All of the Elevs made a fuss over it, and started to get scared. Even the elf that held Neptune released its grip, and Neptune hit the ground. She looked up, and saw a blue light forking down below.

Crystal blue flames erupted from below, forming a wall around the entire platform. The elves were all terrified now, the flames epsent major chills down their spines. Something came out of the flames, however.

It was Azure. However, his hair was crustal blue and his eyes were white. He had crystal blue flames enveloped him, and healing his flesh wound.

 **"What...?! So much joy...?! But how-?!"** Krampus tried to yell, but Azure suddenly appeared in front of him in the blink of and eye. Krampus widened his eyes in shock, and then tried to throw a punch. However, Azure caught it and crushed Krampus hand.

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAH! SON OF A BITCH, MY WHITTLING HAND!"**

 _"I AM THE CHAMPION OF CHRISTMAS!"_ Azure yelled, now his voice mixed with several types of voices. He then moved at light speed and high kicked him into the air, and then proceeded to land God fast punches and kicks on him, sending him flying more and more into the air, hitting the ceiling, driving him further into the ceiling. The Crystal blue flames then enveloped the platform, burning all the evil elves, releasing their evil spirits from their forms, and burning them to ashes.

Neptune, however, wasn't aftected by this. In fact, she felt...joyful by the flames.

"Wow...this feels awesome! How'd Azure get that awesome power up though?!" Neptune said as she just kept observing the fight. Nah. More like Azure was just _OPing_ Krampus right now, a basic one sided beat down.

Azure didn't stop his barrage until he retreated and loaded flames into both his hands, and fired streams of Crystal blue flames at Krampus, making him roar in pain.

Azure then kicked him in the face, forcing him to the ground, making it split apart. That hit, however, made the entire castle start to break apart for some reason. Krampus coughed up large amounts of blood, and the tried to get up once more.

 **"YOU DAMN MORTAL! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY SOME LOW LEVERL BRAT!"** Krampus roared as he started to form two spheres in his hand of black and red energy. Azure had a similar idea, and formed all of his flames into a single arm, forming a giant arm which had its hand gripped into a fist.

Azure then launched at Krampus, with the fist aimed at him.

 **"DIIIIIEE!"** Krampus roared, as he fired both spheres. However...They were both reduced to nothing by the fist of Crystal blue flames. Krampus widened his eyes in shock and realization. The amount of Joy in the attack that Azure made was too much, he couldn't walk away from it...not this time...

He couldn't escape.

 **"CHRISTMAS PUUUUUUUUUN!"** Azure roared as the punch landed directly on Krampus's gut, as a giant explosion occurred.

 **~~ Carols of the Bells ends ~~**

 **~~ Let it snow ~~**

 **(Dean Martin)**

The punch completely destroyed the castle, and all the evil toys within it. Krampus, who had cursed Christmas to this very day...

Was defeated.

As the castle collapsed, Azure, with only his pants on, which were burnt and tattered, held Neptune in bridal style. The castle collapsed behind them, as Azure had set Neptune down.

"Sorry about that." Azure apologized. "I got stabbed...and I made ya worry and sad. Oh, but I did meet Santa and he gave me a bunch of joy to beat Krampus, so it all worked out!" Azure exclaimed.

"You dummy! You _did_ make me worry! Why didn't you transform?!" Neptune asked. "And I could've helped you! I could've been all like 'pow!' and 'boom!' and stuff!" Neptune complained. Azure twitched as he grew a bit...uneasy. Comically, not seriously.

"Uh...well, I forgot my sword at home." Azure said, scratching his head.

"Nepu?!"

"But, it all worked out in the end!" Azure said.

Eventually, the two stopped what they were doing and watched the ocean of stars that filled the skies...

"It's beatiful..."

"Yeah..."

"...wait, where's the ornament?" Neptune asked, as Azure then froze. He turned back to the castle, as it disappeared into the blizzard, which disappeared shortly after it swallowed up the remains...

"..." Azure stared at it with plate eyes, realizing the ornament was still in the castle...

"CRAAAAP! WE FORGOT THE ORNAMENT!" Azure yelled, as he dropped to his knees, yelling out in the wilderness...

But...suddenly, what seemed to be a star started coming down from the ocean of stars that filled the nightly skies, was sighted by Neptune. She held up her hands as the star landed softly in her hands.

It revealed the Christmas Star and a note.

"Huh?" Azure looked at Neptune and the ornament. "Is that...?" Azure got off his knees, and looked at the ornament in Neptune's hands. Neptune then held the ornament in one hand, and opened the note.

It read as the following:

* * *

 _Dear Azure and Neptune,_

 _Thank you both for defeating Krampus at last. For that, I thank in both. The ornament has no power in it, but I know that you'll still want it Azure._ _And Neptune, I prepared a little something for your troubles._

 _Have a Merry Christmas!_

 _Sincerely, Santa Claus._

* * *

Both Azure and Neptune both read the note, they then turned their attention to the ornament. Azure smiled in satisfaction.

"Whelp, that's that! We got the gift, and this Christmas Special is happily ever after!" Azure said as he then started to walk back. "Come on, let's head back before morning!" Azure said hurriedly. Neptune followed after him, walking beside him.

 _"I wonder what that something was..?"_ Neptune thought...as a noticeable red light was seen behind her. She looked back, and saw...

A Mistletoe.

"..." Neptune merely blushed as she realized what that now meant.

...

 **~~ Let it Snow fades ~~**

* * *

 _[Christmas morning...]_

It was the morning everyone is existence waits for all year; Christmas morning. All the kids who awoke instantly went to the trees, and the citizens awoke to see what Santa Claus had brought them. But we're not worried about them.

Nope.

We now focus on our Basilicom, where all of our CPUs (and Human and Fish) were now located. They all were inside the living room, and around the Christmas tree, where a abundance of presents were at.

"Um...Azure? I don't mean to ruin your good mood...but...um..." Aurora spoke up, and Azure who was sitting on the ground looked up at her.

"Why...are your clothes all burnt?" Aurora asked, as Azure was still only wearing his pants from last night. Azure looked down at himself, and didn't give any sort or reaction.

"...uh...I saw a spider, so I tried to smash it. It survived, so I got a tad bit upset and chased it. I did it quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone up." Azure said his, obviously, unconvincing excuse. Everyone looked at him, obviously unconvinced.

"...Oh, okay then." Aurora said, dropping the topic and buying into it. Everyone looked at her with plate yes. _"She actually bought that terrible lie?!"_

"Anyway, open your gifts!" Azure exclaimed as he forcefully handed everyone gifts. Everyone was handed one gift, and before Azure could forget...

 **~~ When Christmas Comes to Town [Instrumental Ver.]~~**

 **(The Polar Express)**

"Oh, lookie here..." Azure said, pulling out a smaller box, which had snowman wrapping paper. Azure handed it to Aurora as she slowly grabbed it. Baby Nepgear was in her lap, and she looked up at her. For some reason, Aurora seemed a bit nervous and hesitant at opening it. However, she lifted her hand on it, and ripped open the wrapping paper. It was a small, dark red leather box which had the words ' _Merry Christmas_ ' written fancy and it gold on it.

Aurora looked up at Azure, who was smiling at her. She looked back down, and slowly placed it in front of Baby Nepgear. She started to open it...until she saw...

It was the Star.

It immediately got the attention of everyone, as Aurora lifted it up. She felt her heart flutter with happiness, as she saw through the ornament, which had a star inside of it. Everyone else looked at the ornament in awe. Something like that must've cost...a fortune!

"A...Azure, Wh...Where did you get this?" Aurora asked as she looked at Azure, who crossed his arms in pride.

"That's a Secret." Azure said. "I got that ornament for you because you read that one bedtime story every year. So I thought, maybe I'll go get this for my kiddo sister." Azure said, getting up. He sat next to Aurora, as Baby Nepgear started to crawl on his lap. "Do ya like it?"

"...A-Azure...I...I love it! Thank you so much!" Aurora said happily, as a small tear formed in her right eye, and she hugged Azure in happiness. Azure hugged back, and Baby Nepgear, who jaw noted to join in, did the same.

"Daaw~, this is nice...lets make it a big family hug!" Adult Neotune exclaimed as she picked up baby Plutia, and set her next to the three. She did the same with Baby Unknown and Twila, as they were set next to them. Spirit went over willingly, as Histoire was forced to by Adult Neptune.

"Good gift?" Azure mumbled, and Aurora nodded.

"Mm-Hm!"

...

 **~~ When Christmas Comes to Town fades ~~**

...

"And Now, for the most important event!" Azure suddenly said as he pointed a remote at the Tv, which changed to the news.

"Huh? What's that?" Uzume asked, curious. The screening suddenly changed to a stage with 5pb on it, with-

Aurora went pale at the screening. At instinct, she tried to grab the remote from Azure's hand, but Azure resisted.

"N-N-NOOOOO! A-ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Aurora whined as she kept trying to grab the remote. Everyone just looked at her in confusion.

"...Wait, isn't this...?" Sol asked, and Yuna nodded. "Yeah. Pretty sure."

"What is it?" Noire asked in curiousity.

"Well, a few years back, Lady Aurora did a Christmas Concert with 5pb one year, and she was too embarrassed to show her face to the nation for almost 4 months." Yuna explained.

"A-AZURE, PLEASE NO!"

"Sorry kiddo! This is live!"

"WHAT?!"

"And~! It started!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _~~ Holly Jolly Christmas begins ~~_

 _(Burl Ives)_

 _Merry Christmas 2017!_

 _I apologize for not getting this out earlier, I...kinda got caught a game called Shadow of War._

 _O_O Its bloody addictive. O_O_

 _Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this special, even if it seemed on the strange side compared to other Christmas specials other authors made. But hey, it's always fun to try something new!_ _And on a different note, I have some story ideas if any wish to adapt one. Just PM me. Also have a announcement board too, so check that out._

 _:) Anyway, To not waste thy time any longer, have a happy holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy Frieza Day! :)_


	29. Iris Coming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors.**

 **Chapter 27: Iris Coming**

* * *

 **~~ Wood Ensemble ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation Soundtrack)**

Planeptune was gifted with a sunny and beautiful day. With perfect weather, the citizens went about there usual day. Inside of the Planeptune Basilicom, everyone was preparing to go out and train more at the same spot Spirit had instructed them to go.

While everyone had already made it to the bottom of the Basilicom, only Neptune, Azure, and Aurora were still inside, with Aurora preparing the 4 CPU children.

"...Hey, Aurora?" Azure said, breaking the silence that filled the room. Aurora glanced back at him, curious to what he wanted.

"What is it?"

"You and me are training together today." He said, getting surprise out of Aurora. She widened her eyes, and turned completely to him.

"R-Really?! So suddenly?! I would've thought you would train with Ms. Nep-" Aurora was cut off by Azure, who raised his hand in objection.

"She's helping us!" Azure pointed a thumb at Neptune without turning, while Neptune waved her arm in the air.

"Hope ya don't mind!" Neptune exclaimed. Aurora, who still wasn't sure about it, was a bit hesitant about it. Azure could tell dead off that she was hesitant. This was natural to Azure. Neptune had learned how Aurora and Nepgear act similar, ever since meeting her and witnessing some of her personality traits, she is quite similar to Nepgear.

...though a small part of her thought she could be into electronics like her younger sister.

Azure, who didn't want to delay their arrival downstairs, lightly karate chopped her head, snapping her out of her thoughts of decision. She gave a quick yell of surprise and rubbed her head.

"I won't accept a No. We'll get Peashy to watch the kiddos, plus Histy will be next to her to keep 'em occupied." Azure explained his plan.

"B-But I don't Peashy will like that plan...I think she'll want to train with us." Aurora said, getting a scheming smirk from Azure.

"Oh don't worry. I know what I'll do about Peashy...hehe..."

* * *

 **~~ Minicar [Anime Version] ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia Soundtrack)**

"So if I just stay put here and watch the kids, you'll treat me to something called Nep's Pudding?!" Delta Peashy asked with sparkly eyes.

"..." Aurora just watched from a small distance, quietly.

"Yep! It's a dangerously delicious pudding how Neptune knows how to make!" Azure said, adding s Neptune crossed her arms in confidence. "Indeed. The P-Ko of my dimension knows what it is, and she goes berserk over it every time!" Neptune exclaimed as if telling a tale.

"I'llwatchthemifIcanhavesomeofthepudding!" Delta Peashy said so quickly that it was difficult to understand. Knowing that it was a yes, Azure grabbed Neptune's wrist and bolted towards Aurora, where he grabbed her wrist and bolted a good distance away from everyone else.

"...what are they doing?" Noire asked, confused and somewhat irritated.

"Probably training. Let's get back to ours!" Uzume exclaimed, as everyone else got back to training. Uzume, however, had some determined thoughts about something that was brought up awhile ago...

 _"...Hang on, Gearsy. I'll get a NEXT form and save you...!"_

* * *

 **~~ Lite Light ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia Soundtrack)**

"So, why so suddenly you want to train?" Aurora asked, still a bit hesitant. "With me none the less?"

"Bah~, Don't treat it like it's a bad thing!" Azure waved off her question. "Besides, I wanna spare a bit, so it's fine!" Azure finished. Aurora still had her doubts, but still pulled out a beam saber. The handle was black, and the plasma blade was blue.

"W-Well, I don't have a problem with it..." Aurora said, as Azure readied a regular blade. Confused, Aurora looked at him with a curious face. "What's wrong? Are you not using Los Zero?"

"Not gonna use it today. Wanna see what I can do without it." Azure said as he readied himself.

Still a bit hesitant, Aurora took a deep breath in as she let go of her concerns. Clearing her mind, she got in a stance. A tense air shrouded the atmosphere around the three, as Neptune waited her turn for her match.

 **~~ Lite Light fades ~~**

 _"I remember this feeling. This air...Aurora is ready for anything right now. I can't find a good enough opening..."_ Azure thought, gripping her blade a bit harder. Silence filled the air, with the tense air still present.

...

Until Aurora made the first strike.

 **~~ [B]attleborn ~~**

 **(Owari no Seraph Soundtrack)**

At the speed of light, Aurora was already in front of Azure, ready to strike. Shocked, Azure nearly had enough time to block the strike. Azure Slashed Aurora away, and Aurora backflipped a distance away from her brother.

 _"She's fast...!"_ Azure thought as he rushed towards Aurora. Azure slashed at her, but his attack was blocked extremely quickly. Not letting up on his strikes, Azure kept attacking Aurora with series of strikes of his blade, but Aurora kept blocking every one of them.

 _"She's really fast! She's not letting me get through at all...!"_ Azure thought as he landed a final strike that clashed with Aurora's Beam Saber. A small shockwave occurred, blowing the grass away in a different direction.

"You're fast."

"I have to be quick to respond to something. But speed isn't my only ally." Aurora smiled sweetly. To Azure's surprise, Aurora slashed him away, sending him a bit into the air. Azure backflipped and landed on the ground, and then, Azure saw Aurora in front of him, readying her blade.

 ** _"Illusion Dance."_** Aurora exclaimed calmly, as in an instant, she disappeared. She reappeared as Azure was dealt with a series of slashes, still being delivered by Aurora. As if dancing, Aurora kept at it, not letting up her barrage of attacks.

"Kuh...!" Azure tried to defend, but the attacks were to fast. Finally, Aurora ended it with one more slash, this one more powerful than the others, with a shockwave booming off Azure as the final strike was dealt.

"Whoa...she's like Nepgear!" Neptune mumbled, as if seeing her sisters' _Mirage Dance_ again.

Azure, panting, with his clothes cut and ragged, looked back at Aurora. She was still ready to keep going. Azure inhaled a bit as he cracked his back. She was fast, no doubt. Azure gripped his blade a bit. Aurora responded with this, as she herself got ready again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Warmed up now, even though short."

"..."

"..."

Azure and Aurora then rushed at each other, exchanging clashes of weapons. Even though small, Azure saw one small opening through Aurora's guard, and he took the chance. As fast as he could react, he attacked with a stabbing motion, which just barely grazed Aurora's jacket, leaving a cut.

Jumping back, Azure loaded strength into his legs before launching at Aurora again. Aurora saw his attack coming, as she defended against the next strike perfectly. But Azure didn't stop there, he sent barrage after barrage of strikes at Aurora, hoping to break her guard. However, this seemed to have no such luck, for Aurora kept blocking every one of them with her Beam Saber.

Finally, Azure loaded a abundance of strength into the next strike, and slashed at Aurora.

 ** _"Warrior Crash!"_** Azure exclaimed as he cut through Aurora's guard. However, to his surprise, that striked her clothing. Her bra and panties were now exposed, and the only thing not keeping her completely naked was her jacket. Blushing like mad, she crotched down and yelled in embarrassment.

 **~~ [B]attleborn fades ~~**

"Ah...Sorry, Aurora..." Azure apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"Nepu?! Don't tell me that our secondary protagonist's special ability is cutting only clothing!?" Neptune exclaimed, still thinking she was the true protagonist.

"N-No, he doesn't!" Aurora retorted.

"Do you want to change real quick?" Azure asked, and Aurora didn't respond.

"Transform?" Azure asked, and seconds after Aurora lifted her head up.

"I...Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I'll transform too so ya won't feel lonely." Azure said. Shortly after, he looked back at Neptune. "You can join in if you want now!" He yelled, as Neptune summoned her Durandal rune Katana. She rushed over to both Azure and Aurora.

"Okay! Trrrrrransform!" Neptune exclaimed as she transformed into her HDD.

"Well then, we may begin anytime you want." Neptune, now Purple Heart, said calmly as she held her weapon.

"J-Just give me a moment..." Aurora said, still embarrassed. Moments later, she was engulfed in a bright light, as Azure immediately transformed as well. Aurora, now Spirit Sister, levitated a few inches of the ground, holding her GunBlade, had her eyes closed. Lifting her hand to swipe back some of her hair on her shoulder back behind her head, she opened her eyes.

Neptune instantly felt chills go down her spine. This type of feeling...is like being in front of her good 'ol fiend Sadie...No, this feeling was much more intense to make chills go down her spine in HDD. Now she knew why Azure was partly against her Transforming.

"So, we finally meet each other...in HDD." Aurora said, making Purple Heart gulp. Aurora eye'd Neptune, looking up and down, like inspecting her. "To be honest, I think had my hopes far too high." Aurora sighed. That insult struck Neptune like a dagger.

"Now that we transformed, let's get to it." Spirit Heart said. Aurora sighed as she slightly gripped her GunBlade.

"Very well then. I must spend a little time in this form anyway. I drained far too quickly last night." Aurora said, landing softly in the ground. She glanced over at where everyone else is, and heard the sounds of battle, meaning that they were still at it.

 **~~ Black Tar ~~**

 **(Xenoblade Chronicles X soundtrack)**

"Let's start." Aurora said as she lifted her GunBlade. Azure and Neptune instinctively raised their weapons in defense. Aurora flew towards Neptune first, and clashed blades with her. Sparks flew off their collision, as Neptune was overwhelmed by the sudden increase in speed.

"What? Do not tell me that something like this..." Aurora began to push Neptune back. "Is able to make you lose focus?!" Aurora yelled as she sent Neptune into the air by slashing her away.

Neptune recovered, floating in the air, but only for a split second, for Aurora launched at her. Neptune attacked with a slash, however, Aurora moved out of the way, spun around and landed a slash on Neptune, which again sent her flying.

"Gaah...!" Neptune yelled out in pain. Azure appeared behind her and caught her from flying any further.

"You okay?" Azure asked, and Neptune recovered as she began levitating again.

"Yes, thanks." Neptune said thankfully as Aurora was a distance away from them. The three CPUs levitated in the sky.

"I see speed is her specialty?"

"Well, I suppose. She's fast, but I hardly call it her specialty." Azure answered.

"Then what's her ace?" Neptune asked.

"She's a master with a GunBlade, and I don't know anyone who can use one better than her. She's fast, and she can dodge almost everything we throw at her easily. But, I have done this before and won." Azure said, getting Neptune's attention.

"And that would be?" Neptune asked, intrigued.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Aurora said so Azure and Neptune could hear her. They were whispering to each other, which made Aurora pout and have a comical vein appear on her head.

"Fine." Aurora said, raising her GunBlade. She then started to charge a blue laser with blue lightning around it.

 ** _"Burst Force."_** Aurora said, as she fired a large blue laser with electricity around the beam. Azure and Neptune looked at it in shock, and immediately dodged it, with the beam going into space.

"So let's try it, Neptune!" Azure yelled as both he and Neptune rushed at Aurora.

"A frontal assault? Maybe one will act as a decoy and the other attack? Or maybe a distraction like last time? Either way..." Aurora pulled her blade to the side, ready to strike. "It won't work again, Azure." Aurora said, as she swung her weapon when the two were within reached. Azure blocked the strike, whilst Neotune tackled Aurora, surprising her.

"Eh...?!"

"Heheh!"

Neptune smirked as Azure, loading white flames into his hand, was about to attack. However-

"This trick again?" Aurora loaded blue flames into her own hand and caught Azure's punch, surprising him. "And Neptune..." Aurora then let go of her GunBlade, which disappeared, as she loaded blue flames into her other hand.

"Cr-!" Aurora then placed her hand on Neptune's back, firing a stream of blue flames on her, sending her towards the ground. Aurora then pulled Azure beneath her, and did the same to him. Resuming get her GunBlade, she pointed it at the two descending towards the ground, and ats rated charging another Burst Force.

 ** _"Burst Force."_** Aurora said as she fired the blue laser, which hit both of them and exploded on the ground. Everyone who was training a distance away looked over at the explosion, and saw, who they presumed to be Aurora, floating in the air above the explosion.

"Is that...Aurora?" Uzume asked, curious. She glanced at Delta Peashy...and saw her paled with plate eye's looking up at her. She was comically trembling as well.

 _"Judging by the way Peashsy trembling, I'll guess her HDD is the same as Plutsy...maybe..."_ Uzume thought, watching Aurora.

"Hey, whatca spacin' out for?! Let's get back at it!" Sol yelled, eager to continue. Uzume looked back at him with a confident smirk.

"Bring it!"

* * *

Aurora was still above a newly formed dust loud from the explosion. She still had her GunBlade in her hand, as she gave a sigh in disappointment.

"Here I was expecting more of a fight. Even though that did end rather quickly." Aurora said. _"Was that True Goddess power all just for show?"_

A purple sparkle entered her vision under the cloud of dust, causing Aurora to raise an eyebrow. When the dust cleared, Neptune stood in her NEXT form, holding her blade as she looked up at Aurora.

"So that's NEXT form..." Aurora mumbled, amused.

Then, Neptune smirked. Aurora seemed a bit confused at the sudden smirk...until she saw Azure behind her, about to strike. She dodged the attack, spinning around, and swinging her blade at him. Azure blocked the attack, and then Aurora saw a purple light beneath her. She glanced at the corner of her eye to see Neptune about to strike. On instinct, Aurora blocked with her blade, but that left Azure able to attack.

"!" Aurora was striked across her back, as she started falling to the ground. She hit the ground, making a small dust cloud. Neptune and Azure floated in the air for a moment. When the dust cloud faded away, Aurora stood on the ground, dusting herself off.

 _"Well, that was unexpected."_ Aurora mused. She looked up at the two CPUs up in the air, and then frowned a bit before sighing.

 **~~ Black Tar fades ~~**

"I suppose that I'll have to-" Aurora was about to fly up towards the two, intending to continue their battle. However, something rather...unexpected happened.

The top piece of Aurora's outfit came off.

Slightly widening her eyes, she saw the top part of her HDD come off. Sighing in annoyance, she covered her breasts with her free arm, as her GunBlade disappeared from her other hand. She picked up her cut off piece of HDD and flew up towards the other two.

Neptune went plate eyes and blushed, while Azure felt a chill. Aurora levitated up to Azure, slowly swinging the broken piece of processor in her hand around while getting up in his face.

"Azure?" Aurora asked, making Azure gulp. "You do know how troublesome it is picking out processor's, and getting them, correct?"

"Y-Yes..."

"And I have it clear before that I have liked this processor many times, correct?"

"Y-Yes..."

Neptune felt awkward in this conversation. She didn't know how to act, let alone respond to this situation...but the thing that confused her was "Processor picking." Was it like...clothes shopping?

"U-Uh, excuse m-?"

"What?" Aurora asked, glancing back, making Neptune jumping and gulp.

"W-Well, What would you mean by..U-Uhm...favorite Processor...?" Neptune asked. "D-Do you happen to have m-multiple?"

Aurora merely stared at her, and she closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance and bother. She turned, still covering her breasts with her arm.

"There's a shop that was made that sells processors. It was made for me, Azure, and Peashy. And eventually, Nepgear, Unknown, Twila and Plutia." Aurora explained. "I choose this processor out last time, and I _really_ liked it." Aurora glared back at Azure, who jumped and started to feel threatened. Neptune was also scared at the sudden change of tone.

"We're done with training for right now." Aurora declared with a Dominate tone. "Azure, escort me to the Processor shop." Aurora said. Azure, still very much threatened, nodded. "Y-Yes." Aurora looked at Neptune as well. "Would you like to come? You could get a new processor? Change of style is always popular with citizens."

Neotune, who thought about it for a split second, felt it a bad idea to pass it up... For more reasons than one. She nodded.

"Alright then." Aurora said as she levitated totes ground as well as the others. They didn't transform back, for the best defense they had was HDD. But Neptune changed back into her regular HDD. Aurora floated over towards Peashy, who was also trembling comically with plates eyes.

"I-I now see why you didn't allow her to transform..."

"Y-Yes...this is why...precisely why..."

Aurora dug into her bag a bit, and when she saw Baby Plutia crawling up to her, she smiled sweetly at her. When she pulled out a black bikini top, she placed a hand softly on Baby Plutia's cheek, getting a giggle out of her.

"Mama has to go shopping, be a good girl. 'Kay?" Aurora said with a sweet motherly smile, as she softly ruffled Baby Plutia's hair, earning laughter from the adorable child. Aurora then floated over to The other two, whilst putting the top on.

"Let's go." Aurora said, as she took to the sky. "Flying is faster, we can get back to training more." Aurora said, as Azure and Neptune took to the sky as well. Everyone else who was training looked up at the three flying into Planeptune.

"W-Who was that flying with Azure and Neptune? And where are they going?" Noire asked, chills crawling up her spine at sight of the transformed candidate.

"I...think that was Aurora. She was with Azursy and Nepsy training over there." Uzume said.

"Well, I am curious of what makes Azure so terrified of his little sister..." Blanc said, intrigued. "But at the same time, I don't want to know...she's probably like Plutia." Blanc said.

"Well, we shall see. We'll have to ask Neptune later about what she's like." Vert said, raising her spear again. "Let us resume."

* * *

 **~~ Lite Light ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia Soundtrack)**

Aurora, Azure and Neptune flew over Planeptune. For a short while, they flew until they landed in front of a shop on a street. Neptune than changed into her human form, and so did Azure. But Aurora stayed in HDD.

"It's been awhile since I've been here, so I'll search around a bit." Aurora said, before looking back at Azure, who transformed back into HDD, jumped.

"You'll be paying for the processor you destroyed, _Correct?_ " Aurora asked, and Azure gulped. "Y-Yes Ma'am."

That said, the three went inside. At first, it was just a very small front desk with rooms in the back. A old man came out shortly after. He wore a lab coat over a yellow shirt. He also had brown pants, black shoes, and gray hair.

"Ooooohh...! Young Master's! Welcome Welcome!" He welcomed.

"I've come to get another processor. I suspect there are new ones since we last visited?" Aurora asked, and the old man nodded.

"Hooooh! Yes Yes Yes! We've made quite a selection for you! All sizes and abilities! Right this way!" He said, leading the three into another room. Inside, there were at least 5 chairs resting against the wall, with some sort of device on the other side of the room they were lead to. The three entered the room.

"Please, yell if you need me." The Old Man said as the mechanical door shut. Aurora was the first to approach the device. She first took the bikini top off and threw it to the ground and stepped into the machine. She didn't turn around though, since Azure was in the room.

"Eh? How's this-?" Neptune asked...before pixels shrouded Aurora's body. Neptune gave a "Nepu!" as the pixels appeared and went.

Aurora's usual attire changed into that of a complete black processor which was like a one piece swimsuit, which only exposed her back. Her wings were like black flame designs as well, but not connected. She also had black heels on.

"..." Aurora looked at herself, and then mirrors appeared from inside the machine like in a dressing room. "...No, not this one." Aurora said, as more pixels shrouded her.

This time it was a white, yellow and red professor. It bore similarities to Neptune's HDD Processor, but the purple segments were red, and some outlines were yellow, and most of the processor was white. Like the other, it was a one piece swimsuit which exposed her back, and her stomach. She also had white knee socks, which were also attached to her heels.

"...No, not this one either." Aurora sighed as she continued this process, changing from one processor to another.

"...She's gonna take her time, huh?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. It is why there are chairs." Azure sat down on one, as Neptune did the same.

"...No." Aurora changed yet again into another processor.

About 20 minutes have passed, with Aurora changing from one Processor to another. Some revealing, some less revealing than most processor's...until, finally-

"...This one maybe. Defense is high, and has elemental effect too." Aurora said, getting the attention of the nearly sleeping Azure and Neptune, who saw her new processor.

This one was green and red. It was a one piece swimsuit that exposed her back and stomach, ranging from her belly button. The top of her breasts were also exposed, and she wore the red gloves that reached her elbows as well. She also wore red and green knee socks with green boots. Her wings were flame like designs, glowing red.

Aurora observed herself...

"But not that color...not my style." Aurora pouted a bit. "I'll change it and get this one." Aurora said as she swipe down on the air, and a screen appeared from it. Colors of all types appear. And a body figure appear on it, changing from one piece of the processor to another.

"Black...blue...and...should I do white? No, I'll try that next time." Aurora said, as her processor changed into black and blue.

She stepped out of the processor, and stretched. "Azure~? I like this one, do you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then... Neptune..." Aurora said looking at Neptune and making her jump. "It's your turn." She pointed at the machine.

"Eh? Do I just...Uhm...step on it and what?" Neptune asked, confused. Aurora inhaled.

"All you have to do is think Next, and it'll change. And no, not your form. It does it at random, which is partly why it's a bit." Aurora explained the basics. "Swipe right for the color processor, and swipe left for the color weapon." Neptune was about to do so, but Aurora stopped her.

"Transform first." Aurora suddenly said, making Neptune jump in surprise as she transformed shortly after.

First, she tried thinking 'Next' and, in the next moment, pixels shrouded her. The first one was the exact same one she had on, but it was green rather than black, and gray rather than purple. Thinking 'Next' again, pixels again formed around her body.

This time, it resembled Vert's processor. But instead of Green, it was blue. Looking at herself, she seemed to be deciding, but must've decided no because more pixels shrouded her.

This time, it resembled her old attire, but...just a bit different. Firstly, it was white and blue, with the wings a different design. It was exactly like her Violet Processor back home that she had no idea what happened to...

"Hm...This one will do." Neptune said, getting Aurora's attention.

"What are the stats on it?"

Neptune got confused, and then Aurora swiped next to Neptune, which showed a Stats table.

 _Defense - 50_

 _Elemental Status - 75 [Wind, Water, and Fire resistance]_

 _Attack - 67_

 _Speed - 45_

"I'd imagine you also have processors, but ours are a bit different." Aurora suddenly said, getting Neptune's attention.

"How so?"

"Well, it is almost the same thing, except that Processor's with the effect called 'Evolutionary' can evolve and get stronger." Aurora said.

"Evolutionary?"

"Yes. They're rare, and it seems like you have one." Aurora said, as Neptune checked the status table again, and the label _Evolutionary - Level 1_ was indeed there.

"Do you have one, Aurora?"

"No. I'd like one, but that's probably the only one. It was just introduced recently after all." Aurora said, getting a 'oh' from Neptune. "Then, I suppose I'll get this one."

"Alright then. Azure, Pick one." Aurora then said, with Azure waving it off. "Uh, I don't thi-"

 _"Now."_ Aurora then said sternly, as Azure immediately stood up. "Yes Ma'am."

Neptune moved out from the machine, and Azure transformed. He stepped into the machine, and pixels immediately shrouded him.

"...Hey, why does he wear that jacket?" Neptune then asked Aurora. "Does it have a special property?"

Aurora then sighed as she put a finger to her head. "He thinks it makes him look cool."

"..."

"Which it does!" Azure retorted as now, he was covered in black mechanical armor. It made blue segments here and there, and a bright light was in the middle of his chest.

"Oh, Helmets are optional." Azure said, as he pressed a button on a menu screen, with pixels appearing on his head, showing a helmet the same design as the suit. It looked like a morocyle helmet, with his hair coming out from underneath it.

"Don't get a helmet." Aurora then said, as Azure pressed a button which took it off.

"Then, I suppose this one is fine." Azure said as he exited the machine. He then had a blue card in his hands, the same one as when he bought the clothes the other day, and put in the machine. A screen popped up and asked 'Are you sure?' to which Azure pressed Yes.

After the processor were bought, the group then turned back into their regular human forms, except Aurora. Because her clothing was still damaged from earlier. So, without Aurora changing back into her human form, they made there way to another clothing store that happened to be in the square.

It took about 2 hour for Aurora to pick something. And she didn't even pick one thing! She picked out 7 outfits and went to go try them all on. Azure merely sat on bench, with Neptune sitting on the other side.

Best Part? It was the most uncomfortable bench in all of Delta Dimension.

Both Azure and Neptune kept changing posistions, trying to get comfortable. But, all attempts end in utter failure. The two sat down, trying to think of some thing to do.

Aurora was probably gonna come out any second, so they couldn't just wander off trying to find something cool inside this boring place, so they just stared off into space, staring at the ceiling...

"Azure?" Aurora said, snapping Azure out of his thoughts.

Aurora's attire now consisted of a black shirt that revealed her stomach, a black skirt with blue linings. Her top also has some blue swirling marks on it, and she had black shoes with the marks as well.

"Looks good, now let's-"

"Wait! I have more to try!" Aurora said as she went back in.

"..." Azure just inhaled and just stared at the ground.

"Hey hey..." Neptune got Azure's attention. "Aren't you in the middle of a war or whatever? What happened?"

"Well, it's been a bit concerning that it's so quiet. So...I mean, I guess this could be considered a good thing, but...it kinda makes me worry." Azure said, explaining. "Planeptune is always on high alert for anything that may pop up. So, if were attacked we'll be ready."

 **~~ Lite Light fades ~~**

"...Hey, so what's really the plan to rescue Nep Jr.?" Neptune suddenly asked, her tone slightly changing. Azure looked at her, as she continued.

 **~~ pfSOTEad3 ~~**

 **(Owari no Seraph soundtrack)**

"You said that we beat them up and rescue them...but, what if their where they usually hang out? Will we go there and...?" Neptune started to sound a bit...on edge. Azure thought this to be strange. This unusual tone Neptune is making...is different from her original tone...but then he remembered what Hyper Histoire has said. About TGD.

 _"Her body will advance. Such as speed, strength, reaction time, and even observation."_

"..." Azure did remember...but was the way Neptune thought apart of the term "Observation?" Deciding to just leave it as a affect of TGD, Azure inhaled and exhaled breath.

"...Well, if they're in Mörker, we go there and rescue them. But...there's something that stands between us and that..."

"...?"

"There's a barrier that prevents anything from invading from outside it. Only demons can pass through it, and the Alter CPUs as well. But, we do know there's a way to disable it...we just don't know where it is." Azure explained.

"So...we destroy that, and we save Nepgear?" Neptune asked, and Azure nodded.

"Yeah."

"...B-"

"Even if we have you, who has the power of a True Goddess, we still need to get stronger. Because, if their boss is there...we haven't any clue as to what he has up his sleeve, and Spirit and Histy kept lecturing me about how we need to prepare accordingly or whatever." Azure explained. "...Don't get me wrong, I know you have to save Nepgear."

"..."

"And, to be honest...I wanna save her just as much as you do. And I promise, we will." Azure said, reassuringly. Neptune had her bangs covering her eyes...

"...Yeah." Neptune said with a smile, her eyes becoming visible from under her bangs again, as she regained her cheerful vibe.

 **~~ pfSOTEad3 fades ~~**

"See, there's that smile." Azure said...as he then spotted something outside that made him widen his eyes greatly.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Neptune asked, confused. Azure then placed his hand on the top of Neptune's head and made her look outside the store. There, a small white stand was open.

 **~~ Comedic Time ~~**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII soundtrack)**

"Eh?"

"Do you remember the God of Pudding's shop I told you before?" Azure asked, and Neptune instantly realized what he meant.

"T...That's the shop...!?" Neptune whispered loudly in question, and Azure nodded. "Yes...The greatest maker of Pudding operates at that stand...!" Azure whispered back. But before Neptune could respond again, Aurora came out wearing a new outfit.

This time it seemed a bit brighter than the other attire. This was a sky blue skirt with white wave designs on the edge of it. She had a black shirt with a sky blue jacket, and the shirt had a crystal blue Planeptune symbol. Her hair was done in a ponytail this time, and she had blue and white knee socks on, along with black boots with strings going up near her knee.

"How's this look?" Aurora asked cheerfully, as Azure looked at her for a second, and gave a thumbs up. "Noice!"

"R-Really?!"

"Get it, I'll buy it."

"Okay!"

Aurora spun around and went back in the dressing room, as Neptune just stared at her.

"Uh...she really likes black and blue." Neptune commented.

"Her favorite colors. But anyway..." Azure then said. "Today, there's a deal for the Mega Deluxe Pudding, and I get it every Sunday! We can get one now while Aurora changes!" Azure whispered. Neptune looked at the stand, and back at Azure.

"Will we make it?"

"Hm...if you go hurry, we can do it!" Azure whispered.

"Should we tell Aurora?"

"She'll understand! It's Sunday! Just hurry, here's the card!" Azure whispered as Neptune was handed a blue card. Neptune looked up at him as she nodded seriously.

"I understand, I shall complete this quest!" Neptune whispered again, as she then rushed to the exit and left the building.

...

...

...

"..Great, now I'm bored." Azure quietly complained. He then shifted around his seat, trying to get comfortable, but he failed miserabley. Slowly sliding off the bench because he was upside down, hitting his head in the ground, he still kept his bored expression.

After a few moments, Aurora came back out, getting Azure back to his feet, which he struggled doing so quickly. When he recomposed himself, he took a deep breath as he seemed calm, but in reality, he was panicking greatly.

Aurora now wore outfit similar to her original attire. However, this one didn't reveal her stomach, but the jacket was a lot shorter. She wore the same skirt, same shoes and knee socks, but her hair was in a ponytail.

"How's- huh? Where's Ms. Neptune?" Aurora asked, confused as to to where the Hyper CPU went to. Azure coughed as he cleared his throat.

"S-She uh, was...uh...she had to go...to the bathroom." Azure said, as Aurora simply stared at him.

"...Um...this store doesn't have a restroom."

"Wha- Well, t-that's a problem, isn't it?" Azure then retorted. Aurora frowned, sending chills up Azure's spine. This instinct he knew...and had identified all too well. It was when Aurora was starting to get upset.

"Azure, where is Ms. Neptune?" Aurora then asked a small bit more sternly. Azure seemed to pale a slight bit, but before he could answer-

 **~~ Assault ~~**

 **(Final Fantasy X)**

"L-Lord Azure! L-Lady Aurora!" A man yelled, rushing into the store, with little to no breaths, gasping for air. He was in a Planeptune military outfit as he dropped to his knees, and then pointed outside.

"A-A-A E-Enemy CPU has appeared outside!" He yelled.

Azure and Aurora twitched and got serious. Azure bent down and grabbed the soilders' shoulders.

"Which one is it?"

"W-We don't know! It's a new one!" He yelled. "W-We are about to try to fight her ourselves, but-!"

"Nope. Go tell your guys to stand down. I'll handle it." Azure ordered as he started to run outside, Aurora following. The soldier followed. As soon as they exited the store, they saw people a distance away, as Neptune was on the ground, in front of the floating, suspected Alter CPU.

 **~~ Iris Heart Battle Theme [Metal Cover] ~~**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory soundtrack)**

"W-Wait a sec Plutie! It was all sudden and we weren't gonna be gone for awhile and-!" Neptune tried to reason, but a whip cracked across the ground.

"That is not an excuse my dear Neppy...you left without telling or bringing me with! Are you prepared to remember me next time?!"

Azure and Aurora stared with a blank stare.

"...Oi~! Neptune~?!" Azure called out, as Neptune looked back and instinctively ran behind him.

"Azure, quick! Defend me from the wrath of Plutie!" Neptune exclaimed.

"...Wait, Plutie?" Azure repeated. He stared at the suspected Alter Goddess...before slightly widening his eyes.

"Wait..."

"Plutie...? Is that...?" Aurora seemed confused as well.

...

"Lil' Plutie?!" Azure yelled out, as Plutia slightly twitched at that name, but then smiled sadistically.

"Azure...~! Could you tell me why you thought it'd be fine to leave me out of all the fun?" Plutia asked, obviously pissed about being left behind. Azure, however, didn't take into account that he was being intimidated. No, he wasn't even afraid of her. Proving this, he walked up to Plutia casually and carelessly.

"Ahaha, yeah well, funny story. Ya see, a lot of stuff happened, everyone's sisters got kidnapped, training to get them back, all that stuff." Azure explained with a carefree tone. Plutia, still Iris Heart, didn't know how to react yet. This was a completely new reaction, with her Peashy being the only exception from back then.

Iris Heart smirked.

"Well, aren't we all cal-"

"Ah, but I was forgot about you and remembered earlier today, and I was gonna ask because we probably need all the help we can get, but we were training and then went shopping." Azure explained, getting a twitch from Iris Heart.

"...You-" Iris Heart was angry. She was about to turn this entire square into a war zone of how impertinent and arrogant he was acting to her, and for some reason, it ticked her off. However, this all disappeared when Azure did something unexpected.

He started to pet her.

Ultimately, Neptune and Aurora went plate eyes at the sudden act, but after a moment, Aurora stopped making such eyes and slightly huffed in relief.

"Eh?! What's wrong?! You're not at all concerned about that?!" Neptune yelled, as Auroea shook her head.

"No, it's not that. The same method works on a different dimension's Plutia it seems." Aurora said, as Neptune tilted her head in confusion. "You see, when Plutia would get upset about something, either myself, Azure, or Peashy would pet her and it would make her happy...then she would, most of the time, fall asleep."

"...Eh? That's it?"

"Yes."

"..."

Iris Heart, caught off guard by the sudden action, had no idea what he was doing. Every angry emotion she had was just washing away. She was filled with a sense of happiness, and a few seconds later, she eased up, and a bright light engulfed her.

There she stood, in her human form, with a joyful smile in her face, enjoying the petting.

 _"So this works on a different Plutia to. That helps a bit."_ Azure thought as he then looked around.

"False alarm, guys! She's a friend of mine! No problem here!" Azure called out. The people were confused. They were familiar with the 4 children in the Basilicom, and their names, but the goddess that stood before them bored a resemblance to their Plutia, and even the same name!

"Hey, is that really not a Alter...?"

"She's actually cute..."

"Maybe she's like Lord Sol, Silver and Yuna? They recently appeared, and now..."

People talked amongst themselves, confused very much. Some were still suspicious, some were almost convinced. Some just decided to follow along with Azure's declaration, as some slowly started to get back to what they were doing.

 **~~ Lite Light ~~**

Neptune and Aurora approached the two. Azure kept petting while he looked back at the two. "Yo, did you get done already, Aurora?" Azure asked. Aurora just stared at Plutia, almost like seeing something unbelievable.

Well, she kinda felt like something like this was unbelievable. But she knew that this Plutia must be from the Hyper Dimension, and Azure met her while there. That's what she decided at.

"It's...kinda strange that I'm seeing Plutia grown up like this...I-it's...Uhm..." Aurora seemed nervous, and Neotune wiped some sweat off her forehead in relief.

"Phew! That's a relief! Wait, No! Why weren't you scared nepless at sight of Sadie?!" Neptune asked, demanding an answer. Azure went into thought as he put two fingers, his pointer and thumb, to his chin.

"Well...I don't know. I just wasn't. Was I supposed to?" Azure asked.

"Yes!" Neptune yelled.

"Meh. Anyway..." Azure then looked over at the stand, and then back at Neptune. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, but then Plutie showed up and got all mad and transformed!" Neptune retorted.

"Is it safe?!"

"Don't worry, the God is still holding onto it!" Neptune retorted, as Azure looked at the stand. Taking Plutia's hand, both he and Neptune rushed over to the stand, with Plutia dragging Plutia with them. Aurora was about to say something, but stopped. She then sighed.

"Goodness..." Aurora sighed. She looked back at the shop they were in before, and went back in to get the clothes she wanted in order. The rest of that time resulted in Azure paying for all of Aurora's stuff, with Plutia now joining the party now.

* * *

"Anyway, Plutie here is gonna be joining our party now." Azure explained to everyone back at the spot they were training at. Ultimately, they were just about to call it a day. However, before they could leave Azure Nd the girls came back with Plutia, and then Azure explained everything in a nutshell.

Noire was the first to sigh. "You come back as soon as we're done." Noire huffed, irritated.

"True. I'm glad and all that Plutia is helping us now, but did you _have_ to take your time? You've barely done _any_ training." Blanc said. Azure scratched the back of his head.

"E-Ehehe, sorry about that." Azure laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry..." Aurora apologized.

"Nep's Pudding! Where where?!" Peashy asked, shaking Azure as she clamped her hands on his shoulders.

"At home, Neptune will do that! Stop shaking me!" Azure said as he was being shaken.

"Different dimension, huh? How many CPUs are in your dimension?" Sol asked, confused.

"A lot." Neptune answered Sol. Sol's eye twitched as he then sighed.

"Not a definite answer..." Sol groaned. He then noticed Silver behind him, looking down.

"..." Silver just remained quiet. He looked at his hand, slowly clenching and releasing it.

"What?" Sol asked, interested.

"...No, nothing." Silver answered.

"Alright. Let's head back! Bet Spirit is all lonely and stuff right about now." Azure said, about to leave until-

"Wait." Yuna suddenly said. Azure looked back at him, confused.

"You've been slacking on this training, and it was your idea in the first place, right?"

"Right."

"I think you've been taking this entire matter far too lightly." Yuna said, and Azure twitched at that comment, as he gained a serious face. "Tomorrow, I want a match." Yuna's sudden request for a match surprised everyone, as Azure just stared at him with a serious face.

"Alright. Tomorrow." Azure answered. Yuna sharpened his gaze.

"I'm not holding back tomorrow." He said, walking past Azure. Azure remained quiet for a moment, before responding-

"I'd be insulted if you did." Azure said, as everyone else just remained silent. Then, everyone started to head back to the Basilicom. Everything was packed up, and started to head home. However, Uzume stared out into the field she was training at. Sol noticed this, and looked back.

"Hey, you coming?" Sol asked, confused. Uzume simply remained silent...

"...I'll catch up. I'm gonna do a few exercises before I head back." Uzume answered while glancing back. Sol simply stared at her before sighing. "Alright, but come back later! I don't want you to be tired when we train tomorrow! I actually like training with you!" Sol yelled before walking to catch up with everyone else.

Letting out some air, Uzume loosened up. She then inhaled, before looking out at the field. "Alright. I don't care how long I have to do it, but I'm getting NEXT form by tomorrow!"

* * *

 **And~ that's the chapter! Nothing really to say, except that I am planning to accept OC's before or after the Tournament arc. So, when I say so, Submission is open.**

 **Nothing else at the moment, but just expect a Uzume Chapter!**

 **Until Then~!**


	30. Shadow of the Past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors.**

 **Chapter 28: Shadow of the Past**

* * *

"So, anyway, this is Plutie. she's helpin' us." Azure explained to Spirit and Histoire.

"Yep, I already know!" Spirit answered him. "I greeted her first!"

"Oh, so that makes things easier." Azure nodded in understanding.

In the living room, Plutia was seated on the floor with all 4 children. She especially gave attention towards her Delta self, whom seemed to enjoy the Ultra Dimension CPU very much.

"Aww~! Soooooo cute...! This is reeeeeaaallly meeee...!?" Plutia asked, as Neptune nodded.

"Yep Yep! And here's Nep Jr.! And the other two aren't peps we know! Aren't they adorable too!"

"..." Noire, Vert, and Blanc just stared at Plutia, with Adult Neptune with Neptune and Plutia on the floor.

"...I fear to know that this worlds' Plutia takes after our Plutia." Vert mumbled, with Noire and Blanc nodding. They never expected that Plutia, of all people, would come after them to another dimension. But then, Plutia then remembered something important. She rose with Baby Plutia in her arms.

"Oooooooh...! I almost forgot...! I brought gifts...!" Plutia said as she gave Baby Plutia to Azure and quickly went into his room. Confused, he looked at the doorway of his room.

"Why my room...?" Azure mumbled in confusion, as Plutia shortly came out with boxes.

"Ehehehehehe~! I made everyone neeeeeeew clothes...!" Plutia sang in glee.

Aurora looked back from the kitchen, with a look of interest on her face. "Clothes?"

"Ehehehehehe~! I made them for Azure because I heard he loses his alllll the time..." Plutia answered.

"He does know how to get clothes destroyed all the time for some reason..." Noire grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey Plutie? Are all those boxes for Azure?" Neptune asked, as she smiled and shook her head. "I made some for Noire, Vert, Blanc, And Neppy...! Oh, but not bigger Neppy or Uzume..." Plutia answered. Adult Neptune shook her head.

"Aw, it's alright Plutie! Don't beat yourself silly over it or whatever!" Adult Neptune answered. Plutia smiled...but then noticed that Uzume wasn't in the room. "Huuuuuh...? Where is Uzume...?"

"She said she was gonna train a bit more before coming back." Sol answered from the table. "But it's getting late, and she's still out there..."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine." Azure answered. She then looked out the window, looking out to the city. "I keep feeling Share Energy rising, then disappearing in a instant. She might be trying to do something to get stronger." Azure said, getting attention from the dimensional CPUs.

"Eh? Like what?" Neptune asked. Azure put both hands behind his head.

"Don't know." He answered. He looked over at Plutia before walking over. "I'm sure she'll be fine though. She's pretty strong, I've felt her power increase a lot lately." Azure said as he then sat down on the couch.

"Come to think of it..." Noire looked at her hand. "I've been feeling a bit stronger myself..." Noire said, gripping her hand. "I feel more share energy than usual." Blanc and Vert joined in on the conversation.

"Us to. But I don't think training affects share energy. Plus the people don't know about our existence yet. So why are our shares increasing...?" Blanc said.

"Maybe Share Energy works differently in this dimension?" Vert asked, then Umio came floating in with tea in his hand. "I believe I may have a theory of sorts." Umio said, getting attention from everyone in the room.

"Well, Uzume informed me about the First True Goddess of this world had a Candidate, but she fell ill and died. Then the first turned her own very soul, body, everything, as well as her Candidates' body into shares and scattered it around Delta Dimension. Later, more Goddesses were born with incredible share energy." Umio explained.

"That is correct. That share energy went into the soil of Gamindustri, and the land is rich with faith." Histoire said, floating up and landing on Azure's head.

"So what?"

"So, it could be possible you have been absorbing those shares into your body." Umio deducted. Everyone looked at Umio in surprise.

"...so that explains it." Silver mumbled.

"I had no idea that was possible. How did she do that?" Sol asked, confused.

"Well, it's totally oblivious to me. It never told how she did it." Histoire apologized. "However, if this is true, then-"

"We won't have to train for long if we absorb enough share energy?" Noire asked, and Histoire took a moment to nod.

"Yes. It's possible to match the Alter's power." Historie said. Yuna, however, then stood up.

"I have a question about that." Yuna said. "You keep calling them Alter CPU's, but they call themselves Chaos CPU's. Is there something about them that make them's Alter?"

"Oh, um...back when they showed up, we had no idea who they were, so we called them Alter for the time being. But that never went away it seems..." Histoire answered.

"...I see." Yuna replied. Plutia then got back to the moment she was waiting for.

"Allllrighty! Azure, try these ooooooon...!" Plutia forced a box onto him, as he was forced to give Baby Plutia back to Plutia, and took the box.

"Alright alright." Azure said as he went into his room to change. When his door closed, Plutia looked at everyone else.

"You all change too!"

* * *

 **「pfSOTEad3」**

 **(Owari No Seraph)**

A orange light shines brightly in the fields where the training took place. Uzume, with her hands over each other, was seemingly holding a orange light in her hands. However, the light burst into sparkles, as Uzume went to her knees, breathing heavily.

Drops of sweat hit the ground, as Uzume gripped on the ground, pulling grass into her hand. She glared angerly at the ground, as she then suddenly punched it hard.

"Why...Why isn't it working...?!" Uzume cursed, as she lifted her hand and looked at it. "I thought, maybe...if I could use my illusuion powers, I could create a Hyper Share Crystal and achieve Next form...but...it's not working...Why...!?" Uzume punched the ground again, this time a lot harder.

 _"Gearsy...Unisy...Romsy...Ramsy...This time, it's you guys that are in trouble, not Nepsy and the others...this time, I won't go in without Next! I have to get stronger like Nepsy and the others, and get Next form! I will save you Gearsy, just you wait...!"_ Uzume thought to herself, as she stood back up, even though she almost fell back down.

Strengh had left her legs, the only thing keeping her up is willpower alone. Her lungs hurt when she breathed in and out. She could even feel her left arm go numb a bit.

 _"...Damn it...I can't keep up at this rate...do I have any healing items?"_ Uzume thought as she reached into her pockets.

Only one healing item, a healing pod, was with her.

 _"...Damn...it...all..."_ Uzume's vision started to become blurry, as she nearly fell back to the ground, but only dropped to a knee. She looked at the healing pod in her hand, and stared at it. She then started to drink it, as her Strength started to return.

"Alright...that was the last healing item. If I blow this next one, then I'm all out." Uzume mumbled as she got back up.

However-

 **「Emergency」**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"Haaahahaha!" A familiar, evil voice laughed out. Uzume spun around and saw Arfoire walking towards her.

"You-?! You're that purple old hag!"

"Who's a purple old hag?!" Arfoire yelled back in anger. "I'm honestly surprised. Being alone by yourself at night is pretty much asking me to kill you." Arfoire smirked evilly. Uzume glared at her as she summoned her megaphone.

"Oh, spare me your futile struggles." Arfoire laughed. "But since I found you...I'll let you perish by my new toy!" Arfoire yelled as she rose her hand to the air, and a black portal opened up. Uzume glared at it, as she heard something approach out of it.

A black rhino, covered head to toe with black armor, came charging out. Uzume dodged it, and the rhino stopped. It had red eyes, and a sword like black horn.

"Do you like it? It's a new Hybrid I made after Spirit Heart killed the last one. But don't worry...you'll get to meet your end by this one!" Arfoire laughed as she waved her hand, and the Hybrid let out a dark roar.

"Bring it on!" Uzume yelled as she transformed into her HDD.

"Uzume is so totally gonna beat you up!" Uzume, in her HDD Orange Heart, exclaimed.

 **「At DOOM's Gate」**

 **(DOOM 2016)**

Uzume dodged another charge attack by ascending to the air. She readied her megaphone, placing in front of her mouth, and screaming at the top of her lungs into, causing some damage to the Hybrid. However, the Hybrid let out a roar at Uzume, and then started to charge a energy beam from its mouth.

"...?!" Uzume turned shocked as the Hybrid fired a blast at her, which she was barely able told dodge. Looking at the Hybrid beginning to charge another attack, Uzume then charge at the Hybrid, throwing her megaphone behind her, and then loaded her fist with a swirling orange energy drill.

 ** _"Dream Smash Fist!"_** Uzume yelled as she punched the Hybrids' side. A large boom echoed off it, forcing the Hybrid back a bit. However, she saw that the punch barely did any damage at all.

"Huh?! Uzumes' Punch didn't work?!" Uzume exclaimed in confusion. "Is it because of Rhino's armor?!" Uzume didn't have time to say anything else, for the Hybrid quickly swung its horn to try and hit her. But Uzume jumped back, picked up her megaphone, and then screamed in it. The Hybrid seemed to struggle for a moment, but it started charging at her, even with the unrelentless sound blasts hitting it.

Shocked, Uzume tried to dodge, but was hit in her anckle, the Hybrid's sharp horn piercing it. Uzume yelled out in pain, as the Hybrid swung her away, Uzume rolling on the ground, and was still for a moment. The Hybird charged again, but Uzume managed to get up in time and ascend to the sky. Her ankle in pain, she hissed as she looked at it, blood slowly flowing out of it.

"Owie...Owie ow...!" Uzume whined in pain. The Hybrid began charging another energy blast from its mouth. Uzume noticed this, and screamed into her megaphone, hoping to stop it. However, the Hybrid was barely even fazed by the sound blast, and fired, forcing Uzume to stop and move out of the way.

"How come Uzume's attacks aren't working?!" Uzume exclaimed in confusion, as she heard Arfoire laugh.

"Having trouble?! Well, it's to be expected of a CPU whose power doesn't even compare to this worlds'!" Arfoire laughed. Uzume felt some anger towards Arfoire, but had no time to deal with her. The Hybrid fired another blast, which Uzume dodged easily.

 **「Drift」**

 **(Groove Addicts)**

 **"Special Dream Combo!"** Uzume exclaimed as she blasted a sound blast at the Hybrid, which made it step back. Uzume hit the ground, throwing her megaphone in the air, and then hit it with a barrage of super fast punches. The Hybrid roared out in surprise as it was forced back a bit. Uzume then caught her megaphone before it hit the ground, and then inhaled deeply. two orange magic circles appeared beside her, and she yelled out. **"Blow away!"** As she screamed into the Megaphone, the two magic circles fired two orange laser, which hit the Hybrid Demon, causing major damage. **"Spiral Dream!"** Uzume exclaimed as she readied a punch to hit it...the s he appeared on the other side of the Hyrbid a few feet away, but a huge explosion around the hybrid, causing additional damage to it.

 **「Drift fades」**

Breathing heavily while still feeling the pain of her Ankle, Uzume smiled in victory. She looked back.

"Did...Uzume...Win...?" Uzume let out weakly, as the smoke from the explosion rose to the sky. Uzume looked over at Arfoire, who was now right in front of her, and readied herself.

"Ready or not, old lady! You're ne-!" Uzume didn't finish.

 **「This is a Fight to change the world」**

 **(Hiroyuki Sawano)**

For the horn of the Hybrid pierced her through her back, piercing all the way through her body. Blood escaping her mouth, the Hybrid rose it horn to the air, Uzume transforming back into human form and screaming in pain. Like a bull, the Hybrid rampaged around, stomping on the ground, before throwing Uzume off its horn. Uzume hit the ground, blood flowing quickly from her now fresh wound. She laid there, almost lifeless as blood escaped from her body.

"Haaa Hahaha! Well, looks like you weren't strong enough after all!" Arfoire laughed, but it's not like Uzume heard it.

Hearing was now silence to Uzume, her eyes becoming lifeless. She couldn't move a muscle. She laid there, near death, looking at nothing.

Sight left her.

Feeling left her.

Smell left her.

All of Uzume's senses faded away...

...

 _"...Nep...sy...Az...ursy..."_

* * *

 **「 **pfSOTEad3** 」**

 **(Owari no Seraph)**

Azure crushed a glass cup he was holding, with his eyes widened. Everyone who was eating dinner immediately looked at him.

"Hey, what is it?" Neptune asked, concerned. Azure didn't respond for a moment. He looked at his hand, now wet from the water that filled his cup, and just...stared at it.

"...Hey, Im'ma go cheek up on Uzume real quick." Azure said, getting up.

"Huh? So suddenly?" Noire asked, and Azure nodded.

"Yeah. I think it's about time she got home anyway." Azure said, about to leave the Basilicom, however-

"I'll go with." Sol said suddenly, getting up as well. The food on his plate was completely gone, as Sol followed Azure out, not even allowing anyone to ask questions. Everyone just stared at the exit, and saw two lights flash, and saw Azure and Sol, in HDD, fly away towards the training ground.

"...What was that about?" Noire asked, weirded out.

Aurora just kept quiet. She looked down at her glass and picked it up. However, she noticed there was a crack in it...

 _"...I hope nothing bad has happened..."_

* * *

 **「BPF1」**

 **(Ao No Exorcist Season 2)**

It was quiet...

Uzume can't hear anything...

Uzume couldn't feel anything...

Yet she knew she couldn't die. Not yet. Not before she saved Nepgear and the others...!

 _Break out of your shell._

These words echoed through her mind. It was the only thing she could hear.

 _The only direction you need to look is forward._

For some reason, the voice seemed to be somewhat familiar to Uzume. But she couldn't put her finger on it. It was familiar, yet different...like laced with evil.

 _Accept yourself. Accept your shadow. Accept her...as you._

...

Opening her eyes, Uzume saw myself in a ruined city. She quickly got up, but Arfoire wasn't there anymore, neither was the demon. But...this place...

"Zero Dimension?!" Uzume looked around frantically, wondering what was going on. Did she die? Could this place be the afterlife? Uzume checked her pulse, and her heart was beating normally, almost to the point of it being creepy of how normal it was beating, for, until just a second ago, she was dying.

"Nah...still alive." Uzume mumbled as she looked around. The entire area was exactly like Zero Dimension. It looked the same, felt the same, and even smelt the same!

...Maybe that last one was a bit unnecessary.

"This can't be Zero Dimension...This has to be a sham...or some sort of a dream!" Uzume growled as she tried punching herself, trying to wake up. But that failed, she figured that much as she held her gut in pain.

"This is all your fault..." An all too familiar voice then said behind Uzume...Uzume looked back...and saw the one thing of her life. The very essence of her nightmare.

 **「aldnoah0rch-$z; Starting at 2:00」**

 **(ALDNOAH ZERO soundtrack)**

"Me?!" Uzume yelled, as she saw an exact copy of herself standing a few feet away.

This was Kurome Ankokuboshi.

She stood there, gripping her fists, and bangs covering her eyes. Uzume instinctively summoned her megaphone, and glared at her dark self. "How?! How are you here?!" Uzume yelled in question.

Kurome didn't give a response. She only continued to mumble.

"Your fault...what they did to me...why would you defend such ungrateful masses...!?" Kurome growled in anger. She gripped harder on her fists.

"Answer me!" Uzume yelled, demanding a answer.

 _Break out of your shell..._

"...?!"

 _Pull yourself out of delusions...gain more power..._

"This damn voice again...! Who are ya?! Show yourself!" Uzume yelled out, but got no response. Kurome, who was unmoving, clenched her teeth, and a small trail of blood escaped the corner of her mouth. She started to release a dark aura, which sent chills down Uzume's spine as she looked back at her dark self.

"I'll wipe them out...for what they did...!" Kurome growled...

 **"THEY'LL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!'** Kurome finally roared as her eyes became visable, hair hair shooting up, revealing dark eyes with a shattered power symbol that glowed Crimson. Finally, dark aura boomed around her, and started to grow extremly large, as big as a skyscraper.

Uzume tramsformed and flew back a great distance. She watched as the dark ball of energy slowly started to disperse.

It revealed the great Titans Uzume had fought for so long in the past. The Dark CPU...

Dark Orange.

Uzume could never forget that. That was engraved into her very soul for all eternity and beyond. Never could she forget the Giants that caused her so much pain. She clenched her megaphone.

 **「Uranus」**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII soundtrack)**

"I don't have a damn clue as to why or how you're here, but that don't matter!" Uzume yelled. "If you're here, and you're lookin' for a fight, I'll be happy to take ya out!" Uzume yelled extremely loud as she transformed into HDD.

"With all of Uzume's super duper hopes and dreams; Sharing Field Activate!"

* * *

 ** _The Orange CPU faces her greatest nemesis once again! The Dark Giant and the Goddess engage in a death match...!_**

 **Nothing much to say. Except that I'm now accepting OC's. :) If you want your OC part of the story, I need the basic stuff. Personality, Appearance, skills, etc. Anyway, Look forward to the Next chapter!**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Until Next Time...!**


	31. Dream Hymn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors.**

 **Chapter 29: Dream Hymn**

* * *

 **「Encounter of Destiny」**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

The atmosphere of the Sharing Field surrounded both Dark Orange and Uzume. On a platform facing the monster, Uzume readied herself to face the evil giant again. Only this time, she was doing it alone. She had Neptune, Neogear, all of her friends backing her up before, but not this time.

 **"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Dark Orange roared, with the mix of Kurome's voice mixed in with a darker, more vile one.

Uzume prepared for a attack. Dark Orange first attacked by slamming her fist on the platform she was on, with Uzume dodging just in time. She then rushed back at the fist and punched it hard enough to make it move, but Uzume knew that it didn't do much damage. In fact, it probably did little to none.

Opening her hand, Dark Orange slid her hand across the platform Uzume kept her footing on. Flying into the air, Uzume dodged the attack and then screamed into her megaphone, causing a orange circle to hit the Dark Giant.

 **"Dream Echo!"** Uzume yelled after it was fired. Dark Orange swung her hand at Uzume, which she dodged quickly. Seeing Dark Orange struggle, Uzume smiled happily.

"Uzume has so much Share Energy right now! Uzume can win for sure!" Uzume cheered as she went back in for another attack. Two magic circles appeared behind her as she inhaled deeply into her megaphone.

 **"Sonic Boom!"** Uzume yelled, as a giant shockwave was blasted at Dark Orange, hitting her face. Dark Orange roared in anger, as she swung her around, hoping to hit Uzume. However, Uzume dodged it and ran up her arm. A orange energy swirling around her arm like a drill, Uzume punched the Dark Goddess in the face, a explosion resulting seconds after the impact.

"Uzume can win!" Uzume exclaimed as she jumped up into the air, and inhaled.

 **"Ultra Sound Dream!"** Uzume yelled, yelling into his megaphone, with a steam of sound firing at the Dark Goddess, the attach hit, and forced Dark Orange away, the blast of sound going through her, dealing large amount of damage to her. Uzume smiled in victory as the attack hit the Dark Goddess, Dark Orange holding her gut in pain. However, she than lifted her head and opened her mouth, and realized a sound shattering scream. Uzume thought quickly and yelled into her megaphone agin.

 **"Sound Barrier!"** Uzume yelled, as a invisible wall blocked the attack, and all sound coming from it.

 _"How do you like Uzume's new defense?!"_ Uzume smiled, knowing that her new defensive attack showed no sign of breaking. Dark Orange stopped her attack, and then yelled again, with Uzume defending once again with Sound Barrier. However, Dark Orange prepared a punch. She threw a lunch towards Uzume, and the barrier, even though blocking the sound of Dark Orange's attack, broke through the barrier, and sent Uzume flying into a floating piece of ground.

"Aahh...!" Yelling in pain and shock, Uzume pulled herself from the imprint she had made. She panted n and out, regaining her energy quickly. She looked at Dark Orange, who threw down a karate chop at Uzume, but Uzume flew out of the way before the attack could hit. Uzume inhaled into her microphone and once again scammed at the top of her lungs into it, sending a ring of sound at the Dark Goddess.

 **"Echo Bombardment!"** Uzume yelled as more and more large sound echoes were blasted at the giant. Dealing some damage to the giant, Uzume prepared a orange energy drill swirling around her fist. She launched at a opportunity to attack the Dark Goddess.

However, Dark Orange saw this attack, and then, her hands open and spread out, she brought her hands together and slammed them on Uzume, a loud sound boom roaring throughout the Sharing Field.

Dark Orange opened her hands, and Uzume, still in her HDD and floating in the air...was completely broken.

Her arms were both broken, her eyes were wide open, and she shook. She was forced back into her normal form as she starting falling. She hit a platform, and laid there, unmoving, her eyes beginning to close.

...

 _"N...No..."_ Uzume thought, trying to get up. But her arms were unresponsive. Somehow managing to slightly lift her head, she saw Dark Orange looking down on her.

 _"No...I can't...lose here...!"_ Uzume continued to move, struggling in vain as everything went dark...

 _"Not...before...I..."_

* * *

 **「Flashback」**

 **「pfSOTEad3」**

 **(Owari No Seraph)**

"Uzume." Azure said, getting the orange CPUs' attention. Uzume, who was out on the balcony, looking out into the Planeotune lit by city lights. The darkness of the night allowing this to happen.

"Huh? What's up, Azursy?' Uzume asked, as Azure leaned his arms on the balcony as well, looking out into the city.

"Can I know about your past?" Azure asked, getting surprise from Uzume. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What for?"

"Well...When I first got here and met Neptune and everyone, Histoire and Nepgear told me about their adventures from back then. Deity of Sin, Tari, Console War, and Zero Dimension." Azure answered. "I'm wanting to know about your part of it. We never really got to talk about it, so that's why I'm asking." Uzume just stared at him before softly sighing.

"Alright, no prob..." Uzume proceed to tell her about everything. About Zero Dimension, the Dark CPUs, AffimaX (even though she wasn't there for that part), Heart Dimension...her true past...and Kurome. Everything was told to Azure as he listened while staring out into the city.

"...And that's it." Uzume finished her tale. Azure didn't reply as he just continued to stare. He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at Uzume.

"You're missin' something important." Azure said, getting a raised eyebrow from Uzume.

"Something is bothering you, so you haven't acted like yourself for awhile...what is it?" Azure asked, getting shock from Uzume. She then sighed.

"Umio asked you to talk to me, didn't he?" Uzume asked, but got no reply. Silence lingered between the two, as Uzume gave in and sighed.

"Lately, a few days ago...I started having dreams of the final battle with Myself." Uzume said.

"Dreams?"

"Nightmares really. Waking up in the middle of the night, going back to sleep and having the same dream over and over again. Every time, it's just me and Myself." Uzume explained. Azure kept quiet.

"...Sometimes I begin to think about what had happened back then." Uzume began. "It's true, that "I" once used negative energy as a power, but ever since I fought her for the last time, She keeps reminding me..." Uzume began to say, but her voice turned quiet.

"...That I...at one point, was exactly like her."

"..."

Silence lingered among the two. Confused at first, Azure began to think about what exactly she meant. But something told him that she meant something else. Understanding a little bit of what she meant, Azure looked at her.

"Then embrace it."

"Huh?" Uzume looked at him confused, as Azure turned around.

"What you're saying is, basically, you're denying that you had hatred directed towards you by your own citizens. You wanna just forget about it, but you just can't drop it. It's kinda uncool if you ask me."

"..." Uzume stared at him with wide eyes, clenching her hands into fists.

"So just accept it."

Uzume twitched at that answer, and turned her expression into surprise.

"You're gonna get some hate once in awhile. Big deal, but if you just try to pretend it never happened, or never even existed in the first place, how are you gonna move forward?" Azure asked. Uzume didn't reply and just stared with a straight face.

"Not everyone will agree with you. Even some of my people disagree with me sometimes, but I just keep on with it. After all..." Azure looked up into the sky and smiled. "If I go away because of some hate, who's gonna protect what everyone else can't?" Azure asked as he glanced back at Uzume.

"...I guess you're right." Uzume laughed a little.

"I know little speeches like this are a bit...cliche. But there are some people who get motivated by that cliche stuff, so it works out in the end." Azure said. Uzume just shrugged. "Guess I'm one of 'em."

"...But, y'know..."

"?"

"After hearing about Kurome...it sounds like she just-"

* * *

 **「Uncontrollable」**

 **(Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

 _Accept yourself..._

"...Yeah..."

 _The only direction you need to look is forward..._

"...I know." Uzume lifted her arms, even though she felt extreme pain as she pushed herself up. She still stood, even though her legs were broken. Merely breathing was Hell right now, it felt as if she was breathing out fire.

"But I do stuff differently..." Uzume began to glow orange, as share energy began circling around her. Dark Orange roared in rage at Uzume. Uzume looked at her, her eyes now orange. Uzume then looked at her hands.

The faith of her friends was with her, never doubted for a moment. Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram, Big Neptune...Azure, Sol, Yuna, Silver, Aurora, Spirit, Histoire...Umio...

Umio...

...Uzume smirked.

"What I do..." Uzume's surrounding grew more dense, as the orange energy around her glowed brighter and brighter. She had a determined, serious and angry look as she glared at Dark Orange.

"I JUST PUNCH IT RIGHT IN ITS FACE!" Uzume yelled as the orange light exploded.

The light was so bright it blinded Dark Orange, making the giant grunt in anger. When she threw a punch at the orange CPU, the punch was just shown back, shocking the Dark Goddess.

Uzume began to enter view, the orange light disappearing from her body.

Uzume had gained NEXT form.

Uzume's human hairstyle was also now her Next hair style, except her hair was orange. Her body suit resembled Neptune's Next forms', except that it was blue and white. Two giant gauntlets and boots were also present, the gauntlets had speaker heads, and the sides of the boots had speaker heads as well. Her wings were orange energy speakers, with metal summoners over than. In her hand was a large megaphone, with orange crystal edges. Growing slightly taller, her head piece remained present, but a Dream Cast symbol was embedded into the gem on it.

"NEXT Uzume is here!" Uzume said, more confident and calm, but still kept her HDD voice. "Uzume is now so strong, she can handle anything." She smirked.

Dark Orange roared in rage.

 **「Uncontrollable fades」**

"Uzume won't lose anymore..." Uzume began to say. She gripped her fist, and orange energy swirled like a tornado.

 **「Reality Vision」**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII opening)**

"BECAUSE UZUME ISN'T SACRED OF YOU!" Uzume yelled, as she launched at Dark Orange, punching her in the gut, and sending her back. The giant turned shocked instantly, yelling in pain at the sudden increase in strength.

 **"GRRRAAAAAAAHH!"** Dark Orange roared, swinging her hand at Usume, but, to Dark Orange's shock, Uzume blocked the attack with her arm, and she didn't even move, nor flinch. Uzume smiled confidently, as she then lifted her megaphone, and inhaled into it.

 **"Ultra Echo Dream!"** Uzume exclaimed, as a sound echo, too fast for the naked eye hit Dark Orange, causing her to be blown back. Her body now had cracks on it, as she was heavily damaged from that one attack. Roaring in anger, Dark Orange extended her hand and opened it, summoning a giant black and orange megaphone in her hand.

"Hm? A weapon?" Uzume mumbled, confused. Dark Orange then inhaled and screamed into the megaphone, releasing a orange energy beam at Uzume. Uzume flew out of the way, then flew towards Dark Orange. Dark Orange screamed again into her megaphone, releasing a earth shattering sound, but Uzume blocked it with her Sound Barrier, all while continuing towards Dark Orange.

Uzume flew up above Dark Orange's head, with Uzume flying even more up and, eventually stopped when she was high enough.

Dark Orange looked above her, and then loaded her hand with orange energy, preparing her _Cursed Darkness of Grudges_. Uzume flew downwards, with Dark Orange releasing her attack at Uzume. Uzume didn't even attempt to dodge it, literally taking it head on. However, instead of being fazed, let alone damaged by the attack, Uzume continued through the attack regardless.

Uzume then landed on her hand, jumping towards her wrist, and then launching towards Dark Orange's face. She gripped her fist and held it back, shortly after, as lunched Dark Orange in the face, causing her to yell in shock and pain. But Uuxme didn't stop there. She hit Dark Orange with barrage after barrage of punches, not letting up. She then jumped back into the air, and loaded her fist with a orange energy tornado, engulfing her entire arm shortly.

 **"Big Dream Fist!"** Uzume yelled, punching Dark Orange with the last punch, the attack causing a explosion of orange energy, completely engulfing Dark Orange's face. Dark Orange screamed, with Usume jumping off Dark Orange completely, and landing on a platform.

Uzume looked at herself, and she smiled. "Score! Uzume is super strong now! Uzume feels like she can do anything!" Uzume exclaimed happily. Dark Orange, however, attacked then and there, her face damaged from the punch given to her. The two hands behind her floated near Uzume, and the blades which were held were slammed down on Uzume.

That destroyed the platform, with it breaking into pieces. However, Uzume was then seen running up the Giant's arm, as Dark Orange instinctively slammed her hand on her arm, but obviously missed due to Uzume's great increase in speed.

"HRRRAAAAAAH!" Uzume roared and she landed a kick on Dark Orange's face, sending her head back as she was forced to float a away a bit.

"I'll end it here!" Uzume yelled, as she retreated a good distance away. Dark Orange looked at her further up in the air, as both her wings faced the Dark Giant.

 **"Omega Dream Cast!"** Uzume yelled as orange energy speaker started appear all over Dark Orange, each one having the Dream Cast symbol in the middle of it. Uzume gripped her Megaphone as she inhaled as much as she could, puffing out her chest as she then screamed as loud as she could. Sound echoes were blasted at Dark Orange from every direction all at once, damaging her greatly. The attacks didn't stop there though. The current speakers disappeared as more appeared, even bigger than they were before, but less in number. "Uzume's big dreams!" Uzume yelled, as the larger speakers put out even more sound, causing even greater damage.

Finaly, two giant energy speakers appeared on the right and left side of Dark Orange. Both were like crushing something, Dark Orange's body was increasingly damaged from the unbearable sound the speakers gave off. Finally, the speakers stopped producing sound, but they then got hold of Dark Oranges wrists as they fazed through her body. The speakers then pulled, extending Dark Oranges arms forcibly. Uzume then launched like a rocket, sound around her and orange energy like a devil shrouding her as she launched at Dark Orange at incredible speed.

Uzume then pierced through Dark Oranges body, leaving a giant hole on the Giants' gut.

The rest of the body slowly turned to stone, and started to fall apart.

 **「Reality Vision fades」**

Uzume levitated in the air, observing herself in her new Next form. She gripped her hand.

"So many shares...Uzume is still overflowing with power..." She mumbled. The Sharing Field then broke, as Uzume was in the Zero Dimension once again, the exact same place where she was. Uzume changed back into her human form, as she exhaled softly. She looked at her hands and cockingly smirked in excitement.

"Alright! I finally have Next form! Now, finally, I can go save Gearsy and-!" Uzume didn't finish. She felt anither presence behind her, as she Immediatly turned to see Kurome, on her knees and looking down at the ground, there. Her hands rested in front of her, laying on the back of their palms. She seemed almost lifeless as she was unresponsive.

"You-?! Me?!" Uzume yelled in shock as she Immediatly summoned her Megaphone. "I don't know why ya came back, but I kicked your ass once, I can do it ag-!"

 _After hearing about Kurome...it just sounds like she..._

 _"..."_ Azure's voice rang through Uzume's head. Uzume lowered her Megaphone, almost dropping her guard. Almost.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Complete silence lingered about the atmosphere of the two, and all of Zero Dimension.

"...just wants friends." Uzume then mumbled...

Uzume inhaled. She now put on a serious and determined look on her face, as she eased up. Tensing up was the last thing she wanted to do, not in a situation like this. Kurome thrived on that, to make her get riled and feed off it. But Uzume was now wiser now.

 **「pfSOTEad3」**

 **(Owari no Seraph)**

"...You don't know..." Kurome then mumbled under her breath, causing Uzume to twitch slightly. Kurome lifted her face...and what she saw made Uzume...just...feel bad...

Tears.

"You...don't know what I've been through...for so damn long...!" Kurome began to sound emotional, just on the edge of really completely crying. Tears hit the ground of where she was as she looked down upon the ground again. She gripped her hands into fists, her fingers bringing dirt with it.

"I've been around longer than you...I've remember more of it than you...you can't understand..." Kurome growled in anger and sadness. Uzume felt her heart just...drop. Ultimately, she would've felt no sort of sadness by this back then...but now, seeing her like this...

Kurome stood up, anger and tears on her face.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN WRONG ABOUT WANTING REVENGE AGAINST THOSE UNGRATEFUL MASSES!? IT'S BECAUSE OF THEM I HAD TO REMEMBER EVEYRTHING THEY DID TO ME! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING OF THE GOOD MEMORIES! I ONLY RECALL THE BAD ONES!" Kurome roared in sadness and anger, most of it beginning to turn into only sadness. Uzume just watched with a look of shock, trying to come back with a retort, but nothing came up. She couldn't come up with a retort against...all of Kurome's emotions and hidden anger and sadness.

"And yet...! And yet why is it that you have everything, and I don't?!" Kurome yelled at Uzume. Uzume just remained quiet. Kurome collapsed to her knees now, tears rushing down her face without stopping.

Uzume was just speechless. She couldn't come up with anything to say. Learning that, after all this time, that Kurome could only recall the bad memories of their last life, bearing that for so long...

...

Uzume could only imagine what that was like...how hard it must've been...

"..." Uzume seemed to be trying to say something, but kept stopping herself from saying it. She felt any word she spoke would do some thing...that it wasn't right. Nothing else could come to mind though.

But then...it hit her.

 _Just embrace it then._

Azure's, Sol's and Umio's voice said that in sync, as Uzume widened her eyes in realization. Uzume's entire world froze for a split second...as she inhaled shortly after.

"I-!" Kurome was about to yell, but was cut off...

 **「Sternengesang」**

 **(Gundam Unicorn)**

...Uzume hugged her.

Uzume was also on her knees, hugging Kurome who had widened her eyes in shock beyond all shock. Unable to fathom what was going on, Kurome blinked, confused as to what she was doing.

"...Huh...? E-...Eh...h...uh...?" Kurome could only allow mere sounds escape her mouth.

"..." Uzume just kept hugging Kurome. She inhaled breath, and then-

"Just accept it." Uzume said, as Kurome widened her eyes even more.

"W...Wh-?"

"If all ya can remember are bad memories, then I'll make ya have good ones! If you're afraid, I'm keep ya safe! If you're alone, I'll keep ya company!" Uzume said...Kurome slowly let her arms hit towards the ground.

"...Why...?" Kurome asked..."Why...would you...do that...? After...all I did to you..." She asked, her voice quiet and filled with confusion and sadness. Uzume didn't respond at first...

...

"...Because, I think...no one should have to go through all that junk..."

"..."

"...So come with me." Uzume squeezed tighter, as Kurome adjusted her eyes slightly over to Uzume's hair. "I'll give you enough hopes and dreams so you won't lose to despair and nightmares. It'll be tough, but I can give you happiness!" Uzume began yelling.

"...C...can I...really have something like that?" Kurome asked, tears flowing down her face even more now.

"Yes! I'll make it happen damnit!" Uzume yelled, with a single tear going down her cheek.

Kurome slowly raised her arms, and responded by hugging Uzume back. Closing her eyes, squeezing tighter, she felt her chest flutter.

...

 _"...It's so warm..."_

 _..._

* * *

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Arfoire laughed as she bore witness to Uzume's unmoving body, slowly bleeding out. "Beyond pathetic! So pathetic it's humiliating!" Arfoire then snapped her fingers, as the Hybrid Demon marched over towards her.

"Hmph. I'll leave and wait to see the look on your friends faces when they find you the next morning! It will be the ultimate-!"

 **「Al:Lu」**

 **(Re:CREATORS)**

Arfoire was cut off by a orange light behind her. She instantly glared in shock, as she slowly glanced back. Uzume's body was glowing Orange, her wound healing and closing up. Arfoire stared in shock at the sight...then summoned her spear, and started charging a dark energy beam at the tip of it.

"I won't let you!" Arfoire yelled as she fired the beam. However, to her shock, the beam didn't even hit her, the orange energy protecting her. Arfoire widened her eyes in pure shock, as a larger Orange light exploded around the area. Arfoire roared in anger at her failure to kill the Orange CPU, as she fired another beam at her.

However, managing to see a figure from within the light, a hand blocked the beam.

"Wha-?!" Arfoire growled in shock. As the light grew dimmer and dimmer, two blue eyes glowed from out of the light, as shortly after, the light faded completely.

There, Uzume and Kurome were right beside each other facing Arfoire, Uzume smirking as Kurome had a straight face on. Arfoire had A face of shock and confusion as she had no idea what was going on.

"Back in action!" Uzume cracked her knuckles. "Alright, how about we resume where we left off at?" Uzume asked Arfoire cockingly.

"But...But how-?!" Arfoire yelled in question.

"That's none of your damn business! Let's get to it, old hag!" Uzume yelled. Kurome stepped back.

"I'll just let you two settle things, I can wait." Kurome commented, as Uzume looked back.

"You sure?"

"I don't really care, plus she's your target, not mine. That, and she's weak so no." Kurome said, getting twitching in anger at Kurome's remarks. Arfoire summoned 8 black orbs of energy and launched them at Kurome, but Uzume intervened and blocked them all with her bare hands, throwing them back at Arfoire.

 **「The Vision of Telativity {True Final Boss Vers.}** **」**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII soundtrack)**

"What?!" Arfoire yelled as she dodged the attacks sent back at her, as Uzume smirked.

"Man, that it? That ain't nothing!" Uzume remarked, as Arfoire glared so anger a vein could've popped right then and there.

"HYBRIIIID!" Arfoire roared as the Hybird charged at Uzume. Uzume just smirked as a result. The Hybird managed to hit Uzume...which looked like it did. However, Uzume had actually caught the horn of the Hybird with ease. She slammed both her feet to the ground, and lifted the Hybrid. She then began spinning around, and then, after spinning for about 10 seconds, escalating with speed, Uzume threw the Hybird at Arfoire.

Arfoire dodged as the Hybrid hit the ground, struggling to get to its feet, but managed to regardless.

"Awesome...even my power in my normal form increased a bunch!" Uzume muttered under her breath, ignoring the attacking Hybrid again. Uzume just lazily got out of the way, and then stopped the Hybrid by grabbing its armor. Pulling her arm back, Uzume punched the Hybrid, cracking it's armor and making it roar in pain.

"Wh-?! How?! She couldn't even faze the Hybrid eariler! How did her power increase so much, so suddenly?!" Arfoire exclaimed in shock. The Hybrid regained its footing and started charging a energy beam at Uzume. Uzume then summoned her Megaphone.

"I'll end it with this one!" Uzume smirked as she inhaled. She yelled into her megaphone, and a large sonic boom was sent at the Hybrid Demon. The attack completely destroyed its armo, and the Hybrid stopped caring a energy beam, but had its jaw hanging.

Groaning in pain, it shortly turned into dust and blew away into the wind.

Arfoire watched in shock as the Hybird was easily disposed off...and so quickly as well! This sudden Incease in power left Arfoire in shock, speechless, You name it! Uzume then looked over at Arfoire.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Uzume cracked her knuckles again and just started walking over to Arfoire. Arfoire twitched and clenched her teeth in anger. She waved her hand in anger and summoned two black portals, coming out were two Grand Demons.

"Kill her!" Arfoire yelled as she herself escaped into a smaller, black portal. Uzume as too late as she pounced at Arfoire, but wasn't able to get her in time. She cursed under her breath as she looked behind her to see the two Grand Demons.

"Damn. Guess I'll beat her to a pulp next time." Uzume complained as the two Demons attacked at Uzume, however-

A blinding light slammed into both demons, sending them back and then exploding into pixels. When Uzume looked back, he saw Sol in his HDD whee the demons disappeared at.

 **「Atmosphere III** **」**

 **(Horizon Zero Dawn)**

"Sol?" Uzume asked, as Sol changed back into his human form.

"Yo yo!" Azure said, right behind Uzume as she jumped, she turned to see Azure standing behind her, as she breathed out.

"You scared me..." Uzume growled. Azure wave it off like a bother.

"Don't worry about that. What happened here? You say you're gonna train and then you fight Grand Demons. What's up with all that?" Azure asked curiously. Uzume scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"Oh, well the Old Hag showed up again and I fought a Hybrid Demon. He had me on the run, but I gained Next form and beat it easily in human form." Uzume explained. Azure raised an eyebrow as Sol looked at her surprised.

"You got Next form? That was fast..." Azure said, interested. Uzume smirked in pride as she put her hands to her hips. "It ain't nothing I can handle! That Demon was nothing compared to me!" Uzume declared proudly. Azure and Sol were about to say something, but Sol looked back and saw Kurome...

"Hey, who's she?" Sol asked, as Uzume and Azure looked at Kurome. Kurome twitched and hesitated to walk over. Uzume ran over, grabbed Kurome's hand and dragged her over to the two, surprising her.

"This is Kurome! She's a friend!" Uzume said, as Azure and Sol stared at her.

"Kurome...? You mean the one I heard about? Hatred incarnate or something?" Azure asked, as Uzume nodded.

"It's complicated, but...now she's technically my sister!" Uzume said, as Sol just looked surprised.

"Wait, Sister?! How does that even work?!" Sol asked, confused as hell.

"It's a bit...hard to explain. I can explain everything back at the Basilicom." Uzume said. But then she turned a small bit serious.

"But, can I ask a favor?" Uzume asked, as Azure and Sol looked at her confused. "Well, Kurome isn't exactly...popular with Nepsy and Everyone. So if they try to attack her, could you help me protect her?" Uzume asked, as Kurome twitched at that.

"Sure thing." Azure didn't even need to think about it as he decided right then and there.

"Fine by me. I'll help with it." Sol also said after him. Uzume huffed in relief.

"Thanks you two."

"...Do...I get any sort of a say in this?" Kurome asked.

"Nah."

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"..."

* * *

 **「Lite Light** **」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia soundtrack)**

"Hey, when do you think they're getting back?" Neptune asked, as Noire just shrugged.

Currently, Noire, Blanc, Delta Peashy and Adult Neptune were playing 4 multiplayer game in a free for all match. Currently, the winning lead was Noire, with Blanc and Adult Neptune following, and Delta Peashy in dead last.

"Don't know. Maybe something happened?" Blanc suggested.

"Like what?"

"Maybe more training."

"Hm...Hmmm..." Plutia kept humming, deep in thought. Neptune noticed Plutia, surpringly so deep in thought. Baby Plutia was seated in her lap, obviously sleeping.

"Hey hey, what's up?" Neptune asked Plutia, as she opened her eyes and leaned back, the back of her head resting on the couch.

"Well...I was thinking about what I should heeeelp with..." Plutia said, shortly followed a yawn.

"Well, get stronger with us!" Neptune said.

"Stronger...?" Plutia asked, as Neptune nodded. "Yeah! We have to rescue Nep Jr. and the others, so we need all the help we can get!" Neptune said.

"She's right. We don't entirely know of our opponents strength yet, so we have to get stronger." Noire said as she kept playing.

"Yep Yep! I'm gonna get stronger too! Maybe I can get cool new powers!" Adult Neptune said as she got killed. Her eyes widened as she yelled. "Aaaah?!"

Delta Peashy smiled in victory. "Hahaha! Big Neptuna lost!"

"Why you-! I'll get ya now!" Adult Neptune exclaimed as she was now determined to avenge her death. Neptune looked around, glancing at the kitchen and the hallways. "Hey, where's Vert at?"

"Helping Aurora with the three kids." Blanc answered.

"...I somehow think that's a bad idea." Noire shuttered, knowing Vert, she'd probably claim one of them as her Little Sister. Twila was a possibility, since she was the first Vert saw, But at the same time Nepgear...

"Yoo~! We're home!" Azure's voice yelled out, as Neptune and Plutia (surpringly) shot up. Noire looked out the window leading to the balcony, and saw Sol, Uzume, Azure and...

...

Noire paused the game.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Blanc asked, as Noire pointed out the window. Everyone else did the same...and...

...

They got up, summoning their weapons. Especially Adult Neptune, as they walked towards the Balcony.

There, they saw Kurome behind Uzume, Sol, and Azure. The entire group, except Aurora, Vert, Silver, Yuna, Histoire and Spirit, as they glared at Kurome.

"Uzume?! Why is Kurome here?!" Adult Neptune asked, as Uzume raised her hands in defense. "Relax guys, I can explain."

"Did she take control of your mind?!"

"Nope." Azure responded. "She's a good guy now." Everyone looked at Azure in shcok and disbelief.

"Don't screw around! Do you know what she tried to do?! She nearly destroyed Hyper Dimension beyond repair!" Blanc yelled.

"Yeah, I know." Azure responded again. "But that's in the past now, she isn't a bad person now." Everyone was still unconvinced.

"Uzume...I had thought you were going to gain a Next form...but this...is quite unexpected." Umio said.

"I did get a Next form!"

Now everyone looked at Uzume in surprise. They sure didn't expect her to get Next so soon! But that didn't last in their minds for as long as it should have. It was replaced with Kurome's presence here.

"Uzume, are you sure about this? I mean...after al she has done..." Umio said, as Uzume smirked.

"..."

"She's fine, don't worry about it." Uzume gave a thumbs up. "She's a friend now, and if you think about it, she's my sister of sorts." Uzume said, getting twitches from everyone.

"H...Hello..." Kurome waved, with guilt in her voice.

"This is going to take some time to take in..." Noire sighed angerily, putting a hand to her head.

"We have time, don't worrying bout it." Uzume said. "For now, I'm gonna get some sleep! I need to show you all my Next tomorrow during training!" Uzume cheered. Sol transformed back into her HDD as he walked to the edge of the Balcony.

"Going home?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, Yuna probably went back home anyway. See you later." Sol said as he took off.

"See ya later, Sol!" Azure yelled as Sol disappeared from view. He looked back started to walk back in.

"Anyway, is ether any dessert leftover? I think it was pudding right?" Azure asked, as Neltune jumped up.

"Yep! There is ONE left!" Neptune yelled. Both froze...and the two bolted to the fridge. Plutia chased after them in entertainment.

"..." Kurome just kept quiet...but, to her surprise, Umio floated towards her.

"Kurome, I assume that something has happened between you and Uzume. I know not of what had occurred, but if Uzume trusts you...then I also do." Umio smirked warmly. "I hope we can get along." Kurome heart a small warmness I her chest, as she also smiled in response.

"...Y-Yeah."

Later, Aurora and Vert were informed of Kurome's coming, including Histoire and Spirit. And after explaining everything to the others, they had to go along and respect Uzume's wishes. Though the main goddesses, excluding Plutia and Neptune for some reason, still had suspicions...

...

* * *

 **「Project: Zero Dawn and GAIA** **」**

 **(Horizon: Zero Dawn)**

Chaos Blanc entered her room, and set a book on a coffee table in front of her. She removed her jacket and threw it to the floor. She then sighed heavily.

"Hey dmanit! Let me outta this book! I gave you what you bastards wanted, so let me-!" Crozier yelled from Adult Neptune's NepBook, but Cgaos Blanc sat in her chair and crossed her legs.

"I intend to." Chaos Blanc answered. She opened her book, and Croire was shortly released. Shocked, she was speechless at how simple it was...well, why she wasn't released right then and there was oblivious to her.

"Now, I have a task for you, Grimoire." Chaos Blanc said sternly. Croire looked at her, suddenly more tense and suspicious.

"...Yeah...what is it?" Croire asked. Chaos Blanc looked at her. She waved her hand, and holographic images appeared.

A Map of Delta Gamindustri.

"I need you to bring Kurome Tennouboshi to this location, and retrieve a certain item." Chaos Blanc tapped the map just up north, in a snowy area at the top of a mountain, as a dot appeared and showed the words:

Zero Temple.

Croire raised an eyebrow. "Why...? What's up there?"

"...Something that may interest you perhaps." Chaos Blanc simply said. She waved her hand, and the entire map was reduced to a small holographic orb. Chaos Blanc shoved it into Croire, and it fused inside her.

"Ack-?! The he-?!"

"All of that was the information that is Nescessary to guide towards Zero Temple. And trust me, you will need it." Chaos Blanc said.

"..." Croire just remained quiet...

"...Just..."

"...?"

"...Who...are you?" Croire asked, as Chaos Blanc stared at her. She sighed as she leaned her head back.

"...A failure? I certainly did fail at something. But make no mistake, from this point on, we are enemies...It was difficult for me to speak to you without gaining any attention, and now time is almost up." She answered.

"What-? What do you-?"

"No time. You must find Kurome. It's why she was chosen. Now go!" Chaos Blanc waved her hand, and a black portal opened up. Croire was sucked into it. The portal closed, as Chaos Blanc now looked at the ground...

Breathing in heavily and angrily, she gripped the armrest of her chair hand. She then glanced at her hand, as dark aura slowly oozeing off it.

"...Everything...can **_not_** fail here...Spirit Heart... **will die**... **by Momus' hand."**

* * *

 ** _The White Chaos Goddess schemes...! Croire begins her quest towards Kurome and Zero Temple!_**

 **Nothing much to say except I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow! Any questions, concerns, or Submissions, PM me anytime!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	32. Offer He Can't Refuse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST(Songs) used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners. I do not own The Red and Gray Demons, They are owned by Nanatsu No Taizai and its author. Submitted OC are owned by their Respectful Authors.**

 **Also, If some don't usually go on my Profile page on this site, Delta Dimension was on a short Hiatus, because I started having a new idea for the progression. So, this arc will be called the "Lost Day Arc" now. Why? It'll be explained eventually. Anyway, I hope you understand.**

 **One more thing, most of you guys remember that the probability of this going M-Rated was high? Well...that's a topic. I considered Lemons, but that was dropped. Blood and a bit of gore? Perhaps. Tell me what you guys think so I can give you some M-Rated crap. Anyway, to not keep you any longer...**

 **Chapter 30: Offer He Can't Refuse**

* * *

 _"Hey, how about you quit?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Doing this is no simple deal. You're trying to get **Her** , not some ordinary one. You've been through a lot of hell alre-"_

 _"You'd...like that...wouldn't...you...?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I...won't do it...with...anyone else...but **Her**...I already...chose...that one...! I'll do this...for as long...as I have to...!"_

 _"...You're a fool."_

* * *

In some grasslands, with a few small hills, Chaos Neptune levitated above the ground in her HDD. She landed on the ground and changed back into her normal form, as she lifted her hand to her side...and swiped. The grasslands, in a instant, were completely blown away, and was reduced to rubble and rock, no grass was seen. Then, she lifted her hand and separated her fingers, each one glowing red as she wiped them like a claw attack a few times, humming in amusement.

A large portion of the ground was now flat. She then lowered her hands, turned them upside down as if lifting something and slowly brought them up. The ground started to rise as Chaos Neptune smirks. Finally, when it was about the size of a 1 story building, it stopped. Chaos Neptune jumped high up into the air and transformed. She crossed her arms.

"Ah Yes, the perfect place for Spirit Heart's To-" Chaos Neptune stopped when she saw something that stood out...a green square on the arena, no where else, **just that specific spot.**

"..."

...

"..."

...

"...Son of a Nepping Whore, **STARTING AGAIN**!"

* * *

 **「 One, Two, Three 」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory)**

In the grassland of where the CPUs trained, Azure and Neptune were in the field, exchanging clashes. Azure seemed on the offensive while Neptune on the defensive. After a quick attack between the two, they clashed one last time before pushing each other's blades.

"Why are we out here so early?" Neptune asked.

"Because I wanna warm up before my big fight. I plan to go all out today. After today, we can go try to find a way into Mörker." Azure said as the two jumped back from each other. Neptune rested her weapon on her shoulder.

"But but, I was sooo gosh darn tired!"

"It's fine, lets get back to it!" Azure said as he raised his sword, Los Zero, again. Neptune seemed reluctant to keep going, because she was so tired and Azure forced her to get up at **5:00 on the morning**. Neptune raised her weapon again, but before Azure and Neptune could continue-

"Azzzuuurrrreee~!" A all too familiar voice yelled out...as two feet greeted Azure's face. Delta Peashy, who yelled, drop kicked Azure and sent him flying through the grassland, a large cloud of dirt and dust occurring because of it. Delta Peashy landed on the ground, jumping up and down, her breasts noticeably bouncing up and down as well...but that's not issuable.

"Azure, Azure! Let's play~!" Delta Peashy cheered, as Azure was seen getting up just a distance away from Neptune and Delta Peashy. Her dusted himself off as he looked at Delta Peashy...and he disappeared where he was, and entered Delta Peashy's vision, as he kicked her a distance twice as much away.

"Nepu?! This is such a violent greeting!" Neptune commented. Azure landed softly on the ground as he cracked his neck.

"Yo, Peashy. I have a big brawl out today, so can't do it." Azure said, as Delta Peashy bolted up. She had a pouty face on, clearly unpleased with Azure's response.

"Boo~! But we haven't sparred in so long!" Delta Peashy complained. Azure waved her hand, brushing it off.

"It's fine, we can spar later on." Azure said...as he suddenly looked back. He huffed softly as he pulled out a bottle that spelt full recover. He popped it open and drank it. He wiped his mouth and then took of his jacket, leaving him with only his black t-shirt on. He quickly walked towards Neptune and handed it to her.

 **「 One, Two, Three Fades」**

"Sorry, but could'ja hold onto that for me?" Azure asked, as Neptune seemed confused by why he wanted her to hold it. Azure walked back onto the plains..and Yuna came into sight. Azure walked passed Delta Peashy, who had rushed back to where Azure was, and with no exchange of words, Delta Peashy rushed over to Neptune, lifted her up and retreated a distance away.

"Nepu?! P-Ko?! What's-!?"

"Azure and Yuna are gonna go crazy!" Delta Peashy said in joy, excited to see the fight. She retreated atop of a hill, where the two were very small from where they were.

"...You're here early?" Yuna asked, as Azure nodded.

"Yeah, didn't wait for too long though." Azure said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Alright then...anytime." Azure inhaled...and the air around him changed. He lifted his sword, his expression serious and focused. Yuna didn't pull out a weapon yet. His expression remained serious, calm, and stern as he stared at Azure.

...and, in the blink of an eye, they were already clashing.

 **「 Rules of Nature 」**

 **(Metal Gear Rising)**

Neither Delta Peashy nor Neptune saw when both jumped at each other, but both had their weapons out and they exchanged countless attacks at each other, each attack they threw being blocked, only instantaneous attacks leaving small cuts taht let drops of blood escape them.

The two separated, and Yuna rushed at impressive speed. Azure countered his attack, but Yuna jumped in the air, and kicked, but Azure blocked that as well. Yuna repeated this three more times, until he spun around, spin kicking Azure a few feet away. Azure was forced to block, holding his arms up doing so.

Yuna wasn't finished though, he held his weapon in a stabbing manner and launched at Azure. Azure saw the incoming attack, and dodged, with the blade grazing his shoulder.

Azure then slashed Yuna away, who retreated by jumping a few feet back. Both Yuna and Azure then ran at each other, clashing weapons. Both CPUs had serious faces on as Yuna saw a blue light beneath him. Azure's foot was engulfed in blue flames, and he quickly got back, avoiding a frontal kick.

 _"Fast...but-!"_

Azure then griped his blade, his sword engulfed in blue flames. Yuna countered a slash attack by Azure, who then began a relentless barrage of attacks. Yuna countered most of the attacks, but only three hit their marks, three wounds on Yuna's right arm were made as Yuna gave a 'tch!' as the two gave a final slash, before backflipping back.

"That was good..."

"How about we get down to it now?" Yuna asked, as a bright light enveloped him, changing into his HDD Silver Heart.

"...Alright." Azure said, as he transformed into his own HDD Spirit Heart.

The two then rushed at each other, Azure dodging a frontal strike, and dealt a low strike to his abdomen. Yuna stepped back a bit before recovering shortly after. Azure rushed again...however, Yuna managed to deal a blow at Azure, catching him off guard and leaving him wide open.

That was more than enough of a opening. Yuna gripped his beam katana.

 **"Mikazukizan."** Wielding his weapon in both hands, he flourished his weapon in a full 360 degrees, before slashing Azure twice in an X formation. Then he held it over his head as he gathered energy into it, extending it to a great height before finishing with an overhead swing down the middle. A explosion of Energy occurred, and a fierce wind blew Delta Peashy's and Neptune's hair back.

"Wow...they're really going all out..." Neptune said, as Delta Peashy kept watching.

"...But, that won't be enough to take down Azure!"

Dust blew away from where Azure was...and Yuna saw him holding his arms up, the gauntlets on his arms cracked a bit. Azure was panting a little bit as he looked at Yuna, who didn't seem exhausted at all. Azure lifted his blade at Yuna, and the two resumed the fight.

Azure swung his weapon, only for Yuna to dodge by jumping in the air. Yuna the attacked behind Azure, who spun around and blocked. Yuna and Azure then pressed on each other's blades, before the two jumped back and ascended to the air. They kept attacking each other while ascending, which finished when Yuna slammed his blade down, with Azure dodging a hairs breath. Azure then loaded his blade with white and celestial colored flames, and spun around to damage Yuna, but Yuna blocked the strike. However, a explosion of white and celestial colored flames occured.

Both emerged from the flames, unscathed.

Meanwhile, everyone else had arrived at the training grounds and watched the match going on.

"They're already going at it...and in HDD too." Sol said, observing the match, as the two continued to fight.

"They both seem to be equally matched." Noire commented, but Kurome stepped up.

"No..." She said, getting everyone's attention. "Azure has more Share Energy than that Yuna person, that's obvious. The problem is that Yuna has a chance of beating Azure. Azure isn't able to find a direct opening right now, and if he drops his guard for a second, it could grant him major damage. Yuna seems to be aiming for a weak spot on Azure." Kurome explained.

Noire felt somewhat irritated that Kurome explained that, and the tone didn't help, but she was right. Yuna was searching for a weak spot, since a fight in raw power isn't possible right now.

"So then...What's Azure gonna do?" Uzume asked, as Umio narrowed his eyes.

"...I am sure Azure has some type of plan."

"Indeed, look at his body movements." Aurora said seriously. "He's gearing up for something."

Back to the fight, Yuna and Azure exchanged more attacks after another. Until, however, Azure flew higher up into the air. Yuna didn't hesitating and followed. Azure flew faster, trying to put distance between him and Yuna. Azure then loaded his entire arm with White and Celestial flames, alerting Yuna that a attack was coming.

 **"Celestal Dragon God's..."** Azure began, as large amounts of white and celestial flames formed around Azure's arm. Yuna knew what was coming, and quickly tried to dodge.

 **"Soaring Fist!"** Azure yelled, as the punch was thrown, and a explosion of white and celestial flames occurred. A large gust of wind blew through the fields, as everyone raised their arms to try and block the wind.

"Whooooooooooaaaa! Soooo windy...!" Plutia yelled, as Noire said nothing and kept watching. Shortly, a energy spawned and slashed the flames away. Yuna levitated in the air, lowering his weapon as he slowly looked around without moving his head.

Uzume looked around confused. "Where did he go?"

"Did he run away?" Adult Neptune asked. Sol and Sikver looked around, as well did the Hyper Dimension CPUs...but Aurora looked up. Baby Nepgear reached up towards the sky, like trying to grab something. Kurome noticed this and looked up. She twitched as she narrowed her eyes.

"Above?" She muttered as everyone else looked up, and their eyes widened as they saw Azure, high in the air, in his normal form, descending towards the ground. Yuna then looked up, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He clenched his teeth and flew towards him.

With Azure, he was descending at a fast pace. He was breathing in and out slowly, as that attack drew out more power than he expected. He inhaled and put on a serious face.

 **We're doing it?**

"Yep."

Azure said...as black tattoos slowly spread around his body. His shirt was instantly burnt off. When it nearly covered him, leaving on a part of his face exposed, black and purple flames exploded around him. Yuna gave a quick glare at the black flames...before smirking softly in satisfaction.

"You've finally brought that out...huh...?" Yuna mumbled. He readied his blade, loading more energy into it.

Azure let go of his weapon, and held back his fist. It slowly swirled with black and purple flames as Azure smirked sadistically.

In a instant, both Yuna and Azure collided, and a explosion of energy and black and purple flames erupted, forcing a even greater gust of wind to erupt. Aurora blocked the kids, not letting any wind hit them. Eveyone else were even forced to take a step back. Kurome just kept watching...

 **「 Requiem 」**

 **(Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

One figure fell from the cloud of flames...and shortly after that, another did

The first was Yuna, in his normal form, on the ground, seemingly unconcious. Azure was the same, he was face down on the ground, the marks on his body gone. His sword was stabbed into the ground, making a 'shing' sound as it did.

Delta Peashy and Neptune got up and went over to Aurora and everyone, who went over to Azure and Yuna.

Aurora flipped Azure over, and Vert, Blanc and Uzume flipped Yuna over. Aurora started using healing magic, while Yuna was given a full recover item. Slowly, Yuna opened his eyes. He sat up on his own, noticing Azure.

When Aurora finished, Azure lifted his arms up, and pushed himself off the ground. He stretched a bit, cracking his back as he stretched his arms in the air.

"That was great! I almost lost that one." Azure said, as Yuna just stared at him. Everyone else seemed surprised.

"Eh? Was it harder than you thought?" Neptune asked.

"Yep, Yuna is strong as hell." Azure answered.

"..."

"So in short, you do need to train and get stronger." Noire sighed in annoyance. Azure scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess..." Azure laughed a bit.

 _"...What I saw...who was that next to Azure just now...?"_ Kurome thought, confused. Azure went to pick up his sword as he spun it around a bit.

"Anyway, Uzume, I wanna see your Next form, let's spar a bit!" Azure said, as Uzume cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

"Yeah! I'll take you on, but I won't be losin'!"

"I suppose we should test ourselves today." Vert commented.

"Agreed. The sooner we make a move, the better." Blanc said. And like that, everyone went to finish the day with sparring, but Yuna sat where he was for a moment...before looking at his hand...

"...Liar."

* * *

 **「 Lite Light 」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

3 hours after that, everyone now ate the food brought with, prepared by Aurora. Sandwiches, drinks, etc. Everything Aurora was able to bring. Of course, something separate for the babies.

"My, this is quite delicious." Vert commented on Aurora's food. Aurora, who was holding Baby Nepgear with her, blushed at the comment.

"It's nothing special, I-it's just some sandwiches I made." Aurora answered, and Neptune shor up.

"Ut hey're ood!" Neptune said, her mouth full of a food. Noire hit her over the head in irritation.

"Swallow your damn food!"

"So noisy..." Blanc complained, as she both ate and read a small book in her hand.

"..." Silver simply kept quiet and drank from a water bottle, Adult Neptune, Umio, Uzume just kept eating, while Kurome just drank from a juice box.

"Aurora! Give me another!" Azure said, as Aurora only gave him half of one. "Eeeeeh?!"

"That's my half, don't go hogging it all. Make sure everyone had some." Aurora said sternly. Azure merely pouted like a child as he started eating half of a sandwich.

"..." Yuna just stared at the ground while he ate, and Sol noticed this.

"Yo, what's wrong?"

"...Nah, nothing. Just wondering when another battle will start. Thats all." Yuna said, but Sol knew something was wrong. Before he could ask, a call was heard...

"Heeey! Azuuuure!" A familiar voice yelled out. Azure looked down the hill they ate on, as they saw Garland approaching the group.

"Ah, Garland!"

"Garland? What's he doing here?" Sol asked, as Azure got up.

"Who cares?! Garland, eat some food!" Azure as he lifted a packaged sandwich in the air. When Garland made it up the hill, he took the sandwich and sat down.

"Sorry I couldn't come by, I got caught up in patrol's and stuff." Garland scratched the back of his head.

"Huh?! I could've laid you off! That sucks!"

"It's fine...actually, it's better that I did." Garland suddenly changed his tone to a serious one. Azure noticed this, and knew it was nor anything to joke about.

"...Yeah, what do you mean?" Azure asked, as everyone turned their attention to Garland. Garland cleared his throat before proceeding.

"Yesterday, a patrol I was part of encountered 10 Grand Demons." Garland explained, as everyone looked at him in shock. "Obviously, we prepared to withdraw, but they started charging. So, on instinct, I shot...but..." Garland started to slow down...as Azure started to want an ending to that story.

"Garland...what happened?" Azure asked with a serious tone.

"...All of them went down with a few shots."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, as Garland's expression showed that he wasn't joking around. Azure's expression turned blank and he leaned back, and landed on his back.

"Now there's a shocker...going down with a few bullet shots? Grand Ones too?" Azure asked. He closed his eyes and began to think...

"This may be the Alter CPU's doing. They may be planning something." Aurora said.

"As much as I wish they weren't...we should go and find them as quickly as possible." Vert said, as Blanc closed her book and nodded.

"Yeah, and who knows what evil plots they're brewing..."

* * *

"HOW DID ALL THESE SQUARES MAKE A CIRCLE?!" Chaos Neptune yelled in confusion and anger as the arena she made was a circle. Her eye twitched as she inhaled.

"No no, it's fine...it's fine, it doesn't bother me it doesn't bother me- It bothers me _It bothers me a lot!_ **_AND THAT ONE'S STILL GREEN!"_ ** Chaos Neptune yelled the last part in demonic rage, as a green slab was green.

* * *

 **「 Lite Light 」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"At any rate, we should prepare. We should leave sooner than later." Blanc said, as everyone nodded. Azure glanced up at Garland.

"Wanna come?" Azure asked, as Garland nodded.

"Yeah, I'll join on this one." Garland said. Azure sat up as he looked at the middle of the blanket they shall sat on...a single pudding cup stood.

Both Azure and Neptune death stared each other, they're bodies shrouded in a dark aura, as both their eyes were red dots. Sparks flew from their eyesight, as everyone sweat dropped.

"..."

"..."

Before Azure could react, Neptune snatched the pudding and bolted down the hill. Azure got up and tackled her, as both rolled down the hill, fighting for the pudding cup.

"A-Azure?!"

"...Idiots." Blanc sighed. Everyone else simply sweat dropped at the scene as they all were handed a pudding cup from Aurora. On a side note, Blanc set that cup there to see what would happen, and as she predicted...

Anyway, during Azure and Neptune's little brawl, Kurome suddenly whipped her head around, looking back at the forest behind them. Confused, Uzume looked at her.

"What's up?" She asked, as Kurome looked back at her and nodded her head.

"Nah, it's nothing." Kurome answered. Uzume wanted to dig more into it, but decided not to and continued eating the rest of her pudding. Kurome still glanced at the forest behind her, but not gathering very much attention.

 _"Why...does it feel like there's someone there...?"_ Kurome thought...but as she did, she felt something crawl onto her lap. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked down, seeing the child known as Twila crawl up to her happily. Kurome felt awkward, not knowing how to react. Aurora saw this and laughed a little.

"She seems to like you, Ms Kurome." Aurora said, as Kurome blushed at that.

"N-No, she-!"

"This is a new expression I've seen her wear...when she was evil, she'd have never reacted like that before." Adult Neptune commented, kinda laughing.

"My, I thought I was closest to that child..." Vert pouted in defeat.

"You suffocate her half to death every time you hold her, thunder tits." Blanc responded to her. Yep, that may be a reason why.

"Aww~! Kurome's sooooo lucky~!" Plutia said slowly and awestruck. Kurome just blushed harder as little Twila laughed as she tried to pull herself up on Kurome. Kurome slightly pushed on her forehead, but that didn't really stop Twila.

"A-Ah..." Kurome sure as hell did not know what to do. She was conflicted and confused as to what she should do!

But before anything else could happen, however, a evil presence instantly raised their guards. They looked around, but didn't see anything...until-

"Spare me the tense attitudes. You all make me sick." A familiar voice said...which belonged to Blanc. Everyone looked at Blanc, who looked around in confusion.

"I didn't say that!" Blanc yelled.

"I did." Everyone looked behind them, and saw one of the 4 enemies that they were going to be facing soon.

 **「 Project Zero Dawn 」**

 **(Horizon Zero Dawn)**

Chaos Blanc, aka, Alter White.

She sat in her normal form as she drank from a cup, presumed to be filled with tea, as she sat Chris cross on the ground. Before anyone could attack her, however, she raised her hand.

"Don't try. I didn't come to fight today. Just to deliver a message." Chaos Blanc said, as Sol just glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Sol growled, as Chaos Blanc paid no mind of his glare and simply continued.

"It is time to officially end this war. I think it's gone on long enough, and so...We all thought up of a little way to do that." Chaos Blanc said.

"What?!"

"End...the war?!" Yuna eyes widened, but were instantly narrowed. "No...you're obviously plotting something." Chaos Blanc simply glanced at him...

"Eeeeeeh? So that's a baaad Blanny?" Plutia asked slowly and in confusion.

"What _way_ would that be?" Aurora asked as she held Unknown and Nepgear close to her. Plutia held her delta self close to her, and Kurome held Twila close to her, as if on instinct.

"...A final battle of sorts. We Chaos CPUs, 8 of us in total, along with two others, will fight you all and how many more you wish to bring. The location will be announced later, and this shall happen it two days." Chaos Blanc said. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, but Sol, Yuna, Noire, Blanc, Bert, and Uzume glared at her.

"You...You're including my sisters in your little plot!" Blanc growled.

"Yes, wether you have gained the strength to match them is beyond me, but that is something to be decided later." Chaos Blanc answered her counterpart, as Blanc sharpened her glare at her.

"...Am I to assume that the one CPU from last time is also apart of it...?" Silver asked, speaking up.

"Correct. He's proving to be quite useful...I'm looking very forward to it." Chaos Blanc chuckled a little. Silver merely narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"...So...Back at Malida, you were targeting me specifically. And Chaos Purple was targeting Sol and Yuna...so this must mean..." Silver guessed, and Chaos Blanc nodded.

"Yes, we are locating CPUs and making them into our allies." Chaos Blanc said. "Most of them who didn't make the cut...well, they weren't of any use."

"...You..." Aurora mumbled...as a celestial aura oozed around her like a flame. The air grew more tense, Aurora's bangs covering her eyes, hiding them from view. Everyone except Chaos Blanc felt chills crawl up their spine.

"Sure about this? With these runts you love so much in your arms? Are you possitive you want to attack?" Chaos Blanc asked, as Aurora didn't respond.

"...Mind if I ask who's the 10th?" Noire suddenly asked, as Chaos Blanc chuckled in amusement.

"Someone very useful...this worlds' was far too powerful, so we went over to your world to recruit her...she was more than willing." Chaos Blanc answered, as everyone grew worried and suspicious to that statement.

"...What are you plotting?" Kurome asked.

"...The death of Spirit Heart, of course. Along with the rest of you." Chaos Blanc answered as she stood up. Blanc was about to lunge at her.

"You-!" However, before she could even stand up all the way, a chill Immediatly stopped her.

"Ms Blanc..." Aurora growled. **"Sit."**

Blanc didn't move for a moment, until she slowly got back in her normal position. Everyone else didn't move, paralyzed at the sudden change in tone.

 _"W...What the hell...? Why...do I feel so...!?"_

 _"This...is quite different from Plutia..."_

As everyone thought something similar, Chaos Blanc continued regardless.

"So then, if you all wish to fight us, and 'save your sisters' the location will be annouced...a later time. But until then." Chaos Blanc said as she stood up, transformed and ascended to the sky. Down the hill, both Azure and Neptune still fought over the pudding cup, until both noticed Chaos Blanc ascending to the sky.

"Eh? It's Bad Blanc."

"Alter White?"

Both Azure and Neptune seemed confused by how Chaos Blanc got here without either noticing until now, as Chaos Blanc turned around and flew away, out of sight in mere seconds.

"...We may be in more trouble than we bargained for." Silver sighed as he rubbed his head.

"What makes you say that?" Noire asked, as Silver just shook his head.

"Just a feeling..."

"Either way, if they want a fight, we have to go fight 'em!" Sol exclaimed.

"Agreed. They'll, without a doubt, attack here soon anyway, so if we have a chance to end this war-" Yuna began, but was cut off by Aurora.

"Do you really believe that?"

"...?" Everyone looked at Aurora in confusion. "Do you think, after all this time, that they'll just up and quit? If we win and they survive, they'll continue regardless." Aurora said, as everyone knew she was right.

"...True...but, that just means we can't let them live. Simple." Yuna answered.

"Yoooo~! What happened?!" Azure called out while still fighting for the pudding cup, both matched as they kept trying to reach for it, for it was a few feet away from where they kept fighting.

"...That guy..." Noire merely growled in irritation.

"Does anyone else wanna tell them that's there's more than one pudding cup?" Blanc asked, as no one answered, hence giving her her answer.

"They'll figure it out."

* * *

"Finally! It is complete!" Chaos Neptune cheered as she had finally finished a arena. "Perfectly square, a fine marble white, and a full 24 by 2-!" Chaos Neptune stopped when she spotted a defect...

Half of a square wasn't filled in...

"..."

...

"..."

...

"..."

...

"...Let it go Neptune...you got shit to do." Chaos Neptune sighed as she had given up on the arena idea entirely now, as she flew off somewhere...

* * *

 **「 Lite Light 」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

Back at the Basilicom, Eveyone prepared for what the Alter CPUs were planning. Ultimately, Histoire had the army prepared for anything that could threaten the nation in its entirety, but even if she did that, she knew it wouldn't do much against a Alter.

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"No."

Meanwhile, Azure was in front of Spirit on the couch, asking about when he can use Next form. It had been a few days since Spirit revealed that he could use it, but there had been no real update on how that was going except that it wasn't done. Obviously, this didn't go well for Azure, who was desperately awaiting the transformation.

The Hyper Dimension Goddesses were all playing a 4 player game, while everyone else watched. Aurora tended to the children, with Plutia helping her of course.

"Hey~...When is it-?"

"Soon, Azure!" Spirit retorted quickly.

"Boooooo~!"

As everything else happened, A conversation between Garland and Histoire was happening.

"So...you mean that they are getting weaker?"

"Or they are being drained of their power...is my guess." Histoire answered Garland. Garland leaned back in his chair a bit, thinking.

"So...what could they be using that power for...?" Garland mumbled...but shook his head.

"Thank you for bringing this information to me perosnally, Garland." Histoire thanked. Garland scratched the back of his head.

"Nah, it's fine."

"...Excuse me, Histoire?" Aurora suddenly got Histoire's attention. When she looked at her, she was holding onto Baby Unknwon in her arms as she sat down as well.

"Eariler, Alter White told us that they're kidnapping people and trying to change them into Alter CPUs." Aurora revealed, as Histoire turned shocked by that reveal.

"Wha-?! T-That's...!"

"Histoire, are there...other CPUs we don't know about?" Aurora suddenly asked, as Garland raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...do you know how Yuna, Sol, and Silver transformed? Wel...what if they're not the only ones?" Aurora asked. Spirit suddenly turned her head at Aurora, and Azure also looked at her.

"They're are, Aurora." Spirit answered, getting her attention, along with Garland and Histoire. "At least, in theory."

"What does that mean?" Garland asked, as Spirit began her explaination.

"Well, you all know how Share Energy was absorbed by the ground thanks to the first True Goddess, correct? My guess is that Yuna, Sol, and Silver absorbed some of that share energy into their bodies without them ever knowing. It wouldn't be a surprise to find out if they're are more out there. The could be many, hundreds perhaps..." Spirit explained.

"...That's...quite a tale..." Garland said, surprised.

"So...there could be many who were kidnapped by...the Alter CPUs then...and those who aren't CPU capable..."

"Quit~ with the long face!" Azure suddenly yelled as the karate chopped Aurora. She helped out in surprise as she turned and held her head with one hand.

"A-Azure?!"

"If they kidnapped people, we save 'em! And if it's too late, we kick Alter's asses! Simple as that!" Azure said.

"A-Azure..." Aurora didn't know how to react. His solution was a bit straight to the point and...violent. But this wasn't out of character for her older brother...

Everything seemed to be going peacefully...until...

"Hey, something is happening!" Kurome yelled from another room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushe din, and saw Kurome watching tv, specifically the news, but that wasn't the most important detail.

Alter Purple was on screen.

 **「 The Cell Games 」**

 **(Teamfourstar)**

 _"Ladies, Gentlemen, boy and girls and that technicolor rainbow in between!"_ Chaos Purple began...as she changed back into her normal form. _"I...am Neptune. Some may remember me from the city of Malida, but of course most of you won't remember me because you're now no different from the dirt in the ground. But that's not what I've come to talk about today...today...I'm making a ANOUNCEMENT!"_

"Nepu?! She's making a abridged reference!"

"Please be leaving the dimension forever, please be leaving the dimension forever, PLEASE BE LEAVING THE DIMENSION FOREVER!" Adult Neptune began chanting in hope.

"I am leaving the dimension forever!"

"Whoo-Hoo!"

"After I blow it up."

"Oh no!"

"Unless..."

Adult Neptune gasped in horror.

 _"We are defeated at the abandoned City of Enfar by one of your CPUs! I am officially offering you flighty worms a chance to end all of this! A final battle so grand, it'll leave you breathless! All are welcome of course, so don't hold back when it comes to numbers. And much like the CPU Candidate of Planeptune...I accept all comers."_

"How dare..." Azure growled...

"...Why'd you take off your shirt?"

 _"The battle will begin in two days from now, so that should give you more than enough time to prepare. Or for those not participating, time to connect with your loved ones...get your affairs in order...or maybe just kill your boss! Get a Purge going! Live a little! Because in 2 days time..."_ Chaos Purple began...as she suddenly chuckled darkly.

"Well...To give you an idea..." She laughed...as a purple explosion occured right behind Chaos Neptune. A figure slowly came out of it...and Neptune widened her eyes while staring at the TV.

"Nep...gear?" Neptune asked, as the form of Chaos Nepgear was now in her vision.

"So, keep that in mind, and I'll see you Sunday! Also, feel free to pray to your Gods...but...spoilers...We won't be listening." Chaos Neptune laughed as she changed into her Chaos Form and flew off. Chaos Nepgear looked at the Camera...before pointing a black and purple GunBlade at it, and firing a laser. The tv turned to static...

Everyone stared in silence, shocked by the reveal of Nepgear in her Chaos Form. Especially Neptune, who didn't know how to react to it.

"...Nepgear..."

"..."

* * *

[After The reveal...]

 **「 ToBeContinued.. 」**

 **(Owari no Seraph)**

Azure, Aurora, and Peashy had to calm the citizens down after the announcement. The people were in a panic after they found out taht there were more Alter CPUs. However, few did not react like the others...

"...You hear that? A final battle she says..." A familiar voice asked, as a group of four stood by a wall of a small shop.

"What are we going to do?" Another familiar voice asked.

"Obviously, we're gonna go help kick their asses! Right, S-Sha?"

The woman known as S-Sha didn't respond as she looked down the streets, and just happened to catch a glance at Spirit Heart. S-Sha sighed as she cracked her knuckles.

"Of course we're going." S-Sha said...as the rest of the 4 person group were revealed a C-Sha. B-Sha, and K-Sha. All of them exactly like their Hyper Dimension counterparts.

This was Delta Dimension's Gold Third. Known as one of the most elite guild parties in Planeptune.

...

"Steamax, do you hear that? They want to host a final battle with the CPUs!" A familiar voice said. The robot ninja known as Steamax kneeled in the presence of this voice. The setting was now a mechanical room in front of a news screen, which discussed the reveal of Chaos Purple.

"Yes, what will you have me do?" Steamax asked...

"I am unable to attend with you...so you will have to go alone. I apologize." The voice said, as Steamax nodded.

"I will do everything I can to assist Lord Azure, and Lady Peashy, General!"

"Right...I'm counting on you, Steamax."

...

In a large school district, which seemed to be a University, students were all panicking about the announcement. Teachers had to get them to calm down, for Azure and Aurora weren't there to help with that.

A distance from that crowd, a girl was leaning against the wall, reading a book that had the title "Gamindustri 20XX - 30XX." This girl had wild, messy black hair that reached her waist. She had a red and black shirt on, and short shirt jeans. On her feet were black leather boots, and on her right arm was a tattoo of a vicious dog. She had red eyes as well as she continued to read her book.

"...Damn, everything just went to shit real quick in this dimension." She mumbled as she closed her book. She looked over at the crowd of students...as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ah, Sensei?" The girl asked in surprise at the appearance of her teacher.

She had a pale silvery blue colored hair, and glasses on, with blue eyes. She had a black business top on, with her tie blue and undershirt white. She has a black shirt that almost reached her knees, and black leggings. She also wore tall white boots with X-shaped black laces. She also wore a black lab coat. She also had very noticeable large breasts.

"Inu...? You seem to be calm about this..." The teacher commented about the girl's, now know as Inu, reaction to the announcement. Inu just shrugged.

"I've seen...similar...events like this, so it's nothing crazy to me." Inu answered. She got off the wall and stood straight in front of the teacher. "But what do you think, Rei-Sensei?"

"...I feel like this would've happened eventually anyway." The woman known as Rei sighed as she rubbed her forehead. _"This may be why they confronted me..."_

"Ah, since you're here, Sensei, I wanted to give you something." Inu then said as she pulled out a envelope from her shirt, specifically from between her breasts. She handed it to Rei, who was a bit hesitant on taking it.

"This is...?"

"My friend asked me to give it to you, and it's not another love letter, so don't worry." Inu said, as Rei slightly blushed at that comment.

"Do...not say such things to your teacher, Inu." Rei mumbled, as Inu chuckled in amusement.

"Anyway, I got work to do, see ya later, Sensei!" Inu laughed as she ran off. Rei looked back at the wild looking girl as she opened up the envelope and began to read the note...and then sighed.

"Goodness...that boy again...I suppose I have no choice..." Rei said as she began walking off somewhere, adjusting her glasses.

This was Rei Ryghts; the most respected and intelligent teacher at the Planeptune Univerity.

...

"Hey, IF...you're gonna try and go, aren't you?" A young man asked as he sat on a bench in the has black hair with red streaks, heterochromatic eyes with one being blue and the other red. He wears all black and is carrying multiple weapons: two hidden wrist blades, two heavy pistols at his legs, one bayonet knife at his side, one suppressed assault rifle, and lastly, a high powered sniper rifle. He also has a devil's mark down one side of his face. He is a young man about 25

In front of her, was IF and a familiar nurse whom everyone knows and loves.

Compa.

This Compa had a red and white nurse uniform on, with a nurse head band with the Compile Heart symbol on it. She had white leggings, and a small pouch on her waist with the same symbol. To finish it off, she had white tall boots with X shaped laces.

IF didn't respond.

"Iffy...maybe you shouldn't. You don't have to keep doing th-"

"Compa..." IF began. "I...have to do this. It's okay...you don't have to worry..." IF said, as Compa couldn't help but become more worried.

"Compa, don't worry, I'll also be going if IF tends to get...out of hand." The boy said, as IF blushed at him.

"Shut up, Jace!" IF yelled, embarrassed. Jace simply laughed a bit, as Compa still seemed worried.

 _"Iffy..."_

...

"...So...it's finally happening..." Atop of a skyscraper, a figure wearing a torn and worn out cloak stood above the city, looking down on it. He had a hood on and a face mask covering his face up to his nose. His eye color weren't able to be seen, but it was seen he had dark blue hair from the bangs in his forehead. He also wore black pants and black boots, both worn out and torn.

"...It appears that Chaos Blanc has made a move, or, what Azure says...Alter." He mumbled...

"...I'll have to get involved sooner or later. But for now, I'll keep to the shadows." He said, as he suddenly disappeared.

...

* * *

 **「 pfSOTEad3 」**

 **(Owari no Seraph)**

Later that night, after everything Azure, Aurora and Delta Peashy could do to calm the citizens down, everyone in the Basilicom had went to sleep, intent on preparing however they can to ready themselves for the battle.

However, one was, shockingly, still awake. It could never be fathomed that she'd be awake at this time, for she would hibernate like a bear. She was a CPU whose sleeping habits knew no bounds...

Plutia.

She was looking outside a window, silently, while drinking a glass of milk in her hands. This was quite strange for the Ultra CPU, for she, of all people, would never, EVER stay up late like this. It was myth, unimaginable, unreal! But, here she was...awake.

"..." Plutia sipped some of her milk. She swallowed, but before she could sip anymore-

"Yoooooo~!" A whisper said, as Plutia looked back and saw Azure walking over. Plutia brightened.

"Oooooh...! Azure...? What are you doing up...?" Plutia asked slowly and quietly.

"Hmmm...I couldn't sleep." Azure said as he sat down, and shortly after he put his head down. Plutia giggled in amusement before leaning down as well.

"Heeey...Are you niiiiice to baby Me...?" Plutia asked, as Azure nodded with his head still down.

"Yep, she sleeps allll the time, and she always wants to play with Nepgear..." Azure slowly looked up, but his head still remained down. Plutia smiled in satisfication.

"Thaaats goooood..." Plutia hummed.

"What's up...?" Azure asked. "You look worried." Plutia laughed slowly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Weeell...I was wondering how I be as good as you...you always make a lot of stuff go boom, and I can't do that on my own...so I was wondering what I need to do to be able to do that..." Plutia managed to explain.

"Hm...just gotta level up a lot!" Azure answered. "I can help ya, and so can everyone else. Neptune is more OP'er than me though." He commented.

"Hm...Okay~...I'll do my best!" Plutia said with a determined smile, which could've made anyone go "Cute..." but not Azure, who was satisfied with boosting the spirit of his friend.

 **Your Lily Rank is overloading!**

 _"Quiet."_

Before Azure could say anything else, however, Histoire and Spirit came flying into the room.

 **「 ToBeContinued.. 」**

 **(Owari no Searph)**

"Azure! A emergency!" Histoire exclaimed, but quiet enough to not wake anyone up. Azure and Plutia looked up at Histoire and Spirit in curiosity.

"What? Oh, is it a sneak attack?! I bet it is!" Azure guessed. "And I suspect that cardboard box in the corner!"

"Azure, this is serious!" Spirit exclaimed as well. "The Dimension known as Ultra Dimension is being attacked by a new Alter CPU!"

* * *

 ** _A new threat appears within Ultra Dimension...!_**

 **This story was on a short Hiatus, because I sudden got a approach I thought was better for the story, plus it fits more well into what I plan. Also, there will come a fight which is probably one of the most important fights of the story.**

 **Inu is my OC, and she represents something actually. She represents Naughty Dog.**

 **Also, anyone like the reference I did? XD**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! Any questions or concerns? PM me anything!**

 **Until next time!**


	33. A CPU's Nation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners.**

 **Chapter 31: A CPU's Nation**

* * *

 _"What will you do?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Even if you chose not to create a nation, I understand. But I will continue to be by your side, not as your Oracle...but as your friend."_

 _"...I...don't really believe in destiny or any of that confusing crap. I don't really care about what I'm **supposed** to do for this world, or why I was born...but, you know what I think?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"If I start a nation, it's because I **wanted** to. **Not** because it's my destiny, or any of that stupid stuff, I'm doing it because I wanna protect people and give them good lives. I think all people like me should do that. A lot of people are in trouble because of monsters or whatever, and some of them have some trouble, but I won't help because I'm **supposed** to, but because I **want** to."_

 _"So...does this mean...?"_

 _"I'll start a nation."_

 _"...I see. Whatever your reason, I will support it."_

 _"I'll help people, and keep everyone safe. That's my reason...but I ain't doin' paperwork."_

 _"...Oh..."_

 _"Ah, but we need a cool sounding name!"_

 _"Do you have something in mind?"_

 _"...How about-?"_

* * *

 **「Minicar」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

Falling from the sky, Azure and Plutia were descending fats towards the ground. Both was upside down with his arms crossed, taking the current situation quite calmly.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! We're gonna craaaaaaaaaaash...!" Plutia yelled as loud as she could, but Azure remained calm.

"Hm...That's weird." He mumbled, as Plutia merely hugged him from behind, but Azure didn't give her very much mind.

 **You can't use Share Energy?**

"Yeah, I can't transform...Wait, Neptune went through this before though, so this must make our entrances to other dimensions similar!" Azure said.

 **I don't think that really matters.**

* * *

 **「Emergency」**

 **(Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Going back a little bit in time, Azure looked at the two Oracles in shock, while Plutia looked only confused as to what that meant. Azure stood up with a serious expression.

"When did it happen?"

"We just got a call from the Histoire of Ultra Dimension. She said that a woman called Rei Ryghts has begun destroying Lowee in a strange new form." Delta Histoire explained. "We have identified the form as a Alter Form, or a Chaos Form. At the rate it's going-"

Azure slammed his fist into his hand. "Alright, send me over. I'll kick her ass." Azure said quite blankly.

"A-Azure! By what we could tell, this new Alter is insanely powerful! At your current level, you won't be able to-" Spirit tried to say, but Azure held his hand up.

"Aurora and everyone is sleeping, I'll take care of it me self! Besides, it'll all work out! I gots a plan!" Azure said, Delta Histoire and Spirit confused as to what he meant.

"A...Plan? What may this plan be?" Delta Histoire asked, as Azure merely chuckled.

"It's a secret!" Azure responded. Plutia shot her hand in the air with plate eyes.

"Oh ohhhh! Can I coooooome...!?" Plutia asked, as Azure nodded.

"Sure, that's fine."

"A-Azure! Please try to think this through! What if something happens?! If you-!" Delta Histoire tried to reason with him, but Azure merely stopped her by putting a finger to her head.

"You worry too much, Histoire." Azure said calmly and with a confident smile. "I ain't gonna up and die, I still got stuff I gotta come back to after all." Azure said, as Delta Histoire still wore a expression of uncertainty.

"But...I..." Delta Histoire was still unsure about it. Spirit cleared her throat, getting Azure's, Plutia's, and Delta Histoire's attention.

"We can send you, _but_!" Spirit then pointed at Azure like with great authority. "You come back with a souvenir! Deal?!"

"SPIRIT?!"

"Yeah, okay." Azure agreed to Spirit's condition quite blankly. Delta Histoire looked back and forth at the two, sighing heavily and giving up. Plutia just kinda laughed a little, while Spirit and Delta Histoire opened up the portal.

"Please...be safe, Azure." Delta Histoire said, as Spirit gave the two a departing smile. The two walked through the portal, as it disappeared. The darkness of the room, lit only by the full moons light, was all that remained.

"...Histy?" Spirit asked, as Histoire looked at her. "You had another dream again...?"

"...Yes."

"...What...What did you see?"

"...T...Those...eyes again..."

"..."

However, both of their words were cut short by a sudden killer intent behind them. They suddenly went pale and started sweating rapidly.

"Onii...chan...went off...to a different... **dimension**...?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Aurora~! C-C-C-Calm down please~? It was an emer-"

 **"Without...telling me..."** Aurora growled, a flame blue energy forming around her, waving her hair up and down. Both oracles began to panic, both knew they weren't getting out of this unscathed. She was at the peak of transforming into...*shiver*

However, Aurora merely inhaled, as her energy faded. Both oracle suddenly felt safe, but that was short lived.

"When Azure comes back home..." Aurora began...when her eyes were clear, they were her CPU pupils. **"I'm the first one who knows."** She said, before walking back to her room silently. Both oracles slowly descended to the floor, shivering, but not of fear, of relief.

Both let out sighs of extreme relief.

* * *

 **「Minicar」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

Back to where we were before, Both Azure and Plutia were still falling. While descending closer and closer to the ground, Plutia panicked more while Azure remained calm. And, before they knew it, they had collided with the ground below.

A giant dust cloud occurred, spanning up quite tall, about 26 feet in height. When it cleared, Plutia was on top of Azure, who was face down in the dirt. Plutia scratched the back of her head with a big smile on her face.

"Owwww, that huuuuurrrrt...!" Plutia said, as Azure tried to say something but his voice was muffled.

That was when they heard a giant explosion in the distance. Plutia looked to where the sound came from, which was the direction Lowee was in, and lore and behold, saw black clouds that surrounded Lowee. Plutia slowly got up and looked off into the distance.

She went plate eye'd at the scene, waving her arms up and down. "Aaaaah...! That's were Blanny is...!" Plutia exclaimed slowly but as loud as she could speak. "Azure, we should go help...!"

"*Muffled speaking*"

Plutia then bent down and lifted Azure's head out from the ground. "What did you saaaay...?"

"I said "*Muffled Nonsense*"" Azure said, as he got up and looked at the direction of where Lowee was, and that dark clouds that were above it. "Alright...how do we get over there?" Azure asked. Plutia just smiled as a bright light enveloped her. Azure looked back to she turned in her HDD.

"This is how~." Iris Heart sang as she lifted Azure up by her hand. The two then started flying towards the Lowee That was under attack. However, on the way, Iris Heart grew a bit curious. She glanced down at him.

"Hey?"

"Eh?"

"When you said you had a plan...what was it?" She asked in curiosity. Azure made a 'hmm' sound before answering.

"Well, I'm gonna fight her firstly...then I'll try it. But I only ever tried it in HDD...but I'm sure it'll work." Azure answered, as Iris Heart merely pouted.

"Well, I'm sure you'll take care of it, won't you, darling~?" Iris Heart asked in a statistic tone.

"Yep, why I came here." Azure merely answered, not intimidated at all by Iris Heart's tone. _"Plutie's HDD is weird."_

 **Perhaps she is Hyper Dimension's Aurora?**

 _"Well, Plutie's HDD is weird to me, Aurora is sheer terror, so~..."_

But, another explosion soon occured, prompting Plutia to hurry and fly faster...

* * *

 **「Unbreakable King」**

 **(Fairy Fencer F)**

The Ultra Dimension Lowee was in shambles, destruction was fresh as smoke rose from demolished buildings. People ran as far as they could from the scene as they could, but of course, nothing was going to stop the opponent they currently had.

The Ultra Dimension Noire, Blanc, and Vert were either on the ground or just barely on their knees, as they faced the once great threat that almost destroyed Hyper Dimension.

Rei Ryghts.

However, this Rei Ryghts looked incredibly different.

For starters, her HDD processor revealed more skin. Her processor was almost like a dominatrix now, as the restraints taht held her breast were claws. The processor was a very dark black, as behind her was 3 giant black mechanical wings that took on wicked designs on each side of her. However, they didn't seem to be connected to her back, as they floated behind her. She wore black heels and gloves, as she held a staff with a wicked crescent moon shape on the top, with a strange power symbol that gave off a black, blue and white energy, as the symbol was cracked and slightly apart. Rei's eyes, also, were the same. On the top of her head, two giant horns, both black, blue and white, were quite noticeable.

"What...the hell is with her...?!" Ultra Noire asked as she tried to summon up strength to stand.

"I don't know how the hell you got this weird power...but don't thi-!" Ultra Blanc growled, but Rei lifted her fingers, and fired a black beam at her, piercing her leg. Ultra Blanc screamed in pain as she gripped her leg.

 **"Weak...Weak Weak Weak! How do you losers call yourselves CPUs!"** Rei asked, her voice sounding more sinister and insane.

"You're a monster..." Ultra Vert managed to say. Rei raised her entire hand at the three CPUs, and started charging a black, blue and white ball of energy.

 **"If you sluts are done...D.I.E!"** Rei exclaimed as she fired a beam at Ultra Goddesses. Unable to dodge the incoming attack, all they could do is try to defend...until, something jumped in the way. That figure blocked the blast with seemingly his bare hands, and after a moment, lifted it so they it fired into the sky.

Shocked, Rei Ryghts widened her eyes. **"Wha-?! Who the hell is it?!"** Rei screamed in anger.

The dust from the attack cleared to reveal Azure, standing with his hands out, breathing in and out...then he started to shake his hands really fast.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Hot hot hot hot!" Azure exclaimed as his hands were damaged from blocking the attack. The 4 CPUs sweat dropped at the scene. Then, Iris Heart landed on the ground near the Ultra CPUs. The three looked at her, surprised to see the Planeptune CPU.

"Plutia?! Where the hell have you been?!" Ultra Noire asked in anger and question. Plutia changed back into her normal form and bent down near her friend.

"Ehehe~...I went to anoooother dimension..." Plutia answered.

"A...nother dimension?" Ultra Vert asked in confusion.

"Plutie?" Azure called out, as Azure summoned his sword and tossed it to her. "Use that if you get caught up in the fight, I won't need it." Azure said.

"Eeeeh? Whhhhy...?" She asked confused.

"I can't feel share energy in this dimension, at least not mine, so you use that." Azure said as he turned to face Rei. Blue fire engulfed his fists as he slammed the together. "I'm sure this'll all work out one way or another."

"That guy...? Is he a CPU?!" Ultra Blanc asked. Plutia nodded.

"Yep yep...He's super strong...Blanny, we should get back..." Plutia said as she pulled Blanc's arm to get away, however, to her surprise, Ultra Blanc shook Plutia off.

"I ain't leavin'...This bitch is gonna pay for all this...! I won't forgive this...to what she did to my nation...!" Ultra Blanc growled in fury. Azure glanced back at her with a blank stare. He turned his head back around.

"So, Im'ma take it you're this Rei whatever person." Azure asked, as Rei waved her hand in dismissal.

 **"Aw, that name is so Laaame!"** Rei complained.

"So...a final boss type character? Well, whatever type of Character you are, doesn't change the fact you're the bad guy." Azure said. "But that don't mean I'm not gonna save you."

Rei glared at him. **"So...you're gonna paint me as the villain as well?!"**

"...?"

 **"You all think I'm the bad guy! I'm not at fault, everyone just blamed me for the nation collapsing! You're all ungrateful! So if I just reset everything...with my power...!"** Rei began chuckling insanely.

"Huh? What in the who-ha? What's she talking about?" Azure asked in confusion.

"Shes the ancient CPU of Tari, a CPU from millions of years ago." Ultra Blanc answered him, as he glanced back around. "I researched it awhile ago, the reason it fell is because people stopped believing in her because she ruled with fear and power instead of faith."

"..."

 **"Those ungrateful...maggots...! After all I did for them! I should've made my point clearer!"**

"It's her own fault. I don't know who you are-"

"Azure." Azure answered.

"Whatever, but the main reason it fell was because she killed some of her citizens!" When Ultra Blanc said that, Azure looked at her with slightly widened eyes. Slowly, he frowned them as his hair started to cover his eyes.

 **"Unforgivable...UNFORGIVABLE! I'LL ERASE EVERYTHING HERE AND NOW!"** Rei screamed as she ascended to the air. The Ultra CPUs all looked up at her a she started charging a large black, blue and white orb the size of a boulder. Azure, however, didn't react.

Ultra Blanc stood with her Axe in hand, even though badly wounded.

"I won't...let her...destroy my nation...! I don't care who the hell you are, but don't get in my way! I'll be the one who beats her!" Ultra Blanc roared.

"..."

 **"HAHAHAHAA! HOW STUPID! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL AT ONCE!"** Rei screamed as she then swung her staff, sending the orb towards them.

"..." Azure still remained unresponsive. However, he gripped his hand into a fist quite hard as he looked back around. "...You..."

Only Ultra Blanc heard what he said, as the other 3 Ultra CPUs were going to retreat, Ultra Blanc remained where she was as she faced the incoming attack.

"..." Azure remained quiet...until a black and purple flames shrouded his entire body, destroying his shirt and turning his eyes black and purple.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** Azure roared in rage as he blocked the attack, black and purple flames like a blow torch as it helped counter the attack. Ultra Blanc was blown back a bit by the collision. After a moment, Azure managed to push the blast back at Rei, who merely moved out of the way as it was shot into the sky.

Azure stood where he was, his arms twitching as steam oozed off his arms. Azure was breathing hard as he gripped his hands again, and let his eyes be seen from under his hair.

 **"So...let me get this straight...you hurt and even killed...your own people...they stopped believing in you and now...you're blaming everything else...instead of taking responsibility?!"** Azure asked, his voice much more darker and had a bit of anger in it.

Rei simply glared down in annoyance. **"Huuuuuh?! Obviously, it's their fault! They took MY nation from me! Saying it's my fault is stupid and makes no-!"**

Rei didn't finish. Because Azure launched up, leaving a small explosion on the ground, held back his fist, and landed a devastating blow to Rei's face. Obviously shocked, she widened her eyes as she was blown down to the ground, a loud crash and a large dust loud erupting.

Ultra Blanc just watched from the ground, shocked at the small course of events taking place. Obviously, her, Vert and Noire didn't even make a scratch on her, yet he managed to land a blow and even blew her back. She continued to watch...

Azure landed on a building that looked down upon Rei, as she got up, a even more annoyed glare on her face.

 **"...The fuck do you think you're doin'...ya fucking brat...?"** Rei growled in anger. Azure glared down at her in anger as he breathed in and out slowly.

 **"I won't let you destroy this nation! Not by someone like you! I don't know your entire goddamn story, who you are, or why the hell you're attacking this nation. But, you have not damn clue as to what it means to have a nation! It's not something you can just think light of!"**

Azure's words made Rei glare harder at him.

 **"Starting a nation, or taking charge of one, isn't a damn forced decision! It's a choice! I started a nation so I can protect people! Not because I was forced to!** **If you're just gonna bitch and whine, blame others for your own damn screw ups...! _THEN DON'T START A FUCKING NATION!_ "**

Azure's final yell echoed throughout Lowee. Ultra Blanc stared at him with widened eyes, unaware of how to act, or what expression she was supposed to make. The only thing she could really think was...

 _"...So...this is a CPU...from another Dimension...? ...Amazing..."_

 **「Ruler of Nature」**

 **(Metal Gear Rising)**

 **"Screw you!"** Rei roared in anger. She formed several dark energy orbs around her as she swung her blade, launching them at the Delta CPU. However, Azure inhaled and let outblack and purple flames from his mouth.

 **"Flame Demon's Rage!"**

Azure roared as the black flames countered the orbs. A few explosions from those orbs blew, causing a dust cloud. However, within this dust cloud, Azure had launched towards Rei at incredible speed. Smirking sinisterly and insanely, Rei swung her staff, letting loose a lightning strike at the Delta CPU. The attack hit, and Azure was blown back, crashing into a building. Not taking a second to catch his breath, Azure came launching again.

He loaded his fists in black and purple flames as he tried to punch Rei again, however, a amethyst like hexagon energy shield blocked the attack. Rei smirked insanely as she spun her staff, and hit Azure away. Azure back flipped to recover, but Rei had already begun to chant.

 **"Oh Lords of The Skies, Priests of Thunder, bring me the storm that purges those all foolish enough to defy me, your loyal servant!"** Rei chanted, as loud thunder began to rumble loudly within the sky. Before Azure knew it, 7 giant lightning strikes hit him all at once.

 **"Thunder Strikes of Tari!"** Azure's screams of pain pleasured the insane CPU, as she laughed like a madman. However, this pleasure was short lived when Azure jumped out of the lightning and launched at Rei, who tried to block the next attack, but was just a tad to slow, as Azure landed a blow to her gut.

 **"GAH...! You-!"**

 **"Flame Demon's...KRIEG!"** Azure yelled as his entire arm was swirling with a intense, fierce black and purple flame, and Azure landed a quick, hard uppercut on the insane Ultra CPU, which exploded in a cloud of black and purple flames. Quickly regaining herself, Rei screamed in anger as Azure was blown back. Her energy oozed around he surroundings and herself as she glared at Azure, who was now a distance away from her.

 **"You're really annoying, you damn bug!"** Rei yelled as she pointed her staff at Azure, releasing a beam of black, blue and white energy. Dodging to the side, Azure avoided the beam, however, Rei swung her staff in the attempt to hit Azure. Azure still managed to dodge the attack, however, it only grazed his foot, but it felt like hell.

 **"Gaaah...?!"**

 **Don't allow those beams to hit you. She's obviously out of your league in terms of power.**

 **"I know that!"** Azure growled as he breathed black and purple fire at Rei, which hit, but did nothing when the attack finished. Rei smirked insanely as she started chanting again.

 **"Embers, rumbling!"** Rei started. **"Bring me the avatar of purgatory that scorches all things! Burning mountains, oceans, lands, skies, stars, worlds, and the heavens! Avatar of Purgatory, Lord of Hell!"** Rei roared out. However, Azure didn't attempt to dodge this attack. Rei pointed her staff at Azure.

 **"Hellfire Hurricane!"** Rei shouted as a large cloud of fire spammed. It spanned exactly 3 miles wide and a mile high. The heat was so strong it was melting steel. Rei laughed evilly and insanely at Azure's demise, but like last time, it was short lived. Something began to suck in the flames from within. After a few seconds, it was revealed to be Azure, devouring the flames. After he had finished, and the fire attack was no more, Rei looked at Azure in shock, which slowly turned to rage.

Azure, however, wasn't gonna let this chance slip by. Putting both of his hands behind his head, he began charging a giant fireball made of black and purple flames. It grew larger and larger, until it stopped.

 **"Flame Demon's Black Sun!"** Azure exclaimed as he threw the black ball of flames at Rei Ryghts. However, Rei attempted to counter it, and she managed to block it easily. Smirking, she was about to push it back right at Azure. However, it grew brighter with a black light and exploded just as largely as the Hellfire Hurricane just now, except in the size of a orb.

Exiting the ball of flames, Rei wiped her lip and saw a droplet of blood. Enraged that he managed to hurt her, Rei started to grow annoyed. The ball of flames dissipated, Azure was seen jumping at Rei, who blocked a incoming claw attack by the demon slayer.

 **"You BRAT!"** Rei roared in anger as a aura of black, blue and white engulfed her like wind. A tornado of that aura swirled around her, and forced Azure back. Rei's roars of rage made the wind around her more fierce as it continuously damaged Azure. His screams of pain reaching her ears.

Ready to finish it off, Rei dissipated the tornado she created with her energy, and saw Azure in the sky. Pointing her staff up in the sky, she started charging multiple elements at once. Wind, fire, water, ice, and lighting swirling around the tip of her staff, all the elements the color of black, blue, and white.

 **"Elementia Fafnir!"** She roared as the elements were fired at Azure, the top of the beam forming a serpent dragon head. Azure couldn't dodge, and the attack collided with him. A large explosion ensued, and after a moment, Azure began falling towards the ground.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! HOW STUPID! YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE SUCH A BABY ATTACK?!"** Rei laughed. **"Now, let's make sure you don't come back!"** Rei exclaimed as she fired a black and blue beam at Azure...however, something grabbed him and retreated, the beam Rei fired blasting off into the sky.

 **"What?!"**

Before Rei could act again, however, a large axe swung in the air like a boomerang, and hit Rei in the back of the head. Obviously caught off guard, she looked back to see Blanc, who caught her axe as she herself glared at Rei Ryghts.

 **"You..."**

"You won't be killin' him, you damn bitch." Ultra Blanc growled. A whiled like blade wrapped around Rei's neck, and, with unexpected force, she was pulled back and thrown into a building. Iris Heart, who held the bladed whip, cracked it as she gave a cold, sadistic stare at the rubble where Azure was.

"You know~...I remember when you were annoying but this is just a bit too much..." Iris Heart sang, with a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice. Ultra Noire and Ultra Vert levitated near her as Rei emerged from the rubble, even more pissed off than before.

 **"I'll...KiLL...YoU...yOU...STUpiD...BiTcHEs...!"**

* * *

 **「KABANERIOFTHEIRONFORTRESS」**

 **(Kabeneri of the Iron Fortress)**

Azure slowly opened his eyes, and saw a familiar face in front of him.

"Oh...Hey, Peashy...today just ain't my day, huh...?" Azure asked Peashy, who was in her HDD.

"Oooh! You're Neptuna's friend who fell from the sky! You went home before I could visit again!" Peashy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah...different Peashy..."

"Eh?"

"Nah...Nothing...Hey...do you think you can get me up there...?" Azure struggled to lift his arm and pointed above Rei, who was fighting, mostly dominating, all of the Ultra CPUs. Peashy went plate eye'd.

"Huh?! Are you gonna be mean to mommy?!" Peashy asked. Azure was a bit confused by that, but didn't decide to dwell on the sudden reveal.

"No...I'm trying...to save...her, but...I can't...do it...if I...don't wear her...out...firstly." Azure explained. "So...Im'ma try to...wear her out a bit...more...so...could'ja help me out...?" Azure asked.

"...Alright! I'll do it!" Peashy exclaimed with determination.

* * *

 **「Unbreakable King」**

 **(Fairy Fencer F)**

Ultra Vert was then seen being blown away and crashed into a building, with her throwing up some blood as a result, as she changed back into her HDD. Ultra Blanc, Noire, and Plutia kept fighting, though Rei was doing so effortlessly.

 **"Lace Ribbon Dance!"**

 **"Tanzerin Trombe!"**

Both Ultra Noire and Ultra Blanc exclaimed as Noire slashed Rei several times, whilst Ultra Blanc slammed her axe into her. However, both attacks did nothing to Rei. Rei was about to lift her staff, but before she could, Plutia came ather with her whipped blade, which had a rainbow color around it if you focused hard enough. She slashed Rei's face, which made her recoil her head. Shocked, she placed a hand on her cheek and saw a little bit of red on her cheek.

Blood.

Obviously angered by this, she swiped her staff in a attempt to hit Plutia. However, Plutia jumped behind her to avoid it, and said sadist stabbed Rei in the back. Managing to damage her back a little, and even make her move from her spot, Rei glared behind her and tried to attack the sadist again, but Plutia flew up into the air before she could.

Rei was about to launch at her again, but before she could, Ultra Noire and Blanc came flying at her.

"Don't turn away from us!" Ultra Noire yelled.

 **"Get Lost, worms!"** Rei angerly shouted as she pointed her staff behind her, letting loose black, white, and blue flames that completely engulfed the two Ultra CPUs. Screaming in pain, the two were sent flying while still a little on fire. Both hit the ground, and changed back into their normals forms, unconcious, beaten, and badly injured.

Rei was about to do the exact same to Plutia- No, more than that to her, the one person who managed to damage her. However, before she could, a black and purple explosion collided with her face, stopping her. The attack doing nothing, Rei looked above...to see Azure directly above her.

 **「Uncontrollable」**

 **(Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

 **"...Why...the FUCK...WON'T YOU JUST DIIIE?!"**

 **"I'M NOT GONNA BE KILLED BY SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"** Azure retorted in anger. **"THIS DIMENSION AND IT'S PEOPLE ARE OFF LIMITS! YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING EITHER OF THEM!"** Azure roared as both his arms blew in black and purple flames. Both his arms started to grow more fierce and began to look like lightning around his arms.

 **"Plutia! Get away from here!"** Azure yelled at Plutia, who nodded from below, as she grabbed Vert and the three Ultra CPUs flew away. Rei simply kept her sights on Azure, who was beginning to charge another Elementia Fafnir.

 **Hey hey, this is gonna kill you. The amount of power you're about to put into these is gonna drain you completely, and if the attack doesn't work-**

 **"It's fine! I'll take care of it!"** Azure retorted.

 **You're getting too mad. You're not thinking straight, and you're not gonna win.**

 **"I said I can take care of it! I have a plan!"**

 **...**

 **"FLAME DEMON'S BLITZKRIEG!"**

 **"ELEMENTIA FAFNIR!"**

Rei then fired a beam of Wind, fire, water, ice, and lighting, all the elements the color of black, blue, and white. It shortly took of form of a serpent dragon.

Azure began punching, a series of explosions colliding with Rei's attack. Azure kept screaming in anger, pushing Rei's attack back. Until, after a minute of speeding up his punches and relentlessly attacking, Azure managed to destroy Rei's attack, shocking the Chaos Ultra CPU.

That was when the attacks started hitting her. A series of black and purple explosions relentlessly hit her like no tomorrow. Azure ccouldn't tell if it was damaging her, but he knew they were hitting her.

Meanwhile, Rei had literally no time to defend or even move to try to defend against the series of explosions. There were too many coming at once and no time to think. The more punches thrown, the biggest the explosions got. After a minute, the punches eventually stopped...and Azure began falling.

The marks on his body disappeared as a small amount of blood escaped his lips.

...That was when Rei appeared from the flames and launched at Azure. Grabbing Azure's head, her staff suddenly changed into a black and blue mechanical scythe. She held back the scythe and was about to strike Azure.

 **"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"**

Time seemed to be going slow. Rei's scythe was getting closer and closer to Azure, ready to impale him so he would die and not come back. Azure's eyes remained faded, until they closed shortly, just when Rei's scythe was about to hit him...

...Until, Azure suddenly vanished.

 **「KABANERIOFTHEIRONFORTRESS」**

 **(Kabaneri Of The Iron Fortress)**

 **"Wha-?!"** Rei stopped and looked around frantically. Thinking that someone may have come to help, she began to grow more and more angry. Until, she spotted Azure down below, looking at her.

However, his eyes were different. They had power symbols in them, and the left eyes was green, while the other was blue. Both softly glowed as they looked up at Rei. They were unwavering, unflinching, and unintimidated.

Rei glared at him and launched, ready to slash him with her newly formed scythe. However, the attack merely went through him. Shocked, Rei looked over at him, and he was still there...then he vanished again.

 **"Wha-?! Where did he-?!"** Rei looked around frantically and spotted Azure a distance away, lifting up a piece of rubble. He bent down and pulled out a girl.

She has fair skin with bright teal eyes and blonde hair worn in a hime-cut that flares outward on the ends. On her head is a big pink bow with a stylized skull in the center and frills that line the bow against magenta lining.

Her attire consists of a light pink dress with very pale pink-white ruffles at the neck, chest, two parts of the sleeve, and seven spots of the skirt. Accenting the dress are magenta bows and a big skull in the center of the skirt matching the one on her hair bow. She also has pink shoes with black underneath and a big magenta bow on each shoe to match the laces, along with loose white socks. She was hurt and unconcious as she laid on the ground.

"..." Azure picked her up in a bridal style and slowly looked over behind him, at more rubble. He walked over, set the girl down, and started removing some more rubble. Revealing a small gray mouse with two white whiskers on each cheek. While he has black coloring on his arms, legs, and inside of his ears. He possesses two small red-purple demon wings and a rat-like tail with a big black heart on the end and a zig-zag split in the center. On his chest is a red and yellow broken heart marking and he wears red boots.

Azure picked him with and held him over his shoulder, while he held on to the girl he had recently discovered.

At the same time, Rei launched at him at full speed, obviously enraged. She glared harder than any person had glare before as she was about to slash Azure with a death cry, however, Azure once again vanished.

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! SHOW YOURSEEEEEEEEELF!"** Rei screamed as her power began to rise all the more.

Meanwhile, Azure had appeared where Plutia and the others were. Vert was unconcious as Azure set down the two people he helped. Peashy looked around him in curiosity like a curious child.

"Whoa! You look all beat up but you're still up and going! You're so cool! Doesn't it hurt though?" Peashy bombarded Azure with questions.

Azure didn't respond though. Instead, he slowly walked towards Plutia, still in HDD and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hm?" Plutia hummed in question.

"O-Oi, what are you-?" Ultra Blanc asked, as Azure then pointed to the side. Confused, Ultra Blanc, Noire, Plutia and Peashy looked over into the distance. He then looked over at Ultra Vert unconcious, and walked over to her. He held her up and stared for a moment, which made Ultra Blanc and Noire uncomfortable for some reason, and Azure held his hand up above her.

Shortly after, blue and green aura shrouded Ultra Vert's body, and began to heal her. The wounds she had suffered before were now gone, as she breathed softly. Azure softly set her back down, got up, and looked at everyone else. He raised his hand, and, in a instant, the same aura shrouded them and healed their wounds. All in a instant, they didn't even have time to blink.

"Wha...?"

"Our wounds...healed...?"

"Whoooa! So cool!"

Azure once again pointed in the distance, as Ultra Blanc looked over.

"...I'm guessing you want us to go over there." Ultra Blanc asked, as Azure nodded. Ultra Noire sighed as she transformed again and picked up Ultra Vert.

"Alright, I guess we don't have a choice but to leave this to you. Since it seems like you've been doing more than us for the past few minutes." Ultra Noire said. She the took flight into the distance as Peashy followed her. Ultra Blanc looked back at Azure with a stern look.

"...I don't know who you are...but...those words you said...I wanna have a talk with you after this." Ultra Blanc said. "Make sure you give her a new one for me." Azure looked at her, gave a confident smirk and gave a thumbs up. Ultra Blanc seemed satisfied with that, as she also transformed and flew off into the distance.

"Azure~?" Plutia said, getting his attention. "You will beat him, won't you? I know you're not pat-" Plutia didn't finish due to the hand placed upon her head. Azure ruffled her hair with a confident smirk on his face. Plutia, for some reason, felt calm and joyful. Azure retracted his hand and once again pointed to the distance.

Plutia picked up the girl and rat and flew off into the distance, like asked to. Azure inhaled and looked back...before vanishing once again.

He appeared before Rei, still raising her power as a black, blue, and white flame like mist rose around her. Her growls were vicious as she breathed in and out, she gripped her weapon so hard taht her hand bled. Her eyes, filled with rage. She was ready to destroy the world at any given moment.

And at the level she is currently at, she could easily do so.

Azure's serious face stared at Rei, remaining unwavering or unflinching. Rei looked up at him, and Azure didn't react, his expression unchanging, and his mind calm.

 **「Raise Your Flag」**

 **(Mobile Suit Gundam; Iron Blooded Orphans)**

 **"I...Am...GoINg...tO...KILLYOU!"** Rei roared as she swung her scythe, releasing a energy slash at Azure. However, Azure didn't move, as the attack dispersed into nothing but sparkles when it neared him. Rei widened her eyes, but regained her glare as she launched at the Delta CPU.

Rei slashed and slashed faster and faster, almost to the point of no one being able to dodge, but Azure seemed to be dodging with ease, not even breaking a sweat, all while keeping his serious expression. Rei then slashed sideways at him, but Azure caught it with no effort...and delivered a devastating kick to Rei's gut, sending her away.

Rei screamed in pain and shock, as she regained herself, summoned up black, blue and white fire, water, wind and lighting and loaded them into a orb in front of her. She roared in rage as she launched it at Azure. However, Azure didn't do anything as the attack dispersed into sparkles as soon as it was launched.

 **"WHA-?!"**

Azure remained focused on Rei, unwavering and still unflinching. Rei merely glared harder and then launched at him again. Azure moved to the side as Rei tried to attack him, but Rei didn't just keep going. She kept attacking, hoping to hit Azure. However, Azure just kept avoiding the attacks. He didn't even raise his arms.

 **"DAMN IIIIIT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"** Rei roared as she then tried slashing with black, blue and white energy around her scythe, but before she knew it, Azure high kicked the scythe out of her hand. Rei opened her mouth and was about to fire the same colored blast from it, but Azure held his hand near her face, and after a instance, Rei was sent crashing through the ground.

Azure slowly exhaled some breath. He then flew after Rei, who then fired barrage after barrage of magic attacks, but for some reason, not one hit Azure, but looked as though they were bouncing off of him. Rei tried to block the incoming attack, but that failed when her arms flew up when Azure reached her and some mysterious force began hitting her. Azure landed two clean blows to her gut, which made the Chaos Ultra CPU cough up blood, and Azure high kicked her into the air.

Rei coughed up some more blood as she stopped. She glared harder and harder at Azure.

 **"Damn it...damn it damn it damn it...! DAMNITDAMNITDAMNIDAMNITDAMNITDAMNIIIIIIIT!"** Rei roared as she lifted her scythe, now reformed as he staff, as she began forming a black and blue sphere of pure energy that grew and grew. White lightning formed around it, circulating around it as it grew ever larger.

Azure stared at it with a serious expression, not even fazed by the size of the attack. He slowly opened his right hand, summoning Plutia's HDD weapon, which shortly changed into his weapon. Rei glared at him so much it seemed like her eyes were pure blood shot...which they did start to turn black with a blue pupil. She swung her staff down at Azure.

 **"DEAD STAR!"**

She roared as the orb made its way towards the ground. Rei smirked widely and evilly, like anticipating something that you'd desperately want all your life and was about to receive. Azure remained unresponsive towards the attack.

Rei's laughter filled the air, it could haunt dreams if you listened long enough. The feeling that Azure could do nothing against the attack was the greatest feeling in her life. It was even greater when she couldn't see Azure anymore, due to the immense size of the attack. Knowing that she had won this fight, she laughter louder than ever before.

...But the attack stopped advancing and blew into black, blue and white sparkles. Rei stopped laughing, but her expression froze. Azure didn't move from his posistion from before, his eyes staring up at Rei, unfazed.

 **「Raise Your Flag ends」**

Rei's expression changed into a confused one, while also mixed with rage. Azure kept looking up at her, and vanished...reappearing in front of Rei. Shocked, Rei backed off a bit, with Azure staring at her with serious eyes. Rei stared at him in rage...but that quickly changed to realization and fear...

 **"...No...those eyes...th...they're the same as...!"** Rei spoke in fear.

Azure remained unresponsive.

 **"No...NO! NO! NONONO! _NO! NOOOOOO!_ " **Rei screamed in rage. She tried to fire a beam with all her might, but Azure instantaneously appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand. She tried the same with her other hand, and Azure grabbed that one too. Rei struggled to break free, but Azure wasn't gonna let go, and had no trouble keeping Rei disarmed.

Azure's blade then was seen in the sky, flying down at the two. It appeared in front of both Rei and Azure. Time seemed to slow as Azure didn't break eye intact with Rei...

 **"...Why...?"**

Azure then was seen with the sword in hand, not in a stance, but holding onto it, all while letting go of Rei.

 **"Why...can't you...stay dead...?"**

Azure's eyes were the last thing Rei saw...

 **"TRRRRRRRYYYYYYYNNNN!"**

Azure appeared from behind Rei, his posistion the same as it was when he caught his sword. A moment after, extremely great damage appeared on Rei's body all at once. Slash wounds, broken bones, everything you can name, she had. Blood flew out of her mouth as she had one last thought...

"... _Tryn_..."

Rei then went falling towards the ground. Azure remained where he was until he lowered his arm and slowly exhaled. Slowly, he made his way towards the ground where Rei was. He landed on the ground softly, and saw Rei unconcious, but still in her Alter/Chaos form.

"..." Azure stabbed his sword into the ground, lifted his right hand and lowered his left, and a blue and green energy formed around both as she slowly started to move them...then, Azure's eyes began to return to normal.

 **「ToBeContinued..」**

 **(Owari No Seraph)**

The energy around his hands faded instantly, as Azure lost his balance and fell to his knees.

...

While Azure was on his knees, a dark mist began to circulate around Rei's body, enveloping her in black smoke. When Azure looked up, his eyes were flickering from Blue and green to dark purple. Rei started to stand up, and a hand appeared from the smoke.

The hand faced Azure, and a giant blast of lightning hit him dead on. Azure's screamed in pain as he was blown away, crashing into a large building. When Rei came out of the mist, her body was covered in black. Her eyes were wide and white, and she had horns on her head, claws, and demon wings. She stumbled towards the direction Azure went to...but-

"Hey, Hey..."

Rei stopped exactly where she was.

"Could you maybe not kill him?" A voice said behind Rei...Rei looked back, to see someone wearing a torn and worn out cloak behid her. He had a hood on and a face mask covering his face up to his nose. His eye color weren't able to be seen, but it was seen he had dark blue hair from the bangs in his forehead. He also wore black pants and black boots, both worn out and torn. Frost was on his right leg and on the ground, slowly spreading.

"He's kinda my friend, ya know?"

* * *

Azure was unconcious on top of rubble, damaged and wounded from the sudden blast of lightning that hit him. However, a shadow loomed over him. He managed to open his eyes only a little bit...

"This...This is my problem with you. You're too damn confident and look where it got you? You're an idiot."

Azure merely smiled and laughed a bit weakly.

"Boy...am I glad to see you..."

* * *

 ** _A mysterious new figure appears...! And he brings with him...?!_**

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Any questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to ask! PM me if you need anything!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Favorite and Follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	34. To Put My Faith In You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides The OC and Story. All rights go to its rightful and respectful owners. I do not own any of the OST used in the story, they are owned by their respectful owners.**

 **Chapter 32: To Put My Faith In You**

* * *

 _"Is he still in that cave?"_

 _"Yep...if he beats the monster in there, he wins. Simple."_

 _"He's been in there for a few hours now..."_

 _"Well, if he wants what I have, he has to pass my test. Oh, but you don't, you're okay to do it."_

 _"Eh?! R-Really?!"_

 _"Yeah...though, here may not be the best place...On Mount Stream, the highest mountain in Gamindustri, there's a place where it better suits you...if you manage to get there, you'll be confronted with the one that suits you."_

 _"...Thank you."_

* * *

Plutia, Ultra Blanc, Noire, and Peashy flew towards the distance Azure had informed them about. Ultimately, why he pointed here was beyond them, but he probably had good reasons.

"...Wha...?" Ultra Blanc said, now shocked beyond relief.

All the CPUs looks in shock or surprise at the scene before them...

People, unconcious or moving, were present. Many of them, as well. The entire area was filled with citizens of Lowee.

"What...the hell..?"

"Did...did he know to come here... Because-?"

"...did he save all these people? When did he...?"

* * *

The cloaked man stood behind the demonic Rei, the frost around him spreading more and more. Rei looked at him in silence.

 **「In The Forest」**

 **(Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

"To think that the Chaos Energy would affect you this much...I was too careless...just how much will your influence spread...?" The man asked, as Rei remained unresponsive. "Well, Azure seems to be out of commission right now...so I guess..."

He didn't finish due to Rei trying to claw his face, but the cloaked managed to avoid it. He gripped his dust and counted Rei dead in the gut. Rei was sent into the air as the man pointed his finger.

 **"Arctic Atmosphere."** He muttered, as a giant cloud of snow circulated around Rei, creating a Large glacier of ice around her. It began falling, but it suddenly blew into pieces, Rei howling darkly like a demon.

"Gonna have to step it up a notch." The cloaked man said as he summoned a long great sword that he held with his right hand. It glow crystal blue as it gave off a chilling air.

"Let's go then." He said as he launched at Rei in the air, blcoking a claw attack by said Ultra CPU. But then, Rei's hand began to freeze over, and to avoid being froze more, she kicked the cloaked man away.

"The Helheim Blade...anything that comes into contact with this blade, even flames of the highest temperature, will freeze over." He said. "Chaos CPUs are no different."

Rei roared as the Ice started to melt, but were shattered the rest of the way due to the black and blue flames Rei emitted. She launched at the cloaked man again, ready to strike. The cloaked man blocked the incoming attack again, and slashed Rei away.

"Like a wild bull who only knows how to charge..." He said. "But I still gotta keep you here, but that doesn't mean I can't try to beat you! **Helheim Wisp!** " He yelled as he swung his weapon, revealing a few small balls of dark blue energy annd launching them at Rei. Rei countered the attack with a breath of black and blue flames, which hit the Helheim Wisp, and froze the flames over.

 **"Frost Giant's Strike!"** He suddenly yelled, as he slashed the ice apart, creating giant spikes of ice on the ice that he cut. He then spun and slashed Rei across the chest, freezing part of her body.

Rei then growled in anger as the ice then shattered off her.

"Hah...knew this wasn't gonna be simple...lets get a bit more rough on the strength of the ice." He said, as he inhaled and breathed out a cloud of frost.

 **"Thamur's Final Breath!"** He yelled as Rei was covered in frost, frozen in place. However, slowly, the ice started to crack. Slowly but surely, the ice broke into chunks as Rei roared. She launched at the cloaked man, ready to strike. And although the cloaked man blocked the attack, Rei managed to graze his wrist...which then started to decay ash.

Shocked, he looked at his arm decay, and in a instant, he slashed Rei away and cut off his entire arm. The cloaked man breathed in and out...and, a strange darkness started to form around his shoulder and remake a new arm. In a moment, his arm was back to normal, but his glove was gone.

"...So the Chaos Energy will make one decay if it so much as grazes you...or are you the only exception to this trick...? Rei?" He asked, as Rei then launched again, this time black and blue energy engulfing her claws.

 **"Whirlwind Blizzard!"** He yelled as he spun two of his fingers in a circle, entrapping Rei in a Whirlwind of snow, dealing constant damage.

"Maybe Ice magic ain't gonna do the trick...let's add some-?" He mumbled, as blue lightning shrouded his fingers, and flames shrouded his other hand? He joined both his hands to tether and pointed them at Rei, releasing a beam of flames shrouded by lightning.

 **"Drüth's Scream!"** He exclaimed, as the attack added more damage, dealing much more damage to Rei. The whirlwind subsided, as Rei came out twitching.

"She survived...good. And now... **Purgatorium!** " He yelled...and shortly, the ground began to shake. Before Rei could even react, a gigantic pillar of flames erupted from the ground, dealing major damage to Rei. Rei emerged from the pillar and launched at the cloaked man. Dodging the claw attack, Rei turned back and roared at him, releasing a black, blue, and white beam of swirling energy. Shocked, he dodged it.

"You know, back then, you _might've_ gave me a run for my money." He said, as he kept dodging the strikes. "But that was a long time ago, and you're a different Rei..." He continued as his former cut off arm was covered in black tattoos, and caught Rei's hand.

 **「thunderBOLTfantasy」**

 **(Thunder Bolt Fantasy)**

"As much as I _should_ destroy you right here and now, Rei, I'm afraid I'd be seen as a enemy in Azure's eyes...and I personally don't want you to fall deeper in darkness, or die. There's still so much you have to do in this world." He continued on, as Rei then prepared a breath attack from her mouth.

"Back than, you didn't understand the relations of CPUs and People, and failed, blaming the people for the destruction of Tari. I know that Azure would kick your ass a million times over until you finally accept it as your fault, both in human form and HDD...but I'll let Azure personally talk to you. He has the better, correct words for where I'm trying to get at." He said. He pointed two fingers to the ground below and a ring of snow began to circulate.

"But right now, all I can do to atone for my ignorance, is to assist in Azure's attempt to save you. It's still too soon for me to appear before him...but I will appear before him one day...and I'll help him."

Rei glared at him with pure, unadulterated hatred as the beam was about to hit his face.

"But this is step one." He lifted both his fingers up. **"Frimdrasil."**

In a instant, a giant pillar of ice swirled up as it reached above the clouds. Encasing both the cloaked man and Rei. However, the cloaked man shifted from the tree and out of it. When he was a little bit away from the tree, he lifted his hand and twitched his pointer finger, moving Rei to the edge of the tree.

"This is all I can do for you...but there's still some things I can do to help those around you..." He said. Snow began to swirl around him...

"Finish it, Azure." He said, before the snow around him vanished, him along with with. From a distance, a bright rainbow light shined extremely bright.

Azure, holding his sword in his mouth by the handle, hand his arm raised up in the air, charging a energy ball of rainbow energy. However, what was surprising wa athe fact that Yuna and Sol were holding him up, supporting him as he charged the attack.

"When we get back to Delta Dimension, we're having a rematch, Azure!" Yuna yelled.

"Ine by Ee!" Azure responded, the handle of the sword muffling his words.

"You two seem to be getting along! Good friends already!" Sol yelled with a smirk.

"We'll be 'good friends' over my dead body!" Yuna retorted.

The orb of rainbow energy began to circulate slower, as it shines brightly instantly, prepared for the attack. Azure spit his sword out from his mouth.

"It's ready!" Azure yelled. At the Frimdrasil, Rei keep struggling to escape, but all kept failing to free her.

"Throw it!" Yuna yelled at the top of his lungs, as, with all of Azure's remaining strength, he threw the orb of rainbow energy at Rei.

 **"Stardust Nova!"** Azure exclaimed, as the attack, at light speed, made its way towards Rei, hitting her dead on and resulting in a flash, and extremely loud boom, of rainbow energy. When the light faded, the giant ice tree was gone, and something was seen falling towards the ground.

Out of energy, Azure fell over, but still held up by Sol and Yuna.

"Jeez, must've been some hell of a battle he fought with her." Sol commented as he held Azure up on his own.

"Yeah...and he got his ass kicked, suddenly powered up, beta the crap out of her, and then got his ass handed to him _again_. You might as well give him a trophy for how much the past few minutes have escalated for him." Yuna said.

"Yeah well, at least he's still alive." Sol said, trying to look on the bright side. He pulled out a healing pod and opened it up. Setting Azure down, he made him drink it. Slowly, his wounds started to heal and he slowly opened his eyes.

 **「Lite Light** **」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"Uhh...what happened...?" Azure asked, slowly waking up as he sat up.

"Well, ya hit her with that last attack, collapsed and fell unconcious, and destroyed the giant ass ice pillar. We're not dead yet, so I guess we won. Look, sky is clearing up to." Sol said, as the black clouds above Lowee were fading quickly. The sun shined on the decimated nation as the Azure jumped to his feet.

"Alrighty, let's go find Plutie and everyone else!" Azure exclaimed, as he held out his hand and he sword was shot at him. Catching the handle, it disappeared into pixels as the three began walking.

"...By the way, what was that sudden increase in power from eariler?" Yuna asked, as Azure looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Ya know, when you started beating that Alter CPU up and overpowered her with such ease?"

"Huh? When did that happen?" Azure asked confused. Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"What? How do you not remember?!" Sol asked.

"All I remember is using Blitzkrieg on her, using all my power...and next thing I know, I see you two on a building. That's pretty much it." Azure explained.

"...Strange...well, I suppose that it's not very important right now. If you remember anything, tell us." Yuna informed, as Azure nodded.

"Yeah, alright." Azure said. _"Hey~? You know what they're taking about?"_

 **No, not in the slightest. I'm sure it'll come up again. I'll see what I can do to find out.**

 _"Alright."_ Azure thought. "Oh, how'd you two get here anyway? Did Histy ask you to come?" Azure asked, as Yuna and Sol looked at him.

"Some guy in a black cloak brought us here." Yuna answered. "I don't knew who he was, but he said you were doing something stupid, so he asked us to come help you."

"Not exactly what he said, but whatever." Sol mumbled.

"Oh...well that's neat. Must've been the guy who was fighting eariler then." Azure guessed. The three continued on, intending to go to the Basilicom.

When they got there, a large crowd of people, including the Ultra CPUs, were present. Everyone seemed to be confused and, most of all, scared of the course of events that happened in so little time.

"Yoo~!? Plutie~?!" Azure called out, as Plutia, in her human form, looked back at Azure.

"Aaaaaaaah...! Azuuuuure! You're sooooo amazing...!" Plutia exclaimed. "You helped alooooot of people so Faaast...! When did you do iiiiiit?!" Plutia asked, as Azure tilted his head.

"Saved these people?" Yuna mumbled in question. "...You must've saved these people when you powered up." Yuna deducted.

"Goddesses, how did you save this many people so quickly?!" Ultra Noire asked, walking up with Ultra Blanc, who had a serious expression on.

 _"Uh...How do I answer? Quick Azure, use your instincts!"_ Azure thought as he tried to come up with a solution. "Uh...Magic? Super Magic?" Azure answered as both Ultra CPUs narrowed their eyes in suspicion at him. "...I honestly don't remember."

"What? What do you mean?" Ultra Blanc asked.

"Azure doesn't have any recollection of the events, so he can't answer questions on how." Yuna said. Ultra Noire raised an eyebrow, but sighed after a moment.

"Well, whatever the case, you managed to defeat her, while we weren't any help at all...so thanks for saving us. N-Not that I care or anything." Ultra Noire mumbled the last sentence in a Tsundere tone. Azure was about to say something to her, but blinked and looked in the direction of where the tree was.

"..." He didn't say anything as he ran towards the area of the tree.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Yuna yelled. Azure looked around in a decimated around of the ice tree, which still left a chilling feeling which Azure didn't really mind, as he then spotted Rei Ryghts, unconcious...and nude.

"Oh good, she's still alive." Azure softly exhaled in relief. He picked her up in bridal style, completely ignoring the fact that she's naked, and looked back at Yuna and everyone else approaching him.

"Hey, what are...y...ou..." Yuna didn't know how to answer to what he seen before him. Sol was instantly flustered and turned around. Yuna simply blushed, closed his eyes and looked away, while Ultra Noire and Ultra Blanc looked at him blushing pure red with plate eyes, with steam coming out of their ears. Plutia watched with a blushed and with plate eyes as well.

"Oh, do you have spare clothes on you? And maybe some more healing items?"

"YOU SICK PERVEEERT!"

* * *

 **「pfSOTEad3」**

 **(Owari No Seraph)**

In what was left of the Lowee Basilicom, Azure had several steaming bumps on his head, but looked unfazed while having a blank expression. He sat on a chair net to a bed that had Rei in it, sleeping.

 _"Well, beat her, and now I know that Stardust Nova can save Nepgear and everyone."_

 **It's similar to Neptune's Love and Peace you know.**

 _"Yeah, that's true, but I did it. And that's all that matters right now."_ Azure thought. _"I wonder if it can work on my Dimensions's evil Neptune and everyone. Would it defeat them? Or...~?"_

 **Actually, I wanted to tell you something, but kept forgetting. If the chance arises, use it on them.**

Azure blinked. _"Hm? Why?"_

Momentarily, a 7 year old girl with long, black raven hair appeared. She had black eyes, and a black gothic long sleeve dress. She has a black choker on as well. She had no shoes on, going barefoot.

 **Well, for some reason, I keep feeling like something is being suppressed. Though it's very unlikely that they're regular CPUs at all, and I understand it could very well destroy them, I would simply like to know what would happen. Destroy them, or...something else were missing.**

 _"Missing? Do you think that they're regular CPUs like Neptune?"_

 **You mean True Goddess Candidates? No. Not in a Trillion Years. If they were, they wouldn't be Chaos CPUs...though if enough power was amplified by the one who made it...**

 _"So there's still a chance that Neptune could turn Alter...along with everyone else...including me..."_

 **Everyone except you and Aurora. I'm inside you, so you're safe from that Energy. Aurora is the same, _she_ won't let Aurora be turned.**

 _"Everyone else is still capable of turning though. If only the Master that the Alter's serve can do that, then...we just have to take him down."_ Azure thought as she looked at Rei. _"I couldn't beat her, even at my best...Hey, how can I get more Demon Slayer power?"_

The young girl looked at him before slowly walking to the bed and sitting down, though no pressure was applied to the bed.

 **You've been wanting to avoid Demon Force as much as possible, thinking that it might change you into something evil and make you do something you'll regret, and now you're asking me how you can get more power for it? I know Rei Ryghts in Chaos Form was powerful, but this is a exception. This is the most powerful CPU in this world, and when applied the Chaos Energy, it boomed. Facing her alone, and without HDD to back it up, was a very poor descision.**

 _"..."_

 **Do you understand? Everything that you've been through hasn't even approached this enemy. Yuna is correct you know, you're too confident. Always thinking that you can tough it out will get you killed. And it spells bad news for both me and you.**

 _"Are you done scolding me, Yuroka?"_

 **If you want to gain more power of Demon Slayer Magic, or rather my power, then you'll have to wait a bit. Preparations for that aren't ready whatsoever. And it's not going to be easy either, this stuff takes time to do.**

 _"..."_

 **...I understand how you feel, but have patience about it. I promise you'll grow stronger.**

 _"...Hurry up then."_

Azure exhaled as he looked up at Rei, still unconcious. The girl known as Yuroka was gone, nowhere to be seen. A minute passed, and shortly after, a knock on the door was heard. Azure looked back to see Ultra Blanc.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Azure asked, as Ultra Blanc closed the door.

"Plutia went back to Planeptune, saying that she had a pair of the new clothes she made for you. Everyone else is helping repair Lowee, and...I wanted to talk with you, so I managed to get some free time."

"Talk? About what?" Azure asked. Ultra Blanc pulled up sat down on the ground and sat up with a serious look on her face.

"What you said; back at the battle...did you mean what you said?"

Azure stared at her for a few seconds before getting up and sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Yes." Azure responsed seriously. "I willingly chose to start a nation, because I wanted to protect people, not because it was my duty." Ultra Blanc stared at him for a moment, before slightly looking down.

"I see...then were different that way then." Ultra Blanc said, as Azure blinked in confusion.

"When I first became a CPU, I did everything I could to be the greatest. I studied, tried Ed, everything I could've done to do so, but as time passed...everything I did slowly began to fade away. When Plutia and everyone else came here, they helped me get my nation back from my former advisor, who also worked for the Seven Sages. If I hadn't met them, I probably would've..."

Azure didn't say anything until he shifted his head a little bit.

"What do people mean to you?"

"Huh?"

"How far are you willing to go for their lives? I saw how you intended to fight even though you wouldn't have been able to win, but I wanna hear it from your mouth, in your words. How far are you actually willing to go for people of this Nation?" Azure asked, as Ultra Blanc was a bit taken aback by his question.

"...I-"

"Let me tell you a story real quick before that." Azure interrupted her, which surprised Ultra Blanc.

"A long while ago, I woke up in a crater with my head impaled in the ground."

"Sounds familiar, but go on."

"I didn't instantly start a Nation, in fact, when Histy gave her CPUs start Nations speech to me, I declined. She still hung around me for awhile, so we traveled around a bit, trying to find something to do. Until I found a village being raided by bandits. I stopped them, stayed at that village for awhile doing errands and junk, kept defending the village for awhile until more and more people were in trouble. As I helped people, I got to know more and more good people, and became friends with them. When a powerful Demon tried to destroy the village, I transformed and managed to defeat it. The people didn't really care about if I was a CPU or not, and kept treating me the same...though I think there was this one guy who-"

"Continue."

"Anyway, I decided to start a Nation to protect people, not because it's my duty or its my destiny, or something like that. Share Energy isn't a right to a CPU, it's a privilege. In my world, there's a lot of CPUs I don't know about, and I'm sure they're out there. But, so far, Planeptune is the only Nation. I can think of 1 reason; they don't wanna start a nation. Basillcally, what I'm trying to say is that, I think, CPUs aren't better than anything, you're just the same as any other person. I only managed to get this far because of others, and it's technically the same for most CPUs, but I went about doing it a different way."

"...You didn't want to start a nation at first, but after learning about people's troubles, and wanting to help them, you started a nation. And you think that without them, you wouldn't have been able to get this strong...is that what you're saying?" Ultra Blanc asked, as Azure nodded.

"Yeah, and because I met with them directly, and became friends with them, it only strengthens my will to protect them." Azure finished.

Ultra Blanc stayed quiet and began to think. Thinking about Azure's story, what he said greatly differed from other CPUs. Not one CPU in Ultra Dimension would even fathom that, and yet he started one after becoming friends with most of his citizens.

"...The people of my Nation, who still trust in me and believe in me, even after I lost...I want to protect them. What you saw during that fight were my true feelings for my people. I'll put my life on the line in order to protect them. I won't cry anymore about it... That's my answer."

After listening to Ultra Blanc's answer. Satisfied with the answer given, Azure looked back at Rei.

"...You cried about it?" Azure asked, as Ultra Blanc had realized what she had said and blushed with a angry look.

"No! I-I never cried before in my life! N-Not about something like that!" Ultra Blanc stuttered. Azure simply let it off there.

"Well, alright then. Anything else?" Azure asked. Ultra Blanc thought for a moment, as she looked over Azure and at Rei.

"Why did you decide to save her? If this happens again-"

"I'll kick her ass again. This time, I'll bring my friends along to help." Azure answered seriously. "Just because you've turned evil because of a dark power, doesn't mean that you deserve to die." Azure said.

"...Alright then." Ultra Blanc said, satisfied as she gave a soft smile. Just as she finished, the door opened revealing Plutia holding onto a box.

"I'm baaaaaaaaack...! I brought another pair of cloooothes...!" Plutia exclaimed in happiness.

"Oh, I forgot. Good thing I didn't wear those new clothes here then." Azure mumbled.

 **It was a good decision.**

"Heeeere you goooo...!" Plutia handed the box to Azure, as he opened it, revealing his new clothes.

"Alrighty then, I'll be back in a jiffy!" Azure exclaimed as he exited the room. After a good minute of waiting in silence, Plutia seemingly unable to control her excitement, as Ultra Blanc just stared blankly.

When Azure came back his attire was changed into his new clothing Plutia had made for him.

He had navy blue jeans on as well as black, blue and purple shoes on. He had a black and Iris colored shirt underneath a jacket with a pixel pattern going from his shoulder to down his arm. It was halfway zipped up, with a zipper of a pixel that had a Planeptune emblem engraved onto it. It also had a hood on it as well, along with cable strings on it. Another Planeptune emblem was on the shoulder as well, inside of one of the pixels. On the shoulders and wrists, however, was purple.

"Neat!"

"Ehehehehehe~...! I haaaaappy you like it...!" Plutia said in glee.

"It looks good." Ultra Blanc said. Just as Azure was about to say something, Rei began to wake from her rest. Ultra Blanc stood up.

"I'm gonna go back and help sort things out. So I'll leave you two to talk." Ultra Blanc said as she left the room. She looked back for a moment, before closing the door all the way.

"I'll staaaaaay...I'm sooooo tired..." Plutia said as she slowly went to the bed. She laid down, curled up in a ball and instantly passed out.

"Yep, she's like me Plutie alright." Azure mumbled. He looked back at Rei, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hmm...Huh...? W...Where...am I...?" Rei spoke, as she glanced around, seeing Azure in the room. Ultimately, she wanted to shot up in shock at the sight of the big, but could not gather any strength to move her body.

"Lowee Basilicom. You were unconscious for a few hours while everyone was helping with rebuilding Lowee, making sure everyone is okay, blah blah blah." Azure answered. Rei looked at him for a second, before thinking of another question.

"Who are you...? What had happened?" Rei asked, as Asure nodded.

"Names' Azure, CPU from Delta Dimension and CPU of Planeptune. You turned evil and I helped save you." Azure explained in a nutshell.

"Delta Dimension...? Why...does that name seem...?"

"Wait, is Delta Dimension a super popular place to space tourists and stuff?! That would make sense if other people knew just how awesome I am-!"

 **That's not what she meant.**

"No...I feel like someone said that to me before...a while ago...I don't know how long, but some...darkness appeared in front of me and...forced me against the wall by some unknown force, and a powerful, evil energy resonated from a stone and..."

 **That must be the one who created Chaos Energy, the Chaos CPUs' Master. It's a guess, but...**

 _"Must be...but that can wait."_ Azure thought. "Rei? Is it okay that I ask some questions?"

Rei seemed confused, but agreed. "S-Sure...what is it...?"

"First off, what are people to you?"

"Huh?" Rei seemed confused by his question, unaware by what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"How do you see people in this world? Do you see them like nothing? Do you see them as people? More than that? What? I'm asking because I heard a little bit about you from Blanc, and..."

"...T-That's...Uhm...B-Back then, I thought I was superior to all things in this world...because I had power. Power no one else in this world could come close to...then I went and blew it..."

"You killed some of your people and lost the faith of everyone...right?" Azure asked, as Rei gave a 'hm' as a response. A brief silence spawned in the room, as Azure then spoke again.

"That was stupid of you and all, but that didn't answer my question." Azure said. Rei looked at him confused, as Azure softly huffed.

"What do _you_ think of people? Back then, you didn't see them as much. So what do you see them as now? And depending on your answer, what do you want to do now?" Azure asked. Rei tried to think of a answer to that question. Ultimately, she had restarted the Seven Sages to help deal with people's troubles. However, the answer Azure wanted was different.

"...I...don't know...I-"

"I won't leave until you give me an answer." Azure then said sternly and seriously. "I want to hear your answer right now, what you _really_ think and what you _really_ want to do now."

"...I...want to help people...that's why I restarted the Seven Sages with Abnes and Pirachu...but...when I do that...I'm constantly reminded of what I did...the memories of my failure haunt me...my personality in my HDD is no different...so-"

Rei didn't finish due to Azure grabbed her shirt and lifting her up from the bed in a threatening manner. Azure had a serious ook on his face as he didn't break eye contact with Rei.

"So you're saying that, because you keep thinking about what had happened you can't move forward and do what you really want to do now?!" Azure asked. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"Wh-?"

"How can you move forward if you keep thinking about your failure? Nothing good will come of it! It'll just keep you where you are forever! If you really want to protect people and help, then stop regretting what had happened and think about today!" Azure yelled, making Plutia shift in her sleep, while Rei simply stared with shocked eyes.

"Now answer me, what do you want to do now?!" Azure asked. "Help and protect people, or keep sulking about what happened!"

"I...can't do that...!" Rei spoke after a moment, uncertainty and hesitation in her voice.

"Why?!"

"Everytime I gain power, My personality turns evil! I end up hurting people beca-!" Rei yelled with the same tone, but Azure lifted her off the bed and into the air by her shirt, which was eariler provided by Ultra Blanc.

"Why are you letting something so stupid hold you back?!" Azure yelled in anger. "Just punch it it the face and move forward! Stop letting your HDD control everything you want to do!" Azure lowered his arms so that his face was close to Rei's.

"If you keep being scared of yourself, you won't be able to move forward and get stronger to protect people!" Azure said sternly and seriously. "Think about what you want to do now, and push forward to accomplish that goal." Azure said as he set Rei down, who continued to stare up at him.

"...But...what...if I go crazy again...?"

"Fine, I'll kick your ass myself if that happens!" Azure said.

"I...I did so many awful things bac-!" Rei began, but was cut off by Azure.

"I don't care what you did back then! You didn't know how it worked and you screwed up! Accept your own mistake and keep going!" Azure said. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I can tell you want to protect people, not truly hurt them, so I'll put my faith in the Rei that wants to do that!" Azure said as Rei widened her eyes. From the bottom of her heart, she felt a warm feeling that began to burn like a flame in her chest.

 **「Mio MARE」**

 **(Hiroyuki Sawano)**

Share Energy. Pure, unadulterated Faith.

"I...but...th...this is...I...!" Rei couldn't find the words to respond to him as Azure stood straight up and looked down on her.

"I'm going to guess the people back then weren't your friends, but just your followers. Just because you were a CPU?" Azure asked, as Rei twitched at his deduction. "I'm not putting my Faith in you because of some stupid reason like that, I decided to trust you because we're friends." Azure said as he head patted her, making her blush.

"F-...Friend...'s...?" Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never before had someone just up and said he/she had trust in her and that they were friends. This was...unbelievable to her!

"Yep, were friends. Friends trust each other, right?" Azure said. He patted Plutia's head, as she slowly began to awake from her short nap.

"Plutia is your friend too, ain't she?" Azure asked, as Plutia opened her eyes. Confused, with her eyes still half open, she looked up.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh...? What's gooooing oooon...?" Plutia asked slowly. Azure knelt down beside her.

"Hey hey, Rei is your friend, right?" Azure asked Plutia. Plutia looked up at her with a tired face, but then smiled.

"Of coooourse...we've been friends for a loooong time..." Plutia said. Rei, ultimately, felt as if some kind of connection was made during the Hyper Dimension Rei Ryghts incident, but friendship was-

"So, have faith in her to." Azure then said.

"Okaaay...I trust you sooooo much Rei..." Plutia said. Rei then felt more share energy within her, and even gave her the strength to move around.

"I...I don't...kn-"

"Everything'll be fine." Azure said, cutting Rei off mid sentence. "I promise that it'll work out, one way or another."

Rei didn't know what to say. Never once had anyone- Anyone, showed her this much compassion, and assistance. It was new...a brand new feeling, in which she didn't know how to handle. The Seven Sages, The CPUs of Ultra Dimension, Croire, no one showed her this type of compassion. The only one who seemed to do that was Peashy, but not this type of compassion.

So, unable to give a exact answer, her emotions responded quite simply.

She began to cry.

Sobbing, she rubbed her eyes in a effort to wipe them, but failed. The tears just kept flowing out as Azure sat beside her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, as she slowly looked at him.

"It's okay, you can let it out if you want to." Azure said, as he quickly glanced at Plutia, as she the hugged Rei.

"We're friends now...its okaaaaay..." Plutia said slowly, as Rei kept sobbing

"You're...the first...to actually...care this much...!" Rei sobbed, as she finally let it all out on Azure and Plutia. She never experience this feeling for a long time, and...it felt like waking up.

...It felt warm to her.

...

Just down the hall of the the room where they were in, Yuna was leaning against the wall. He got up and walked away, not intending to ruin what was happening inside.

* * *

Outside, the citizens who were still able to work were rebuilding. Those who were experienced in medical treatment tended to the wounded. Everyone helped out, including Sol, Ultra Vert, Noire, and Blanc, and Peashy, along with Yuna who came out minutes ago wordlessly.

As several minutes passed, Plutia, Rei, and Azure came out of the Basilicom. Obviously, the 3 Ultra CPUs were shocked to see her, whilst Peashy ran to her without a seconds hesitation.

"Mommy!" Peashy exclaimed as she hugged Rei. Rei was shortly taken aback, but slowly patted the young CPUs head.

"You...!" Ultra Noire growled as she suddenly summoned her weapon, but to her shock, Azure appeared in front of her, grabbed her wrist, and karate chopped her on the head.

"OW!" She yelled as she held her head, which now had a huge bump. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Be nice. Rei is a good person now, so don't be mean to her." Azure said as he released Ultra Noire.

"I apologize, but...please forgive me, even though you have helped us beyond gratitude, do you truly think we can just overlook this? If this is to happen aga-" Ultra Vert said seriously.

"I'll kick her ass again. Simple." Azure cut her off. "This is my fault anyways." That last part confused the Ultra CPUs. "You see, in my world, there's these 4 Alter CPUs who use the same energy that Rei was using earlier, and their Boss forced the energy into Rei, and made her go Evil and stuff. So, it's my fault this happened here that made you all lose, and have this place get destroyed." Azure explained.

"That power...is from you're world...?" Ultra Noire asked.

"I...see...Such a dark power originates from your world." Ultra Vert mumbled. Azure then looked at Ultra Blanc, who didn't give a answer yet.

"What about you? You mad at her?" Azure asked. Ultra Blanc began to think for a moment, with Rei looking at her, expecting the worst. Ultra Blanc inhaled, and then sighed.

"It will take _a_ _lot_ of good deals to atone for what you did to my nation. Evil power or not, you still did it, and I won't be satisfied if you don't pay for it. So help rebuild my nation and help my people recover; _that's_ my requirement for forgiveness." Ultra Blanc told Rei, who nodded after a moment of silence.

"I understand..."

"Awesome! Whelp, time to go home." Azure calmly said.

"And do you have any idea on how to do that?" Yuna asked, as Azure froze.

"..."

"Thought so." Yuna sighed as he pulled out a blue crystal with a power symbol inside it. Azure looked at it in confusion.

"Eh? What's that?" He asked.

"That cloaked guy gave it to us. He said this'll get us back to Delta Dimension once we're done here." Yuna explained quite simply. He held it up, and a blue portal appeared in front of him.

"Sol, Azure, lets go." Yuna said. Sol and Azure walked towards the portal, intent on going home. Plutia, who was watching, then realized they were going back to Delta Dimension, without her. So, in a panic, she rushed as quickly as she could towards them.

"Wait for meeeeeeee...!" Plutia exclaimed as she tackled the three at once, shocking them but didn't have any time to yell in surprise as the four were thrown into the portal. It closed as soon as they entered it, as everyone who was watching simply stared.

"...Histoire did tell us to keep Plutia here if she happened to come back because she had piles of work...but of course, she leaves..." Ultra Noire sighed.

"Is Ploot gone again!?" Peashy exclaimed in surprise and plate eyes.

"...Well, nothing we can do now. I have work to do." Ultra Blanc said as she turned back around, intent on helping rebuild.

 _"...I have to get stronger."_

* * *

 **「Minicar [Anime Version]」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation)**

A portal opened up just a few feet above a sidewalk in the city of Planeptune in Delta Dimension. The four CPUs then landed on the ground, Plutia on top of the other 3.

"Ehehehe...! That was clooooose...!" Plutia laughed childishly as Sol, Yuna and Azure groaned. Plutia slowly got off and the three stood up, Sol rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow dammit..." He groaned. "Why are we out on the streets? Wasn't it supposed to send us back to the Basilicom?" Sol asked, as Yuna shrugged.

"He didn't give specifics. He just said it'd send us back." Yuna said. He then turned to Azure and Plutia. "I'm going home, we'll meet at the training grounds tomorrow right?" He asked, as Azure nodded.

"Yep, see ya later!" Azure said as Yuna and Sol left, returning to their home.

"Whelp, all's well that ends well!" Azure said as both he and Plutia waked down the sidewalk, intending to return home. Nothing seemed to be open, and very little people were left on the streets, walking towards their destination.

"Yeeeeah...You even made friends with Rei and Blanny...That's niiiice..." Plutia said in happiness.

"Yep yep, now to go home, and...and...a...nd..." Azure began...but then slowly stopped and widened his eyes. "...I forgot a souvenir."

"Eeeeeeeh...?"

"I forgot the souvenir that I said I'd bring back!" Azure exclaimed in panic. "Ruh-Roh Ruh-Roh Ruh-Roh! Think Azure! What can be a good souvenir for her?!" Azure exclaimed as he looked around frantically. "Oh! That shop is still open! Let's go check it out!" Azure exclaimed as he grabbed Plutia's hand and rushed over to it...

...

* * *

[The Following Day...]

"...You have got to be kidding me." Yuna said, as he looked down upon Azure.

He was face down on the picnic blanket, quietly groaning at quiet volume, while Aurora merely had a blank face on with her eyes closed, while held Baby Unknown in her arms.

"I'm sorry Yuna, but Azure isn't able to train today with you." Aurora said calmly. Yuna glanced at Azure, unmoving but could still make out his quiet high tone groaning.

"...I see. Whatever." Yuna sighed as he walked out to train with everyone else. Baby Twila crawled up to Azure and began pulling his hair while squealing in happiness. Azure just continued to groan at high tone quietly, completely unmoving.

"Don't leave without telling me." Aurora mumbled, clearly not happy. Histoire and Spirit merely kept quiet, while Spirit had a small blue rose in her hair. (Which Plutia chose out.)

"..."

"..."

 **Perhaps you have overreacted a little bit...?**

 _"I didn't overreact."_

 **Lady Aurora...he is still groaning and he had to be dragged out here, and has not moved a muscle since last night.**

 _"He should've at least told me he was leaving."_

 **...I see, I suppose nothing I say shall lift your mood. But please try to lift the atmosphere before the end of the day. It is not like you to be the negative one.**

 _"...Alright, Astra."_

* * *

 **「Lite Light」**

 **(Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

Kurome walked down the streets of Planeptune, not desiring to train today, intending to not going to take part of the upcoming battle. She wanted to go, but at the current level she is at, she would simply hold everyone back, and there was no way she could get strong enough to match a Chaos CPU in a single day.

So, she simply decided to walk the streets of Planeptune. Looking around, it seemed so peaceful and happy...something she herself couldn't really remember back when she was a CPU. The only memories she could still recall was her bad ones, of the ones who dared her as a demon.

But, now that she had a new beginning, she didn't worry about it much.

However, while walking, she heard someone behind her.

"Hey~! Kurome!" When she turned, she saw Adult Neptune rushing towards her, along with Umio and Plutia. Ultimately, Kurome was rather surprised to see them, due to the fact that Adult Neptune still didn't trust her, and also to the fact that they came all the way out here to find her.

"Hm...?" She hummed, seeing them approach her. "You all...? Why are you here?" She asked, confused.

"Well~, I came out here to tell you that I forgive you!"

"...Huh?"

"Well, it's really out of Nep Character to hold grudges for so long, so~ I forgive you for trying to kill me and stuff. Can we be friends again?" She asked, as Kurome was honestly wordless.

"...Um..."

"Oh! Don't worry! I totally don't mind everything you did! Uzume trusts you, Umio trusts you, so the VII Nep Character has to forgive you too!" Adult Neptune exclaimed, breaking the fourth wall.

"...And what about you?" Kurome asked Plutia, who smiled.

"I wasn't here for thaaaaaaaat part...so we can be friends..." Plutia said slowly. Kurome was a bit reluctant to answer the sudden question. After being born her own person and being capable of Share Energy, she felt guilt of what she tried to do to the Hyper Dimension and everyone in it. And felt like it wasn't right to just forget everything at the drop of a hat.

However, when she was about to answer honestly, something came flying past them and floated near them breathing heavily.

 **「ToBeContinued」**

 **(Owari no Seraph)**

"Croire?"

"Crostie?!"

"MY NAME IS CROIRE, YOU DOLT!" Croire yelled in pure anger. "Kurome! Holy Shit, you are here! I didn't believe a word that dumb bitch said, but you're seriously alive?! How?!" Croire kept yelling in disbelief.

"Croire...?! How is she here? I thought she was trapped in Big Nepsy's notebook..." Umio asked in question.

"...Oooh...I forgot Bad Me stole my NepBook..."

"Whoooooooa...! It's Crostie...! I remember yoooou..." Plutia exclaimed in surprise.

"Calm down Croire. Tell me what it is, how did you get here? What's going on?" Kurome asked.

"Alright Alright, Listen! I have to take you somewhere! A place called Zero Temple! There is some serious shit there we have to check out!" Croire exclaimed.

"Zero Temple...?" Kurome asked. "Why..? What's there?"

"Son of a Emerald Whore-! there ain't any time damnit! We have to go there now!" Core exclaimed in anger.

"Calm down Crostie! Tell us what's going on!" Adult Neptune exclaimed in question.

"There ain't any time! We gotta go check it out as soon as possible!" Croire exclaimed in a rush.

"...Perhaps we should go." Umio suddenly said. Everyone looked at him in question. "I simply have a feeling that we should go there...perhaps I am wrong, but I would also like to comfirm what is at this Zero Temple."

"I'll go toooooo...!" Plutia raised her hand up into the air.

"...Well, I guess I'll tag along! I'm sure little me and everyone won't mind!" Adult Neptune exclaimed as she smiled care freely.

"...Alright, I guess I'll go to." Kurome gave in. There shouldn't be a big problem with going, they would just have to be back before anyone notices. Kurome looked at Croire.

"Where is this Zero Temple?" She asked.

"Just follow me."

 **「No Music」**

From a distance, there was the same cloaked man with Inu sitting across from him at a café. The cloaked man had his head down and his hands on his head as he seemed stressed.

"Why are you so worried, just do it." Inu said.

"I'm still not sure about this...! Give her a power up and get bitched at? Or find a less power up method and possibly have them killed?" He asked, weighing his options.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Inu leaned back in her chair. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"...Famous last words, Inu. Famous Last Words." He mumbled, as he held up his hand, summoning a dark Crystal the sharp of a long shard, giving off bone chilling evil energy.

"I am gonna get _**SO**_ much shit for doing this..."

* * *

 ** _Croire has reappeared! Onward! To the Secrets of Zero Temple!_**

 **And done! How'd you like it? Enjoy? Hopefully.**

 **The Next one will be the Zero Temple, while after that is the great battle! [To those who read the other note, I suddenly had a change of mind]**

 **Anyway, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
